Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal
by immortaljedi
Summary: Completed!!!!!!!!!!!!!HP/Highlander crossover. Slash. Methos teaches at Hogwarts. really a supernatural/action/adventure/romance/drama...a little of everything. plot...when i get there...you-know-who has some new allies, which are very familiar to Methos.
1. Chapter 1: In Which A New Teacher Arrive...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Quite literally too. All I have to my name is a teddy bear that's 15 years old, some candy and a trombone. But I digress. Harry Potter and associates belong to J.K. Rawling, Highlander belongs to.not me and Methos belongs to himself. Always has.  
  
A/N. I love crossovers. Always have. This (quite obviously) is a crossover between Harry Potter and Highlander (when are they going to give Methos his own show, huh?) This will be slash, eventually. Methos/Snape, Remus/Sirius Harry/Draco, Herm/Ginny, Ron/Lavender (Het? Oh my god!) but then it's Ron/Neville (it could happen) and Percy/Oliver. I'm not sure how yet, but with Bob as my witless, it will happen. More notes at the bottom.  
  
Summary: HP/Highlander crossover. Methos teaches at Hogwarts. really a supernatural/action/adventure/romance/drama...a little of everything. plot...when I get there...you-know-who has some new allies, which are very familiar to Methos. Then Cassandra shows up. (I AM evil) he he he  
  
Read. Enjoy. And for pity's sake, REVIEW!! I need feedback to write more. (not really, but it would be nice)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal by Scarletjedi  
  
  
  
The lone man stood in front of the gate on the deserted street. Nobody passed by, though it wouldn't matter if they did. Nobody could see him, or the magnificent castle beyond the gate. The man was tall, from what could be seen lanky, with short dark hair and a classical nose. He was attractive without being very noticeable. He looked young, barely out of school, and he stood with the air of a man who was very comfortable within his own skin. All of these features added up to form a single person, but the most notable of these were his eyes. They were the colors of the earth, ranging from brown to gold to green depending on light and mood. They were ageless eyes, yet older than any on earth. These were the eyes of an immortal. And he called himself Adam Pierson.  
  
He glanced down at his watch noting the time. The man was late. He didn't particularly mind, he had all the time in the world. He wore a black duster over his muggle clothing, his wizzarding robes in his bag. He didn't bring much, as anything he could want he could buy in Hogsmead, and the supplies he would need he would get tomorrow at Diagon Alley. He brought a few personal items, pictures, his journal, some favored daggers, his gameboy and a good book to read, not to mention things like a toothbrush and clean boxers (!!). He had a few favorite sweaters and one or two pairs of jeans. He also had his wand. It was an antique, almost as old as he was, made of rowan with the feather of an alicorn.(1)  
  
He pulled his duster closer around him to shield himself from the biting wind. He was looking off into the distance so it was the sound of a cracking branch that first brought him knowledge of his escort. Adam turned and smiled at the man. He was Rubius Hagrid, the grounds-keeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid stood well over Adam, his black hair and beard framing, hiding, and settling in a mass of tangles around his face. Hagrid spoke first.  
  
"Yer mus' be the nex' History o'Magic Professor. Name's Hagrid." He stuck out his had and Adam took it, each surprised at the other's grip, though nether showed it. "I teach Care o' Magical Creatures. Professor Dumbledore said I was to meet yer and take yer to 'is office. By the way, what's yer name?" As he spoke Hagrid has opened the gate to let Adam in.  
  
"Adam Pierson."  
  
They chatted until they entered the castle's great hall. Passing by staircases they encountered their first ghost, the bloody baron. His transparent eyes passed right through Hagrid, but widened at Adam.  
  
"You! My, I never thought I would see you again." Adam bowed and said,  
  
"Your Grace. It's a pleasure to be back." The baron shook his head looking darker that Hagrid had ever seen him.  
  
"Why are you here Old Man?" Adam smiled cryptically.  
  
"To teach. Why else?" He asked innocently. The baron just shook his head muttering about how Dumbledore had really lost his mind this time and floated away, looking ever evil and mercy-less. Hagrid raised an eyebrow, (Or else it looked like he did under all that hair) but didn't comment on Adam's enigmatic smile. He gestured and they continued on their way. Finally they arrived at the office, (the password this time was "jelly baby") and Adam went inside, Hagrid choosing to wait in the hall.  
  
The office was quite remarkable from the dusty old tomes lining one wall to the caged phoenix in one corner. The researcher and scholar that was Adam Pierson was drawn immediately to the dusty spell books and cookbooks, while the man, Methos, was drawn to the Phoenix, another of immortal life. He was deciding which to investigate first when the choice became obsolete. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (first order Merlin, etc.) had entered his office. It was quite without notice, which was (in itself) peculiar. It made one wonder weather or not he was there all along, just invisible. He then spoke, his eyes twinkling behind his gold crescent moon spectacles.  
  
"Welcome back to hogwarts, professor. What has it been, 70, 75 years?" Adam smiled again.  
  
"74 to be precise. I retired a few years after you started, back when your hair was still short, and red." Now they were both smiling.  
  
"I will have you know that I like my hair white. It gives me character." Adam laughed.  
  
"You are in no short supply of character, Albus."  
  
"And neither are you in short supply of characters, eh Professor Pierson?" Adam shrugged.  
  
"It's a living." Albus nodded, his sagely look spoiled by the boyish glint in his eyes and the slight tugging on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"That it is. Now to business. Lemon Drop?" He asked holding out the tin which had magically appeared in his hand. Adam declined. Albus shrugged and popped on in his own mouth. "You are taking over the History of Magic position recently vacated by Professor Binns. He finally had enough with the students and moved on." Adam nodded and prompted Dumbledore to proceed. "The term starts on the Monday two weeks from now." They both rose and shook hands. "I must say Adam, it is a pleasure to see you in these halls again." Adam smiled, a truly broad smile which showed all his white teeth.  
  
"It's good to be back Albus. It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
Hagrid was still waiting patiently when Adam and Dumbledore exited the office, laughing over some comment. Dumbledore turned to him.  
  
"Hagrid, would you please show Mr. Pierson his classroom and his room? I'm afraid I have to leave for a short while. Ministry business. How boring, eh Adam?" Adam smiled.  
  
"Yes. I hate administrators. Bunch of bureaucrats. Eugh." He shuddered. Dumbledore smiled sadly.  
  
"Too true, too true. Oh well. I must be off." He then hurried down the corridor, disappearing behind a suit of armor. Adam watched him go then turned to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled real big at him.  
  
"Right then. Lets get you to rooms. This way." He led the way back down the stairs and through a rather twisty corridor to a classroom, chatting good- naturedly along the way. "Here's your classroom." The room was practically empty save for the student's desks and the teacher's desk in front of the fireplace. The chair was high backed and of crushed burgundy valor. Adam dropped the bigger of the two bags on his desk. He turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"I'll sort through that later. I'm too tired now."  
  
"I'll take you to your room then." They headed, this time to the  
  
"Some of the other teachers and I were headin' down to the three broomsticks to share a pint. Care to join us?" At the words 'share a pint' Adam's immortal eyes lit up.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
  
  
(1)alicorn-winged unicorn  
  
I just think the snape/methos connection is so perfect. You'll see why in future chapters (when I write them) if you want an explanation, e-mail me at methos5k@optonline.net. Please review. I can't say that enough. Uh.oh yeah. About the history of magic deal. I have no grudge against binns, but he serves no purpose, and I NEEDED to give methos a history position. Hilarity will ensue. As to the DADA job, LUPIN WILL RETURN! 


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Friendship Begins

A/N at bottom. Oh, by the way, I'm Immortaljedi, not Scarletjedi. Sorry about hat, Scarletjedi is for something else that you don't need to worry about.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Methos, or as I should call him now, Adam, soon found himself walking down the path to Hogsmead with a handful of the other teachers. There was Minerva McGonagall, who taught Transfigurations, who was walking next to Hagrid and a short little fellow by the name of Flitwick (Charms) who had to scurry double time to keep up. There was Sprout (as she preferred to be called) who taught Herbology talking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, one Remus Lupin. Apparently there was some discrepancy over his employment two years ago and he didn't teach last year. Adam was still a little fuzzy on the details. Finally, the last of the group, walking almost, but not quite, next to Adam in the back of the group was the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. Here was a man with secrets, and if there was anything Adam could appreciate it was a man with secrets. He had felt an immediate liking for the man, though his cold and callous exterior would put most people off. He had seen his eyes, and the pain hidden behind them. The old man smiled his Mona Lisa smile. He would find out what was hurting this man so deeply. No mortal should have to deal with pain so harsh. Nor should any potential immortal. The realization that one could not die might push someone hurting so badly to do something drastic, like throwing a fight. It probably wouldn't happen, with Hogwarts being the safest place in the entire wizarding world, but He didn't live this long without precaution. And, as I said before, he liked him.  
  
Adam realized that Severus would never take the risk of starting a conversation, so he would just have to do it himself. Turning his head once more to study the strong profile of the man beside him 'when did he get so close?' Adam wondered. It was true. Severus had drifted closer to the old immortal. He looked down the strong forehead, and the aquiline nose, much like his own, just slightly more hooked, but not by much. His eyes were dark, a very dark brown that was almost black. His lips were thin from being pressed into a worried line from the almost constant scowl on his face. But his skin was pale and surprisingly flawless, and his cheekbones were high, and almost delicate. The small black goatee gave his face a devilish quality that, combined with his rather long hair (pulled back with a tie) made him rather sexy, or would if he would do something other than scowl. Adam immediately went about to set this to rights, though it didn't start out exactly the way he had planned. While he had been staring at Severus (and not at the street) he didn't see the large stone in the middle of the path. Of course, his foot found it unerringly.  
  
"Whaa..ooof!" Adam landed in a rather undignified heap from trying to roll with the fall, but getting caught on his own robes that he had changed into before.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked concerned, he had heard the noise before the rest and turned back to help.  
  
"Anything hurt?" this came from a rather concerned Snape, who reached down to help him to his feet.  
  
"Just my pride." Adam brushed himself off as he said, "My first day here and already I establish myself as a klutz." Severus shook his head.  
  
"You aren't a klutz. You're very grace fun on your feet." Both Adam and Remus (and a few of the others who had heard as well) turned to stare. "What? I notice things like that. I'm not oblivious you know." But his cheeks were painted the slightest of pinks. 'Well well well,' thought Adam, 'he noticed the way I walk, and he's blushing about it. This looks very promising.' Once everyone was assured that Adam was fine the party continued.  
  
They fell into their groups again without noticing, this time with Severus walking much closer to Adam. Adam noticed that Severus kept glancing over at him. Without taking his eyes of the path (he learned that lesson) Adam asked:  
  
"So you think I'm graceful?" That startled Severus enough to make him look at Adam full on. Adam looked at him, then turned back to the road.  
  
"Yes. You are very graceful." Severus didn't look at him at all when he spoke, his face almost all pink by now. The sadist in Adam wanted to continue, but his human decency won and he decided to spare him.  
  
"Your accent isn't from around here. Wales?" Severus looked at him now.  
  
"Well, yes actually." Somewhere in this conversation (if it could be called that) Severus had lost the scowl (well, it wasn't really that big in the first place.) "I lived there until I started school here. I still go back over the summers."  
  
"I was from Wales originally, but I moved to France during my schooling. I went to Beaubaxtons." It wasn't a lie. He did go to Beaubaxtons, but as a teacher over 100 years ago.  
  
"And now you're here." Adam smiled at Severus.  
  
"And now I'm here." Severus smiled back and the two made small talk all the way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N - Well? You like? As I said before, I really like the Methos/Severus connection. I'm calling Mehtos Adam until he is found out (it won't be for a while.when Cassy shows up, even though he tells Severus. Sev (and I) will call him Methos when they are alone.) Is Severus acting a little out of character? Not really. That'll be explained later as well. More will come but it's like midnight and I'm really tired so..later. 


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Long Talks Form Soli...

A/N: PLEASE READ!!!!!!! It has come to my attention that some of you wish for the slash to remain at a minimum. It had never been my intention to flaunt the partnerships founded in this story, but I do love slash couples. The only couples I am changing is I'm making it a Ron/Hermione story and the other changed paring is Neville/Ginny. Will there be hand holding? Yes. Hugs? Yes. Kissing? Yes. Wild hot monkey sex? No. The character will never get beyond first base (if that) in these pages. Most are underage anyway, and I'm not into kiddie porn. Anyway..the chapters may be short, they may be long. I will try to update at least every other day until the story is finished, but it may be longer due to homework. Please bear with me, K? cool. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was dark and cool inside the three broomsticks, and the noise level, though not high, wasn't low either. It was just loud enough so a lowered voice couldn't be heard, but normal tones could. Especially when Hagrid spoke instead of drinking. They all sat at one table with Adam, Severus, and Remus against the wall, Hagrid next to remus at the head, and Minerva, Sprout and Flitwick on the other side. Remus sat with a Butterbeer, paying more attention to Minerva's conversation than Severus and Adam's but not really participating in it either. Adam was nursing a beer (his 5th, 6th? The man could definitely outdrink the Scott, McGonnagall) and Severus was slowly drinking a whiskey, his only drink in t the 5 hours they had been there. It was still only half full. Without conscious thought, Remus tuned into their conversation.  
  
"So how long have you been potions master at Hogwarts?" Severus's face tightened imperceptivity as if there were bad memories attached, (which in fact there were) but if you didn't look closely it would have been missed.  
  
"About 15 years actually. And not one of my students truly grasps the finer art of potions. Some have come close, but not many, and they're usually girls. In fact the best student I ever had is one Ginny Weasly, a Griffendor girl. The only Weasly since Percy with any sense." Severus paused, "you have no idea what I'm rambling about do you?"  
  
"Which part, potions or the Weaslys?"  
  
"Either, both."  
  
"Potions, yes I understand. Weaslys, no I'm afraid not, but I'm sure I'll learn."  
  
"Yes. You'll pick up on the Weaslys easily enough. It's hard to miss a Weasly. They all have bright red hair." Adam laughed softly and took a sip of his beer. "You like potions?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, I do actually. History has always been my passion, but there is something to be said about a perfectly brewed potion, isn't there."  
  
"Oh, yes. There is." There was a pause in the conversation here. Adam spoke next.  
  
"You know, you don't seem to be a terrible monster. I really have a hard time believing that the students don't like you. You're smart, witty-" This was obviously from an earlier part of the conversation.  
  
"They don't all hate me. My house, the Slytherins, like me, or at least respect me enough to make it seem like they like me. The rest don't like me because I don't act like this in class. In class I'm a cold, heartless, calculating, mean old nasty professor with an axe to grind. They feel I pick on them. I only single them out when they're having a hard time learning something. Take Longbottom for example. You'll meet him soon enough and you won't forget him. The child is an absolute klutz, but a genius at herbology. I can't tell you how many cauldrons he's melted, but after I "pick on" him, he doesn't make that mistake again. He finds something new." The last part was said sarcastically as Severus quickly downed the rest of the glass. "They don't have to like me. They just have to learn from me." Adam smiled.  
  
"I like that attitude. It's the same one that I have when I teach, but for some reason, all my students have loved me so far." He shook his head. "I will never understand teenagers."  
  
"You sound like you have a lot of experience. Have you been teaching long?" Adam smiled enigmatically.  
  
"All my adult life." He paused. "It was at a Muggle school though. Muggle history." Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Muggle? Why?" Adam smiled.  
  
"They interest me. They.amuse me." He grinned boyishly, making him look all of 25. "I'm easily amused." There was silence for a moment as each drank, then e greater pause as they turned their attention to the bigger conversation. It was, however, mostly over. Minerva looked at the clock.  
  
"Och! Look at the time! We hafta' head back. It's getting' late." Her brogue was deepened due to the high level of alcohol now in her bloodstream. It reminded Adam of Duncan when he drank too much.  
  
The barmaid came over and they paid. Together they walked (well, staggered in Minerva and Hagrid's case, but it was ok. They supported each other) out of the Three Broomsticks. Again Hagrid, Minerva, and a very bouncy Flitwick lead the way, followed by a more sober Remus and Sprout, with Adam and Severus again taking up the rear. Even drunk, the entire group made it back to the castle without falling once.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N 2: First of all, no Minerva McGonagall is NOT a drunk, she just likes to drink and has a high tolerance for alcohol. She stops drinking before the school starts, then only during breaks. There are no drunkards in my story. For those of you wondering, I set WWW in Hogsmead, wether that's where it is or not, that's where I put it. I love the Twins. Second of all, I would like to amend my former statement. If you want me to keep the slashier bits in tell me. The story will never be 100% Het, I just can't do it. But if you can come up with better parings than I have, tell me. I might just change it. But MEHTOS/SEVERUS is staying. I need to know what you want. Do they get together before the session starts, after the session starts, at a holiday, or after the big battle that characterizes the end of every HP story? You tell me.um.more either tomorrow or Thursday. 


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Plans Are Made

A/N: again I would like to say. This story will be slash, and if you don't like that, don't read it. I really don't want to offend anybody, but this story is a runaway, and basically writing itself. The current couples are (or will be) Methos/Severus, Harry/Draco (Genesis, I know you asked for a H/G but I like H/D better. It's got the whole darkness/light imagery going on. Besides, Ginny can't have a partner. I'll explain that later, as well.) Remus/Sirius (that reaction in the shrieking shack, how could it be anything else?) Hermione/Ron (they already bicker like an old married couple) and Percy/Oliver, (I really like Percy. Don't ask me why) Any way, here's the story. And I know it's short, but I am really tired, it's late. Give me a break. The next one will be longer, but it may take a little longer to post.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back at the school the teachers all went their separate ways. Hagrid went to his hut, Minerva and Flitwick to their respective rooms, and sprout to her green house, leaving Adam, Sirius, and Remus at the foot of the stairs in the great hall. Remus turned to Adam.  
  
"Take it from me, the former newcomer. You'll do great here. You're already fitting in." He glanced quickly at Severus before looking back at Adam. "I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight Adam." He nodded at Severus, "Goodnight Snape." He turned and walked up the stairs to his rooms.  
  
Adam looked at Severus. The man was glaring up the stairs at the obviously benevolent Professor. 'There are some unresolved issues here' thought Adam. 'I wonder what it is?' Looking up the stairs himself, he saw Remus pass through a beam of moonlight, and take on a rather unearthly air. He stood straighter, looked more powerful, and a little harrier, if Adam wasn't mistaken. He shook his head. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Even so, it wouldn't be the first time he met a werewolf.  
  
"Severus?" Snape turned ad looked at him quickly, as if caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Relax. You have nothing to fear from him, and you know it. I am a big boy. I can make my own decisions." He paused for a moment, looking into Severus's face. "I want to be your friend, if you'll let me."  
  
Severus started. That wasn't what he expected at all. He knew, logically, that a man who would sit and talk to him for hours upon end would want to befriend him, but it still was a shock. He smiled. This was too good a chance to pass up.  
  
"I'd love to be your friend. And I would be honored if you'd be mine." 'But,' thought Severus, 'would you be so honored to by my friend if you knew what I had been. What I had done?' It was pretty ironic, because at the same time, Adam thought, 'Would he be so honored if he knew about the Horsemen?' It was an interesting question, and one that would be answered too soon for Adam's tastes, but one that will be answered in the future. Severus spoke next.  
  
"I have to go into Hogsmead tomorrow for some supplies. Would you care to join me?" Adam nodded.  
  
"I would love to. I need to go into town anyway." Severus smiled a little wider than his norm.  
  
"Wonderful. We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow. Will you be ready?"  
  
"That depends. When is breakfast?"  
  
"When there's no school, about 10 o'clock." Adam thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"That should cause no problems. I'll be ready."  
  
"Great. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight Adam." Adam smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Severus." Adam stood, watching Severus descend into the dungeons for a few minutes before heading off to his rooms.  
  
"This is shaping up to be a pretty good year." Adam said to himself. "Pretty good indeed."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Next time on Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal! We meet the infamous Weasly Twins of WWW. Severus and Adam's bond deepens, and terrible NEWS is given to the teaching staff. K, now that the sneak preview is done, I have a few things to say. I just got back from seeing THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING. I have one thing to say about that move. GO SEE IT! IT TOTALLY REEKS OF AWSOMENESS!!! (Edge) I have not the words to describe the greatness, the shibbyness, and the kick assness of this movie. Just SEE IT! Now that I'm done ranting, I would like to say a few things about my story. The way I write is mostly train of thought with little time sent on pre-planning. All of it is in my head and is subject to change, and I can by swayed by flattery (most of the time) um..there's not much else. Just read/review. Read my other story and review that one, too. It's short, about Due South and it's got a wonderful snowflake metaphor in it. I really want to know what you feel about that one. It's called Snowflakes. TTFN! 


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Adam Has A Scary Dre...

A/N sorry it took so long, but I'm not feeling too good, and that especially sucks around Christmas. I've decided to get Methos and Severus together about Christmas time, so you'll all have to wait. (But not long, even I'm not that patient.) Cassandra will show up (As will the twins) in the next few chapters, but I'm not sure which. It depends on what happens in this one and the next. Now, before I tell the entire plot in the author's notes, I will give you the story. In which Adam has a scary dream (PS. Brownie points to anyone who figures out who the "new darkness" is.) (PPS, did anyone ever wonder why "scar" is in "scary"? Think this has any relation to why Harry has his scar? Am I reading too much into this?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He was in a large dungeon, dark, damp, dank, and dirty. The chains on the walls were old, rusted, and obviously well used. A ring of people stood in the center, all clothed in the same robes and masks. They were swaying and chanting in a language that Methos knew felt familiar, but could not decipher the words or the meanings.  
  
Slowly a man, his chanting higher and more terrible than the rest, entered the center of the ring, standing before an open fire. A word was spoken in a strange hissing language and the flame turned green. He sprinkled many a different powders on it, and finally added a drop of his own blood to the flames. A black smoke arose.  
  
As it floated the smoke formed a vaguely human shape that looked sickeningly familiar to Methos. His mind tossed him a name. "Caspian," he mouthed, unable to do any more. Another smoke-wraith was taking shape, one of a huge goliath of a man. Again Methos's mind told him the identity. "Silas." The third smoke-wraith was rising, and a feeling of dread solidified in the pit of his stomach. He knew this one as well, better than he should. Every nuance about this figure Methos knew, and it scared the living daylights out of him. His mind succeeded a third time with putting a name to a form. "Kronos." All three, as one, then turned and looked strait at Methos.  
  
He was in darkness. Beyond that he could not tell. Though not normally completely at peace in darkness, it normally did calm him down. This darkness did quite the opposite. This darkness was not just the absence of light, but a darkness that had never seen light. The solid dread in his stomach grew.  
  
In the distance he was a tiny, flickering light. It was getting bigger. Was he moving towards it, or was it moving towards him? He could not tell. About ten feet from the flame he stopped, but he did not want to. The flames were calling to him, beckoning him to come even closer.  
  
He resisted.  
  
He could feel and see the flame dance and jump and writhe like a thing living. With a certain suddenness , the flame shrank down to almost nothing, then exploded.  
  
  
  
Adam awoke gasping for air, his sheets drenched with sweat. Swinging his bare legs out to the cold air he sat, his head in his hands. He pushed his hair back and exhaled slowly. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the cold air was making that fact known to his nervous system, though he paid it no heed. His mind was replaying the dream, the same one he had for over three weeks now. Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep with the dream so vivid, he decided that some physical exertion was necessary.  
  
He cracked his neck and stood, stretching his sleep away. He donned some loose pants, his robes, and his sword from its place next to the bed. He quietly slipped out into the hallway to find an empty area large enough to do the katas that he had known for millennia.  
  
He returned some time later, fully awake, sweaty, and exercised. After a rather long, hot shower, he emerged from his steam cocoon, and dressed himself in a pair of standard-school-issue black robes. (Custom designed with a scabbard for his sword. Now there was no need for a trench coat. Just as he finished tying his sneakers (which he could wear since his feet weren't seen anyway) his stomach informed him, rather noisily that he was hungry. Grabbing his wand he exited his rooms in search of the great hall for breakfast.  
  
It wasn't too hard to find. Just outside of his rooms he met Flitwick, (who insisted that he be called Flit. He said it "reminds me of my childhood, it does") who lead him to the Great Hall, chattering about this picture or that suit of armor along the way. They were stopped along the way by Adam's first encounter (In recent decades) with the castle poltergeist. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was the one and only Peeves.  
  
"Ohhhh! A new teacher! We have much fun with New Teacher! Now lets see New Teac-EEP!" Peeves squeaked quite ridiculously and flew away through the nearest wall. Adam allowed himself a smirk, then schooled his features and turned to Flit, perplexed.  
  
"That was different." Flit was looking at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"The only one," said Flit slowly, "that instills that reaction n Peeves is the bloody baron, and he makes everybody feel that way." Adam shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I have no idea why he acted that way, but if it keeps a poltergeist away from me, all the better." Flit looked at him for a moment long enough for Adam to worry that something had slipped through his mask. Then Flit shrugged, grinned and they continued the chatter all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: I know it's short, but it's the first place I could break before the really long section. That one will be next and up in the next few days. Please keep R/R-ing and have a Happy Holidays. 


	6. Chapter 6: In Which News Is Delivered

A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, here it is. The first chapter in this story to further the plot!!! (Gasp) I know, I know, A Plot! Tisk-tisk-tisk what have I done. Oh well, it's my story. In this chapter we find out more about the darkness. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, you have made me feel all warm and cozy inside and have kept me writing. Now, In Which News is Delivered.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The Great Hall was normally filled with many children of many ages and was very loud and boisterous. That was, however, only during the school session, and now, over the summer, with only the teachers filling seats the hall was much more subdued. There was little conversation, but just enough to make the room not entirely silent.  
  
When Adam and Flit entered the great hall very few noticed them. Flit went immediately to sit next to Minerva, who was cradling a steaming cup of hangover-remedy supplied by a knowing Madame Pomfrey. Adam, on the other hand, made a beeline for the only empty place (that wasn't obviously saved for anyone) and sat next to Severus, who was staring into a cup of steaming tea.  
  
"Good morning!" Said Adam cheerfully. Severus looked up at him, squinted, and said with derision,  
  
"You are entirely too cheerful in the morning." Adam grinned impishly.  
  
"Yep." Severus narrowed his eyes at Adam.  
  
"Why?" he demanded as Adam filled his plate.  
  
"Just to annoy you. Don't worry, though. It's the only time this will happen for a long time. It takes too much effort on my part to be civil most of the time, forget about bouncy." Severus laughed quietly and they ate in comfortable silence. Just as everyone seemed finished with their breakfast, Dumbledore stood (Oh yes, he's back. He got in late late late the night before) and called for attention.  
  
"Attention! Respected members of the Hogwarts Staff, I have a few items of news that I wish to share. The first is a bit of good news, relating to out two latest additions to the teaching staff. First I would like you all to welcome back Prof. Remus Lupin, our returning DADA teacher." Remus stood and waved at the rest of the teachers. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Next I would like to introduce our new History of Magic professor, to replace our departed Prof. Binns. Please welcome Professor Adam Pierson." Adam stood, a little, nodded, and sat back down again. All eyes turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now for a bit of sadder news. It appears that Professor Trelawney has fallen ill. It's nothing serious, but it will put her out of commission for a few days. If she does not recover by the time the session starts, and makes no signs of rapidly returning health, then I will call in the replacement." He was quiet for a moment, bowing his head, looking like all the weight in the world was pressing on his shoulders. He looked up and looked at everyone in turn before speaking again.  
  
"The next bit of news is the most terrible I have heard in a long time. Most of you have heard rumors; some know the truth. I am, right now, going to set the record strait." He paused and breathed in a long breath before closing his eyes and letting it out slowly. When he spoke next it was into thunderous silence.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has returned."  
  
The silence turned into one of shocked disbelief. Very few at the table, in fact only Minerva, Snape, and Remus weren't shocked. They already knew. Minerva knew from the tri-wizzard tournament, Snape from the return of the dark reminder of what he used to be burned onto his arm, and Remus from Dumbledore himself. And Adam, well, if he was shocked he didn't show it. Actually there was no shock to be hid, only the acceptance of one who has faced worse and survived. Adam lowered his head, gathering his strength, trying not to shake. He had sensed a coming evil when he had left the wizzarding world (in fact that is why he left) and to return to a world he really did love only to find it's biggest threat had returned was almost too much. He didn't want to run away again. If he did, there might not be a wizzarding world to return to. That he could not, no, would not accept. This time he would fight. He raised his head just as Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Yes, it is true. Terrible, but true. We must, this school year, pay close attention to a few of our students, some are more obvious than others, but all must be kept safe and out of the wrong hands.  
  
The fist is the most obvious; Mr. Harry Potter. He attracts trouble to him well enough, he doesn't need this complicating things. And of course if you guard Harry Potter, you must also guard his friends, Miss. Hermione Granger and especially Mr. Ronald Weasly. He has a hot temper and is prone to not think. Also, I have a feeling that something important will happen to Mr. Weasly this year and he MUST be kept safe. His sister, Virginia, must be kept under strong supervision. She is a powerful witch, and just growing into her specialty, and is not only in need of protection, but could be potentially a harm to herself and others." Minerva spoke up.  
  
"What is so dangerous about her, and why the emphasis on Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore smiled a little, and looked at Minerva fondly.  
  
"My dear Minerva, Ginny Weasly is a Healer, just growing into her Touch, and could be dangerous. Surely you know why?" Minerva nodded. (1) "and as for Ron, he is displaying all the symptoms of being a true Seer, and a strong one. Most unlike Professor Trelawney." (2) Dumbledore added when he sensed Minerva stiffening. He continued.  
  
"The final student may come as a surprise to most of you. He is Mr. Draco Malfoy." Chatter started at this, but Dumbledore waved him to silence. "Yes, I do mean Draco Malfoy. I know he will play an important part on our side in the upcoming war, and he must be protected." Severus spoke next.  
  
"What will he do?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I know a lot, but even I do not know everything, Severus. It suffices to say that without him our chances of winning are indeed grim." Dumbledore then addressed the entire table. "I do so hate to burden anyone with the knowledge of what is to come, but I'm afraid it is necessary. I'm believe that the best thing to do now is to continue on as normal, but do try to be very carefull, and keep an eye on those students. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting with the Ministry." He shook his head. "This is exactly why I declined the position of Minister," he muttered as he left the Great Hall, leaving a stunned teaching staff in his wake.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
(1) Healer- magic user (normally a which, but there have been wizards) who uses the Touch to heal injuries of the body. A very powerful Healer can mend souls as well. The Touch is basically a power centered in the hands of the Healer, which can mend wounds. Pretty simple, huh? Not really. It's powered by the Healer and if the Healer tries too hard or over-exerts herself (or himself) if can be dangerous or fatal for the Healer. If the Healer comes too close to death the Touch will focus inward to heal itself, but it can never turn back outward again, and the gift is lost. Also, a new Healer's touch will draw in the energy of living things when the person in too drained too keep the energy level up. This can be dangerous to family, friends, and especially boyfriends (This is why Ginny can't be partnered) but that can be solved with training. Madame Pomfrey is a Healer, though not very strong. She will train Ginny. Healers are very rare.  
  
(2)Seer- person gifted with the second-sight, the ability to prophesize and see the future. The visions are normally followed by a severe headache and unconsciousness. When the person wakes up, the headache is normally dissipated. You can see why people would want to know (or if they're evil, own) a seer. The signs of a seer coming into his power are extreme mood swings, irritability, a tendency for violence, a passion for food, and decreased self-esteem causing an increase in bravado. A true seer normally comes from a large family, has a very uncanny ability to think outside the box, to see strategy as clear as day. The mind is very organized (though there is little indication of it. The more organized the mind, the less organized the person acts.) There is also an instinctive dislike of fakers, charlatans, or those with the sight who make it seem like they have more than they really do. Visions cannot be controlled and often come at moments of stress. Training can be sought to help understand these visions, help keep them at bay when they are unwanted (unless it's life-threatening) and help induce them and control what you see. Cassandra has this ability and helps Ron. True seers are even more rare than Healers.  
  
Also, I find it prudent to point out that the Weaslys have a lot of powerful and successful wizards in the family. Charlie with dragons, Bill as a curse-breaker, Percy at the Ministry, Fred and George as business men (and pranksters which use a lot of potions) Ron as a seer and Ginny as a Healer. This is because in my world the Weaslys are descended from elves and hobbits, accounting to the high magic potential, and their looks, (some tall and willowy, some shorter than normal and stocky, their BRIGHT RED HAIR, and the man-blood in their veins accounting for everything else.) This decendency (I just made up a word) comes from the fact that I've been re-reading the LoTR and I just saw the movie and I really love it. I don't own them either (sigh) That decendency wont come into play in this story, I just wanted to pint that out. Next chapter is coming soon. Please R/R. I love all of you who have already! You are what's keeping me writing. Happy Holidays! 


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Adam and Severus Go ...

A/N: Here we go, this story is really starting to pick up. I'm on chapter 7 and I'm not nearly ready to wrap this up yet. YES! Anyway. In this chapter we actually DO meet the Twins. Adam and Severus go to town. This will probably be the last chapter with the teachers before the school begins. I DO have to show Harry being miserable with the Dursleys, you know. Oh! I forgot to mention before the signs of being a Healer! They are; deep insight based on little information, big family, late to talk, deep caring for everyone, a sense of aloneness as a child due to the separation that the brain automatically puts between itself and those it might hurt, delicate hands, fluxuating appetite, a deep appreciation for music, small stature that looks delicate, but powerful, and frequent cramps in the hand and arms. There. Now; In Which Adam And Severus Go To Town.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Adam watched Dumbledore before turning to the man next to him, and was faintly surprised by the expression on his face. Instead of he shocked disbelief/horror he saw on the other faces, he saw grim acceptance, regret, and such a deep pain, Adam hurt in sympathy. There was also an emptiness behind all that. It was artificial, a barrier, but it was the type that those who have seen too much, who knows too much has. 'There is that pain again, that secret.' Though Adam. 'This time I won't give up finding it so easily.'  
  
"Severus?" Adam asked. Severus shook his head, as if waking from a dream. And some of the very little color Severus normally had returned. He favored Adam with a small, but almost-genuine smile.  
  
"Yes Adam?"  
  
"Are you alright?" The smile faded.  
  
"As well as can be expected with all that's happening. I lived through this the first time, though many I cared for did not." He paused for a moment, his face grim. "It's not something I want to do again." Adam smiled sympathetically, and put a comforting arm on his shoulder. He had lived knew this kind of pain, but he felt this was just the tip pf the iceberg for Severus. But he wouldn't dig today. There just wasn't enough trust yet. Again Severus seemed to shake himself out of his revere. He turned to Adam with a carefully neutral-to-happy expression on his face.  
  
"Are you ready to go to town?" Adam nodded.  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Well then, lets be off." They stood, Adam's hand finally leaving Severus shoulder, and both were surprised to feel a little loss at the loss of contact, but neither paid it any heed. They exited the Great Hall with the rest of the teachers in silence.  
  
They walked down the path to Hogsmead, this time with Adam carefully avoiding the rocks, though he did glare and mutter at the rock that had tripped him before, provoking a laugh from Severus. Soon after, Severus brought up the matter of what exactly they had to do.  
  
"I have to make a stop at the Apothecary to pick up some replacements for the start of the year. Due to the clumsiness of some students, I had to dig into my private collection, and I haven't been able to replace them yet. I also need a new pair of work-robes. My last pair fell victim to the blunderings of Neville Longbottom."  
  
"I need robes as well, another set of everyday robes and a set of dress robes. I sold mine when I went to teach at the university. I want to stop in the bookstore as well. I saw something interesting in the window that I want to check out." Severus sighed.  
  
"Oh wizards, when was the last time I went into a bookstore for fun?" Adam laughed.  
  
"Well if you can't remember than it's obviously been too long. How about this. We go to the robe shop and pick up our robes. I'll look around the village while you're in the Apothecary, then we can meet for lunch at the three broomsticks, then we'll investigate the bookstore together. Sound like a plan?" Severus nodded.  
  
"That it does." They walked pass the sign that read Welcome to Hogsmead and headed strait for Today's Wizard, the only shop to sell robes for the stylish wizard. (As well as it being the only robe shop in town with prices to match their purses.) "Great robes at great prices," was their motto. They entered the shop, blinking a little at the gust of wing that accompanied the opening of the door. An hour and a half and many measuring later, the two exited the shop, each the owner of 2 everyday robes, a set of work robes (for Severus) and a pair of dress robes (for Adam.) Each clutching their respected parcels they headed for the Apothecary. Standing in front of the shop, Severus turned to Adam.  
  
"Well, this is the Apothecary. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in, say one hour?"  
  
"Sounds good." Adam smiled and Severus smiled back. Severus entered the Apothecary thinking that he has smiled more in the past two days than in the entire past year. Adam waited until he entered before turning to the store which had stood out in his mind more than any other. As he approached the shop he studied the sign boldly declaring the name of the store to be Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (more commonly known as WWW or Triple W.) He looked in the window at the exploding and trick wands, stink bombs, super stink bombs, tick candy and fake body parts. Smirking he entered the shop.  
  
It was quiet in the store, maybe too quiet. A single bell had sounded his entrance, and then silence fell like a ton of bricks. The place was well lit, and there was every sort of trick product imaginable, all bearing the logo WWW. He wandered the shop, picking up a trick wand here, or a trick candy there, all the while plotting as only a 5000 year old immortal could plot. His arms filled with pranks, he headed to the counter at the back of the shop. There was nobody there.  
  
He emptied his arms onto the counter, spying a bell as he did so. He inspected it suspiciously, smelling a trick. He was right to do so. Just as he was about to touch the bell, a warning went of in his mind, 5000 years of survival instincts coming into play. He looked up. There, above his head, floated a bucket. He moved. The bucket moved with him. He shook his head, and called out,  
  
"I'm not going to ring the bell, so you're out of luck. Call off your bucket and maybe I'll reconsider returning these many purchases." Immediately the bucked vanished and twin heads popped out from behind the door in the back, each grinning identical impish grins. They came around, and Adam could tell why these two had made such good pranksters. They were impossible to tell apart. The only difference was one had blue-green eyes and the other had green-blue eyes. They spoke first.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"You're the first person to get that bucket from the get-go."  
  
"It took out brother 3 turns to look up before ringing that bell."  
  
"We're really proud of that one."  
  
"It's one of our more genius inventions, if I do say so myself." Adam grinned outright at their antics, now.  
  
"It is very clever. You think up all these wonderful creations?" One twin nodded. The other spoke.  
  
"Thought some up. Improve upon others. We also do custom orders." The twin that nodded looked closely at Adam.  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you. If you were you would have known about us." The other puffed his chest out proudly.  
  
"We're local legends." Adam raised an eyebrow but answered the question.  
  
"No. I'm not from around here, I used to live in France." The twins looked at each other.  
  
"You don't sound French."  
  
"That's because I learned English here before I moved to France." One twin started to ring my things up, while the other continued the conversation.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Teaching. I the new History of Magic professor up at Hogwarts. I just got in yesterday." The twins looked at each other, concerned.  
  
"We weren't aware that there was need for a new History prof."  
  
"Apparently Professor Binns felt it time to move on, and Hogwarts was left with an empty slot on the roster." They shared another glance.  
  
"If you don't mind us asking-"  
  
"Though it never stopped us before."  
  
"-Who is the new DADA Professor? We went through 4 is as may years, and when we left the position was empty."  
  
"It's a returning professor. One Remus Lupin." The twins smiled real big, the relief apparent on their faces.  
  
"Jolly old Lupin!"  
  
"He was everyone's favorite."  
  
"Well, all except for Snape." One turned to the other, again.  
  
"True, but that was because he wants that job for himself."  
  
"And there was that incident that Ron won't tell us about." They looked at me, suddenly serious. "You have met all the teachers, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes. In fact I came to town with one of them." They nodded.  
  
"Well, then you've met Snape. Be wary of him. He's not a nice guy." The other shook his head.  
  
"No sense of humor at all, and he's very cranky-"  
  
"and grouchy-"  
  
"And unpleasant-"  
  
"And he's who I'm here with." That stopped them cold. "He's really not that bad outside a classroom. I've met worse. Besides, who said I was that nice of a guy anyway. I am buying a ton of pranks on my second day with the school." They grinned at that.  
  
"Well, that proves you do have some taste-"  
  
"But pardon us if we keep our own opinion of Snape."  
  
"Suit yourself." He grabbed his bags and prepared to leave.  
  
"Oi! Now, don't leave like that!"  
  
"Yeah! We like you. We want you to come back." Adam turned and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I will be back." With that he left the shop, leaving behind two puzzled twins.  
  
"I wonder.say.did you catch his name?" Asked Fred. George shook his head.  
  
"Well, there is one good thing."  
  
"What?  
  
"We can have Ron check him out once he gets to school." Fred nodded.  
  
"I can see that." George glanced at Fred with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Say Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Fred glanced back, his glint just as evil.  
  
"Why yes George, I believe I am." The two turned and headed back into their workshop.or would have if their shoelaces weren't tied together. They fell flat on their faces. Pushing himself up, George looked at Fred.  
  
"I do believe we have been pranked by an master." Fred looked back, and grinned.  
  
"I do believe you are right." He paused a moment before continuing, "Let the battle begin?"  
  
"Yes. That was an act of war." The two untied themselves and rushed into their workshop to prepare for the upcoming battle.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I have twinage! This is a definite way to ensure them in future chapters. The great prank war(sub-plot number 2) has begun. They do find out his name, and even visit the school. (and not just to set up pranks) The first twinges of lust (and love) are felt! Yay! The next chapter focus on Harry Potter, Hermione, and the Weasleys, then after that back to Adam and Severus, then the school year will start. Until next time, keep r/r- ing! 


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Harry Has A Birthday

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been away from the computer for a while. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays, and if you didn't, I hope this can help cheer you up. This chapter is the first we see of the Boy Who Lived in this story (He has to show up sometime folks. Adam and Severus will show up again in the next few chapters.) Here it is. In Which Harry has a Birthday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
This story starts out like all other Harry Potter stories; at about three minutes to midnight on July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday. In three minutes, Harry would turn fifteen. The whole street was sleeping, but in many ways, Harry wasn't like everyone else on the street. The most obvious was that he was wide awake, and staring out his window at the clear night sky. His eyes were unfocused due to lack of sleep, and they were blurry from unshed tears. HE had dark purple bags under his eyes, and his face was drawn and pale, even with his tan. Even though his body screamed for sleep, his mind would not let him rest.  
  
He had been that way all summer; not sleeping and working hard in the day until his body couldn't take it any more and he fell in to a deep dreamless sleep. But otherwise he could not close his eyes. Every time he did he was Voldemort, he felt the blade on his arm, and worst of all.  
  
He saw Cedric.  
  
The pain wasn't so bad in the day. Aunt Petunia decided that now was the time to redo the entire garden, and Harry had actually volunteered. The work was mind numbing and kept him from thinking too much, from remembering, from feeling the pain. When he wasn't working in the garden, he was working on the house or on his homework. When he had finished his schoolwork and the entire house was in tiptop shape, he started to run. It didn't matter where, or when, or the weather. When he felt trapped or felt the grief was becoming to great for handling, he was lacing up his sneakers and running out the front door. Anybody who saw him could tell he wasn't running to anything, but was running away from something, and due to his speed, they sensed it was something terrible.  
  
When he didn't run he was at the park, on the outside equipment, doing anything to exert himself, so he could concentrate on something besides the memory. He hadn't grown much over the summer, so he was still on the short side, but the constant strain and activity had left him not only toned, but defined as well. He wasn't huge, like a body-builder, but was built like a gymnast or swimmer, sleek and muscular, with a sinewy strength. His hair was as disorderly as ever, but it seemed to have lost some of its luster. His unusual bright green eyes were the most obvious things affected. They were dull, a muted olive, not the vibrant grass green of a few months ago, and they stared dully from behind his glasses.  
  
He was so focused on not feeling or thinking that he forgot it was his birthday until Hedwig flew in the open window. He had sent her off yesterday with a letter for Ron and she returned with a large brown parcel gripped in her talons. Taking the parcel he fed her some birdseed. He glanced at the clock. 12:03. Well. He had been fifteen for three minutes already and he hadn't even known it. He looked again at the package. It was heave (poor Hedwig) and seemed to contain many smaller parts. He tore open the box and a piece of parchment fell out it read;  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello and Happy Birthday Harry! There's something from everyone in this box. It just seemed more practical than sending Errol with Hedwig. He'd never get there! I hope you like the gifts! Owl Back soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Inside the box there was a tin of cookies and brownies (from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley) A necklace with a dragon's tooth on it, that had strange squiggles on it (from Charlie A/N those squiggles are Runes. You'll hear more about them later) A boomerang (from Bill in Australia. It was a hunting one, magicked to return to your hand alone, no matter where or when or how or by whom it was thrown) a new set of Quiddich Pads and a bracelet which had a gem the exact color of his eyes on it (From Percy and Oliver) replacement oils for his broom repair kit and the newest book by the Chudley Cannon's seeker (from Ron and Hermione) a collection of WWW's newest pranks (who else? From Fred and George) and a new set of good quills and every color ink (Ginny.)  
  
Harry smiled, and eyed the cookies. They smelled really good and he hadn't eaten anything for quite a while. Before he knew it he had devoured half the cookies and almost all the brownies. A little sheepishly (even though there was no one there) he put the cookies away under the floorboard under the bed, along with the quills, pranks, Quiddich gear and boomerang. The bracelet he put on (not really noticing how the gem glowed when he did so. He was really starting to feel the effect of his fatigue.) The book he put on the bedside table to read later, and put the dragon's tooth necklace on as well. It was really cool. (Again, the runes on the necklace glowed as he put it on and again it escaped his notice.)  
  
He yawned real big just as another owl flew in the window. Receiving the package and paying the owl that flew off, he sat down on his bed. There was a note on the package.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope this package finds you well. Padfoot sends his love as well. There are two things in this box. One is the new DADA textbook, of which I will be teaching out of this year. I have been asked by Dumbledore to return as the DADA professor and I accepted. (Yes! Harry cried silently, not wanting to wake the Dursleys.) The other is the present from Padfoot and I. I wish you good luck and stay out of trouble! I'll see you soon!  
  
Love  
  
Moony & Padfoot  
  
PS. Don't you just love it when Moony gets all responsible-like. You would have never thought he could be a Maruder! I'll be seeing you soon as well Harry! PF.  
  
He looked in the box. Sure enough there was a textbook inside. Sliding it out he looked at the plain black cover. Not even words were embossed on the ink black leather. He put it aside. He reached in for the other thing. It was a bag from a Muggle candy shop, Candy Express. Inside there were candies of all sorts, jellybeans, chocolates, hard candies. 'I wonder why they bought me Muggle candy? Oh well. I'll just have to ask Professor Lupin next time I see him.' He yawned.  
  
Harry smiled. He was fifteen. He just got a load of wonderful presents and food! Lupin was coming back, and he would see Sirius soon. Maybe next year won't be so bad after all. With that thought in mind, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. Well. In case you didn't notice his jewelry glowed. IT was because of the protection charms they had. The jewelry he receives was all designed to help ward of Voldemort, and he will now find that even if he wanted to, he could not remove the necklace or the bracelet. It's a good thing. He got the boomerang for a reason too. It comes into play much later in the story. Did I spell Maruder right? All my books are at my father's house and I'm not there, so I can't look it up. He got Muggle candies because Padfoot and Moony were hiding out as Muggles in America. Candy Express is a real store near me, and they have the best candy next to Nagel's Candy Barn in north Jersey. Ok. That's enough from me. Next chapter: Sirius and Remus Mushy- stuff! 


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Remus leaves for Hog...

A/N: As most of you might have guessed, the time between each chapter varies from chapter to chapter. In fact, the last chapter and this one happen before the first chapter, but for creative purposes (and the fact that it hadn't occurred to me to post the first parts chronologically first) this next chapter happens not after the previous chapter, but at the same time. I had originally intended for these two chapters to be combined, but time ran away from me and I wanted to post something before bed, so I left it at just Harry. So, without further ado; In Which Remus Goes to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Meanwhile, while Harry was getting his first glimmer of happiness since the end of school, in a small town on the Atlantic border of the United States of America, another pair of eyes were open, and were staring out of their owner's bedroom window. They closed for a moment, the owner relishing in the feel of being wrapped in his lover's strong arms. The few months they had together had done little to make up for the 11 years of loneliness, heartache, and depression that had preceded them.  
  
Those eyes struggled to open again, but it was no use. He was too comfortable in his lover's arms. The man's last though before sleep claimed him was 'I love you Padfoot, I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, I will always love you.' Padfoot (or as he was known to most, Sirius Black) seemed to hear his though, and pulled Remus tighter against his chest. In a moment of lucidness, of conscious thought between dreams, Sirius thought, 'I love you Moony' and was again lost in the chaos of dreams.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Sirius stood, holding Remus, and doing very little else. It was time for Remus to go off and return to Hogwarts. They were in the airport terminal; having decided that Muggle transportation was best since Sirius could move more freely among them, especially in America. It was known to them both, however, that due to the faults of human design, that anything, especially Muggle-made was fallible, and Remus would apparate strait to Hogsmead if the need arose. Sirius released his hold on Remus a little, and brought their lips together for a tender kiss, full of bittersweet emotion, as neither wanted to leave, and both knew that they had to, to keep Harry safe. The imaging spell Remus had cast showed not two men kissing, but a man and a woman saying their last goodbyes. They would draw less attention that way, and both knew that discretion was essential to survival. They pulled apart reluctantly. Sirius cupped Remus's cheek in his hand.  
  
"I'll miss you dearly Moony." Remus leaned into the touch and replied;  
  
"And I you Padfoot. Every moment until we are together again." Remus shook his head and laughed at himself. "Listen to us. We sound like a bad Muggle romance novel." (A/N. I should know, I've read enough of them.) Sirius laughed. Remus continued, "But no matter how corny it may sound, I do love you Sirius, and I will miss you that much."  
  
"I know Moony." Remus sighed, frustrated.  
  
"It's just not fair! I just found you again, I don't want to loose you again this soon!" Sirius pulled him in tight again.  
  
"You aren't going to loose me. This separation is only temporary, and will last until the school year starts at best. I'll be haunting your rooms again before you know it." Remus shook his head again woefully.  
  
"Sirius you're a wanted man. It's not safe for you in England. You'll be taken back to Azkaban!" Sirius shook his head violently.  
  
"Never. I'm never going back. I would die before I returned to that place. I won't be taken back." Remus smiled a little.  
  
"No, you won't, won't you. Just please, if at all possible, try to stay alive. I want you around for a long time." Sirius smiled.  
  
"You can can't on it. You can't get rid of me that easily." Remus chuckled, and Sirius smiled, pleased that he had made his so serious partner laugh. "You know where to bring the food, right? Where to meet me?" Remus nodded. "Good." They kissed again, and didn't stop for a long time. The kiss was filled with passion, desperation, longing, fear, and most importantly, love. When they did break, they rested their foreheads together.  
  
"I really do love you, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I never truly believe them about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I am so terribly going to miss you." Sirius laughed.  
  
"I know, I know. I love you, I believe you, and I believe that we already established that I'll miss you. But if you don't hurry you'll miss your plane." Remus made a face,  
  
"I really hate those things."  
  
"I know, but this is the only way." Remus sighed.  
  
"I know." Reluctantly the two parted. "I'll owl you when I get there."  
  
"I'll be waiting with baited breath." Remus lightly hit his lover, and kissed him with one final, deep, soul-bearing kiss. He pulled away when they announced again that his plane was loading.  
  
"Be careful Sirius."  
  
"You two Remus." Sirius watched as Remus hurried up to the lady at the terminal and handed her his ticket. With a final wave and a glance he disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"I'll see you soon Moony. I love you." Sirius whispered when Remus was out of sight. He watched for a moment, and then turned away, heading back to their apartment to make the final arrangements with the landlady, paying her in advance.  
  
Unknown to Sirius, Remus was sitting on the plane, looking out the window. "I'll see you soon Padfoot. I'll miss you until then and I love you." He whispered so quietly that even the sharp-eared woman next to him didn't hear, but he knew that in his heart that Sirius had heard, and returned the sentiment. That was what a true love bond did to a pair. Closing his eyes, Remus tried to sleep the long flight away from his lover and into the middle of a war.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it was very mushy and reminiscent of some bad romance novels with Fabio on the cover, but I can't write good love scenes, since I have very little experience to call upon. (He's a true guy, clueless to romance. He admits it. Why do all the romantic ones have to be gay anyway, huh?) Anyway, I wanted to communicate the depth of feeling these two shared, hence the 'true love bond' that I mentioned. These two are bonded emotionally, and can never truly be separated, even in death, (but don't worry. I don't kill off main characters if they cannot come back.) Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a fast-forward to the first day of school, with a little exposition/flashbacks. I want the school year to start so I can get the Methos-Severus connection going. It'll be up within the next few days. Until then, keep those reviews coming. (HINT: I tend to write faster if I get many reviews.) 


	10. Chapter 10: In Which There Are Many Arri...

A/N: OK. Here it is (finally) The start of the school year. It'll jump back and forth between the teachers and the students from now on, with a few random chapters of bad guys, people not at Hogwarts and flashbacks. This is the LONGEST CHAPTER YET. I have no control over the length, it happens the way it happens, and this one will be long. So lets get to it, shall we? In Which There Are Many Arrivals.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Things were rather hectic at Hogwarts, as they always are, on the day the students were to arrive. The House elves were working over-time in the kitchens, the teachers were busy solidifying their plan-books, and Filch was doing last minute checks of the school, making sure everything was in order.  
  
In the entire castle, only two people were not rushing to finish everything. They were Adam Pierson (who had finished every essential thing yesterday and was prepared to wing the rest) and Severus Snape (who had his things in order a week in advance, and he never hurried anyway, so why should now be any different.) In fact the two of them were not being not busy together, the both of them sitting in Adam's room, talking over tea (or rather Severus had tea and Adam had beer, A/N: don't ask where he got it, or how, I don't know, but he does, and he's not telling.)  
  
"Are you ready for the school year to start?" Adam drank from his glass while Severus answered.  
  
"Physically prepared, yes. I always am. Mentally and emotionally, I'm already wishing for the Holiday break." Adam laughed.  
  
"Come now, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It can and it is. Ever since Harry Potter started at this school I have had nothing but sleepless nights and indigestion, not to mention the ulcer. But that was from the Weasley twins, not Potter." Adam nodded.  
  
"Ahh yes. The Weasley twins. They own that prank shop in town now, don't they."  
  
"Yes, Weasley's Wizard Something-or-other."  
  
"Weasley's Wizzard Wheezes. I checked out the shop while you were in the apothecary the other day. I can see how they could give you an ulcer." Adam smiled a little, "In fact, if it wasn't for my own suspicious nature, I would have been died blue when I went up to the register." He laughed. "But I got the last laugh." Severus lifted an eyebrow. "I tied their shoelaces together before I left. I heard their cries all the way down the street." Severus laughed, a dry throaty chuckle that was his norm.  
  
"I would have paid good money to see that." Adam grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what did you buy there that almost died you blue?" Adam smiled his Mona Lisa smile.  
  
"What makes you think I bought anything?" Severus just looked at him with those black eyes of his, the look that made most of the students quake in fear, for that look looked right through you, as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. Adam just smirked and refused to say anything. After all, you didn't live to 5000 without knowing how to keep secrets.  
  
The two sat in silence for sometime after that, not talking, but it was not tense. It was a relaxed comfortable silence. Even after such a short time, the two had bonded. Their trust of each other was surprisingly deep, but still too new to test. From their many talks both knew the other had something to hide, something deep and dark, and both recognized the need for secrecy of the darkness. It was known in the back of their heads that someday the other would need to learn the secret, but for now they were comfortable being Adam and Severus, two teachers awaiting the start of a new school year.  
  
  
  
At Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station;  
  
Mrs. Wealsey looked at her two youngest children, the only two left in Hogwarts, and both halfway through their schooling. Her baby boy, Ron, had grown a taller by a tremendous amount over the summer, though he had yet too fill out his frame in width, and even his father's robes were too short on this beanpole. For the first time in a long time, Ronald Weasley had a set of robes that were made for him, not for his older brothers (an early birthday present from Harry) (1) His hair was a little longer that it used to be in the back, curling slightly where it just touched the collar of his robes, and the front flopped haphazardly across his forehead. He brushed the locks to the side, a nervous habit he had developed, as he talked with Harry (whom he now towered over), Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas (who almost riveled him in height), two boys from his dorm.  
  
Her gaze shifted to Ginny, over where she was talking to Hermione. Ginny had grown taller as well, and had really filled out her figure. Her long Weasley hair was pulled back into a sloppy braid, with strands of hair framing her face. On anyone else it would had looked messy, but it suited her perfectly. She was quite pretty. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Her baby girl was a baby no longer, and standing there she realized that all her children were grown or were hurriedly reaching that stage.  
  
"Ginny! Ron!" She called. Hermione joined Harry, Seamus and Dean and the Weasleys answered their mother's call. "You two are growing up so fast. I'm going to try not to baby either of you this year, but remember that I am your mother and no matter what, you'll always be my babies."  
  
"Mom," complained Ron blushing, even though he was smiling. Ginny just smiled and gave her mother a big hug. After a moment of hesitation, Ron joined as well. Mrs. Weasley was a little surprised to find herself eyelevel with his chest, but his her surprise.  
  
"Now. For one more moment I am going to be a mother, before you have to catch the train. Be careful this year you two. And I mean it, especially you Ron. My heart couldn't take it if I found out that something had happened to either of you during one of your escapades. And Ron, try not to eat the House Elves out of stock, please. Leave some for the other students."  
  
"Aww mom, I don't eat that much." Just as he said that his stomach growled, spoiling the seriousness of the moment. His cheeks turned pink. "Well, I am a growing boy." He retorted to their laughter.  
  
"Come here," said his mother, pulling him down to place a kiss on his forehead. Then place one on the same spot on Ginny. "Now go, and please be careful this year. And Ron, Don't blow off your classes!" But if he heard that (which he did) he didn't respond (which he did on purpose) as he joined Harry and Hermione on the train. Mrs. Weasley's sharp eyes did not miss, however, his hand reaching out and holding Hermione's hand. She smiled. He really was growing up.  
  
However, in the back of her head, a little voice was telling her to still worry, that there was something not completely normal about Ron's behavior over the summer. His appetite could only be described as voracious, He was more irritable that normal, and prone to mood swings. She also caught him in the basement going at an old punching bag, left over from her husband's more active days. Watching him wail away at that thing she was glad that it was sawdust and canvas and not flesh and blood on the receiving end of those fists. She baked away as the engine whistle sounded, and stood waving and watching the train take away her and all the other mother's babies.  
  
  
  
On the Hogwarts Express;  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione and across from Harry in their car. Hermione had grown up since he had last seen her. She did something to her hair that made it less bushy, and with her front teeth a normal size her smile was quite pretty. She had been outside for most of the summer, bleaching highlights into her hair and turning her skin a nice gold. Harry also had been outside much and had a healthy tan as well. Ron, unfortunately, didn't tan, only turned pink and grew an unseemly amount of freckles. The pink had faded over the last few days, leaving the freckles that were so numerous that they looked like a light tan from a distance.  
  
They were still holding hands. After Hermione had returned from her visit to Bulgaria, she had owled Ron and told him that things simply had not worked out between her and Victor and they were just friends, and that she missed both he and Harry terribly. She also owled Ginny, and told her the details (that she had missed Ron more, and thinks she likes him), and it was Ginny who invited Hermione to stay at the Burrow for a while.  
  
Of course when two people who like each other are staying in the same house (plus one match-making little sister) romance is bound to happen. About three days into the weeklong visit the two were sitting on the front porch just watching the stars. Casually Ron had put his arm around the back of the bench. Somehow, over the next ten minutes, they ended up with Herm lying against his side, with his arm around her waist. They had stayed like that, lying there comfortably until Oliver had come outside. He and Percy had come for dinner, and Oliver had come out to find them (before Mrs. Weasley did) the two had jerked apart, Ron's face turning a nice shade of red. Oliver had laughed and informed them that Mrs. Weasley was looking at them, and then returned inside.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. When the laughter had died, they had stared at each other, for a moment, it might have been an hour, it might have been 30 seconds, time stood still. Leaning forward they had kissed, softy, chastely, sweetly. They pulled back, both a little flushed. Ron had spoke, 'I think I like you Hermione.' She had laughed. 'That's good,' she had replied, 'cause I know I like you.' They kissed again. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Ron had asked. Herm had smiled. 'Yes.' Was all she said. They kissed one final time before heading in, hand in hand.  
  
The rest of the vacation was spent trying to find another moment alone, and with the help of Ginny, it was achieved. They both owed Ginny a lot, which was why nobody had protested when she asked if she could sit with them on the train. The car door opened, and she stuck her head in.  
  
"Um...can I still sit with you guys." She bit her lower lip, waiting.  
  
"Sure. Come on." She smiled and bounced in, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" She asked them, positively bouncing.  
  
"What news?" asked Ron. She looked at him exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't hear, with your girlfriend being a prefect and all." Hermione blushed. She was very proud of her Prefect status, but chose to sit with her boyfriend instead. Hermione had been informed of the new teachers (which is what Ginny was referring to) but it had slipped her mind in her excitement to see her boyfriend. They were now sitting as they were on the front porch; having moved once the train had pulled away.  
  
"It slipped my mind, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. So are you going to tell them, or can I?"  
  
"You can."  
  
"Great!" She turned in her seat to face all of them better and said, "Professor Lupin is back as the new DADA professor-"  
  
"We know that, he told Harry."  
  
"And," she continued glaring at her rude brother, "We have a new History of Magic Professor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to Binns?" Hermione took over the explanations.  
  
"He crossed over during the summer. Dumbledore called in a new professor, who was living as a Muggle in Paris (We don't know why, he won't tell, but I'm sure he has his reasons.) He's not French, though. He's Welsh, Pierson's his name. Supposedly he's a young guy; pretty good-looking as well." Both she and Ginny giggled at this. Ron scowled mockingly.  
  
"Well, he better keep his mitts off my girl and my sister. And my girl best keep her eyes in her head around him." Hermione giggled and playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Git."  
  
"Yes, but I'm your Git." They kissed briefly and Ginny rolled her eyes. She turned to Harry.  
  
"They've been like that all summer." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." E replied, earning him a look from Ron. They laughed and all was right in their world.  
  
  
  
Cave outside Hogsmead;  
  
The big black dog paced back and forth, waiting for someone to arrive. He paused, mid stride, and cocked his head, listening. Footseps. Quickly he ducked back into the shadows.  
  
Remus Lupin shifted the pack on his shoulder as he picked his way up the rocky slope towards his meeting place with Sirius. His heart beat out a staccato rhythm in his chest in anticipation. He was going to see Sirius again soon! He came up to the cave and no sooner had he stepped inside, was he knocked over by a large black dog, which licked his face eagerly. Slowly the dog took human shape and the licks became passionate kisses. Finally Sirius sat up, letting Remus catch his breath.  
  
"Missed you," was the first thing out of Sirius's mouth. Remus laughed.  
  
"You know, I couldn't tell."  
  
"Wiseass."  
  
"Yup," Remus kissed his lover again. "I missed you too. I love you."  
  
"And I you. For always."  
  
"For always." Remus sat up, and handed over the sack. "There's enough food in there to last until next weekend," Sirius quickly opened the bad and tore into a loaf of bread, the first thing he saw. "I can't stay long, only a few minutes more." Sirius swallowed the mouthful and looked at Remus.  
  
"I understand Moony. Everything has to be done in complete secrecy and with the utmost caution. But I cannot wait until vacation when we can return to the states for a while. I want to hold you in my arms all night, and love you the way I do best." Remus smiled.  
  
"You always did have such sweet words Sirius." He paused, "Well, there's nothing keeping you from holding me now for a while." Sirius smiled, and moved so that the two of them were sitting with Remus basically in Sirius's lap. They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to say goodbye, even if it was only temporary. At length Remus sighed.  
  
"I love you Padfoot."  
  
"I know Moony. I love you too."  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye."  
  
"So don't. What is it those American teenagers say these days? See ya later?" Remus smiled, and pulled away.  
  
"I knew those American teenagers were onto something. Never let anyone say that those Americans are complete idiots." (2) Sirius laughed, and pulled Remus in for a kiss. It started off sweet and wistful, and grew in intensity until they had to break away or pass out. Remus backed away.  
  
"I love you Padfoot. I'll see ya later." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I love you, too Moony. See ya later." For the second time in such a short period of time, Sirius watched his lover walk away to protect the future of wizard and Muggle-kind alike until he was nothing but an ant in the distance. "For always," he whispered to the wind and in the blink of an eye a big black dog stood in his spot, then turned back into the shelter of the cave.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Whew. That was a lot of typing. Ok. (1) Does anybody know when Ron's birthday is? Is it in any of the books? Please tell me if you know. (2) I'm an American myself so I can make fun of the stupid idiots there are in this country (that was redundant, wasn't it? Stupid idiots?) Not all Americans are dumb, and I know quite a few American geniuses, but the teen-agers seem to have NO common sense what so ever. Argh! Don't get me started, I'll take up another chapter just ranting on this, and I have a feeling you would rather have more story, less author notes. Do my little messages in the text help? I hope so. Anyway, next we have the great feast and the first night, then a few scenes from the first classes, a few selected moments in- between, then CHRISTMAS! Then.I don't know. I just want to catch up with the Holidays. Percy and Oliver will have larger roles later on, but I'm not telling how. Anyway, until next time, R/R. Oh, If ANYONE wants to draw PICTURES of my story/scenes/cover art/characters, they are more than welcome. E-mail them to me and I'll put them up on my web page, THE MADHOUSE. Http://www.geocities.com/ivanhoe5k/madhouse.html I'm going to post all of the chapters I have so far up as one big part as after this weekend, so look out for that. Anyway, adios muchahos (I took Spanish for two years and that is the only phrase that stuck, and I probably spelled it wrong. Oh, and Mauradors is spelled like that I think. See ya later! 


	11. Chapter 11: In Which The School Year Beg...

A/N: Hello, and welcome to chapter 11. I would have posted this yesterday, but for some reason, this site wouldn't load on my browser. Here it is, folks, the beginning of the school year. We notice a change in Draco, celebration over Lupin, a subtle difference in Snape, and our reaction to Adam's presence is, well. I'm not telling you anymore. I'm gonna let you figure that out for yourself. So, trumpet fanfare In Which The School Year Begins.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
On the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione looked out the window, sighed, and sat up from her position against Ron's chest.  
  
"We'll be at Hogwarts soon. We should really get ready." The group scrambled for their robes. Ron paused for a moment, thinking.  
  
"You know, this is the first year where Malfoy hasn't come in to pester us." Harry paused as well.  
  
"You're right. I wonder why?"  
  
"Maybe he's matured enough to try to stop that foolish rivalry." The three stopped and stared at Ginny. "What? It could happen."  
  
"In another galaxy, maybe. Not here on Earth, though. Sorry Gin." She made a face, and Ron turned to Harry. "Maybe he fancies you Harry." That caused a complete and total stop and stare at Ron. "No, I'm serious. Mum always said that young boys pick on the girl that they like, so maybe Malfoy was picking on you because he fancies you." Ginny nodded slowly.  
  
"You know, in some twisted way, that almost makes sense."  
  
"And," Herm continued the though, her eyes shining like they always did when they figured out a puzzle, "he couldn't show it before because he didn't realize. And now, with his father being a high ranking Death Eater and all, he wants to put as much distance between the one he cares about and the man who could destroy him." She and Ginny sighed.  
  
"It's so romantic."  
  
"It's all a load of rubbish if you ask me. Malfoy does not fancy me. Besides, we don't know if he's even gay." Ron looked at him.  
  
"Oh please, Harry. Just look at the way he dresses, the way he acts. He's got the whole feminine-looking/acting thing down pat. He is definitely gay."  
  
"Oh please. That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Yes it does. I talked to Percy-"  
  
"you talked to Percy?" Ron continued, ignoring the interruption,  
  
"and if anyone should know it's Percy. He's a closet study of human nature, I told you about that one project he had from the ministry (1) and he's been fascinated by human nature ever since."  
  
"oh." That was all Harry had to say. Draco was gay? That would explain a lot. But Draco liking him, that was a little much. Him liking Draco, on the other hand.Harry had known he was bi for a long time, and actually was quite happy with it. It was just another thing to throw in the Dursley's faces. He had told Ron and Herm over the summer, unable to keep even that much of a secret from his closest friends. They had been wonderfully accepting. Ron even started taking after his mum for a moment and started to play matchmaker, but Herm had wisely put the kibosh oh that idea.  
  
Just as they were all dressed the train slowed to a stop. They opened the door just as Draco walked by, for once not flanked by tweedle-dum and tweedle-dumer. He glanced at them for a moment, and his step faltered, before he stuck his nose up in the air and pushed on. It was so obviously forced that it made Harry wonder if maybe Ron was right.  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall.  
  
All the teachers, with the exception on McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Remus were already present and seated at the teacher's table. Severus was in his customary seat at the end of the table, and Adam had made himself comfortable next to him. He was sitting in a manner most unusual for a professor, or really, any living thing with a spine. His customary sprawl made Severus smile, just a little tugging at the corners of his mouth, but it was there, and more than most of the teachers (and all of the students) had ever seen on him (with the exception of the drinking crew. If you are unsure as to who I mean, read the second chapter over again.)  
  
Remus came in the side, dressed in the best robes he owned, a set that he had bought earlier this year, and was a little out of breath, as if he had ran to the great hall (which in fact, he had.) There were three empty chairs at the table; Dumbledore's McGonagall's and an empty one next to Adam. Taking deeper breaths to get his breathing under control, he sat down next to Adam. Adam turned to look at him. Looking for all the world like a cat lounging on a windowsill.  
  
"Hello Remus. Last minute preparations take a bit longer than expected?" Remus turned to him, and gave him an open-mouthed grin.  
  
"Yes, you could say that. I ran into an old friend in town and I stopped to shoot the breeze with him for a moment too long, it seems." Adam stared at him for a moment, his eyes registering the faint blush paining his cheeks when he said 'friend.' So, it would seem Remus had a boyfriend.hmm.interesting.  
  
The doors opened again, and this time Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room. They walked quickly up to the table, McGonagall a step behind Dumbledore. (Ok, a little note here. I switched from calling her Minerva to calling her McGonagall, because when she is serius she deserves more of a formal address.) They both stopped in front of the table, so Dumbledore could address them all to their faces.  
  
"Well, here we are, at the start of another school year. We have new bright and shining faces to teach, and fresh blood to teach them." He nodded his acknowledgement to Adam and Remus. "I certainly hope you all remember my warnings about who to watch this year." He sighed. "They are here. Minerva," She nodded and exited the Great Hall to wait for the first years. "Good Luck to you all," was the last thing Dumbledore said before taking his seat. Within moments the other students (2nd year and up) started filling up the Great Hall. Severus sighed, and pinched his nose. He could feel the headache of this next year forming already.  
  
  
  
At the Gryffindor Table  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione (of course) while Harry and Ginny sat across from them (much as they had on the train) The entire hall was buzzing, telling stories of summer vacations, gossiping about 'conquests' but mostly excited exclamations about Lupin's return and whispered pondering about the handsome young man who was obviously the new teacher, and was sitting next to Snape and SMILING! This is, of course, what our dynamic trio (plus Ginny) was talking about.  
  
"There he is! That's Professor Pierson." Ginny squealed quietly (It's not impossible.)  
  
"Ohh. He is handsome. It'll be much less.boring in History of Magic now, I assure you." Ron looked at Harry confusedly.  
  
"I don't see it. How is he handsome? His nose is larger than Snape's!" Ginny glared at him."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't see it. He's not handsome like that Muggle actor Harrison Ford (Author squeals and feels faint) he's more of a classical elegance, like a Greek statue."  
  
"Or a Roman god." Herm and Ginny giggled and Harry and Ron shook their heads, though Harry could see what they were referring to. His whole face lit up when he smiled and his eyes glistened with an inner fire, like lightning. It was that that made his so appealing. Adam leaned over and whispered something to Severus, laughing. Severus responded with a short laugh, and a quick, small, real smile. The trio (plus Ginny) raised their eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Could it be."  
  
"It's not possible."  
  
"But maybe."  
  
"Snape isn't totally heartless." They looked at each other for a moment before replying in unison.  
  
"Nah."  
  
It was at that moment that the Great Doors opened and nervous first years walked in. McGonagall lead them up to the sorting hat, called the first name (Addams, Rupert) and the Sorting ceremony had begun. When the last name was called (Zuccery, Abigail) Ron leaned in to Harry.  
  
"I am so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff."  
  
"Don't let Buckbeak year you say that." Ron made a face at Harry's attempt at humor.  
  
"Very funny. Just because a guy has a larger than normal appetite he-" He was cut off all of a sudden when McGonagall rapped her glass, signaling for silence. Dumbledore stood, waiting for complete silence.  
  
I would like to start off with a few words. Dingle-berry, Kings-foil, ferklemped and fershnookered." (2) He paused as the students (and a few of the teachers) twittered in amusement. "Now, I would like to inform all first years, and remind a few of the other students, that the Forbidden Forrest is expressly OFF-LIMITS. Not even detentions will be served there, it has become too dangerous. ("Yes!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, for now he had no worries of running into the Giant Spider that lived in the forest. He had never quite gotten over the shock of the first time.) The house cup will be back in the running this year," he had to pause for the cheers were almost deafening, some of the teachers wincing at the noise. Dumbledore smiled a little bigger. "Now, on a lighter note, I would like you to welcome back Professor Lupin as your returning Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," and again he had to pause for the cheers. "I would also like you to welcome to Hogwarts your new History of Magic professor, Professor Pierson." Adam smiled and waved as he was applauded. "Now," said Dumbledore, with a dramatic flair, "we FEAST!" Instantly the plates and platters and goblets filled with all sorts of foods and juices. Dumbledore sat and the feast began.  
  
Almost two hours later, after most of the food had been eaten (by Ron) No, not really, but he did eat most of the food on his end of the Gryffindor table and the Anthem had been sung (this time ending with a round by some of the older Hufflepuffs since the Weasley twins had not been there to sing there dirge) The Prefects lead them all to their dormitories.  
  
Hermione was the leading Prefect for Gryffindor this year, and lead them all up the winding staircases to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She addressed the other students.  
  
"The password for now is "Sindarin." (3) Please don't forget it this time, Neville." The others giggled while Neville blushed, but Hermione smiled to take the malice out of her words. She really did like Neville, no matter how absent-minded he was. The Fat Lady had opened when she spoke the password so they entered the common room. "The girls rooms are up through this door," she pointed to one door on one side of the room, "and the boy's rooms are up through there," she pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "I believe you all know to which one you belong, and I mean it Seamus. One would think you're really a girl with all the times you've tried to get in." They all laughed, and Seamus grinned cheekily, unabashed. "I have one last thing to say before we all part ways." She waited until they were all looking at her. "I think we're going to have a smashing year. Have a good night's rest all of you." With that they dissipated, and their school term had officially begun.  
  
  
  
In the Dungeons.  
  
Adam turned from the fireplace where he stood and accepted the glass of whiskey that Severus had so generously supplied. He sipped and felt if burn all the way down. He sighed.  
  
"That is some good stuff there Sev." Severus smiled.  
  
"I know. I bought that three years ago. I keep it locked up tighter that any Gringotts vault. It's almost as old as I am." Adam laughed and took another sip. Severus poured himself a glass and closed the cabinet, the locking spells slipping back into place, and locked the gigantic padlock on the front. He paused for a moment and snorted in laughter. "You know, I put those locks on there to keep me out as much as anyone else. I'm afraid of what'll happen in I let myself start to drink." Adam looked over in sympathy. He knew what it was like, and (unfortunately/ fortunately?) his immortal status kept his liver from shutting down, kept him from becoming a drunk, and even stopped him from getting drunk. It made it very hard to drown his sorrow let me tell you. "But, I always have a drink to toast the new year." He looked at Adam with something indistinguishable in his gaze. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to finally have someone to toast with." Adam laughed.  
  
"Well then, lets get on with the toasting." He raised his glass, "To the Start of a New School Year, New Friendships, and New Beginnings." Severus raised his glass in answer.  
  
"Cheers." The two drank. Now their school year could finally begin.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew. It's like 1 am. Geeze. That took a long time to get out. What do you think huh? Severus is starting to feel a little something more for Adam, and Adam is flirting with him (in that subtle, "is that flirting?" was he has.) Again, no one in this story is an alcoholic or a drunk 'cept Methos, and that's cannon. And it doesn't count. In my opinion all immortals are that way, they have too many painful memories and too little physical consequences not to be, but enough on my philosophy of immortals.  
  
(1) This will be an upcoming story. The idea hit me in a flash. Percy is given a special project that makes him study human nature and of course studding it changes him and he leaves the ordeal with a steady boyfriend (Oliver) more self-confidence, and a new look to boot. Look for it in late spring (probably after I finish this or I get writer's block.)  
  
(2)Kings-Foil is in The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien (a wonderful book, probably my all time favorite, thou I love Harry Potter, and is now a Major Motion Picture, go see it. I saw it twice. It kicks butt!!) Farklempt is my butchering of the Yiddish word for choked-up (See Coffee Talk with Linda Richman on SNL) Fershnookered is butchered Yiddish (again) for drunk. I picked that one up from Mel Brooks. (There are trees, there are rocks, there are birds. We'll bless them all 'til we're fershnookered! - Rabbi Tuckman, Robin Hood: Men in Tights)  
  
(3)Sindarin- another LotR reference. It's the name of one of the two elvish languages, and is basically High-Elvish, the language of the Nobles.  
  
Ok. It's late, I'm tired, so in the next chapter the classes start, we see Adam's teaching style, more strangeness from Malfoy, and more chemistry between Adam and Severus. Please R/R. Tell me, are my characters far out of character? Until we meet again, see ya later! 


	12. Chapter 12: In Which Classes Begin

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! My story is (unfortunately) a little behind the seasons so expect Christmas and New Years about Mid January. I'm sorry it took so long to post this, word was acting up and I couldn't write at all yesterday. Anyway, I felt that I had to mention, I got a very thorough review of the first 9 chapters, and I've realized a few mistakes. I'm going to fix the typos and explain everything else, (like why Methos has a Gameboy at Hogwarts) in the Appendix, which will also contain all the information on Healers and Seers and anything else of that nature. Anyway, in this chapter the classes start, and we get out first glimpse of Adam's teaching style. Also, the Weasley twins plot their first strike. Here ya go, In Which Classes Begin.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
In Adam's Rooms:  
  
The Nightmare returned that night. Again Adam awoke, bolting upwards bathed in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. He sighed and fell back against the pillows with a grunt. He stared, eyes wide at the ceiling. For the umpteenth time that month, and the third time in a row Adam knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He glared at the ceiling and muttered,  
  
"Why me? All I want is some decent sleep. Is that too much to ask?" There was no answer, but Adam didn't expect one. He would have been mighty freaked if there had been in one, but in Hogwarts, after all, anything is possible. With an air of resignation he stood and prepared for his workout, something that he had a feeling was going to become a daily routine, not just something to get over bad dreams. Sword and towel in hand, he cautiously left his room, heading for the empty classroom that served as his makeshift training area.  
  
He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. He put the towel on the chair by the door and carried his sword into the center of the room with him. Kneeling, he placed it by his side. Closing his eyes, he started his meditation to center himself after the upsetting dream. Images flashed in his minds eye, images of green fire and black wraiths. An evil high- pitched laugh filled his ears, and he flinched, before controlling himself. Slowly the laughter faded and the images subsided. He was at peace.  
  
All at once he exploded into motion, bringing his sword up with him, slicing, parrying, striking, blocking, he was a blur of motion. Then he stopped, poised in position, before starting again slowly, flowing through the moves like water. He stopped again, his muscles screaming, but the rigid stance he held did not show it. He started again, this time alternating between flowing motions and sharp outbursts. Finally he stopped and drew himself up to a standing position, his blade pointing up towards the ceiling in front of his face. With a big shuddering breath, he let the sword fall, rolling his neck and shoulders to stretch out the sore muscles. He put the sword on the floor again and stretched out. Then, picking up his things, he left the room.  
  
Hovering unnoticed at the ceiling, the Blood Baron watched the whole thing. AS he watched he remembered the last time he had seen the ancient move like that. He grinned evilly. He bet Peeves remembered it as well. With an evil chuckle, the specter floated off.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
"So there you are! I was wondering where you had gotten off to Ron. You normally don't get up this early unless.oh! Hello Hermione. I didn't see you there." Her giggled from her position on the couch, or more aptly, on Ron's lap. Harry had approached from behind and recognized Ron by the back of his extremely tall red head. He noticed Herm when he rounded the chair.  
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"Mornin' Harry. Did you see the schedule yet?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. Did you?" Nope. I just got it. Our Prefect is running a little late today," he said while tickling Herm. She giggled and batted at his hands.  
  
"Stop that. It's not my fault, anyway. They were just delivered this morning, something about last minute changes." She handed me a piece of parchment. Harry groaned.  
  
"We have potions first. With the Slytherins. Gah!" Ron shuddered and muttered a word that would have turned Mrs. Weasley a bright red to have hard. Herm winced.  
  
"What next?" Harry looked back at the schedule.  
  
"Well, Ron and I have a Divination and you have Ancient Runes." Ron groaned.  
  
"Ugh. Snape and Trelawney, one right after another. Mondays are gonna be hell." Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he have a free period for Divination today, anyway."  
  
"Eh?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There's a note on the schedule. It says that class won't start until next week at least. It doesn't say why." Harry looked at he back of the parchment, searching, but say nothing. He looked up at Ron and shrugged, then burst out in laughter when Ron's stomach growled, loudly.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. I'm hungry, it's not a crime."  
  
"It is when you threaten to cause a famine whenever you sit down to eat." Ron turned to her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh really? A famine?" He started tickling her again. He found out she was ticklish over the summer, and delighted in it. He loved making her laugh, and if he got to touch her at the same time, all the better. He stopped, finally, when his stomach growled again, letting Herm's (and Harry's) laughter subside.  
  
"Come on, then. Lets to eat." Still chuckling at the couples' antics, Harry followed them down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
Breakfast was by far much more subdued than the feast of the night before. The trio sat at the Gryffindor table, where Ginny was eating her porridge, her eyes barely open, Dean was engrossed in today's Daily Prophet, and Seamus was in serious dander of burring his face in his food. Just before he nodded of completely, each time Dean would reach over and pull Seamus back, waking him a little more. Ron, of course, dug right in, eating porridge, eggs, sausages, ham, bacon, potatoes, biscuits, and really, anything he could get his hands on. Harry had some eggs and potatoes, while Herm simply had some toast and fruit. Herm took a bite of her apple, chewed, and asked Harry,  
  
"Say Harry, what do we have after Lunch?" Harry took out the parchment again.  
  
"History of Magic." Herm clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh, wonderful! We get to meet the new teacher. This is great!" Ron nodded his agreement, not bothering to slow down his feasting. Herm frowned at him.  
  
"Ron, slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Ron shook his head, gulped down some juice, and replied,  
  
"I know, you would think that wouldn't you. But I've eaten like this all summer and I've never gotten sick. It's weird. It's like I can't get enough food in me fast enough." He resumed to chowing down. Herm looked at him curiously for a moment, then shrugged and went back to her apple. By that time the whole school was present, and Dumbledore appeared, standing, at he staff table.  
  
"Students! I have and announcement that effects most of you. It appears that our esteemed Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, has fallen ill. She will not be able to teach her classes this year. There were a few half- hearted groans, and a few wails (Lavender and Parvati) but most of the students were silent, not wanting to burst out in joy. Dumbledore continued, "I have called in a replacement, but due to some extenuating circumstances, she will not be here until next week. Until then all Divination classes are canceled." There was applause. They couldn't help it. Minerva smiled contentedly, and Snape smirked. Dumbledore sat down, and breakfast continued.  
  
Snape turned to Adam, who had not reacted to the news in any way, except to stare at Dumbledore, in shock. A replacement for Divination.Adam shook himself mentally. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. There were many wizards and witches qualified to teach divination. It probably wasn't even her.but there was that nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him that he was right. His instincts told him it was her that Dumbledore spoke of, and his instincts were never wrong. He was brought back to reality when Severus spoke.  
  
"Adam? Are you alright?" Adam looked at Severus and smiled. Severus's expression was concerned, though the casual observer would have seen annoyed.  
  
"I'm fine, Sev. Just need a little more sleep at night, that's all." Severus looked skeptical, but nodded.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I am. Really." Severus looked at him for a moment longer and nodded his acceptance.for now. Adam looked back at his breakfast, pushing it around his plate. 'I'm probably just being paranoid,' he thought, 'I mean, just because I've had the Horsemen on my mind lately doesn't mean that all the regrets from that time are going to appear.' But again, there was still that doubt. 'It's probably nothing.' He returned to eating his meal. He would have to have that talk with Dumbledore soon.  
  
  
  
Later - in the Potions classroom.  
  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy. I see that someone in this class pays attention." Draco ducked his head, pleased by the praise, and then smiled up at his mentor. Snape almost smiled back, but then continued on to criticize a Gryffindor's potion. Ron turned and whispered to Harry.  
  
"Draco is acting a little weird. He hasn't said word one to us, and when he gets praised he doesn't gloat. What's up with that?" Harry shrugged and stirred the chopped iguana liver into the potion.  
  
"Maybe he's developed a conscience." He glanced up at Snape, quickly. "But Snape is just the same as ever."  
  
"Sigh." Harry smiled and started chopping the spider legs, while Ron continued stirring. A large crash and a loud cry brought their attention up to the front of the room. Snape, Neville, a boy named Chuck and a quarter of the classroom were covered in a thik green goo. Snape was livid.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. Would you care to explain what you did!" But Neville was shaking too badly to respond at all. "I think it is pretty obvious what happened. You messed up again MR. LONGBOTTOM! Not only that but you have effectively ruined a quarter of my classroom. You and Mr. Helm (Chuck) will stay behind and CLEAN THIS ROOM. Whatever is not cleaned by the end of your Lunch you will finish in DETENTION with me this evening. Am I understood?" They could only nod, Neville reduced to sobs. "You may start now." He looked up at the rest of the class. "When your potion is finished bring me up a vial and you may leave." He looked down at himself in disgust. Over at the sink he grabbed some paper towels and tried to get as much of it off himself as possible. 'at least I don't have a class next.'  
  
Ron looked at Harry. Both returned to their potions, wanting to be done as soon as possible. They finished quickly, but were still the last to leave. On their way out they exchanged glances as they brushed past Adam Pierson as he entered the classroom. He didn't have a class this one or the next, so he had decided to visit his friend. He was halfway there when he heard the screaming, and he proceeded the rest of the way in extreme caution.  
  
Upon entering he stared at the class in shock. He walked silently up next to Severus, who was sitting at his desk, his fingers massaging his temples. "So that's what all the shouting was bout." He said softly to Severus. Sev jumped, not realizing his friend was there.  
  
"Adam! You surprised me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Free period. I though I would visit."  
  
"Visit?"  
  
"Yup, and I'm glad I did. I'm here just in time."  
  
"For what?  
  
"To cover your class while you go clean up." Severus looked up at him, and laughed softly, shaking his head. "Go shower." Severus stood, resigned.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom." He waited until he looked up. It took about two seconds. "Professor Pierson will be watching you for the next few minutes. I expect you to be on your best behavior. If I find out you pulled any stunts, you will be serving detention with me for a week! Is that understood?" he nodded. "Good. I shall return." With that he swept out of the classroom. Adam stared at the boy scrubbing the floor for a long moment before he spoke.  
  
"So you're Mr. Longbottom." Neville looked up and nodded once, a quick jerky motion. He was scared of this new teacher who seemed so friendly with Snape. His hand shook as he cleaned up the goo. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Longbottom," Adam continued, "especially from Professor Sprout. She seems to think the sun rises and sets on you." That was unexpected. Neville realized he was staring, his mouth open. It snapped shut and he looked down with cheeks flaming. He never really was good at receiving praise. "Professor McGonagall also spoke to me about you. She likes you as well, but admits you are a bit clumsy." The red in Neville's cheeks got impossibly brighter, and his head ducked down further, the brush working double time. Adam watched this for a moment, and waited for the brush to slow once more.  
  
"Professor Snape also spoke of you." Neville froze. Here it comes. "He is of the opinion that you will never completely come to grasp the fine art of potions." Neville sighed, a wet harsh sound. When Adam continued his voice was softer. "But to tell the truth, not everyone is. I failed potions three times and blew up the classroom twice before my teacher pulled me aside and gave me some advice.  
  
"Adam,' he said, 'I know you are a bright student. You're getting top marks in all of your classes.except this one. Why is that.' What do you think I replied?" Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I replied that I could never remember all the ingredients or when they went into the potion or how much to put in.basically I couldn't remember the formula" Neville was looking at him now, the brush moving almost on it's own. He was having that very same problem. "Is that all?' he asked me. 'No,' I replied. I'm also a klutz. Everybody knows it.' 'No, Adam, you are not a klutz. I've seen you in practice,' he meant fencing, ' you are as far from a klutz as I have ever scene. Proper notes can contradict the forgetfulness. Those I know you have, you just need to get your nose out of the air and use them.' I admit it was a nasty habit I had. I would never look at my notes, trying to commit it all to memory. Never do that. It's not worth it most of the time anyway. He continued on to say, 'the real problem here is you are lacking the confidence in yourself needed to excel in this class. And until you realize that potions are just like anything else you'll do fine." Neville was looking at him obviously not believing.  
  
"He gave me an example of what he meant, but I don't think it would apply to you, it goes back to that fencing thing. So I'll adapt it to you." He paused for a moment thinking. "When you work with magical plants you have to be precise, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Neville spoke for the first time, is voice quavering a little.  
  
"And you have to be attentive and make sure that everything is done right or the plant will die?" Neville nodded. "Well, potions are the same way. What make is so different to measure out a cup of eye of newt as opposed to a cup of magical plant grow?" Neville shrugged again.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Plants have always been easy for me. I've worked with them so long it like second nature, and Herbology isn't really magic, not like potions or transfigurations, it's just plants." Adam smiled. There was the 'root' of the problem. (A/N, it wasn't an intentional pun, but I like it.)  
  
"Neville. If it wasn't magic it wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts. Most people don't consider History technically magic either, as you don't work with wands, but it is." Neville looked confused. "History is full of magic, and only a wizard can know this history, just as only a wizard can only work with those plants." He paused again and waited for Neville to look at him. "Once you get over this silly notion that Herbology isn't magic and that you don't belong here you will continue to mess up. But that is something you have to do on you own." He sighed and seemed to deflate just a little, returning to his former image of the strange new teacher, and less of his councilor one. "Now, I suggest that you get cracking on that floor, young man. I believe you want to be finished before lunch if at all possible." Neville nodded and went back to work, cleaning thoroughly, but twice as fast.  
  
Snape returned a few minutes later, but in his haste he forgot to put in his hair grease, (It's similar to the stuff used in Grease) and his hair fell naturally with a healthy shine. His robes were clean and as he walked over to the desk he pulled his hair back with a tie, not realizing the lack of grease. With his hair clean and dressed in fresh robes, his appearance boosted up a few notches. He walked up to Adam.  
  
"Did he give you any problems?" Severus whispered-growled, more for the sake of keeping up appearances than any real malice. The shower had returned him too a rather upbeat mood, though he was certain it wouldn't last. Adam looked at him.  
  
"No problems, and I have a feeling you will be getting less from him as well."  
  
"What do you mean?" But Adam just smiled in that maddeningly enigmatic way of his. He looked Snape over, his eyes coming to rest on his hair.  
  
"Did you do something different to your hair?" Severus looked confused; going over his shower in his head (nice image to all you Snape-lovers out there!) he then realized what Adam was talking about, that he had forgotten his grease. His hand flew up to his hair.  
  
"I forgot to put my stuff in it." Adam nodded.  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Forget it on purpose. You look better without it."  
  
"Oh." Severus blushed faintly, but only Adam noticed. Adam grinned, then looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, it's almost lunchtime. I wanted to go set the final touches to my classroom before then, so I'll be off. I'll see you then Severus. Goodbye Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
"I'll see you then Adam." Adam left and Severus sat down at his desk, steepling his hands. He looked over at Neville. He had it all off the floor, and was working on the walls, which had started to dry, making it more solid, and less likely to drip. Neville as well was starting to solidify. Severus sighed.  
  
"I believe you are done for now Mr. Longbottom. I recommend that you wash yourself of before you turn into a statue. You can finish the cleaning later tonight during your detention. You may go." Neville dropped the brush in the bucket and placed them both in the sink. He collected his books and turned to go.  
  
"Thank you professor," he said as he paused before Severus's desk. Severus nodded and Neville hurried off to get a new robe and take a shower. Severus remained there in thought, stroking his beard until lunchtime.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N wow, that took a while. Ok, so the story Adam fed Neville was a complete load of bull. Oh well, it worked at giving Neville some confidence. So far Snape, Draco, and now Neville go through a transformation in this story. Sorry it took so long for me to post, school just started up again, and I have a big English test tomorrow, and a geometry test soon, and a History paper due, and novel to read.and I still find time to write this wonderful story. Ain't I grand! Anyway, next chapter is the one you're all been waiting for, Adam's History of Magic class. Don't you like the way I managed to find a legitimate reason for Snape's hair, and how to clean it up without his sounding totally disgusting? I do. Anyway, more to come soon! R/R! 


	13. Chapter 13: In Which Adam Teaches Histor...

A/N: Hi-diddily-ho there neighbor! Ned Flanders here wishing you a good- diddily-ood read. Yep. Author runs up and attacks Ned with a Duff© Beer inflatable beer-bottle. HE runs away, warding off the blows. sorry about that. I love the Simpsons, but they tend to hang around and get quite annoying. Oh disclaimer people, I don't own them either. Anyway, I thought I would clear something up about Snape. His hair was greasy not because he didn't wash it, but because he put hair goop in it and it got greasy. He has very fine hair and it got very static-y in the cold weather, but it doesn't anymore. It's thickened. He probably wont wear the goop anymore. Ok. In this chapter we start with a truce between Harry and Draco (it starts!) and Adam's first History of Magic class (yay). So, he-diddily- here hits Ned over the head so he passes out In which Adam Teaches History of Magic  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
  
  
Snape was preoccupied all through lunch. So much so that he missed the stares of 4 students. Draco Malfoy, from the Slytherin table, was staring is surprise that his mentor had forgotten to put in his hair grease, an essential part of his cover. Snape was always more careful than that. This was only the second time he had ever seen him like that, the first being over the summer, when he came to talk to Draco's…father. He shook internally at that thought. The man was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. The rest of the Slytherins were gossiping about who got with who and who did what to whom over the summer. Draco looked around him suddenly disgusted with his housemates. He had to get out of there. He stood and left a little faster than he normally would have moved, ignoring the calls and questions sent his way.  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, 3 sets of eyes were focused on the potions master. All three had noticed the change in both Snape and Neville. Neville seemed more confident and Snape seemed almost pleasant. (Almost, but not quite. But he did smile now.) Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Maybe it's a side effect of being drenched in Neville's goo." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so Ron. There was noting in the potion that would have reacted in a way that would lead to this."  
  
"Herm, love, this is Neville we're talking about here. Who knows what exactly was in that potion. Hey," Ron said laughing, "maybe it's a super strength cleaning solution. Why else would Snape's hair get that clean?" Herm snickered then caught herself.  
  
"No Ron. What do you think Harry? Harry?" But Harry wasn't listening. His gaze had been drawn across the Great Hall and had been for most of the conversation. He had seen the disgust on Draco's face and as Draco stood to leave Harry followed. His friends called after him as he walked away. He didn't respond.  
  
Harry pushed open the giant doors at the end of the hall and saw Draco, not running, but walking fast down the hall. Harry followed all the way to the front doors, which Draco also went through. Harry pushed forward.  
  
"Draco!" He called, not realizing that he had called Draco by his given name, but Draco did. He turned slightly, looking at Harry over his shoulder, his face impassive. When he spoke his voice was flat, devoid of even the normal malice.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" He asked.  
  
"Well, uh…" Harry faltered. What did he want? Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting. Harry squared his shoulders.  
  
"I saw you leave the hall. I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Draco sneered, but it was a transparent gesture. Harry saw right through it.  
  
"You wanted to make sure everything was alright? Newsflash for you Potter. You can't make everything all right. And why would you care, anyway." Harry shrugged.  
  
"It'd just the way I am. And you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Draco looked sharply at him.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I saw you in there. I saw the disgust you felt. I noticed the lack of insults towards me and my friends from you." Draco smiled mockingly.  
  
"So what make you say I'm mot acting like myself? Maybe that is the way I am and I've been acting for the past four years." Harry looked at him with those strange eyes of his, grounding Draco's feet to the spot. He couldn't run, even if he wanted to.  
  
"Is that true?" Draco looked away.  
  
"What if it is?" Harry took a step closer.  
  
"Why?" Draco didn't even try to misunderstand.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. We're supposed to be nasty. And I'm a Malfoy as well, a double threat." Harry smiled.  
  
"No where does it say that Slytherins had to be nasty. Slytherins are chosen for their ambition, cunning, and pure blood. Not their personality. The nastiness is nothing more than a stereotype. AS for being a Malfoy, well…you can't pick your family." Draco looked at him, "If we could I most certainly would not have chosen the Dursleys." Draco laughed a little.  
  
"I know that. But that's what my father tells me." Harry noticed the stress on father. He raised an eyebrow. Draco elaborated. "Ever since I was very little I have done what my father tells me, like a good little boy. But I'm not a little boy anymore and I've started to notice things, about him, me, life, and I can't just do what he tells me anymore." He broke off and looked at the ground in front of him, and away from Harry. "I told my father some things right before school started and he reacted badly. He basically told me that he was going to disown me and to wait for the owl in the mail. I cried the first night. Then I realized I was free. I was free to do what I wanted, be who I wanted." He looked at Harry, and Harry saw the unshed tears. HE could hardly equate the cold snipping Draco of last year to this fragile young man in front of him. "It won't be easy, and I have to go slowly. But I will be me." He looked away again. "I can't believe I just told you that." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Draco looked at him. "It seems to me that you needed to tell someone, anyone, an I believe I am correct in guessing that I was the first one you trusted."  
  
"Who says I trust you." Harry nodded his accent.  
  
"You might not trust me, but I think you want to." Draco bit his lip. "You can, you know. Trust me." Draco looked skeptical.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who would I betray you to? Ron? Herm? They trust me and my judgment. There's nobody else that I trust enough. And isn't that what friendship is? Trust?" Draco looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"So you're saying you want to be my friend? You didn't when I offered before. Why should I believe you want it now?"  
  
"Because you weren't you then. And you don't have anybody else to turn to. Because no matter what, we have always been a constant in each other's lives." Draco smiled.  
  
"Even if that constant was a constant pain in our necks." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes, even that. So friends?" He stuck out his hand, and waited. Draco looked at the hand and nodded.  
  
"Friends." He took the hand, and they shook, and if it lasted longer than normal, well there was nobody there to call them on it. Draco shivered as Harry let go of his hand. There had been a warmth when Harry had held his hand, and he felt it's sudden absence very sharply. Harry felt it was well.  
  
"What do you say we go inside then, eh Draco?" Draco nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh yes." They were almost up to the doors when Draco asked, "Harry? How are we going to handle this? Are we going to be secret friends?"  
  
"Do you want to?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good. Neither do I. But I don't want to just go in and announce this, it could be dangerous." Draco nodded. Harry had been his friend for all of a minute and already he was thinking of his safety. "Lets just act like naturally. Not tell, but don't hide. Think that'll work?"  
  
"Quite well." They continued on. Draco asked something else which had been bugging him for the last few minutes. "So why does the famous Harry Potter want to be my friend?"  
  
"The famous Harry Potter doesn't. The famous Harry Potter is an infant and an idol, and loved by everybody. The real Harry Potter is a fifteen-year- old boy who is just trying to survive his schooling and has few friends. Everybody wants the boy-who-lived without the boy, but the boy can't do that, so the boy seeks friends who don't want that."  
  
"Oh." Draco said simply. "Well. I guess that answers that." They had by now reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Do you want to get together later? To talk?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to bring Ron and Herm?"  
  
"If you think their ready." Harry nodded. "Shall we meet in the library after classes?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then." He turned and went down the hallway that led to the dungeons. Harry watched him go, remembering the feel of Draco's hand in his own. He shook himself awake and re-entered the Great Hall to tell his friends.  
  
In the History of Magic Classroom.  
  
Professor Adam Pierson sat at his desk looking through his notes. They were written muggle-style on loose-leaf paper. He had written them over the summer before he had been able to buy any parchment. There really was no need to look over the notes, he knew it all by heart, but it felt familiar and comfortable. He was a little nervous since it was his first time teaching in a magic school in over 70 years, but he didn't show it. All he really had to do was wait until his first class, the 5th year Gryffindors, arrived. He didn't have to wait long. They arrived as one big group; the first ones only slightly out of breath. Being the new teacher sure did cause a lot of excitement.  
  
Adam didn't look up as they entered the room and sat down in threes at the desks. He didn't even seem to acknowledge them until they were all seated. There were a few murmurs and stifled giggles when he looked up at them. The murmurs stopped and they all watched as he stood and walked around his desk and leaned on it, facing them. He noticed where they all sat, making a mental seating chart. Right in the front row were a tall redheaded boy, a small pretty brunette (obviously the redheads' girlfriend) and a smaller boy with messy black hair. The tip of a scar showed between the ebony locks on his forehead and the circular frames of his glasses. 'That must be Harry Potter and his friends. In my first class, how very interesting.' He finally addressed the class.  
  
"Good Afternoon." His voice was deep and cultured, with a trace of good humor. Many quiet sighs were heard from the females in the audience. "I am Professor Pierson. If that gets too much you can call me Professor P. It will take a while, but in time I will learn all your names as well, just be patient.  
  
"You are now in History of Magic. I will be honest, with the wrong professor this stuff can bore you to tears." There was silence. "It's ok to laugh at my jokes you know. That's what jokes are made for." There was laugher. "Oh good. You all do have a sense of humor. I was worried there for a moment." He smiled at them. "I must admit that I do love history. It is my passion, my life, if you will.  
  
"In subjects like Transfiguration and Herbology there is only so much you are able to learn. In History there is an ever growing well of knowledge. It is the broadest of subjects, since it spans, well, History. Every day there is more history as well. The beginning of this class is history now, too. It just keeps growing. There is always more to learn.  
  
"Today will be focused on discovering how much you do know, how much you know and don't need to, and what you will learn. I would like each of you to take out a piece of parchment and write down all the subjects that you have touched upon, and remember something about. While you do this I'll be taking attendance." He picked up an attendance sheet as the students scrambled for parchment.  
  
"Patricia Abbots."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Robert Bartleby."  
  
"Here,"  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Rachel Cook."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Albert Dumas."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Seamus Finnegan."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Here." He was right. The brunette was one of Harry Potter's friends.  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Here." Adam smiled.  
  
"Hello Mr. Longbottom. How are your plants?" Neville grinned bashfully.  
  
"They're doing great sir."  
  
"Wonderful." The names continued for a few more minutes.  
  
"Parvati Patil."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Here." Adam looked at Harry Potter. He was done with his list already, and it was surprisingly short compared to Hermione's next to him. "It seams we have a piece of living history with us." Harry made a face and blushed. So the boy-who-lived didn't like being famous. Adam knew how that feels. "But History is nothing but tales of humans and their achievements and failures. Nobody should expect perfection, especially from the famous. They tend to be the most human of us all." Realizing he had not only spoken aloud, but that the whole class was staring at him, he continued the role-call, but not before he saw the relief on Harry's face. There was one kid who didn't need any more on his shoulders.  
  
"Dean Thomas."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Here." The redhead's voice cracked a little, but nothing serious. Adam smiled at the class again and told them to pass forward their parchments.  
  
"Next on the list of things to do today is for me to tell you about what we're going to learn about this year. Fifth year is the year where we focus more on Myths and Legends in History, and less on Goblin Wars and Troll Battles and other such nonsense. We will be focusing on the origins of wizard magic, the founding of Hogwarts, magical lands, and magical creatures of myths and legends; such as elves, immortals, hobbits or halflings, dwarves, celestials…" He stops at Hermione's raised hand.  
  
"Yes?" She clears her throat.  
  
"Why are we learning about myths? Aren't we supposed to be learning about thing that are real and really happened, like those wars and battles you mentioned?"  
  
"That's a good question. Myths are the most interesting part of history, Miss Granger, and not to mention a vital part. Without myths, a lot of certain spells would be lost, for example. Myths always have a grain of truth in them, as do legends, and are sometimes the only account of an event. Myths and legends are what started history Miss Granger. It is always good to know not only what you need to know, but also why you need to know it. I will go into further detail on that when I start the myths unit.  
  
"Any more questions? No? Ok then. Moving right along…" Adam continued getting of the front of his desk and starting to walk around the room. For the rest of the class he quizzed them on their knowledge of general history and except for a few spots, found it sincerely lacking, although it seemed as if Hermione knew enough information to teach the class herself. Finally Adam looked at the clock. It was time for class to end.  
  
"Ok, I guess that about wraps it up for today. Next time bring your parchments and prepare to write, we're taking notes and starting on our myths unit. Until then goodbye." The students gathered their things, grumbling about the class being over already. Adam smiled. He just hoped they we're prepared to learn; otherwise they were in for deep trouble. The smile turned into a grin. He loved to teach!  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Oh gosh, it's getting harder and harder to squeeze out this story. Don't worry it'll still keep coming. I just mapped out the upcoming chapters, and I found out this will be at least 37 chapters plus an Appendix. Wow. So, do you like Adam teaching? Don't worry, you'll see more later. Yes, Harry and Draco will be getting together in the next few chapters. Yes, he will talk about immortals. Yes, he sort of becomes a mentor to Neville, but he finds a new mommy in Sprout. Um…Next chapter, Draco joins Harry & Co. and Adam finally talks to Dumbledore. Until then, R/R. Oh, and yes, there were more LotR references. I will say it again, I do not own them. I will also reiterate my earlier statement that if anybody had any pics they drew in relation to this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I will update my Homepage, too, but it's hard to do, so expect updates here first. Anyway, happy reading. 


	14. Chapter 14: In Which Fears Are Confirmed

A/N: I don't know why, but it is getting harder and harder to crank out chapters, mostly because of their length. I promise not to abandon this story as I have done with others in the past. It will be about 37 chapters! Can you believe it! That's the length of a full sized novel! Wow. I'm good. Anyway, in this installment Adam finally gets to talk to Dumbledore and Draco meets the gang for the first time on good terms (yay!) any more that and I might as well start the chapter, which I will. In Which Fears are Confirmed.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
After his last class of the day Adam was feeling both drained and excited, a strange combination of emotion depletion and physical energy. For a long while after his last class left he sat at his desk staring out the window, thinking. A random quaffle flew past his window and he started. Standing he looked out the window. Ravenclaw tryouts were just about ending. He smiled, remembering the good old days of Quidditch, when the Snitch was not a ball, but a tiny golden bird. He laughed at the memories of himself and a younger Albus playing Quiddich with some other wizarding friends. You would never think it to look at him, but Albus was a terrific Beater. Adam wasn't so bad himself, actually. The captain's whistle brought him out of his revere. It was time for dinner.  
  
In the Great Hall.  
  
Dinner was, as it always is at Hogwarts, an extravagant feast of delectable proportions. AS it was winding down Adam caught Dumbledore's eye.  
  
"We need to talk." Adam said it real quiet, and nobody heard, but Dumbledore smiled a little and nodded. When the feast was over he passed by Adam's chair.  
  
"If I could talk to you for a minute in my office Adam." Adam nodds and follows Dumbledore out of the hall, telling Severus that he'll visit later; they both need a drink after the first day. He followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his office. The password this time was JuJu Bees, yet another muggle candy. Entering the office Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Adam sat in the big plush chair in front of it.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? I believe I have some lovely cognac-."  
  
"Who's the replacement Divination professor Albus?" Dumbledore sighed and looked at him.  
  
"You sure do cut to the chase, don't you my friend? Very well. She's another of your kind, an immortal."  
  
"Albus," Adam's voice was deadly quiet, and Dumbledore looked at him, his expression somber. "Is it Cassandra?" Adam voiced his fear, and Dumbledore nodded once.  
  
"Yes Methos. It is." With a mutter oath in a language far older than any heard in many a century, Methos stood and went to the window.  
  
"Why Albus. You know how she will react when she sees me." It was true. Dumbledore did know. He knew all about Methos and the Horsemen, and had known for a long time. "It's not good for the children."  
  
"I am sorry Methos, but she needs to be here. I need a reliable prophet and she's strong and she can fight. We're going to need that, I'm afraid." Adam was still looking out the window, his hand covering his mouth. "We need you too."  
  
"I know. I can't leave know, anyway. IT will raise too many eyebrows. Not to mention that I want to see the downfall of that-," his next few words sounded like nothing more than gibberish to modern ears, but it was enough to make a Phoenician sailor blush. He was silent for a moment, still looking out at the growing stars. "I don't like it. She was too unpredictable around me the last time we met. But, I do trust your judgment Albus. It has never steered us wrong before, there's no reason to believe that it will now. If you think it it'll be for the best all around, then there really is nothing I can say, now is there." He was silent for a moment more.  
  
"The last time she came into my life, she nearly destroyed it. I'll not let that happen again." He turned from the window and headed back to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Methos paused and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Damage control. I'm going to talk to Severus, explain the whole thing. He's the only one close enough to me that she would take her time to turn. I want to get to him first."  
  
"Methos…Good Luck, though I don't think you'll need it. Severus is quite understanding despite all evidence to the contrary. And, like the cat you are, you always land on your feet smelling like roses. Everything will turn out right in the end." Adam stared at him for a moment, his dragon-eyes an impassive gray.  
  
"I hope you're right Albus. I hope you're right." With out another glance Methos, the world oldest immortal, swept from the room like a bat out of hell.  
  
  
  
In the Library:  
  
In the back of the library, in a little corner all to their own, the famous Hogwarts trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, sat and conversed, in hushed tones, the latest topic of controversy, namely, Draco Malfoy. Ron looked at Harry in frank disbelief.  
  
"Are you out of your mind Harry? Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"You were the one who pointed out how he had changed, Ron. Hermione, you've seen it too." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I know that Harry, but I still don't think it's a good idea, I mean, he was you worst enemy for four years."  
  
"No he wasn't. Voldemort was. Draco was something different." Harry saw, but didn't respond to the wince that Ron gave at the name of his enemy.  
  
"But Harry-."  
  
"No! You didn't see him out there. You didn't see his face, or heard the way he talked. I can't explain it, but I know he's telling the truth. Please, just give him a chance." Herm sighed and Ron clenched his jaw.  
  
"Ok Harry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Hermione glared at Ron. "Yes." She said again through clenched teeth. Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"Yes." Harry smiled at the antic of his friends. He looked up and saw a familiar blond head enter the Library.  
  
"He's here. Ron," he paused while Ron looked at him, "be nice." Ron scowled but nodded, and the scowl faded into a smile. He hadn't seen Harry this worked up over someone since he tried to ask Cho Chang to the Ball. With that thought in his head he stared at Harry sharply, pieces in his head coming together to form a picture. Harry likes Draco. Oh Great Wizards! Hermione noticed his sudden attention.  
  
"What is it Ron?" she whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you later." He whispered back. Meanwhile Harry had stood and was walking forward to meet Draco. The two watched from their corner as Draco approached, a shy, bashful, and sincere smile on his lips.  
  
"Hello Harry." Draco's voice was soft and held no malice. Ron was surprised, but then, he realized he shouldn't be. Harry would have never brought Draco to them if he hadn't been sure of Draco's true feelings.  
  
"Hello Draco. We're all over here. Came on and join us."  
  
"Ok." A smile grew on Draco's lips, and it made him appear human after all. He actually looked like he could be nice. Harry turned and led the way back to their corner. Ron studied Draco, and saw the look in Draco's eyes when Harry turned around. It was the same look that was in Harry's eyes before. Draco liked Harry. Heck, he could almost call it love. Ron had often heard that hate could be mistaken for love, and love for hate, and it happened not infrequently. Draco finally looked over at the group and caught Ron staring. Ron felt the blush creep up, but he smiled a little and nodded at him. Draco, caught by surprise, raised his eyebrows, but remembered himself enough to nod back.  
  
"Well, normally I would introduce everyone, but you all know each other. Draco, I believe you have something to say." Harry turned to Draco. Hermione cut in.  
  
"Before you do, please sit down. If you wanna be our friend, then you have to learn to relax." Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." She smiled back. Draco sat and looked at Ron, a faint blush painting his features. "I would like to start by apologizing. I have been mean, rude, and downright vicious. I had no right or reason to insult either of you because of your parentage or you financial status.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have never called you a mudblood. It's a nasty word and the word of a bigot. You are one of the smartest people I have ever met and I respect you for that. I never really cared about pure- bloods and muggle-borns. As I really see it, we all have magic, and be it from a wizard family or not, it all comes out the same. If family had anything to do with magical quality, there wouldn't be squibs.  
  
"Ron, I owe you much more than an apology. I have insulted not only you, but your family, your intelligence, and pretty much every thing else about you. I have been truly deplorable, and I would truly understand if you never forgive me. I have never looked down on you because of money. I have, however, envied you because of your family. To have someone to love you so unconditionally, I would sell my right arm to get that. So again I say to both of you, I'm sorry."  
  
They both stared at Draco for a moment, completely shocked. They had expected a complete load of bull, but while the wording was a little cliché, it was said with complete sincerity. Hermione spoke first once again.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, Draco. But if you ever do it again, I will hex you to next Tuesday." She smiled to show she was kidding, and Draco hesitantly returned it. She reached her hand forward. "Friends, Draco?" Draco took the hand.  
  
"Friends, Hermione." Anxiously he turned to Ron. Ron's face showed no emotion. He looked down at the ground before he spoke.  
  
"Well, Malfoy. I expected no less. You used every single cliché in the book, and said them with enough honest sincerity to make it believable. I accept your apology, but forgiveness is something I cannot give you yet. But, I'm willing to make you a truce." He looked up at Draco now. "First off, have you apologized to Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, he has." Harry smiled at his friend's loyalty. Ron nodded and looked at Draco.  
  
"I will try to be your friend, but you are on probation. One false move and I pound your face, got it?" Draco nodded, gulping. "Good." Suddenly Ron smiled real wide, his eyes glinting with humor. "Friends, Draco?" He extended his hand in the same manor that Hermione had. Draco looked at it, and then gave it a firm handshake.  
  
"Friends, Ron." Harry smiled at all three, glad to finally have one less enemy, and a new friend all in the same person. Draco turned and smiled back at him, his face absolutely stunning when he smiled. Draco turned back to the other two, who were talking about the upcoming Quidditch season, or rather, Ron and Draco were talking and Herm was merely snuggling up to Ron. Harry looked at Draco. He understood Draco was attractive, and he had come to terms with his attraction to him, but he was safer before when they were enemies, because then they would never get friendly. Now, that they were friends, Harry had opened up a whole 'nother can of worms. How was he going to be able to hide how he felt about Draco now? From anybody? Pushing those thoughts away from him, he focused on the conversation.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was talking about Quidditch, but had long ago learned how to have conversations about and think about two totally different things. His mouth was talking of Chasers and Quaffles, but his mind was thinking of raven-black hair and emerald green eyes. Yes, Draco new he had it bad for the Boy-Who-Lived, which was why he had accepted Harry's offer in the first place. The only question was, how long before somebody else knew it as well.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: whew. That took way too long. Let me tell you, homework sucks. Tell me the truth, was it believable? Was it a little cheesy? It's a hard thing to write and gosh darn it I need them to be friends if they're going to get together soon…(hint hint) Anyway, I want to take this time and thank all of you who have reviewed, you all are wonderful. You keep me going on this story and through boring classes. I want to take this time to answer some questions posed;  
  
CyanideQueen - Methos is a cunning, sneaky, manipulative bastard, of course he would be sorted into Slytherin, and was in the past. He was friends with Salazar Slytherin himself, in fact, but I will elaborate later in a different story.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – ok. I won't tell. You're secret's safe with me.  
  
Soumi – I'm glad you like my story. I like yours as well. I mean, come on, who doesn't love the annoying Ancient? Hmm? Answer me that.  
  
WyldeHorse – thank you for your enthusiasm. Yes I do know Yaoi is another word for slash, but I can't remember how it's spelled most of the time, so….  
  
Vampire Child – Thank you for your support, I mean it.  
  
I want to say that I responded only to those who reviewed more than once, or asked questions. I would like to point out that I have read and appreciate everybody who takes the time to R/R. (Please, continue)  
  
Ok, the next chapter might take a while, so be patient. In it we have Methos's History of Myths class, Plotting Twins, and a secret revealing conversation with Severus. Until next time, same crossover time, same crossover channel. 


	15. Chapter 15: In Which Much Is Revealed

A/N: Hi-de ho there neighbor Tim…uh, sorry. Wrong show. Anyway, I finally have not homework (Yay!) so I can write this thing. I have at least another three chapters written up in my notebook, so I'm just typing them up now. (Believe it or not that actually takes longer than writing it on the computer.) Anyway, I also started working on another story (This time it's Highlander/Stargate Sg1) so look for the first chapter soon. But in the meantime…In Which Much is Revealed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Severus sat at his desk, surrounded by a flood of parchment, diligently working his way through the assessment quizzes he had given to his classes. Nothing was heard but for the distant bubbling of the cauldron in the corner and the scratching of his quill on the pages. The outcome was much as he suspected. Those who did well in his class did better than those who did not. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose sighed. He just wished that his life would be a little less predictable. He looked up as he heard the door to his dungeon classroom and smiled as Adam walked in.  
  
"Hello Adam. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Adam smirked.  
  
"I just came let you petty mortals bask in the glory that is me. I do like to share after all." It was delivered with the utmost sincerity, but the twinkle in his eye proved the jest. Severus smiled at him.  
  
"Well here I am. Just watch me basking, bask, bask, bask!" Adam laughed.  
  
"My you are witty today. What brought this on?"  
  
"Stress."  
  
"Ah." Adam stated knowingly. He sat down on one of the student's desks across from Severus. He bit at his lip as he stared at the desk, thinking of the best way to approach the subject he needed to tell Severus. He didn't need to.  
  
"Adam? What's wrong?" Adam looked up at Severus startled, though he hid it well. Severus was looking at him concerned. He sighed.  
  
"I do need to talk to you about the new teacher that we're getting, but not here. Let's take a walk." Severus nodded and stood. Soon they were outside, and were walking along the trail to the lake.  
  
The moon was bright, and about half full. The stars were out with a passion and the lake glittered in the dark. There was a small ripple in the calmness, and the end of a tentacle appeared above the water, before slipping back underneath again. The two walked in silence, Adam planning his explanation, and Severus realizing that the silence was needed. They neared a rock by the shore and Severus sat on it. Adam declined the offered seat, and sat in the grass, leaning against the rock and Severus's legs. They sat for a few moments before Adam broke the silence.  
  
"No matter how old I get, I will never stop loving the night sky." Severus smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean, but you didn't take me out here to talk of the stars."  
  
"True." He paused then decided to be blunt and honest, like ripping off a band-aid. He had a feeling Severus would understand. "Have you heard of immortals?"  
  
"You mean those myths that children hear, or the real ones who live forever and live in the Game?" Adam looked up at Severus, startled. Severus was staring down at him and smiling.  
  
"You know the truth?"  
  
"Yes. I was adopted by a 'real' immortal…but he lost his head about ten years ago." Adam put his hand on Severus's hand in sympathy. "He told me everything once I noticed he didn't age and I confronted him. Well, that and seeing a Quickening." Adam nodded his head.  
  
"That is pretty hard to explain without telling the truth." Severus looked down to where Adam sat.  
  
"Why did you ask?" Adam didn't speak; he just took a knife out of the fold of his robe. He looked at it, gleaming in the moonlight, before quickly slashing it across his palm, drawing up the thick red blood. Severus jumped, but Adam cut him off.  
  
"Just watch." Severus stared, transfixed, as the blue lightning jumped across the wound, healing it without a trace except for the residual blood. He wiped the blood off in the grass and showed his now perfect hand to Severus.  
  
"I'm Immortal."  
  
Severus was silent for a moment.  
  
"I had forgotten what that looked like. It has been so long." Adam smiled grimly.  
  
"How old was he?" Adam didn't need to say who, Severus knew.  
  
"About 500." Adam shook his head.  
  
"Just a baby. A mere child." Severus looked at him like he had flipped his lid.  
  
"What? 500 is no baby."  
  
"To me it is Severus. I am very old. Sometimes I can even feel it, the weight of the years. I'm the oldest Severus, about 5000 years. And my name is Methos." Severus's eyes went wide.  
  
"You're Methos! My father spoke of you often. You were his favorite myth." Methos smiled.  
  
"I'm every immortal's favorite myth, well except for those who know me. They just think I'm annoying." Severus laughed. Then he got serious again.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Ad- Methos?"  
  
"You can call me Adam if you want. You're going to have to in public anyway."  
  
"Adam. From what my father has told me you never told anybody who you were unless it couldn't be helped, or they already knew."  
  
"Or if Cassandra was coming to town and I really didn't want to loose the person." Severus tried to look at Methos's face, but he had turned away.  
  
"This is really bad, isn't it?" Methos nodded.  
  
"I met Cassandra a long time ago. I mean a real long time ago; about 3000 years. I wasn't the same then as I was now, and my brothers and I did some pretty bad things to her and her village."  
  
"Brothers? I thought immortals had not blood relations?"  
  
"We were brothers in everything but blood, united for a common goal…getting revenge on the mortal man."  
  
"Revenge?" Adam chuckled with grim humor.  
  
"Yes revenge. Well, that's what it was for me. Silas followed me wherever I went, so he was one of us. Kronos loved the thrill of the hunt, while Caspian loved the bloody torture." Severus's eyes bugged. "I know. I didn't like him either. We were always after each other, though nothing too bad.  
  
"But that's not the problem. The problem is that Cassandra hates me with a passion I have not seen in many centuries. I am worried that she'll try to take my head the first time she sees me. She won't hesitate to tell about my past, especially if you already know of immortals. She'll try to turn people against me; she's done it before, to try to kill me."  
  
"Adam, the other teachers like you. They wont believe her lies." Adam looked at Severus, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"Severus, everything she will say about me, that I haven't already told you, is true." Severus just stared back at Methos, finally sliding down to sit on the ground next to him, his arm around Methos's shoulders.  
  
"Well," he stated decisively, "She isn't going to drive me away! You're the first friend I've had in a long time that I actually like enough to seek out. You're the first to understand about truly dark paths and does not still walk them." Methos looked sideways at Severus. He caught the look. Instead of answering verbally, he lifted his arm, so the sleeve fell away. There, black and malicious, was the dark mark, branded on his forearm. He lowered his arm, covering the vile thing once more. "I was young, I was stupid, I was picked on at school and felt that nobody cared. I was power hungry and ambitious. I was also very wrong. Not many who go down that path leave. I was one of the lucky ones. Or, at least, one of the smarter ones. Now, however, when I go to the meetings I am so afraid it almost seems not worth it." He looked at Methos and whispered.  
  
"I am a spy, Methos. A double agent. I play a dangerous game, and every day I run the risk of falling again. I just climbed out, Methos. I don't want to fall." Methos squeezed Severus's hand.  
  
"I won't let you fall. Will you help me make sure Death stays dead?"  
  
"Of course, Methos."  
  
The two sat like that enjoying the closeness of each other and their friendship until the stars began to fade in the sky.  
  
  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Once again Methos sat at his desk, though this time not looking at his notes. He sat staring out the window, his eyes glazed over as he thought about the night before. He had told Severus and he was still his friend. Methos smiled. He really did like Severus. His attention was drawn back to reality when the students started to enter his classroom. It was the Gryffindor 5th years (who else) and his role call went relatively quickly.  
  
"Today class we will be talking about Myths. We will cover them all in the next few weeks." He paused, and then smiled a little Mona Lisa smile. "We will start with Immortals." The smile deepened. If Cassandra was coming he was going to let these kids know exactly what she really was, even if they don't recognize it.  
  
"Who knows what an Immortal is?" A few hand were in the air, but none as fast as Miss. Hermione Granger's. "Yes, Miss. Granger."  
  
"According to the myths an Immortal is a human who doesn't age. He or she dies once and when they revive they live forever, healing from all wounds. It is possible for an immortal to die and when they do it angers the heavens so much they send lightning to punish the victor." Methos raised his eyebrows. She had certainly read up on this.  
  
" 'From the dawn of time they came, moving silently down through the centuries, living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain, will battle to the last. No one has ever known they were among you... until now.' Every immortal myth begins with that very statement. You can always tell an Immortal Myth because of it.  
  
"In conjunction with that, there are many immortal myths, some of which might be familiar to you; The Highlanders, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, not to mention the Greek and Egyptian, as well as Roman and Norse gods and goddesses. The myths have a common format as well; all are written as a mortal human watching the Immortal in a chronicle of sorts. We will be exploring the major myths in depth later, but I want to give you a brief summery of the myths we will be covering.  
  
"There are the Highlanders, Duncan and Conner, who are Scots the 16th and 17th centuries, both womanizers yet gentleman, and the best swordsmen most have seen in centuries. Pretty handsome, too," He waggled his eyebrows, and the girls in the class giggled. The boys just looked confused.  
  
"Next there will me Ramirez, the wise old Egyptian, and teacher of Connor, the elder Highlander.  
  
"There's also the story of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and yes I do mean the ones in the Bible. There are the four, War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. And talking about the Horsemen leads us to the next Immortal, the witch, Cassandra. No," he held up his hand, "She was not a which like the one who would go to school here, but more of a shaman, it's complicated. We'll go into that later.  
  
"From there we will go onto the Immortal Thief, Amanda, and wrap up the unit with the oldest myth, the myth of Methos the Immortal, the oldest of them all. This is the most frequent, yet the most elusive myth of them all." He smiled at them. "That will also be covered another day." He went to a shelf and pulled a box of scrolls down.  
  
"These are brief summaries of all the lists, an outline of the Immortal myths, if you will. You will be receiving a similar scroll at the beginning of each unit, and they really are a great study-guide. Most of the information will happen verbally, so I expect you to take notes." He passed out scrolls as he talked, noting that Hermione grabbed the scroll with barely concealed excitement. 'An academic. She's smart…I'll have to watch what I say around her.' He thought even as his voice continued to speak about the requirements, projects and grading of this unit. It was all over too soon, and the students were as reluctant to leave as he was to give them up, but sacrifices had to be made.  
  
In Triple W…  
  
"Say Fred?"  
  
"Yes Geroge?"  
  
"Hogwarts has started, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes George."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Hogsmead weekends will be starting soon, we'll get to see Ron, Harry and Herm."  
  
"Wicked! Say George?"  
  
"Yes Fred?"  
  
"We haven't heard from that new teacher yet, have we?"  
  
*Blink. Pause*  
  
"No…I don't say we have…you don't think he's forgotten us, do you?"  
  
"Nah. Never happen, some one forget us? Perish the thought."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Though…"  
  
*Thoughtful silence. Sly look*  
  
"What are you scheming?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm scheming anything?"  
  
*Stare. Blush*  
  
"Oh. Right. Twins. There is no hiding anything from you, is there."  
  
"Now why would you want to hide anything from me?"  
  
"For the cause."  
  
*Revered silence*  
  
"The cause…ok, so here's what we do…"  
  
The two bent their heads and for long into the night bumps and thumps could be heard from the two devious red-headed twins.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that took so long; it took forever just to find time to write it. I hate it when that happens. For those of you wondering, the cause is "To Prank." (Come on, what else would it be.) No, Severus's 'father' is no one we know, just a handy little plot device. So here in my world, Snape was adopted, is gay, has a beard and glasses (yay!) is a pre- immie, and a very understanding man…OoC? Oh hell yeah, but I like mine better.  
  
Ok, so he didn't tell Severus about the Horsemen, but you know what…I didn't feel like writing that part…it always ended up sounding stupid. It doesn't matter, though, since Severus will now stick by Adam no matter what. (I'm not a good angst writer.)  
  
There will be more. I hope to have the next chapter done by Saturday, (crosses fingers.) look for it then. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, you guys are great. Also, soumi, I don't know if you realized this or not, but I LOVE YOUR HIGHLANDER/LOTR CROSSOVER!!!!! It really is great. Read it all of you. Ok, now that I'm done promoting other people's works, I will promote my own.  
  
Tell all your friends about Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal, and be kind and please review. *Grin* 


	16. Chapter 16: In Which Love And Troubble A...

A/N: I would like to point out that the recent lack of chapters has noting to do with writer's block, and everything to do with lack of sleep, too much school, and NO FREE TIME! It's the weekend, so I do believe that the next chapter will be out fairly quickly. Anyway, this next chapter will have…dum dum dum…the arrival of Cassandra! And some romance (He he he, the story is coming closer to it's true rating!)I know I stated before that Methos and Severus would be hooking up around Christmas…well, I lied. They'll be getting together sooner. I'm getting impatient. So without further ado…Chapter 16, In Which Love and Trouble Arrive.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
In the Library;  
  
Harry sat at a table in the back of the library, his eyes cast down at the large tome he did not see. There were bags under his eyes, though his thick glasses mostly hid them. He had arrived at the library an hour ago, picked out this book, and then proceeded to stare at it without seeing it for the rest of the hour. He was glad he hadn't been interrupted, and there was little chance of that happening, anyway. Right before he had left Hermione and Ron had been exchanging glances that led Harry to no doubt that they would be otherwise occupied for at least another hour.  
  
In a way their relationship was both a curse and a blessing. It never failed to make Harry seem like a third wheel, no matter how unintentional, and reminded him of just how lonely he was. His only friends were excluding him from something they were doing together, (Not that Harry wanted to include in that, but that's what it felt like. The heart never listens to reason,) and he had no one else to turn to, except Draco.  
  
Draco. There was a whole 'nother can of worms he had opened. He had always hated Draco, but lately (for the past two years) he stopped. He didn't realize it at first, but looking back he realized he had looked forward to Draco's taunts, jabs, and presence in general. The fact that Draco was turning out to be quite the hottie was no exception. But as long as he and Draco had remained on opposite sides, then he was safe. Draco, or anyone else for that matter, would never find out his true feelings for the other boy, no, not a boy, a young man with white blond hair and an elfin face and a smile that lights his eyes up, 'Stop it, Harry! This is no way to think about your new friend! Even If you have for the past few weeks-months, years- you cannot jump his bones whenever he smiles at you. IT would drive him away.' It was torture having him close and not able to touch him or tell him, only able to dream, but it would be death to take him away.  
  
Death…Voldemort…Cedric! 'Stupid word association!' he thought even as he closed his eyes, the feelings of guilt and remorse too much. A single tear escaped from underneath clenched eyelids and his body started to tremble with barely contained sobs. He can't break down, not here where anybody could see him.  
  
"Harry?" The voice was soft and questioning. Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and nearly fell out of his seat in shock. "Harry, are you ok?" Harry didn't jump this time, but he couldn't speak either, his throat was too tight. He settled for just shaking his head. He would never be all right, not truly. He felt the person pull a chair up next to his and he was pulled into a comforting embrace. He couldn't help himself. There in Draco Malfoy's arms Harry cried away his pain.  
  
Outside the castle;  
  
The last light of the setting sun was just sinking below the trees, bathing everything in scarlet-gold as the hooded figure hurried along the path. Above her the clouds were a dark purple against the midnight blue sky. A sharp wind blows, stinging her face and sending her cape billowing out behind her. A lock of her dark chestnut hair was freed from the confines of the hood and blew into her face. She shook her head and continued on, a little faster than before. Night was falling and it was getting colder. Finally the warm glow of the old castle came into view. With a relieved sigh she pushed onward, jogging the last few feet to the door and ascending the stairs quickly. She pulled open the great doors and darted inside before they closed on her.  
  
Like a ghost she moved without a sound unconsciously moving from shadow to shadow to avoid detection. She slowed when she approached the great stone gargoyle. She spoke then, her voice low and melodious.  
  
"Jelly Baby." The gargoyle moved and she entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
He sat at his desk, his eyes twinkling in the light from the fireplace. On the desk in front of him was tray with a silver teapot, two shining, steaming tea cups, and two jars, one for sugar and one for cream. The woman pulled off her cloak and hood, hanging them on the post near the door. She spoke,  
  
"I have arrived." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Welcome, Cassandra. I have been expecting you. Would you care for some tea?" Cassandra smiled in return and the two sat down to talk.  
  
Back in the Library  
  
Harry's tears slowed and Draco handed him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Harry did so and started to offer it back before he realized, and clenched it in his hand once more, promising himself to have it cleaned before returning it.  
  
As Harry's senses returned he realized a few things. 1) They were alone in the Library. Madame Pince wasn't even there as she was off re-shelving the restricted section. 2) He was in a surprisingly comfortable position, however, it was mostly on Draco Malfoy's lap, which could be embarrassing or very pleasant depending on the other young man. 3) There were now tearstains on Draco's shirt. It was the weekends, so they didn't have to wear robes, and Draco was wearing a rather expensive green shirt, which brought out the green in his gray eyes. (a/n. Draco's eyes are like a dragon-gray, blue, and green. They are similar to Methos's eyes, but Methos has gold instead of gray. There is no connection there other than I like eyes like that.) He said the first thing that came to his mind that wouldn't get him punched in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." Draco shrugged it off.  
  
"I have more. Besides, you're worth more to me than a dry shirt." Draco bit his lip a little, a faint blush gracing his cheeks as he realized what he has said. Harry realized that the hand that was rubbing his back for comfort had turned into a ghosting caress. Somewhere during the sob session Draco had taken Harry's glasses off and placed them on the table, so when Harry looked at Draco, the only thing in focus was his face; his eyes. He gasped and smiled at what he saw.  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Without his glasses to obscure them the bags were quite visible, but Harry's eyes were as bright as stars. 'Green stars!' thought Draco giddily and for a moment his eyes were unguarded and shown with his true feelings. He saw the realization in those emerald depths then the same love he felt was reflected, making the green a deeper hue.  
  
As if cued by some invisible conductor the two moved in unison and leaned forward for the sweetest kiss of their teenaged lives. 'I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!' thought Harry wildly, and deepened the kiss. Draco returned it whole-heartedly. 'I'm kissing Harry Potter!' Harry shifted so there was a better angle, and tangled a hand in Draco's silky hair, the other arm resting around Draco's neck. Draco's one arm was around Harry's waist while his other hand moved from Harry's hip to comb through Harry's tumbled locks, cupping the back of Harry's head. In the restricted section a book dropped loudly and the two pulled away, looking over to see if they had been spotted.  
  
Harry looked at Draco after realizing that he couldn't see that far with out his glasses and sucked in his breath. Both of them were flushed and their hair mussed. Draco looked back at him and they started to laugh softly. Harry looked around and found his glasses. Putting them on he looked at Draco, surprised to see him look shy. Draco's hands, however, weren't as both had come to rest on Harry's hips. Harry's arms were around Draco's neck and it was obvious to anybody what they were doing. Harry looked into Draco's eyes once more.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Harry asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think it does."  
  
"Good." Harry leaned in once more and they kissed softly once more. Before it got too heavy Harry pulled back. He moved one of his hands to cup the side of Draco's face. Closing his eyes Draco leaned into the caress.  
  
"I think I love you, Draco. I don't know how, or why, but I do." Draco opened his eyes and lifted his hand to run his finger down Harry's nose then trace his lips.  
  
"Well, I'm glad for that because I know I love you Harry. For so long now I've loved you even before I knew I was gay." One side of Harry's lips quirked.  
  
"What? Did you think I was a girl or something?" His voice was light and teasing, and Draco answered smiling.  
  
"No. I thought it was just you for a while before I realized that girls just didn't…excite me. Then I knew I was not only in love with Harry Potter, but I was gay to boot." Harry smiled.  
  
"It was different for me. I knew I was gay, or at least I knew subconsciously, before I came to school. It was one more way for me to distance myself from those Durselys." He shuddered, "It wasn't until I saw you smile for the first time, a genuine smile, that I knew I was a gonner. You've stolen my heart Draco." Draco blushed. There were sounds coming again from the restricted section, and Harry now moved off Draco to sit back in his own seat, both of them shifting a little bit to better adjust their robes. Nothing but innocent sitting going on here, ma'am. Harry closed the tome before turning back to Draco. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, "How are we gonna deal with this out there?" Draco knew exactly what Harry meant. TO the rest of the world they still hated each other, just didn't exchange insults anymore. Only Hermione and Ron knew otherwise, and this they wanted to keep from them for a little while, at least until Ron and Draco were better friends.  
  
"Well, lets make this more official first. Harry Potter," Draco took Harry's hand in his, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry nodded, smiling.  
  
"Of course I will." They leaned forward again and kissed for a third time, quick but heated.  
  
"Good. Now," he paused collecting his thoughts, "We probably should keep this little tidbit about our lives on the need to know only for a bit. It's to dangerous for the both of us." Harry nodded in agreement. With Draco's father a high-ranking Death Eater and Harry Potter the main target of Voldemort's attacks, it was unsafe for either of them to associate.  
  
"It's going to be hard."  
  
"Yes, but it will make those special times that much more special." At that moment Madame Pince exited the restricted section, brushing the dust off her hands. She looked over and saw the two of them.  
  
"It's getting late. You two had better head back to you dorms before curfew."  
  
"Ok Madame Pince."  
  
"Alright. I just have to put this away." Madame Pince waved her had at Harry.  
  
"Never mind that Harry, I'll do it. Goodnight, both of you." Harry nodded and the two of them left the Library. After the door closed a small man exited the restricted section, adjusting his robes as well. He saw Madame Pince putting the tome back on the shelf.  
  
"I take it they're gone, Pat?"  
  
"Yes, Nathan." Patricia Pince replied climbing back down the latter.  
  
"Good." Nathan Flitwick smiled as he stood on a chair to match the height of the librarian. Leaning over they kissed, an old and practiced gesture.  
  
Outside the library the halls were empty and Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"Did Madame Pince seem a little off to you?" Harry thought back and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, she did, but I didn't think anything of it. I was a little preoccupied." Draco grinned.  
  
"What do you think she was up to back there?" The two boys thought back on the noises they heard and said at the same time,  
  
"EWWW!!!"  
  
Hallway outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
The gargoyle moved again and both Dumbledore and Cassandra exited the office."  
  
"This way, my dear." Dumbledore led the way down the hall towards the astronomy tower. The two quickly came to the spiraling staircase and started to ascend. The suits of armor which guarded the way, all bowed to her as they passed, for they recognized a true lady of chivalrous times. They finally came to the trapdoor that lead to the classroom. It lowered on it's own and the two entered the classroom.  
  
Cassandra started to cough as soon as she entered the room, her eyes watering from the overload of incense and perfumes. She went over to the heavily curtained windows, threw them aside and opened the window wide, airing out the room. Then, as an afterthought, ripped all but the bottom curtain off the windows. Hands on her hips she surveyed the room as Dumbledore watched an amused smile on his face. She went over to the culprit of the foul stench in the room and took out her wand (11 inches, rowan wood, and some hair of immortal (her own hair) and pointed it at the offensive object.  
  
"Finite incantem." Immediately the object stopped spewing forth the offensive odor. She smiled and chucked the thing out the wide-open window.  
  
"Cassandra," Dumbledore reproached with a laugh in his voice. She just smiled at him innocently and the two left to go to her rooms.  
  
On the way down there was little difference. It was after curfew so there were no students in the hallways and the two made their way easily towards the teacher's quarters, approaching them from above. They were walking down that hall when she felt it…the buzz of an immortal. She stopped and cocked her head to the side, eyes searching the hallway like a hawk. Then, as suddenly as it had arrived, it left, as if it was never there. Shaking her head they continued on, Dumbledore not even questioning what had happened. He stopped them in front of a wooden door, undistinguishable from the rest save for the moons and stars decorating it.  
  
"These are your quarters, my dear. I hope find them to your liking. I would love to stay and talk longer, but I have pressing ministry business and must be off. Goodnight Cassandra."  
  
"Goodnight, Albus." He turned and left as she entered her rooms. They were decorated in a nice older style, with warmth and comfort in mind. Large oak furniture and plush cushions seemed to be the theme and Cassandra didn't mind one bit. Sitting down in one of the chairs she thought about the signature she had felt. Who was it?  
  
In the dungeons  
  
Severus was putting on his dressing gown when there came a nock in the door. Tying the sash as he went he opened the door, revealing a frightened Methos. He knew it was Methos and not Adam from the way he held himself. When he was Adam Pierson, you would never mistake the man for anything other than a poor, shy, scholar. Methos, on the other hand, was definitely a warrior, a fighter, and a man of much regal bearing. Now, this regal man was scared out of his mind.  
  
"Can I come in?" The bearing was that of Methos, but the voice was definitely Adam Pierson, a scared Adam, but Adam nonetheless. Severus wondered what had spooked Methos so, and wondered if Adam and Methos weren't as far apart as he had originally thought. He stepped aside, letting Adam into the room. Severus closed the door.  
  
"Methos, what's wrong?" Methos froze, and then he asked deliberately light,  
  
"Cassandra's arrived. Can I sleep down here with you?" Severus's mind flashed on those last few words before he shook his head. 'Get over it, Severus. He is incredibly sexy, but he's not gay. He'd never even consider sex with you.' Then the voice registered.  
  
"Cassandra? The new professor. Why would she dictate where you sleep?" Severus walked around to where Methos was standing so they were facing each other. There was a pained expression on Methos's face. His eyes were closed.  
  
"You know immortals sense each other it's how we either avoid or find each other. I didn't last as long as I have by keeping immortals near me, or I should say, immortals who want me dead permanently! I wouldn't be able to sleep and Cassandra would want to know who her fellow immortal is, weather it's an old friend or enemy or potential friend or enemy. If I sleep there tonight, I'd loose my head by morning." Methos opened his eyes and looked pleadingly into Severus's. Severus sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Methos. Let me conjure up a bed for you." He turned looking for his wand.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. The couch is fine. Or I could sleep with you?" Severus froze. He couldn't mean it. He turned and searched Methos's face looking for a lie or a joke or a trick. There was none, only complete sincerity and a little…lust?  
  
"Which would you prefer?" Severus asked slowly. Methos smiled slowly, sexily.  
  
"I do so hate to sleep alone," as he talked he walked, no glided up to Severus, taking the wand out of his hand. Severus could hardly believe it. Was this really happening? Methos on the other hand was growing a little concerned by Severus's lack of reaction. Had he judged the reactions wrong, or was it just shock? Only one way to tell.  
  
Methos reached up and pulled Severus's head to him, kissing him slowly, artfully, and was rewarded with a pair of hands coming up to rest on his hips, and a pair of lips which kissed him back. Methos pulled back and grinned at Severus. Severus grinned back and was then kissed with 5000 years worth of kissing experience. Severus pulled Methos in closer, crushing their bodies together. Methos pulled away, both a little breathless.  
  
"Bedroom?"  
  
"Bedroom." The two stumbled over to the four-poster bed in the bedroom with as little break in contact as possible. Clothing was soon a thing of the past, and Severus was glad of the soundproof spells on his bedchamber. Later the two lay there, wrapped in each other's arms. Severus's eyes were drooping sleepily and Methos had closed his already.  
  
"Methos?"  
  
"Hmmm?  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
"I love you, too Severus. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The two drifted off to sleep and dreamt of pleasant things. Before Methos had arrived at Hogwarts he had never believe he had a soul mate, though he believed in the concept. Now, however, both felt he had found his.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you I was getting impatient. About the names (Methos/Adam) Methos plays two different personalities when he is either, so they look slightly different (Adam act more energetic and clumsy and slouched, while Methos is all grace and power and noble bearing.)  
  
Did you like the Madame Pince/Flitwick thingy I threw in there? Don't worry. It comes into play later. It wasn't just a bit of the randomness I am so memorable for.  
  
Vampire Child – Herm will figure it out around a major holiday (and no, I'm not telling you which. Exams do suck, don't they? I know how you feel. Midterms start next week (shudder) the next chapter will show up probably tomorrow night. Sometime. Thank you for reviewing so diligently.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – No, Methos didn't tell the whole thing. It's not in his nature. Severus will find out, though. Thank you for reviewing! It's you guys who keep me going!  
  
WyldeHorse – It's not really writer's block, just, well, read the a/n at the top. I know what you mean about the whole liking the idea about people being gay/bi, thing. I'm the same way and I'm a total slash junkie. I admit it. I wonder if they have a support group for that. Could you imagine? Hello, my name is immortaljedi and I'm a slash junkie. I haven't read a slash story n three minutes...uh I mean days. Three days (embarrassed look) Anyway…  
  
Thank all of you for reviewing. I really do mean that. The next chapter will have the meeting of Cassie and Severus and much, much more! 


	17. Chapter 17: In Which Cassie Meets Sevvie

A/n: I'm running out of things to say in these notes! This chapter will have Cassandra meeting Severus and more facts about both Severus and Methos's pasts are told. Chapter 17: In which Cassie Meets Sevvie  
  
  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
He was warm. That was the first thing that he noticed. That in itself was strange, as he had woken up cold every morning for as long as he could remember. He also used to wake up alone.  
  
His eyes shot open, and looked in wonder at the man wrapped up with him on the bed. He smiled remembering last night and the softly spoken, heartfelt words. They were connected now, how he couldn't tell, but it ran deeper than anything he had ever felt before, and it was almost as if he could read the other's thoughts. He brought a hand up and brushed some hair off his lover's brow. He stirred. Methos's eyes opened and blinked sleepily at Severus before smiling.  
  
"Good morning, love."  
  
"Good morning." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Methos's lips, pulling away before it got too deep. "I love you." Methos grinned a cheeky grin.  
  
"I know." Severus laughed softly and cupped Methos's cheek in one hand.  
  
"You are almost intolerable." The grin widened.  
  
"I know that too," Methos pulled Severus in for another kiss. "And you should know, without any doubt, that I love you as well." His eyes strayed from Severus's face to look at the clock on the far wall. "Damn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have to get up soon. Breakfast will be served shortly and I don't have any clothes."  
  
"You can borrow a pair of my robes. It's not like anyone will notice…they all look the same." Methos nodded and rolled away, stretching like a cat, and cracking his neck. He sighed and relaxed back into the soft mattress. He looked back over at Severus.  
  
"You want to shower first or can I?" Severus leered.  
  
"Why waste the water? We can both shower at the same time."  
  
"Not if we want to make it to breakfast, we can't."  
  
"True. Why don't you go first? While you're in the shower I can get the robes."  
  
"Alright." Methos rolled over to give Severus one last quick kiss, then crawled over to the edge of the bed. He stood, the sheets first clinging, then falling, showing smooth alabaster skin, glowing in the firelight. Severus's breath caught as Methos moved, all sensual grace and teasing sexuality before disappearing into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on through the open door before he had the composure to be able to move again. He stood, the sheets clinging to him as they had with Methos, but he brushed them aside. Putting his dressing gown on against the chill of the chill of the dungeons he started moving about the room, pulling a robe from here, a pair of boots from there, making the bed, setting both pairs of robes out on the bed.  
  
He was almost done when he heard his lover's voice coming from inside the bathroom. He didn't recognize it, so grabbing a towel he entered the bathroom. He laughed when he finally figured out what it was…it was an old drinking song in Ancient Egyptian! The only way he recognized it was he identified the language and the jaunty tune to which it was sung. The singer heard his laughter, and stuck a soapy, wet head out from behind the curtain.  
  
"What's so funny?" Methos inquired.  
  
"You. You're just full of the strangest things." Methos smirked.  
  
"You think this is strange? This is nothing compared to some of the Phoenician songs I know. They were all sailors, through and through, and had the strangest sense of humor." He shook his head in mock wonder before belting out another line, pulling his head back in. Severus just laughed again and returned to his room to read while Methos finished his shower.  
  
After a while he heard the shower shut off and a few moments later Methos emerged, clothed only in a low-riding towel. Severus's eyebrows stood at attention while Methos slowly dressed. Methos looked aver and said with a smirk.  
  
"Shower's free." With a start and an un-heartfelt glare Severus went about his morning routine. He was a little surprised when Methos asked if he could use his razor, while Severus was still in the shower. At Severus's approval Methos started to shave, mindful of nicks and cuts, but with the practice of centuries.  
  
He finished just as Severus stepped from the showers, the excess water running down his pale chest in tiny rivers, and dripping off his wet hair. Severus smiled at him as he toweled off, settling the towel on his shoulders to catch the water from his hair. Methos smiled back and Severus went to get changed.  
  
Severus was brushing his hair out, it being almost completely dry from the towel when Adam emerged from the bathroom, (a/n yes…Adam, not Methos, Adam emerged meaning he was in character) all groomed and polished, looking as pristine as he ever had. Severus raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. With a smirk Methos shook his head, mussing up his hair, then glided over to where his lover sat. (a/n now he is out of character) Without speaking Methos took the brush from Severus and started to brush his hair for him. Severus relaxed to the ministrations, even handing Adam a tie to tie it back with. The tail was low and more masculine than a normal ponytail, and was just the way Severus did it himself. He smiled in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I love playing with your hair." Methos smiled as he saw the faint blush spread across Severus features that happened whenever he was complimented. "Now…off to breakfast with you."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Methos sighed.  
  
"I'm going to stop by my room and get some things." Severus nodded. They both left and at the top of the stairs, where the two would part ways Methos felt that presence again coming from the Great Hall. "Here is my detour. I will see you later." The next was spoken in a near whisper. "I love you."  
  
"And I you." It was equally soft and Severus reached out and briefly squeezed Methos's hand before heading on alone into the Great Hall. Methos stood there for a moment longer, then sighed and shook his head. Without another sound Adam Pierson walked up to his room and away from the other Immortal.  
  
In the Great Hall  
  
Severus walked up to the teacher's table and saw a stranger sitting next to Remus (not in Methos's seat, but next to it) 'that must be the Cassandra Methos was talking of.' He sat down in Methos's seat, thinking it would probably be a good idea to keep those two separated as much as possible.  
  
"Good Morning." Remus smiled at Severus, noticing a certain sparkle in his eyes and a faint flush to his pallid complexion making him look merely pale, rather than sickly. Somebody got lucky last night.  
  
"Good Morning, Severus. This is Cassandra, the new divination professor that Dumbledore was speaking of. Cassie, this is Severus Snape, our potions master."  
  
"Pleasure," Severus said, extending his hand.  
  
"It's all mine," Cassandra practically purred, holding his hand a little too long. He noticed and his small smile became a little more forced. She took no notice. Remus did. He had to bite a lip to keep from laughing. Cassandra was coming on to him, and the man wasn't responding positively at all! He could understand why, though. He had told Cassandra that not only was he taken, that he was gay as well as soon as she had made a move. And, well, Severus had grown up since their time at Hogwarts, into quite the dashing figure. His dark hair, beard, and pale skin did have a certain devilish appeal to it.  
  
Just as Sirius would look if he had a beard. 'Oh well. I guess I'm stuck with ruggedly handsome, instead.' He thought, not at all unhappy about it. He looked back at the two. Cassandra had completely detached herself from his side, and was now focused on Severus, who was obviously uninterested, though she didn't see it. He was ignoring her looks, her little innuendos, and her low cut, form fitting robes…the same ones which had every male (and a few females) drooling at the sight.  
  
As breakfast went on Cassandra got bolder in her attentions and Severus's scowl deepened due to the continued absence of his lover. 'Where is he? I need him to get her off of me.' Cassandra shifted next to him, showing off more of her ...um…assets. Severus barely stopped himself from the groan of frustration, but was unable to refrain from rolling his eyes. Remus caught this, being the only other adult male in the room not watching her, and had to suppress a chuckle.  
  
She leaned in and rested her arm on his shoulder, tracing his ear with her finger and said with a throaty whisper, "You know, I have always found potions to be…exciting. Brewing them in large iron cauldrons, hearing them bubble and sizzle and steam, stirring them in long slow strokes or quick hard…spurts." Severus straitened, the innuendo in her voice not hard to misinterpret. His patience had finally worn too thin and it was now obvious that Methos was not going to show. When he spoke, his voice was tight.  
  
"Please remove your hand. I must say that for a first impression you have given me a rather unpleasant one, showing yourself off as a hussy. Wizards, Woman! You are a professor at a highly respected Magic School. Do I really need to remind you to act appropriately?"  
  
Cassandra drew back swiftly, as if stung, and Remus was turning pink trying to contain his laughter. She suddenly grew cold and glared at him, unsuccessfully hiding her embarrassment at being rebuked so due to the pink of her pale cheeks. "No. You don't." She turned back to her meal, her movements jerky and angry.  
  
"Good." No longer hungry Severus stood to find Methos. 'Why the hell didn't he show up?'  
  
  
  
Adam Pierson's rooms  
  
Methos re-entered his rooms, coming back from his morning routine. He quietly closed the door behind him and placed the sword on the bed. He moved to the bathroom to lean up a little.  
  
"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Severus's voice made him jump. He spun around, hand automatically reaching for his sword, but stopped just before the movement became more than a twitch. Severus noticed. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"  
  
Methos's shoulders fell; his head ducked. "It's Cassandra. It's bad enough being close to a trained immortal, but an unstable one who's after your head is worse. I've been training more with my sword to prevent rustiness; I have a feeling that I will need all my skills top-notch before my time here is done. I didn't get a chance this morning, so I used this as an opportunity to get some…and avoid a confrontation in front of the whole school." Severus's eyes widened.  
  
"She hates you that much? She would risk a public confrontation?"  
  
"Yes. If not of the immortal nature, she would pin me as the raping, pillaging, murdering bastard I am. In order to get the correct response she would probably say I am an active Death Eater…not as nasty as the Horsemen were, but hated and feared enough to get, in her mind, the appropriate reaction."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Drawn and quartering, tar and feathering, keel hauling, racking, Azkaban, burning at the stake, the Dementor's Kiss, beheading. All are painful; the last is permanent. And that's what she wants; to be rid of the monstrosity called Death."  
  
"But you aren't Death anymore."  
  
"I know that. You know that. Duncan knows that now. She doesn't. I don't know if she ever will." He snorted and folded his arms across his chest. He looked out the window, "I don't know which is more right. Her or us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just because I no longer give in to Death's impulses, doesn't mean that they aren't there. I hear him, every moment of every day, telling me to go back to the way I was. To feel the cold metal in my hands and the powerful warmth of my horse between my legs. To taste the blood on my hands and smell the paint on my face. To just take what I want, to hold in my hands the power of life and death. It's all still there. I crave it, yet I fear it. I can't tell you how many times I can't sleep for the bloody images in my brain. It's why I drink like a fish. To try and forget for just a moment's peace." Severus stood and walked over to the distraught man. He reached up and placed both his hands on Methos's shoulders.  
  
"Methos. I know exactly what you're going through. I went through the same thing myself…I still am. Only I don't have the immortal healing to keep me from killing my liver. I make my potions, instead. They have the same effects. They let me sleep." He moved his hands to cup Methos's face. "The fact that you still keep the darkness at bay proves you are no longer a monster. Every time I go to a meeting I feel the pull. I get the cravings. It's getting harder and harder to deny them. But I still can. You can too."  
  
"How are you so sure." The heart wrenching whisper was almost too much. Severus smiled at him.  
  
"Because I hope, Methos. I love life. And I know you do too. I can feel it. Can you?" Methos nodded. He could feel it.  
  
Severus leaned in and kissed Methos, starting slow and reassuring, but growing in love and intensity. Methos kissed him back, harder, testing his limits. Tongues twined and battled but not for dominance. No, they fought for fear of loss, for passion, but most of all, for understanding of the darker side of human nature. Both men knew the dark side; the evil men can do, and have emerged, not unscathed, but changed for the better.  
  
Methos could feel their connection growing with every passing second. All that was Severus wrapped around his mind, pulsing with life, buzzing with…  
  
Buzzing?  
  
Methos pulled back quickly, his eyes widening in fear. He felt the presence of Cassandra coming closer. Severus looked at him, eyes slightly unfocused, lips pink and swollen.  
  
"Methos?"  
  
"It's her. She's coming. I'm not ready to face her yet." He grasped Severus's arms desperately. "I can't do it, Sev, I just can't. I can't go through with that again. I can't loose you."  
  
"You aren't going to loose me. You will never loose me. I love you, remember?" Severus pulled the shaking ancient into his arms, waiting for him to calm. He didn't. The shaking just got worse. Then suddenly, he stopped. There was a nock on the door. Methos's voice was dead.  
  
"She's here."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? You like? Should I re-write this one? It just wouldn't come out like I wanted it too. ??? Well? I like what I did with Cassy, don't you? No, she isn't a hussy, not really, (well, maybe a little) but I thought that this would be good. Her so desperate that she hits on two taken (not to mention gay) guys. You like the wake up scene? I like that scene. I figured Methos would have some experience with hair being married 68 times. Also, why does Severus have a razor when he has a beard? He has a goatee, and needs to shave the sides. I may have forgotten to mention this before, but I have a feeling that Severus would wear glasses to read, small silver ones. (I think glasses (like those) are sexy. I know I am strange.) um…there WILL be a meeting of the two old ones in the next chapter…but with Mid terms it may take awhile.  
  
No, I haven't forgotten about The Bloody Baron connection or Percy/Oliver, or Sirius. The BBC will happen in the sequel, and the others will show up soon. (But you need a willing suspension of disbelief) The Prank war has NOT been forgotten either…just put on hold for a bit. Expect them the first Hogsmead trip.  
  
I WILL write side stories from time to time…funny ones, sexy ones, and explanatory ones. I currently have one with Methos/Snape at a muggle dance club (where they meet Percy/Oliver) another with M/S and H and Co. at a skate rink (it's hilarious…I just have to write it.) and I have one that's Percy/Oliver that will take a bit.  
  
CyanideQueen- tests doo suck don't they. Luck on those SATs.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Uh…wow. No I did not know that. I'm flattered. To tell the truth, I've done the same with other stories. Tell your friends…spread the love!  
  
WyldeHorse- yes, I will do your side stories. Some will be lemon. But be patient, they may be a while. We must have the same math teacher…I am being taught Geo by the Devil Incarnate. It's HORRIBLE. I'm in 10th myself and can definite sympathize (especially w/the sleep thing.)  
  
Vampire Child – thanks. 2 down, 4 to go so help me GOD!  
  
LunarBird – short and to the point. Like I review (sometimes) thanks. (I have a bad habit of writing one or two word reviews like "cool" and "MORE!")  
  
OH! I just did spell check and I spelled habit, habbit, and as a choice hobbit came up. I think that is sooo coool! Well, until next time (meetings and well…you'll see) I'm your friendly neighborhood immortaljedi! Please R/R! ta ta! 


	18. Chapter 18: In Which Enemies Meet

A/N: He he he. Sorry about that cliffhanger you guys. I don't normally do that, but I thought it would be a cool ending. This next chapter has the long awaited meeting of Cassandra and Methos, (This is for you, Tea.) I want you to vote on who should make the Quidditch team (check ending notes). Well, I wont keep you waiting any longer here is chapter 18: In Which Enemies Meet  
  
Chapter 18;  
  
  
  
NOCK NOCK  
  
Methos made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and closed his eyes, going pale. Severus held on, concerned. Methos's jaw clenched and he grit out'  
  
"Tell her I cannot meet with her now. I will talk to her later with Dumbledore."  
  
"All right." Severus went to the door while Methos sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Opening the door suddenly Severus almost got hit in the face by a knocking hand.  
  
"He can't talk right now," Severus said, his voice cold and his eyes gleaming. "He will meet with you and Dumbledore later. Good Day." With that he slammed the door in her face. She stood there for a moment, stunned, before walking dazedly away. 'What was that prick doing in that immortal's room? He? Hmm…'  
  
Inside the room Severus turned back to Methos and sat next to him on the bed. He placed a comforting hand on his back and starting playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. Methos stretched his neck out like a cat and let his head fall, enjoying the light massage. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, his voice much stronger and more normal than before.  
  
"I don't know why she affects me like that. I'm really not afraid of her…I guess it's more what she could do that I'm afraid of. I don't want to loose you."  
  
"You aren't going to."  
  
"I know that, but-"  
  
"You're instincts are telling you otherwise, and you're used to trusting your instincts."  
  
"Yes." Methos laughed. "We're finishing each other's sentences already."  
  
"Great minds…"  
  
"Think for themselves. And I know of two great minds that are going to be late for class." Methos stood up strait and inhaled deeply and held it before letting it out slowly and opening his eyes. He was calm now, his fight or flight response squashed (for now.) He turned and smiled at Severus. "I'm much better now, thank you." He leaned in and captured Severus's lips in a sweet soft kiss. "I really am," He said once they stopped. Severus smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad. I wish we could stay longer, but we have to get to class."  
  
"Yes. It is rather important for us to be there, being the teachers and all."  
  
"Har, har. Very funny," Severus paused again, once more serious. "You're sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm sure. You'd be able tell if I wasn't." Severus nodded, knowing it for truth.  
  
"True enough. Well, I will see you later."  
  
"That you will." They kissed again; this time goodbye and Severus left Methos to get cleaned up in a swish of black cloth.  
  
  
  
Dinnertime…  
  
  
  
The day had continued on with no opportunity to talk with Dumbledore and Cassandra. Adam now sat watching the last student leave his classroom. He sighed and heard his stomach growl in response, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since last night's dinner. He closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time he's gone without dinner and it won't be the last. He could always go down to the kitchens later and get food from the elves. He opened an eye when he heard the door open. Severus stood there, leaning against the doorjam, watching Adam at his desk. Methos smiled.  
  
"Why hello, love. What brings you up here away from your dungeon?"  
  
"You do. I came to bring you to dinner." Methos waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"You go. I'm not hungry." His statement was punctuated by a rather large growl from his stomach. Methos glared at the offensive organ. "Traitor." Severus chuckled.  
  
"Come on, Methos. You cannot hide up here forever. You have to eat sometime, as I'm sure your stomach will agree." Methos made a face at him, and crossed his arms, stubbornly sitting at his desk.  
  
"I'm not going. You can't make me."  
  
"Now you're being childish," Severus sighed. "Fine. Stay up here and starve, if it pleases you, you big chicken. See if you're getting any tonight." Severus turned and left. Methos sat there for a moment, then jumped up and rushed after him.  
  
"Wait for me! I am coming!" He ran out the door and smack into Severus, who was waiting for Methos just outside the door. Severus steadied the immortal, and smirked at him.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. Come along." He started to walk away and Methos, realizing he had just been conned, started after him, grumbling all the way.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall with little more fuss than some louder grumbling as they neared, but Methos entered of his own accord. He refused to even look at Severus until after they had sat down. And then, it was in the form of a glare.  
  
"I hope you realize," Methos hissed at him, "That if Cassandra shows up and DOES confront me in public, I will most likely be made to leave."  
  
"I won't let you go," Severus hissed back. Methos just harrumphed.  
  
"Just remember, that this is all YOUR fault." Severus's lip twitched, and he nodded. This seemed to appease Methos, and the ice on his shoulder started to melt. The two were chatting a little more friendly, (flirting is more like it) when Methos felt the Buzz. He stiffened, and his eyes fixed on the doors.  
  
"She's on her way." Severus reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and Methos squeezed back, grateful.  
  
Outside the Great Hall Cassandra paused as she felt the Buzz. It was only for a moment, but Remus, who was walking next to her, noticed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cassandra looked at him for a moment, blinking, before smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Let us go eat." Remus nodded, grinning. He pushed open the doors, and they entered. Cassandra's eyes went strait to the teacher's table…there. He was not there this mourning…HIM!  
  
Methos watched as the doors opened and Remus and Cassandra entered. He watched her look, then her eyes fixed on him. They widened, and he felt the blood drain from his face, though his expression did not change. Her face flushed a deep red with anger, and she started walking swiftly towards him. If at all possible he tensed up even more, and now had Severus's hand in a death grip.  
  
Most in the Great Hall were now watching as Cassandra rapidly approached the teacher's table, her anger growing more apparent by the second. All were watching as she broke into a ran and leapt at Methos over the table, and screamed in a language long dead,  
  
"DIE HORSEMAN!" Methos, who had seen it coming, ducked under the table, and cried a high-pitched eep! The two were now on opposite sides of the table. He responded in the same language.  
  
"Cassandra, please reconsider this, you don't want to…"  
  
"Don't tell me what I want to don't want to do! You monster, you can't tell me what to do anymore!"  
  
"I'm not trying to," Methos responded, still in that language, just a tad too hotly. Cassandra went livid, jumping back over the table, she attacked.  
  
He ran.  
  
Around the end of the table, where Hagrid sat, he ran behind the teachers with Cassandra hot on his heels. He tried again.  
  
"Cassandra, remember what McLeod said? He wants me to live, that should count for something!"  
  
"It counts for nothing. You didn't kill his village, you didn't enslave and rape him, did you?"  
  
"No, but that's besides the point…"  
  
"THAT IS EXACTLY THE POINT!" Cassandra ranted. Bear in mind that all this conversation has been in some language that died out centuries ago that only those two know of. From an outside point of view this scene is quite funny, but for those involved it is quite vexing. With her cry she sprang forward, once again attempting to get her hands around Methos's neck. Methos, using all 5000 years of survival training, ran for his life, being that even though it wouldn't kill him, dieing wouldn't be pleasant, and ended up back where he had started. But, by now, Methos was getting fed up. This whole situation was ridiculous. He was a better fighter than she was, so why was he running? He spoke again, still in the ancient language, and now his voice was less pleading and more confident.  
  
"Cassandra, that is not the point. The point is you have refused to get over something that happened over three thousand years ago! That's a long time, even for us!"  
  
"YOU MURDERED ME! You raped me and made me your slave! You got me to trust you then gave me up to that bastard, Kronos!"  
  
"SO WHAT!" Methos roared, for now he was angry as well. The whole hall was silent, watching this spectacle. Dumbledore stood, preparing to intervene. It had been amusing at first, but this was going to far. Methos continued, oblivious to everything else, "You're not the first to get such treatment, nor were you the last! And not just by me. I have known people who had it much worse than you, and behave much more maturely." Dumbledore interrupted them now, calling,  
  
"Adam." He didn't hear and continued.  
  
"You refuse to see this from the eyes of the times. You look at it with modern sensibilities, for all your origins. The world was different then Cassandra. I was different. The world can change, why can't I?" Cassandra sneered.  
  
"A leopard can't change it's spots." Dumbledore tried again.  
  
"Cassandra." It didn't work once more.  
  
"I'm not a leopard, Cassandra, and I don't have spots. I'm a man. And men can change."  
  
"You're not a man, you're a monster!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore finally had enough. "You will stop this immediately. The two of you are acting like children and fools, and I know from experience that you two are neither. The two of you will follow me to my office and we will settle this like the responsible adults we are. And if you are going to argue, do it in English. Now follow me." He turned back to the students. "You all may eat now and do not worry, this spectacle will not happen again." He turned and walked towards the door. He paused by Severus and Remus. "You two follow as well. I have a feeling you will need to be there." They nodded and the two rivals followed their immortal companions and Dumbledore out of the Great hall.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to come out…I have been so busy you wouldn't believe it, and not to mention just a little case of writer's block. I also started, foolishly, three more stories, Chiaroscuro Minor, Chiaroscuro Major (Lord of the Rings/Forgotten Realms) and a third untitled story (Highlander/SG-1. The first part will be posted shortly…sometime this week.) So I will be working on all four simultaneously. Check them out…they're cool (at least I think so.)  
  
Now…Quidditch tryouts! I need to replace Oliver Wood, The Twins, Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell (I think. If I can't think of anybody or don't get enough votes, then they get bumped back a year. Also, who was the third chaser? I can't remember.) I also need to replace Lee Jordan as the announcer. Ok. The replacement possibilities are;  
  
Ron Weasley – keeper or chaser  
  
Colin Creevy – beater or chaser  
  
Denis Creevy – beater or keeper  
  
Ginny Weasly – beater, keeper, or chaser  
  
Neville Longbottom – keeper or announcer  
  
Dean Thomas – beater, chaser or keeper  
  
Seamus Finnegan – beater or announcer  
  
Original Character – any  
  
Miscellaneous cannon character – any  
  
Ok, those are the choices. I need to know! You wont get a new chapter until you vote. (isn't emotional bribery wonderful!) Anyway, in the next chaper there's the truce and Quidditch tryouts. Please R/R! thanks  
  
Ps- the chapter title is weak…if there are any suggestions, feel free to tell me.  
  
Lurae- I hope I explained the Cassandra/Methos thing enough in this chaper. If I didn't, e-mail me. I'll be more than happy to explain. Cassandra is doomed to be a weakling due to some unrealistic writers and lack of practice. I can't tell you about the horsemen. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
The Light Goddess- I'm glad you like it. I'm also glad that you think the slash works so well, it's my first slash story, so I was a little nervous. I've gotten nothing but good thoughts, though, so…I love Methos as well.  
  
SilverCatofBast- I'll e-mail you the information. My e-mail is scarletjedi not immotaljedi so don't be worried. There's not much, but I'll send you what I know. I would have sent it earlier, but I've been so busy, I finally have some down time, (yay!) I'm glad you like the story. About the elvish…sorry. I get them confused. When I'm done I'm going to go back and revise this story because a few others have pointed out some inaccuracies as well.  
  
Vertigo- I love you too.  
  
Tea- I had this exact same idea as soon as read a story where Cassandra talks to Sirius. I thought 'what if she was a teacher there.' Then I thought, 'Methos would make a good history of magic professor.' Then I thought, 'it would be hilarious to have them meet up again, I can do it in the great hall with lots of witnesses…' well, this story started out as just an excuse to write that scene, and it turned out to be the hardest thing to write. I wanna thank you for suggesting it, though, since I was going to do it differently, but I thought, 'why not. It's why I did this story in the first place,' so here it is. This chapter is for you. I don't normally dedicate things, but I felt you deserve some credit.  
  
Vampire Child- I'm sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I'm glad I made you happy, and thanks for the show info. I want to see that episode SO BAD!!! Oohh! Anyway, I hope you did well on your exams; I (so far) didn't fail one. Thank the gods they're over.  
  
Just a little sidenote before I finish the thanks – I'm Christian. I believe in a God. But I say things like 'thank the gods' and 'thank the goddess' and in my mind it avoids saying the Lord's name in vain. (like I'm such a good little Christian girl anyway, but…I'm fussy about some things) I picked them up from Methos, actually. From stories I've read. Just a little tidbit. Now, last but not least;  
  
WyldeHorse- I am evil with that cliffhanger, aren't I. Well, here's the second part. The third will be coming later this week. My geo teach is Wilk…and she's just plain mean. Nobody I know who has been in her class has liked her or her teaching style. Just my luck huh? Good luck with your teach. 


	19. Chapter 19: In Which Truces Are Made

A/N. Welcome back. Thank you to those of you who voted. You have one more chance to vote with this chapter, and the next. I'm going to tell of the roster posting in chapter 21 so there's still time to change my mind. Without further ado...chapter 19: In Which Truces are made  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
As soon as the five had left, the Great Hall exploded into chatter, everybody wondering just what was said and why they said it.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, obviously, they new each other before and probably didn't part on the best of terms. It sounded like she wanted to kill him...literally!"  
  
"What language was that in? It didn't sound like any language that I've ever heard."  
  
"I don't know. They were speaking too fast. I couldn't figure it out...but I bet any money that he didn't learn that at Beubaxtons! (a/n: he told them he went to Beubaxtons. Why? Because they asked.)  
  
"Uh-oh," Ron said teasingly, "Herm's got her mind on a mystery. We're in for some adventure for sure this year."  
  
"Oh, you!" Hermione playfully slapped his arm before continuing, "I doubt that we'll get into as much trouble this year as the last few years. I am a prefect now, you know. I am granted certain privileges, like staying out late without a pass." Ron looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Hermione smirked at him.  
  
"Because you would have abused that power for other nefarious purposes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're getting off topic..."  
  
"So?" They both cut him off and he glared at them before going on. "There is definitely something bigger going on than we expect. I want to figure it out."  
  
"Of course you do...and I'm going to help you." Harry turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
"And how exactly are you going to help?" Ron asked. Draco smiled at him, nicely.  
  
"Haven't you noticed who Pierson spends most of his time with? He's practically glued to Professor Sanpe's hip! I happen to be pretty close with Professor Snape myself. I can get the details a lot easier than you can that way."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Hermione beamed, her eyes going unfocussed as she planned. "I can check out the library for that language and if that doesn't work..."She trailed off, concentrating on her own thoughts.  
  
"Um...Malfoy? Not to sound rude, but why are you here? I mean, wont you get a lot of rack from your housemates by being seen with the "famous Harry Potter" and his little circle of friends?" Draco smiled at Harry.  
  
"I have enough of a bad ass reputation as to not worry about what they say." He looked up and grinned at the ground, especially Ron. "If that doesn't work I can always say I setting you up for a great fall later."  
  
"oh," said Ron, "You're not...are you?" Draco made a face.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I am hungry. We'll meet later in the library, ok?  
  
The three nodded their assent and Draco took his leave, but not without giving Harry a lingering look and a special smile. His friends never noticed.  
  
At the Slytherin Table.  
  
Draco sat with Crabbe on one side and Goyle n the other, completely disgusted by their lack of table manners. Their very presence disgusted him, but for the safety of all, he must keep up pretense. Blaise was speaking. (a/n: Is Blaise a girl or a boy. Everyone says something different. Could somebody please tell me?)  
  
"...I bet she was In Gryffindor, her attacking an obvious choice for Slytherin like that-"  
  
"Professor Pierson was not in Slytherin, nor will he be. Teachers do not get sorted. She wasn't a Gryffindor, either. She probably went to Beubaxtons, like he did. They obviously don't like each other very much, though. And neither have that accent." Blaise seemingly ignored the end of Draco's thought.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Blaise. Simple deduction. Besides, he told us he went to Beubaxtons.  
  
"Oh yeah." Next to him Crabbe slurped loudly on his soup, spilling some on his black school robes. Draco's already meager appetite fled him.  
  
"Your manners are deplorable. You sicken me. I shall be in my dorm and I wish to be left alone and away from you cretins." He turned and left leaving behind a confused Crabbe and Goyle. As he left he heard one ask the other;  
  
"What does `deplorible' mean?"  
  
"I don't know. What's a `kreten'?" Draco shook his head in wonder and disgust and left the Great Hall.  
  
In Dumbledore's office  
  
Dumbledore was the first to enter the office, followed by Cassandra, then Remus, then Severus, and finally, a reluctant Adam. Dumbledore went immediately to the window as the others stood uncomfortably around his desk, Adam and Cassandra as far from each other as possible. Dumbledore turned and looked at them with a sincerity on his face that was not seen in many years.  
  
"Adam," he jumped at his name, but met Dumbledore's gaze solidly. "I want you to be Methos." Adam looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Albus, I am Methos." He spoke as if to a small child or a crazy man.  
  
"I know that, but we need Methos the Immortal here, not Adam Pierson, mild mannered teacher. Only he can settle this." Adam nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He seemed to grow in stature and presence. When he let the breath loose, Methos opened his eyes, which had changed from Adam's green to Methos's dragon-scale green/gold/brown. Severus smiled at his lover. Remus watched in shock at a transformation almost as complete as his own. Cassandra stiffened as Methos's gaze fell upon her. She was also very surprised when his eyes clouded over and he lowered his eyes in guilt in shame.  
  
"Well," he said, looking up once more to look at Dumbledore, his voice resonating within the room, a rich baritone. "You want me? You've got me. Now what?" His voice was calm, if a little exasperated at the end, with just a touch of cynicism showing through.  
  
"Now we come to an understanding...between all of you." He looked at each in turn. "I know of a need for secrets, but I also know that none can exist in this school. It is best to get them out of the way now, before one of the students find out. We also need to come to an agreement of sorts...to work together and not against each other...have I made myself clear." There were nods and murmurs of ascent. "Before we begin, would anybody care for a lemon drop? They're quite good."  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." Methos reached over and took a candy out of the tin Dumbledore was holding out while the others declined.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Nobody spoke. "You realize you are not leaving this room without clearing the air." They were silent for a moment longer before Remus spoke up.  
  
"I guess I'll go first. You probably know the least about me than anyone." He breathed deep. "This is hard. The last time I told anyone strait out was when I was a student here. Severus remembers," he grinned slightly as Severus's scowl deepened. "I have lycanthrope. I've had it since I was a child. I'm not normally dangerous, and when the moon turns I know where to lock myself up. Severus has helped my by making my wolfsbane potion, to keep the beast's mind under control while I'm shifted." He looked up at the ancients and saw surprise on Cassandra's face and only acceptance and sympathy on Methos's. "You don't seem surprised." Methos shook his head.  
  
"To tell the truth, I had my suspicions from the beginning. You've just confirmed them. And, you're not the first werewolf I've met." Remus turned to Cassandra.  
  
"You on the other hand..."  
  
"You're a WEREWOLF! You didn't think to TELL me this?!"  
  
"Well, it isn't something I like to advertise. I am an endangered species, you know."  
  
"But...but...you're one of the good guys." Remus smiled, not at all offended. That's the type of guy he was.  
  
"Just because I'm a werewolf don't mean I'm a bad guy. Werewolves aren't evil...just very wild. They have none of the human's emotions...just a desire to hunt, eat, and mate. Pretty simple really." Cassandra nodded. She had noting to say. Quiet reigned for a moment before Cassandra spoke.  
  
"I guess I have acted pretty atrociously, especially given what I am. I'm sorry, and I guess it's my turn. I am immortal. I have lived on this Earth for over 3000 years and have died more times than I can count, since we can die, it just isn't permanent. I am the most famous witch-immortal, though not the only one. Also, I am a true seer, and I have often prophesized events and such." Severus snorted, not at all impressed with her divining arts. She glared at him. "You got a problem with that?" Severus glared right back.  
  
"Not at all," he said mockingly. "I just fail to see what's so important about that secret." Cassandra smiled.  
  
"That's not mine to tell. That's his." She pointed to Methos. He laughed in disbelief.  
  
"It's never stopped you before." She smiled at him, sickeningly sweet. He glared in response. Severus interrupted.  
  
"I'll go next." Methos shot him a grateful look, wanting to put this off as long as possible. "My name is Severus Snape and I...I am...an alcoholic-" Methos burst out in surprised laughter. Severus smirked at him.  
  
"Wrong meeting Sev. That one isn't until next week."  
  
"And you're leading it, I wager."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Minerva is." Methos smiled wickedly and Severus laughed.  
  
"Anyway, all laughing aside..." he turned to look at Dumbledore, as if to reassure himself that this is what Dumbledore wanted. He took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. "I am a spy. I have been since about two months after I joined. I wont go into the details, but essentially I realized I had made a mistake and came to Dumbledore for help. I began my new life as a double agent the very next day. I have been ever since." Remus nodded. He knew about this from the last time he had taught here, as Severus had known about his own problem. Cassandra looked shell-shocked, but quickly composed herself. Methos put a reassuring hand of Severus's shoulder and Severus reached up to clasp it, gripping it like a lifeline.  
  
"I guess I'm the only one left and, well, Remus, you're the only one who doesn't know who or what I really am. My name is Methos. I, like Cassandra, am immortal. I am 5000 years old." He paused, his voice taking on a deeper, scratchier timbre. "I have been many things. Lately, though I have been healers, scholars, military officers, teachers, or police officers. Back in the bad old days, however, my jobs were not so...peaceful. I was a mercenary, a blacksmith, a warrior, a trainer, and a thousand other things. But most importantly, I was Death; Death on a pale horse, as written in the Bible. I had three brothers, Kronos, Caspian, and Silas, and we ruled with terror for over a thousand years. I will not go into details of what we did, but oft times it was worse than what I heard of Voldemort. It was the darkest time of my life and the part that comes back to haunt me the most, no matter how hard I try to escape."  
  
"You can't escape justice, Methos. Nor Revenge."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I've done a pretty good job so far." The mask was back up, and the cynical humor was once again making its presence known. Cassandra made an exasperated noise folder her arms across her chest. He smirked at her before sobering and continuing.  
  
"I've murdered men, women, and children, burned villages, destroyed crops, taken slaves, raped women, and made a pretty nasty image for myself." He looked at Cassandra who was pointedly ignoring him. "I really don't blame her for hating me. I hate myself for what I did, and what I did to her."  
  
"I was one of them."  
  
"The first immortal woman I ever took...and the last."  
  
"Tell them." Cassandra's voice was a whisper, but Methos heard it as if it was thunder.  
  
"She was a priestess, revered and pure. Then the Horsemen came. We destroyed her village and I took her and killed her and raped her and made her my slave. She had the most spirit I had seen in a woman in a very long time and I reveled in it, even as I tried to break her. I never truly did, and I am thankful for that." Cassandra snorted, then took over the narration.  
  
"I hated and loved him. Then Kronos came and took me. Then, all I could feel was hate for him. I escaped that night."  
  
"And I let her go, watching as she disappeared into the woods. I left the Horsemen soon after, and I've been on the run ever since."  
  
"I was too, for a while. Then I got a little more confident and believed that they were dead. I was wrong. I was visiting a friend one day and he showed up. I tired to take his head then but her ran."  
  
"I like living. I don't want to die." Cassandra ignored him.  
  
"And he ran strait back to the Horsemen, who were all still very alive. They were reunited and tried to bring about the apocalypse."  
  
"This was all after your war with Voldemort. We didn't succeed, obviously. Mac killed Kronos and Caspian, and I killed Silas, my favorite of the brothers. If any could see that what we were doing was wrong it could have been him...but it was too late." HE laughed humorlessly. "In fact, the only reason that I'm still alive is that Mac asked her to leave me alive." Cassandra turned to look at him, and for the first time that evening he looked her in the eyes. "He's witnessed my nightmares, Cassandra. He knows I'm being punished, and I have been since before I left." Cassandra spoke in a whisper.  
  
"nightmares..."  
  
"Images of blood and body parts. Darkness is everywhere, tainting everything. I turn and see myself, as I was then. I never remember the end of this dream, but I never wake up. I revive." Her eyes widened in surprise and sympathy, before remembering who she was talking to. She set her jaw.  
  
"All right. I'll accept you apology, for now. I'll even go so far as to give you a second chance at being a human being, but...I still don't like you. However, I won't seek your head if you make no extra effort to talk to me. When I am convinced you and I are ready I will approach you. Is that acceptable?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Perfectly." He stuck out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation Cassandra took it and they shook, solidifying the truce.  
  
"I will be watching, Methos," Cassandra suddenly whispered in Sumerian. One false move and I will not hesitate to take your head. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, however...I will not be an easy target, and I will fight back as hard as I can. I have a new reason for living and I don't want to leave him yet...ever if I can help it. Just remember that." He dropped her hand, and turned to look at those assembled who were watching them curiously. "It's late and this has been a draining meeting. Goodnight." With one last meaningful look at Severus he left the office. The three sat there for a moment, Dumbledore staring intently at Cassandra, before suddenly smiling.  
  
"I believe I, too, will call it an early night. Would anyone care for a lemon drop before you retire? No? Oh well. Goodnight, all." They said their goodnights and left the office. Once out of the office Severus turned to Cassandra.  
  
"If I find that you have hurt one hair on his head, I will take yours myself. Am I clear?" Cassandra nodded once, turning red, before running off to the astronomy tower for who knows what.  
  
"A little protective, Severus?" Severus bristled, but before he could speak, Remus continued. "I know you two are together, and really, I think you two are good for each other and I wish you the best of luck. However, I do not think he's the type of man who wants his battles fought for him." Severus smiled ruefully at that.  
  
"I know. I can't help it if I'm protective of things that I love." Remus smiled back.  
  
"I know what you mean. I am the exact same way when it comes to my loved one. Though...you have an easier time at it. You don't have to fight the wizarding government...and your lover's tendency to jump in head first without testing the water, if you catch my drift."  
  
"That sounds like you were describing Black."  
  
"I was. Goodnight Severus." He left Severus staring after him, mouth a little open in surprise. Well, he HAD always thought that those two were closer than just friends, but to have it confirmed...wait a minute. Who was he to say anything about this? With an anticipatory smile he headed to his lover's rooms to fulfill all those promises in that look.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok. Sorry it took so long. I have an excuse! HOMEWORK!!! The fact that I was recently diagnosed with ADD and being OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE has nothing to do with it. I can't focus on my stories as much anymore. That's why longer chapters take a ridiculously long time to write. Anyway...I'm gonna write a lemon slash story (for those of you who requested a little more action) as a little extra scene in this chapter. Specifically...what happens when Severus gets to Methos's room. Next chapter has tryouts (I promise) and a little something extra. I'm not telling what it is!!! I'll also do a valentines story spin-off, which will be posted (guess when!) on Valentines Day. It'll have P/O, H/D, M/S, R/H and a SECRET VALENTINE!!! Wish me luck!  
  
Vampire Child - I have had that archive on my bookmarks since before I found this site. It's absolutely fantastic, and the first thing I did when I found it was read all the Methos Stories. (I am obsessed. It's wonderful!) Good Luck this semester!  
  
Xelle - I hope you know that if you hadn't said something I would have never thought to write the student's reactions. Thank you.  
  
Trippinwithcats - ok. I think I will.  
  
Lurae - no, all of you rock for reviewing so diligently. Your votes have been noted. (You can vote twice if you want or put in extra characters, you know) It's Angelina! I thought it was Angela. Thanks.  
  
Tea - Power to ya. You're right. Methos is gorgeous.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - thanks for voting! Yes...I completely agree. Thanks for reviewing my other stories as well, unlike some people (*glares, but then ducks as broken bottles and rotten tomatoes are thrown. Why do people always seem to have rotten tomatoes to throw? Where do they keep them?*) the CMs should be updated in the next few days and the SG-1/HL should be up tonight or tomorrow. I have ecolea's stories under my favorites and I recommend them to anyone who likes Methos and SG-1. They are excellent!  
  
CyanideQueen - I've read like that. That's why I need glasses now, too. That and reading in the car. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Golden Dragoness - all right already, here it is!  
  
SilverCatofBast - I know you got your info. I'm sorry about the slower rate of these stories. The chapters are getting longer and I have less time. I'll try to write more, but I also have five other stories to write, so it may be a while till an update.  
  
Arabwel - I'm glad you like it. I would be honored if you would beta it...but I've never had a beta before so I don't really know how it works. My e-mail is on my author profile...at least if should be if it ain't, it's [1]methos5k@optonline.net. Send me details. Mech/usage has always been a problem for me, so this would be a godsend. So Draco is believable. I had worried about that. grins I had fun writing that scene. I'm glad it's liked.  
  
WyldeHorse - thanks for the input...but what bout the other positions? I'm glad you like.  
  
Vertigo - thanks for voting. I'm glad you like the new improved `pantsed' Methos...wait that sounds wrong. I don't know...I always prefer Methos with no pants, but that's just me cheesy grin  
  
READ MY OTHER STORIES! REVIEW THEM! PLEASE!!!! CHECK OTHER CHAPTERS FOR TITLES...it's late and I'm too tired to write them. I hope you liked this chapter. Till next time...  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:methos5k@optonline.net 


	20. Chapter 20: In Which Tryouts Are Held

A/N: You know who I am. You know why I am here. SO I won't bore you with details. All I can say is, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. In Which Tryouts Are Held.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Harry looked at the assembled group that Saturday mourning. With the Quidditch season back open and half the team gone, he needed replacements and fast. Before him stood The Creevy brothers, both trying out for beater, Ginny trying for chaser or keeper, Seamus trying out for chaser, Dean trying out for chaser or keeper, and finally Ron towering above the rest was trying his hand at keeper or chaser. He had a feeling the Creevy brothers were going to be the new beaters, but he had to try them out, same as everyone else.  
  
"Alright," he called, "Listen up. Grab your brooms and pay attention. I want the Creevys on Beater, Ginny and Dean on Keeper, Ron and Seamus and Neville on Chaser. I'm the Seeker and Angelina is the last Chaser. Two chasers to two chasers. One beater each. Ready everybody? Lets go!" They were up in the air and at their places immediately. Dean, who was still on the ground let out the bulgers, and then threw the quaffle. Finally he let out the golden snitch and flew up to the other goal. The practice began.  
  
About half an hour into it, Harry caught the snitch and shouted out a spell to freeze the Bulger's momentarily. As he had searched for the snitch he had been watching his housemates. Ginny was a better keeper than Dean , and both Ron and Neville weren't very good at Chaser, but Ron was a good flier and never dropped the ball like Neville and Seamus. Both the Creevy's were rivals to the beater skills of the Weasly twins. Thinking for a moment he decided to make some changes.  
  
"Ron! Change positions with Dean. Seamus switch with Ginny. Colin, Denis, great job! Here we go again!" He broke the spell and released the snitch again. Ginny was much better as a chaser than Neville, often catching what he dropped. Dean also worked well with Angelina, but could not get a single shot past Ron. Harry smiled as he caught the snitch. He knew whom he was picking. All he had to do was write the roster.  
  
Later...  
  
Draco sat in the Library waiting for Harry to arrive. Well, technically he was waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Ron...but he was only thinking about Harry. They were going to set up a course of action for finding out about Professor Pierson. He looked up and smiled brightly, his white teeth glinting in the lamplight.  
  
"Hullo, Draco."  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Draco." He could tell they didn't trust him very much yet, but things would change. "What do you have for us?"  
  
"Not much yet. I want to bring forward everything we know so far about Pierson and Snape.  
  
"First of all, we know that they are always together now, except for when they teach. Whenever one is around outside of class, the other isn't far away. This could mean one of two things. They're really close or one is spying on the other. Snape, who is normally stoic and reserved, seems to be more open and outgoing when Pierson is around, so I'm going for the close theory. Pierson seems to be pretty outgoing and very smart. He never looks at his notes in class, if you notice; it's always off the top of his head. He says he went to Beubaxtons, but has no trace of the accent.  
  
"As for speculation, he appears to be between 25 and 30 years of age, making him the youngest teacher in this school, followed by Snape then Lupin. Though being close in age, which could be another reason why he has befriended Snape, he has never made any extra effort to make friends with Lupin. He also appears to have some serious issues with the new professor, Cassandra. He must know more than two languages, for he speaks English, if he went to Beubaxtons he must speak French, and what those two were screaming at each other was definitely neither French nor English." Draco stopped, surprised that he had talked for so long on something he didn't think he knew so much about. Hermione picked up the conversation.  
  
"I asked Professor McGonnagall about that language. She doesn't know what it is either. She doesn't even think Dumbledore knows. It must be really obscure and probably very ancient. If those two learned it they must have been close at once. Probably lovers. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and all that." Ron turned to her.  
  
"I can vouch for that. My mother is downright demonic when she's angry...and that's only because Fred or George tracked mud in on the carpet or something. I'd hate to think what would happen if something made her angry with Dad. No wait, I do know. No more Dad. And Heaven forbid I do something to make Herm here angry...I'd be pushing up daises!"  
  
"You better believe it, mister!"  
  
"Eep!" Harry smiled at his friends. He turned back to Draco.  
  
"It's great that you're helping us, Draco." Draco blushed.  
  
"Well, I'm curious as well, and anything to help you." They shared a look and a smile before being brought out by a comment from Hermione.  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like Madame Pince is closing shop. We better leave."  
  
"Right," Harry agreed, "same time, same place tomorrow?" They all agreed and Hermione pulled Ron ahead, probably hoping to get a few seconds alone in the common room. Harry walked slowly with Draco out of the library. Once Draco made sure the hallway was clear he spun and threw Harry against the wall, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss that Harry was all to happy to reciprocate. He pulled away, straightening Harry's glasses and running his fingers through the unruly black hair.  
  
"I've wanted to do that all night." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you did." He pulled him forward for a small soft kiss, before once again letting him go. They separated, both aware of their public location and straitened their robes. Draco held out his hand and Harry clasped it briefly, entwining their fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow Draco. I love you."  
  
"And I you, Harry. Until the morrow."  
  
"Drama Queen."  
  
"You know it!" Draco's sing-song voice echoed down the corridor to the Slytherin common room. "Pleasant dreams!" The wish floated back to him and brought with it a wave of images. The health and good humor present just moments before turned to melancholy and haunted eyes.  
  
"You too..." he called after him, weakly. He stood there for a moment after Draco had disappeared, lost in thought. It was better when he was awake now, for he had Draco to love him and make everything better, but at night, when he was all alone and the dreams came...it was horrible. His greatest surprise was that nobody noticed. With hesitant steps the boy who lived headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, head filled with dead feelings.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: It's shorter than the other's I know, but I needed to post something for you guys. It's been a few days and NO NEW REVIEWS...I got scared. Well, I had the Quidditch tryouts, as promised. You have one more week to try to change my mind...but it's pretty much all set who's playing who. Next time I will have the roster up and Cassandra's first class. ANOTHER POLE!!! Should I have Herm rejoin the class? Yes? No? You tell me! READ MY VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL it should be finished this week...I only have 3 more chapters to write...maybe a fourth, if you ask nicely. It's under Harry Potter Books, not crossovers cause the only crossing over part is Methos and it ain't that big...but he has his own chapter...why am I telling you all this, just read it!  
  
Ara - thanks seems to not say enough, yet I do not have the words...  
  
Vampire Child - Cassandra's watcher will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after that. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Vertigo - Nightmares really do suck, don't they, and Methos had SOME nightmares. It really is sad. teardrop sniff Why do I torture him so...I guess I shall never know. Hey, that rhymed! That was very strange, it's late, I'm sorry, I'm shutting up now...  
  
WyldeHorse - Um...there isn't gonna be any lemon in this story. Not at all. All the lemon will be in side stories and lemonade. The Valentines day story is lemon...It's called TALES OF LOVE AND MAGIC. Not enough people have reviewed...check it out.  
  
Xelle - thanx!  
  
As always, R/R! look for me soon in other fandoms as well. (maybe not too soon...mostly around weekends...) See ya later! 


	21. Chapter 21: In Which Ron Has A Headache

A/N: THIS IS DEDICATED TO MEL! ~Healing Vibes! Healing Vibes!~ GET WELL SOON! THE BAND NEED YOU!!!!!…ok. Mel knows what I mean. The rest of you…sorry. Not gonna tell. Read this chapter and tell me what you think. In Which Ron Has A Headache.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Hermione fumed as she sat in the over-stuffed chair in the corner of the Divination classroom. 'Why did Dumbledore make this class mandatory? I was doing just fine without it and everybody was happy. Stupid Divination…isn't even real magic.' Her thoughts continued along such lines as the class waited for their new Divination Professor to arrive. According to those who had her class previously, she was quite the teacher. Theses sentiments, however, did little to make Hermione more open-minded.  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione, offering her support by just being there, being too scared of her wrath to do more. He talked with Harry about the upcoming Quidditch season. The roster had been posted that morning and read as follows:  
  
Keeper……………………………………………………Ronald Weasley  
  
Chaser 1………………………………………………… Angelina Johnson  
  
Chaser 2…………………………………………………Virginia Weasley  
  
Chaser 3…………………………………………………Dean Thomas  
  
Beater 1…………………………………………………Colin Creevy  
  
Beater 2…………………………………………………Dennis Creevy  
  
Seeker……………………………………………………Harry Potter C.  
  
Professor McGonagall had announced that morning that the replacement announcer would be Seamus Finnigan. The woman must be a masochist. Neville was to be his backup, in case he was sick or (more likely) banned from announcing.  
  
Hermione's murderous thoughts were interrupted when the trapdoor opened. It didn't bang open, signaling a student, nor did it float open, like it would have with Professor Trelawney. It simply opened and Cassandra ascended the ladder into the classroom in a perfectly normal manner. It was, all in all, a very odd thing for a Hogwarts professor to do.  
  
Her long brown hair was pulled partially pulled back on top by an ornate silver clasp, leaving the rest to flow freely down her back. She wore the standard teacher's robes, but they were more flattering on her than one would expect, being clenched in the back by an invisible clasp at her waist. Her face was clean, and devoid of all makeup save for some lip- gloss. Truth is, she didn't need any. She was very attractive, and she knew it. The male population of the class, save Harry and Ron, (who knew better than to stare, lest Hermione finds out) were ogling the new Divination Professor. If she noticed, she didn't comment. When she spoke her voice was powerful, seeming to fill the room and command everybody's attention.  
  
"Welcome to your first true Divination class." Somewhere to the back Lavender and Parvati harrumphed. Cassandra went on, pretending not to notice. "My name is Cassandra. I will be your Divination Professor until such a time when my skills here are no longer needed." Hermione found herself wishing that it wouldn't be for a long time. Mentally she slapped herself. 'It won't do any good to get attached now, I mean, she's a Divination Professor, like Trelawney, and I know how cracked she ended up. Though…she did get rid of that dreadful incense. And she doesn't act like Trelawney, and she is a key member of the mystery of Professor Pierson. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to get close…' with a purpose now in mind, Hermione sat up strait and prepared to make herself another teacher's pet. Nobody seemed to notice the change in her demeanor.  
  
"I'm sure your previous professor went over tea leaves, tarot cards, and astrology charts, am I correct?" The class nodded and she continued, "Good. Now tell me…who actually saw predictions in such things? Don't be afraid to be truthful. In the back Parvati and Lavender raised their hands high and proud. "Congradulations," Cassandra said to them, "You have been able to do things that soothsayers and charlatans have been doing to thousands of years…not to mention muggles." The hands fell and their faces turned bright red. There were a few scattered snickers, the loudest of which from Ron.  
  
"Unfortunately, do to the lack of true Seers, we will be studying all forms of Divination, from the most reliable to the most unrealistic. We will be starting with Seerers in History and old prophesies. Take you're your papers, it time to take some notes." There were scattered whispered comments and the sound of rustling parchment as the students scrabbled to get ready for notes. Ron paused, reaching for his bag, and groaned, dropping his head. Harry noticed.  
  
"Ron, you ok?" Ron turned to him, his face pale and drawn, small beads of sweat glistening on his brow.  
  
"Yeah Harry. It's just a headache. I got 'em a lot over the summer. They never lasted long. It'll be over soon."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. If it gets any worse I'll go see Madame Pomfrey, ok?" Harry nodded and they turned their attention back to Cassandra.  
  
"Traditional prophecies are written in verse form. Whether or not that was the way the person actually spoke or if that was done for dramatic flare varied from Seer to Seer."  
  
Ron closed his eyes, a drop of sweat falling from his brow. With each word the pain intensified.  
  
"The first prophets, often called prophesiers, or now Seers, were written about in Myths and were thought to be oracles. I believe you will be going over them im your History of Magic class with Pierson."  
  
Ron raised a shaky hand…he had to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I myself was named after-…yes, um…Ron is it?"  
  
"I'm not feeling very well. May I go se Madame Pomfrey?" Quickly taking in his pale face, damp brow, and pained expression, she quickly agreed and insisted that he bring someone to make sure he got there ok. Harry was elected and Ron rose unsteadily to his feet. Hermione was gripping the arms of her chair, obviously concerned about her boyfriend.  
  
With a sudden lurch and a strangled cry Ron fell to his knees, gripping his head tightly in his hands.  
  
"RON!" cried Hermione and Harry simultaneously and they were at his side in a flash. Hermione kneeled in front of him, her hands on his, framing his face. Harry was at his side, one hand on his back. Suddenly Ron froze, his eyes wide and staring, but not seeing. They darted back and forth in his face rapidly, the irises nothing more than a blur.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione questioned. Cassandra was suddenly behind her.  
  
"He can't see you," Cassandra said, her voice somber. "He can't hear you. He can't feel your touch. He won't be able to until this has passed. It won't be long now. Most are fairly quick."  
  
"Most what?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Visions, of course."  
  
"Visions!" This was from Harry. Ron was having a vision? That was almost as ironic as it would have been if it was Hermione.  
  
"Yes," Cassandra answered, surprised. "I take it from your responses that this has never happened before in this class." Harry shook his head. Cassandra looked shocked.  
  
"Oh dear. Uh…you," She pointed to Seamus, "Go to Dumbledore. Tell him what happened and tell him we'll be in the infirmary." Seamus nodded and was out the trapdoor in a flash. "And you," she pointed to Dean, "Go to Professor Pierson. Tell him the same thing. I hate to admit it, but we might need his help." Dean nodded as well, and was fast on Seamus' heals out the door. "Harry, you and Hermione come with me. We're taking him to the medical wing. The rest of you, Class Dismissed!"  
  
In Adam's Classroom  
  
Adam was sitting in his classroom during his free period looking out his window and going over his notes mentally, preparing for his next class when Dean burst in calling his name.  
  
"Professor Pierson! Professor Pierson! Ron collapsed in Divination, and Professor Cassandra said it was a vision. She sent me to get you, they're in the medical wing." Adam had stood when he heard about Ron, for he had grown to like the mercurial redhead. It was Methos; however, who was halfway out the door by the time Dean was finished speaking.  
  
In the Medical Wing  
  
Harry was sitting in the waiting area, lost in his own dark thoughts when first Dumbledore, then Methos entered the room. Dumbledore continued strait through to Ron, but Methos, seeing Harry, paused to talk.  
  
"Harry?" Methos questioned, "Are you ok?" Harry looked up, surprised at the voice. He had been staring at the ground and had failed to notice his entrance. IT seemed to him that he and his friends had been spending too much time in this room…and far too much time in the adjacent one. Quickly pulling himself from his grim thoughts he smiled slightly tat Methos.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Methos could tell strait away that he was not, but if Harry wasn't going to volunteer information yet, than he wasn't going to press the issue.  
  
"Why aren't you in with Ron?" Harry gave him a small rueful grin.  
  
"I was. Madame Pomfrey kicked me out. The only reason Hermione could stay is because she's more stubborn than Madame Pomfrey…and has a wicked tongue and temper." Methos laughed and Harry's smile grew more genuine.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Harry took a deep breath and told him, in detail, what had transpired less than an hour ago. Methos' face grew serious when he recognized the signs of a true first vision, then thoughtful.  
  
"Tell me Harry," he said, "Has Ron gone through some drastic changes in his appearance. Like a change in hair color, weight, or height?" Slowly Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes. He's shot up like a weed over the summer. He's grown more than a foot since our fourth year! I didn't think much of it at first, though, since both his brothers, Bill and Percy, and his father are built similarly." Methos nodded slowly.  
  
"Has he had a monstrous increase in appetite?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh yes! He nearly ate his mother out of house and home! He ate all the treats we could buy on the train, and there is never an empty dish on out table after meals. He's scared the house elves simply by the amount he consumes, but you would never know it to look at him. He's a piece of string!" Methos laughed.  
  
"Mood Swings?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"I haven't noticed any, but then, Ron's always been very mercurial and prone to a short fuse. I really couldn't say." Methos nodded again, distractedly, his mind miles away. He came back to himself with a start and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Come on, I'll get you in to see your friend." Harry stood and they moved towards the other room. "I have a feeling you're going to know this and you'd find out quickly enough on your own. This will just save everybody a lot of trouble…and detention." Harry grinned quickly. As they entered the room Harry thought, 'he isn't acting like he does in class. And that was a very strange reaction he had to Ron having a vision. It was almost as if he knew what was going on. Professor Pierson, you keep throwing curveballs at me.' It seemed that the "Mystery of Professor Pierson" was going to be a very interesting one, indeed.  
  
TBC.  
  
There you go, another chapter. I hope you're happy. In case I've forgotten to mention before, my disclaimer is on the first page. If you want to know what's mine and what's not…read that. Next time…what did Ron see?  
  
  
  
Vertigo – Sorry bout that withdrawal. I'm gonna try to update more frequently. This story is starting to get good. We have action as well as exposition! Yay for plot devises! I'm rambling…glad you liked. One question though…Rabid Fire Deamon??? (Small child voice) I'm scared.  
  
Snow Crash – I will  
  
Vampire Child – Here's your Methos. There will be a lot more of him in the next chapter. Just guess what Ron saw (he he, I am evil)  
  
Ken-chan – Um…not this [Harry Potter school] year. I had though about putting Duncan in this story, but I don't want him there until something happens between Methos and Cassandra (Either one leaves or they become friends) He'll be in the sequel, for sure, and probably in a side story or two. I will write them soon…I just need time.  
  
Lurae – You were right. She's back in the class…but the disruptive comments won't be coming from her. She's gonna get close to her to pump her for info. Any disruption will come from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Zovc – glad you like.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Give the girl a break. She just learned about both. It will be sometime in the next few chapters. She will approach Pierson. I will say no more at the present time on the subject (wink!)  
  
Annakas – yep…he is. He don't know it though, and Cassandra doesn't either. Only Methos knows, BUT WILL HE TELL!!!! You're gonna have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Amy Fortuna – There are 3 Harry Potter/Highlander crossovers. (that I've seen) Mine, yours, and another where Cassandra talks to Sirius. I don't remember who wrote it…or what it's called…but I remember it's short. Thanks. Oh, I live your story, too!  
  
Cal – Thanks for the input. I was gonna do that anyway if she rejoined.  
  
WyldeHorse – Herm will. She hears everything. I think Malfoy will too. Hmm…I can go places with this. I will say this to you do…just guess what Ron saw. Go on…Guess.  
  
Sherinde – Glad you like. I will write more. Here you go.  
  
I WILL FINISH THIS STORY…it just might take a while…and over 30 chapters (lol) It's late. I'm gonna post this and go to bed. R/R and enjoy! 


	22. Chapter 22: In Which Visions Are Explain...

A/N: you know me. Here's what you want. Dedication: THIS IS FOR MEL. GET BETTER!!!!!!!!! I command thee! Next chapter. Chapter 22: In which Visions are Explained.  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
"…fell down holding his head…"  
  
"…had a headache. It looked bad…"  
  
"…has the signs. Appetite, growth spurts; the only one hard to prove is the mood swings…"  
  
"…did he see?"  
  
Ron came to slowly, hearing the voices of his friends and teachers and snippets of conversation. He heard the question through the fog in his brain and realized they were talking about him. He answered.  
  
"riders." The fog was clearing and he saw the others stop and look at him. "I saw riders." Hermione jumped off the chair she was sitting in and ran to his side. Harry was already there. He distantly realized that Hermione was talking, but he didn't hear her. He was focused on a face across the room, one that seemed so familiar, yet it couldn't be. Dumbledore silenced Hermione and asked Ron.  
  
"How are you feeling Ron?"  
  
"Not great. Not terrible. Confused." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"What did you see Ron?" That man cut right to the chase. "Tell us everything." Ron took a deep breath and began his story.  
  
"I saw a desert, but it wasn't like when I went to see Bill in Egypt…there were more plants and water…but it was still a desert. There weren't any dunes, but there were mountains in the distance. I turn around and I see a village, and old Muggle village, like, and ancient village. The men are all in the fields and the women are near the huts with the children. It looks very peaceful…until I hear the noise.  
  
"It's so loud…like I'm in a thundercloud. I turn again and I see four riders coming strait at me. When they come closer I can tell the differences between them. Three are dressed in dark colors, mostly black, and the fourth is dressed all in white. They're wearing masks of metal and their hair is long and wild.  
  
"They come down on the village, chopping down everything in their path, men women, children, it doesn't matter. One of the dark ones enters a house and brings out a woman clutching a baby. The baby is torn from her arms and killed before her very eyes. She screams and he slaps her and throws her to another dark one who ties her to the other women. He burns the hut and joins the others in their pillaging. They take women and children and kill the men. They take food and valuables. They finally ride away, the village burning behind them.  
  
"In front of them I see a giant green bonfire spring up and the three dark ones ride through. The one in white stops. Whether he can't or won't go through I can't tell, but he does. He turns from the flames and rides away. The fire starts to stretch, following him, trying to take him, but it cannot catch him.  
  
"He pulls off his mask and throws it behind him. The fire consumes it and continues after him. His face still isn't clear, but I can tell half of it is painted blue. He's shedding clothing as he goes until he's dressed in a simple white tunic. Then the bags of loot start to go. The flames eat each thing, but it's still after him. They come to a river and cross, but the flame cannot. The water seams to have confused it, and it just stops there.  
  
"The rider crosses and dismounts. He bends down to the river, drinks, and washes his face free of the paint. As he cleans himself the horse fades away, leaving him alone with a book where the horse used to be. He reaches down to the sword that suddenly appeared strapped to his side. It's a broadsword, rather big, and the sun gleams off the blade. With quick movements he raises the sword and cuts off most of his hair, leaving it about one inch long all around. He picks up the book and walks away from the river.  
  
"As he walks his clothing changes. It seems to shift from style to style, from culture to culture. The landscape changes with him, showing scenes from all ages all over the world. Finally everything stops shifting and he's standing on a sidewalk in a busy city street wearing modern muggle clothes. I'm across the street from him, and he turns.  
  
"He looks strait at me and smirks. He raises his hand and places a finger to his lips in gesture of silence. A buss passes between us and when it passes, he's gone. I run across the street, but all that's left is a book. It's bound in dark brown leather and has a blue symbol embossed on the cover. It looks like a V or a bird in a circle with stars. It blows open on it's own and a few pages turn. I look at what's written on the pages.  
  
" 'My name is Methos, and I am Immortal.' I pick up the book and flip through the pages, but I can't read anything else that's written in the book. I go back to that page and the words have changed. They are now in a deep red, like the color of dried blood. This time it says, 'They're coming. Revelations 6:8'  
  
"I look around for him again, but he's nowhere to be seen. Just before it ends, however, I hear a voice chanting, 'Trust the raven. Trust the hawk. Trust the owl. Thrust the phoenix. Trust the dog. Trust the wolf. Trust the dragon. Trust the panther. Trust the lioness. Trust the lion.' Then it started over again with the raven. Over the chant I hear a laugh, but it's gone with the wind and then here I am."  
  
He looked around at their faces. Hermione was looked worried about him, but at the same time was obviously thinking very hard about something. Harry smiled at him, offering him comfort. Dumbledore was watching Methos and Cassandra, his face blank. Cassandra looked both excited and grim. Methos just looked pale, worried, and a little ill.  
  
"Professor Pierson? Are you alright?" Methos manages a weak smile.  
  
"Yes…I will be. It's just, well, I'm the leading authority on Methos and if what you described is what I think it is, then we're in a lot of trouble…especially since they're supposed to be dead." Cassandra glared.  
  
"All but one." Methos shook his head glaring back.  
  
"All are dead." Cassandra made a disbelieving snort. Methos turned back to Ron. "Was that all you saw? Did you recognize the language in the book?"  
  
"Yes. No." Methos blinked. "Yes, that was all I saw. No, I didn't recognize the language." Methos nodded. Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"I believe it is time for us to take out leave. Madame Pomfrey will want to kick us out soon, and I do not wish to argue with her. Ron," Ron looked at him, "Tomorrow we will work on interpreting your vision and we'll set up a schedule for private training with Professor Cassandra here." Ron looked confused.  
  
"Private training in what?" Hermione broke in.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out by now. You're a Seer, Ron!"  
  
"A WHAT!" He blinked a few time before a grin broke out over his face. "Wicked!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I must want you, Mr. Weasley, that the life of a Seer is not an easy one. The training regimen is very difficult, and their lives are very dangerous. There are many out there who want a Seer for their own purposes." Ron shuddered. He could just imagine who would want him. "This must be kept a secret. I believe that I can trust you?" They nodded. Harry spoke.  
  
"But Headmaster, what about the rest of your class? They know what happened." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Do not worry about that Harry, it's been taken care of." Harry nodded. "Now, I suggest that we let Mr. Weasley get some sleep. He's gone through quite the ordeal." They said their goodbyes and Cassandra and Methos left, followed by Dumbledore. Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Wow. A Seer. Very wicked, Ron!" Ron grinned back. Hermione looked at them.  
  
"Yes, it is a very interesting talent. We're going to have to read up on this," Ron and Harry gave her a look, "ok, I'm going to have to read up on this. But Dumbledore is right, Ron. It is very dangerous." Ron nodded.  
  
"I know but now I different. I mean, I have something other than 'the youngest Weasley,' or 'Harry Potter's best friend.' I have something that's mine!" Herm smiled.  
  
"I know Ron."  
  
"Me too. Say, do you think you can tell me what the Slytherins will do in the first game? I could come up with some awesome plays." Ron laughed.  
  
"I wish, but no. I can't control them. Maybe by the end of the season." Harry nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. True to her character, Madame Pomfrey entered at just that moment and chased Harry and Hermione from the medical wing to let her patent sleep.  
  
In Dumbledore's Office  
  
"The Horsemen couldn't be back, could they?"  
  
"No. They're dead. McLeod and I split the Quickenings…do you think it's related to Voldemort's latest project?"  
  
"Probably. At this point in time, however, all we can do is wait and see."  
  
"And pray."  
  
"And pray."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? You like the vision? Has my foreshadowing completely ruined the ending? Huh? Huh? Tell me!  
  
See, I can do more than one chapter a week…even if it does take me all day…  
  
Next time…I haven't figured that out yet, exactly…I don't know when it'll be out, either. Probably next week sometime. I'll get it out as soon as I can.  
  
The Light Goddess…As far as we know…his real name IS Methos. He doesn't remember any other before that. Some say it was different. I've read storues where it was Mele-Mateos (don't remember what story that was), Idyian (Ghosts of the Past by Rachel Trench. It's at Seventh Dimension. http://www.seventh-dimension.org/TitleG.shtml It's a very good story…I suggest you check it out. Methos loses his memory and an even older immortal shows up. It's part of a series.) , and others which I don't remember.  
  
Vertigo…sorry. Didn't mean to leave ya hanging. Here's the next chapter. I have a similar accent myself (when I get upset and Mom ain't around)  
  
Vampire Child…I hope you're puppy is ok! I have a little doggie who had surgery recently. You were right. I'm glad you like my work.  
  
Stacey…check your e-mail. If you even read this far  
  
Lady Cinnibar…Yep. Um…maybe. Wow…it is? Cool. Thank you. I'm glowing with your praise. Wink check my snowflkes story for an update soon, as well. I'm gonna make that into a longer story. Hope you like!  
  
AlmightyTuba…GEOMETRY IS HELL!!!!! ARGH!!!!!! I need you back. You're the only thing keeping me sane in that class…well, and writing this. Come back soon! 


	23. Chapter 23: In Which Ginny Heals and Tea...

A/N: You know the drill. Disclaimer in Chapter 1. My name is immortaljedi. In Which Ginny Heals and Teachers Talk.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
The first Hogsmead weekend of the year always had an air of extra excitement around it. This year was no exception. By the time the last of the eligible students were down the path, the relief was so great, it was almost a physical thing and the teachers sighed in relief.  
  
A few teachers relaxed in the Teacher's Lounge. Methos was sprawled with Severus on one couch and Sprout was lying on the other. McGonnagall sat in an armchair, her flask in hand, as was usual for the first Break of the year. Hagrid was outside, taking advantage of the still mild weather. Flitwick was doing some research in the library and Remus was missing. Sprout was the first to comment.  
  
"Say, Where's Remus? I haven't seen him since dinner last night." Methos answered.  
  
"He went to Hogsmead with the students. He said he had some errands to run." Severus smirked. He knew Remus had really gone to visit his lover, Sirius. What Remus saw in that man, Severus would never know. Sprout accepted this and brought up a different line of inquiry.  
  
"Did you hear about Pat Pince? Apparently she got herself a lover."  
  
"Oh?" Said Snape, "What makes you say that?" Sprout grinned.  
  
"I saw her coming out of the Library the other day, looking all discheveled with what a thing on her neck which looked remarkably like what Severus here has on his." She laughed at Severus' deer-in-headlights expression and the faint blush that crept onto his face. He quickly adjusted the collar of his robes where they had slipped down to reveal the conspicuous red mark on his neck. Next to him, Methos was having convulsions with laughter.  
  
"Be quiet!" Severus groweled at him, causing Methos to just laugh harder. Sprout was laughing by now as well, and even Minerva had a slight case of the giggles. 'a new year and a new romance, it seems…however, I do not think that Pat would ever go for Severus or visa versa. Then who are they with?' Thought Minerva to herself.  
  
Severus flung his hand out at the hysterical man next to him, catching him in the chest. He hit back and, week with laughter, overbalanced and fell into Severus, his face bright red. Minerva raised her eyebrow at this. Severus not only permitted the contact, but it looked as if he was enjoying it. 'I hadn't realized those two had gotten so close. I wonder…?' She was prevented from thinking further when Cassandra burst into the room.  
  
"Adam! There's a bulger loose in your room! You better come quick!" He was out the door in a flash, leaving the others to stare in his wake. Severus followed quickly and the others followed behind him. They arrived in the hallway to see Methos wrestling with the bulger. Finally, he got it subdued and held it down while Minerva conjured up some restraints.  
  
"Who would do this?" asked Sprout as Methos looked into the room. His expression was one of surprise and they heard the click of a camera. Methos looked at them, his face impassive.  
  
"I know exactly who did this, and I know exactly how to get them back." He grinned and the teachers caught a glimpse of the devious and cunning mind behind that innocent mask.  
  
  
  
In the passage leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmead  
  
  
  
"Very good, my dear brother, an excellent idea!"  
  
"Yes, it was wasn't it. I can't wait to get back to the shop to see his expression when he looked in his room."  
  
"The anti-break charm we placed on his things should work, right?"  
  
"It will. Just have a little faith and hurry up!"  
  
  
  
At WWW  
  
  
  
Hermione and a very overwhelmed Ron watched the store while the twins played their prank. They would be back any minute and it wouldn't be a minute too soon. Right after they left, the stood was flooded with a tidal wave of students, giving them not a moment's rest. Finally, as the customers slowed, Ron flopped down behind the counter.  
  
"I don't know how they do it, Hermione!" He said, a little breathless, "how do they keep up with everything."  
  
"Well, there are two of them," replied Hermione logically.  
  
"There are two of us, too," countered Ron.  
  
"Both of them are athletes. Besides, this is their living…they take pride in it, as well as pleasure. They love this shop, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do." Ron ceded the point. "I wonder where they ran off to in such a hurry?" At that moment the twins burst into their shop, tripping over each other in their laughter. Ron was immediately on his guard.  
  
"What did you two do? And to whom?" The twins looked at him, then at each other, and then burst out laughing anew. Fred (or was it George) recovered first.  
  
"We set loose a bulger in Pierson's room, after charming it with an anti- break spell."  
  
"Then we magicked a camera to send a picture of his face when he saw to our back room." They broke off again into giggles.  
  
"You pranked Professor Pierson?" asked Hermione, incredulous.  
  
"Yep!" they answered in unison. Ron shook his head and Hermione glared. George (or was it Fred?) noticed.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! It was harmless, besides he got us first." Ron laughed.  
  
"Somebody actually pranked you? Ha ha!" they scoweled.  
  
"The first and only time." The other nodded in agreement. The door banged open just then and Draco ran in.  
  
"Weasley!" three red heads turned to stare. Draco was flushed from exertion, his impeccable hair wind-swept and all out of place. He was breathing heavy. He had an urgent air about him and his expression was worried. "It's your sister. She collapsed outside of the Three Broomsticks. Harry's with her." He didn't have to continue. The three brothers were out the door before he had finished, with Hermione hot on their heels. He followed but only after switching the sign on the front of the store from OPEN to CLOSED.  
  
  
  
In the Medical Wing  
  
  
  
For the second time Harry found himself waiting for a Weasley in the medical wing at Hogwarts. This time, however, Ron was sitting next to him instead of inside the sickroom. Draco sat on Harry's other side and the twins were pacing in opposite directions on the other side of the room. After what seemed like, hours, but was really only about 20 minutes, Dumbledore came out to talk to them.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions.  
  
"She will be fine, and better than fine in a few hours. As to what happened, she merely overtaxed herself." He paused and smiled. "I have never seen in all my years, a family more prone to strong Talent wizards. (1) I'm glad you're on our side."  
  
"What do you mean, Talent?"  
  
"Certain wizards or witches have a special Talent, or an area of magic that comes naturally to them, that few other Wizards can perform. You're brother Charlie can commune with Dragons, though he doesn't make it very obvious. Bill is a natural at curse breaking, for he has a built in curse detector. Percy is the strongest weather mage in over half a century.(2) Fred and George here are twins, and can bounce their power off of each other to amplify it. They do so already, unconsciously. If they wish they can come back next year for more training on how. I do believe most of their threat has passed and they can behave themselves…" He looked sternly at the grinning twins as they nodded enthusiastically. "Ron is a Seer and Ginny…well, it appears Ginny is a Healer."  
  
"A Healer!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Wicked!" Dumbledore's smile grew. "But why did she faint?"  
  
"She healed for the first time. Other than that, you'll have to ask her yourself. You may go in now. He nodded towards the sickroom and was nearly trampled under the anxious students and the twins. He chuckled as he walked out of the Medical wing. 'I truly am grateful to have them on our side. We'll need all the help we can get in the upcoming months.'  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
There…another chapter. I reorganized the chapters and I now have at least 42 chapters total, so I'm about halfway done. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.  
  
(1) Talent- the specialized powers of a which or wizard. Weather mages, animal speakers, animagi, Healers, Seers, Parseltongues, and twins fall under this category. Twins bounce their powers off each other, magnifying their magical abilities tenfold. The others are self-explanitory.  
  
(2) Weather-Mages. A which or Wizzard who has control over the weather. An early sign of a Weather-Mage is the first sign of magical ability is shown through the weather, most likely water. The child will have an un-healthy urge to be outside in all forms of weather. It is best to let the child be outside or you run the risk of suppressing the talent. This can be fatal. The power build-up will be explosive…quite literally. Historical example…Chernobyl. It was a Weather-mage who ran the security. They are often loners as children, and have very 'thin skin.' The last strong Weather-Mage was Alexandrovitch Pavel Chekov (can you tell I'm a Trekkie?) a Russian wizard who now lives in Moscow and feeds the birds on Saturdays.  
  
I'm working on the Percy story that will explain how he became a Weather- Mage and the training, but don't expect if to start for a while. With school, it's a real mess. It'll start at Hogwarts and end with Him going to and coming back from Russia.  
  
Vampire Child-Thanks, I will. Good…I don't want to give it away too soon.  
  
Annakas – More Methos/Sev stuff coming up real soon, don't worry. While they are the main couple in this story, a few chapters must be given to sub- plots. Methos won't tell, but Sevvie does find out. Chiaroscuro Major will be updated soon. I'm no going to continure Chiaroscuro Minor.  
  
Aurumlupi – Yes, I am evil. But I do give you more. Expect even more from me in the next few days. Trig? Analytical Geometry? AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Vertigo – Here it is. I have the patented Joisey Accent. Ahh, love those tomato farms. Here's the more you wanted.  
  
WyldeHorse – That bit of dialogue was a stroke of genius on my part…or maybe my Methos muse is being channeled a bit stronger. Hmm? I hope so. I love the old guy. Keep reading!  
  
AlmightyTuba - ::rolls eyes back:: can that class get any worse? Argh! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for letting me bounce my ideas off you. It really helps. I'll see ya Monday (total bummer that school , huh.)  
  
Lady Cinnibar – If Bucky like my story then I think he has really good taste. You wanna know something about my story…except for a few hazy goals, I didn't know where I was going with this either until a few nights ago. Maybe that's why. I'm glad you like it…like, really glad. You are my #1 reviewer. I always wait till start typing the next chapter until you review (unless it's a cliffhanger, cause then it's already typed, but…eh) No, Methos won't become Death…permanently…maybe. Voldemort taking his place…I hadn't thought of that one…hmm? I'll have to think about this…and I'm not telling you what happens, you'll have to wait like the rest of us. Sorry. Um…what's a pooka?  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next, Ginny and Remus/Sirius! R/R! 


	24. Chapter 24: In Which The Twins Are Prank...

I BROKE 100 REVIEWS!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!! He's the next chapter. In Which the Twins are Pranked and Lovers Talk.  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Ginny was lying on the bed, propped up, playing with a tiny golden kitten that had a tuff of Weasley-red hair on it's head. She looked up and smiled at the group.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to have cause you all this trouble." Fred and George looked shocked.  
  
"Trouble? You? Never."  
  
"You're our sister. You're never any trouble."  
  
"And we should know trouble." Ginny giggled, and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Even when it concurs the shop?" The twins froze, slowly looked at each other, and ran out the door, calling back,  
  
"Sorry to run, but we really have to go!"  
  
"Get better soon, Gin, We'll be back as soon as possible!" Draco shook his head as he closed the door behind them. He looked over to the group by the bed and said,  
  
"I wonder what their reaction will be when they realize that their shop has been closed for the past hour, and nothing has happened to the shop." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I put the closed sign in the window right before we ran out. It seemed prudent, since I didn't know when they would return." Ginny smiled at Draco, not at all surprised to see him there, an accepted part of the group. Ron turned to Ginny.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was walking along, going to the Three Broomsticks to see if any of my friends were there when I heard this little girl." She gestured to the kitten, which was snuggling up against her arm. "I reached down to pick it up to take her to the pet shop when I felt a spark and, for lack of a better term, energy, pass from me into her. I felt lightheaded and everything went black. Next thing I know I'm here, and Bass's all better."  
  
"Bass?"  
  
"Bast…it's what I'm naming her. I heard it when we went to Egypt to visit Bill and I liked it. It fits her." Herm smiled at her.  
  
"It sure does."  
  
"Bast Weasley…I like it. Look…she even has out hair!" They laughed and Ginny quickly shushed them.  
  
"We don't want Madame Pomfrey in here to kick you guys out. Please be quiet." They agreed and conversation remained mild until Madame Pomfrey did enter and asked them to leave and give her some time alone with her patent. They actually left this time with little complaining. For that, she was grateful. With Ginny as a Healer, Madame Pomfrey had a new charge n her hands.  
  
  
  
In Hogsmead  
  
  
  
The twins raced down the streets, dodging students and regular shoppers alike. George skidded to a stop in front of their store, and nearly fell over when Fred ran into him from behind. They stood together, staring at their store in dumbfounded amazement.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Yes George?"  
  
"It's green."  
  
"Yes George."  
  
"It wasn't green when we left earlier."  
  
"No, it wasn't." Slowly the two entered their shop and were relieved to find that none of their merchandize had been touched. Fred saw the register first.  
  
"Hey George?"  
  
"Yes Fred?"  
  
"Look at this." Floating above the register was a wizard picture, taken just a moment before, of the two of them colliding on the street. It played over and over, the same to the last detail. Without turning, Fred spoke.  
  
"You know who did this, right George?" George nodded, though he knew his twin could not see it.  
  
"Yes Fred, I know."  
  
"PIERSON."  
  
They heard, though they would be hard pressed to say how, Methos's deep laughter, echoing softly inside the store, before fading like a memory.  
  
  
  
In the Cave Outside of Hogsmead  
  
  
  
Remus smiled and snuggled closer to the man wrapped around him. The two of them were lying in the nest of their robes and the blankets Remus had brought with food for Sirius. Sirius's heartbeat was loud, though slow and rhythmic, under Remus' ear. When Sirius spoke, his voice rumbled in his chest.  
  
"I missed you." Remus chuckled.  
  
"I can tell." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Do you remember when we were younger, and still at Hogwarts?"  
  
"And we used to come here every weekend since James started dating Lilly." Remus added.  
  
"And a few times before."  
  
"we would get here, all sweaty from the hike."  
  
"And we would leave here, sweaty and exhausted-"  
  
"-and dirty,"  
  
"-from what we did in here."  
  
"Hmm." Remus sighed/agreed and squeezed Sirius' waist in a tight hug. There was quiet for a moment, then,  
  
"So tell me what's happening at Hogwarts, Remus. I'm dieing for news."  
  
"You mean gossip."  
  
"Of course. Same thing." Remus laughed, then got down to business.  
  
"Well, we have two new teachers, Professor Cassandra, who replaced Trelawney as the Divination professor. She's nice if a little bit – um - forward with what she wants."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, it was me, until I told her, in no uncertain terms, that not only was I taken, I was gay to boot." Sirius laughed and Remus continued. "She's pretty nice, now. Snape, of course, hates her, but I think that's because she came onto him at dinner her first night there. That and she tried to kill Pierson."  
  
"She came onto SNAPE? Is she ill? Wait, who's Pierson?" Remus smiled, again.  
  
"Well, she might be a little off, but she did go for me, and Snape's cleaned up. Washed his hair and everything. He looks quite dashing now." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, you have nothing to worry about. While he looks better, he's still unpleasant to be around…what Pierson sees in him, I'll never know."  
  
"That's the second time you've mentioned this Pierson chap. Who is he?"  
  
"The second new teacher. He replaced Binns in History of Magic. I sat in on one of his classes once. They're very interesting. He's teaching history through myths and the truth in myths, not the goblin wars. The kids love him. Nice chap. Clean cut, innocent looking. Very smart. Big nose. No spine, no, I should say, a spine of water. You should see the way he sits when he relaxes. It's as if his backbones weren't there. Anyway, on the first day he attached himself to Snape. They've become as thick as thieves, those two."  
  
"Snape has a friend."  
  
"And a lover."  
  
"What?" Remus giggled.  
  
"Sprout saw Pince come out of the library all disheveled with a huge hickey on her neck. The next day Severus shows up with a similar mark on his neck. She put two and two together."  
  
"And got four."  
  
"Nope, only three."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"What she didn't see, that I did, was Flitwick exiting the library first, just as rumpled as she was. Also, I know for a fact that Severus has a male lover."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I'm serious." Sirius opened his mouth, "I know what you're gonna say and that joke is just too old. Anyway, I know who it is, two."  
  
"Who?" Remus smiled. Sirius's eyes widened. "You mean?"  
  
"Yep, Pierson's with Snape, and they all think that he's with Pince, who's actually with Flitwick. Why does this seem like one of those muggle soap operas?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"This is classic…" his smile developed into a full fledged grin and he laughed. "I can have so much fun with this."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked Sirius, perplexed.  
  
"Because," answered Remus, "I promised I'd be nice. Snape, for all his bad points, is a good guy. He deserves this chance at happiness." Sirius made a non-commital noise and changed the subject.  
  
"So what's going on with Harry? How's he doing?"  
  
"He's more subdued than he used to be. Cedric's death hit him hard. How hard, I'm not sure of yet. Draco's helped.'  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Remus nodded.  
  
"I know it seems strange, but Dumbledore thinks we can trust him, and I trust Dumbledore." Sirius nodded, digesting this information. Remus went on. "Hermione made prefect, like there was any doubt, and she's not dating Ron Weasley. Ron, it turns out, is a Seer, and a powerful one as well, with the way he reacted to his first vision, and they way he ate everything." Sirius laughed, then paused.  
  
"We have the son of the most important Death Eater, the Boy Who Lived, and a Seer on our side? All of them underage and extremely powerful? Boy am I glad I'm on your side." Remus laughed, and rolled, so he was straddling his lover.  
  
"Right now, the side I want you on is your back."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Good." Sirius wiggled down and disappeared under the blanked. Remus ghasped.  
  
"Bad boy!"  
  
"Are you complaining?  
  
"No?  
  
"Good – now let me work and be quiet!"  
  
"Oh! Yes!" They continued in such a fashion and, for the sake of decency, we'll let them have their privacy.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Wow, another chapter so soon. Whee! Ok. You like? R/R and tell me. I'm not gonna say much now…it's late. I'll get the next chapter out by the end of the week. NOTICE!!! I need ideas for pranks that Methos or the Twins can pull. I need all I can and will give you credit for the ideas. Please? With sugar on top? If you don't then I can't put in any more pranks.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Yeah, they aren't the best of friends, but a lot of that is simply House Rivalry (in my world at least) and they actually are friendlier outside of the classroom. She will support him when she does find out. I'll address the Cassandra's rooms are right next to Methos' rooms, so she heard it, and went to investigate (probably hoping to cause him some public embarrassment.) She rant to tell him because she 1) wanted the noise to stop and 2) wanted to see him get hit with a bulger (which didn't happen) I reviewed Ghosts…update it!  
  
Xelle – I'm glad you approve. I totally understand the reviewing thing, I get the same way sometimes. I'm grateful for whatever you give me.  
  
Annakas – That scene in the teachers' room was the best to write. He he. Yeah, something like that might happen to Severus, but I'm not sure yet. He might not become immortal in this story. But…eh…maybe. Harry & Co.'s reaction will be fun to write as well. He he, I love this story. It's fun. More Methos/Severus soon, don't worry. The classes will be soon as well. Chiaroscuro major and maybe minor will be updated next week, when I have spring break and I have the time. I dare you to challenge anybody to write a Legolas/Drizzt story…I wanna read it.  
  
Vertigo – yep…I love that scene, too. I put it in on a whim and loved it. I'm glad you liked the pranks, but I need ideas! Help!  
  
Aurumlupi – Yes, she hurried. Check Lady Cinnibar's little thingie above this and I explained it there. Minerva will figure it out after the Dream team + Draco find out. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Wyrm – glad you like. It was priceless, that look. Greatness!  
  
Vampire Child – Yummy…lunch. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
WyldeHorse – Yes It'll be Percy/Oliver. A subplot in that story will be how they got together. I love that couple as well. They're actually my favorite. I'm a Percy/Oliver shipper, I admit it. Percy is my favorite character, hands down. I will, thanks. I'm really thrilled you like it!  
  
Dreamer of Impossible Dreams – Sorry about the updates thing…I'm working on it. I have now a chapter written ahead of what I posted, so, it's going good. My room is messy, too, so I can sympathize. No, the Raven is not Amanda, it's Snape. He's bird…he has to be with that Nose. Amanda probably won't be in these stories until either year 7 (a sequel to the sequel to this story) or the over the summer story. Wow. That's a lot. 0_o  
  
CyanideQueen – Thanks!  
  
SilverCatOfBast – Sorry, the cat's golden not silver, but…that sucks what your bro did. I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked this chapter!  
  
The Light Goddess – Peter Wingfield. Sorry. I did misunderstand. That's his name – Peter Wingfield. Glad you liked the story.  
  
  
  
Well…keep reviewing and goodnight! 


	25. Chapter 25: In Which Lessons Begin

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Chapter 25: In Which Lessons are Given  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Ron appeared at the top of the astronomy tower stairs, fidgeting nervously. It was time for his first training session. Like that first time he appeared in the tower, the rope ladder descended on it's own accord. He went up and his training as a Seer officially began.  
  
Again Ron was amazed (slightly) by the changes in the room. The windows were open, letting in the bright sunlight and the gentle breeze. The room had been transformed from a den of gloom and doom to a natural place of light and air. Cassandra sat by the window, watching the sunrise and looking out across the grounds. She turned to look at him, and smiled at his nervousness.  
  
"Relax, Ron. You have nothing to worry about." Ron relaxed slightly and gave a small grin.  
  
"I know, it's just, I'm not a very good student and I never took much stock in Divination and now I'm-"  
  
"A Seer, the ultimate Diviner."  
  
"Exactly." Cassandra smiled at him again and gestured to a chair near hers. He sat before she spoke.  
  
"I understand this is a little hard for you to believe, even to a pureblood like yourself, though – a muggle-born might accept it better."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Think about it this way. A person, raised by muggles who know nothing of magic, and therefore the boundaries of magic, finds out that he or she is a wizard, they learn to accept everything as possible, since so much that they thought impossible is. A pureblood, or wizard-born, knows the boundaries and is a lot less likely to believe in something beyond them." She stopped, realizing that she had lost her audience. She sighed. "Nevermind. I think too much anyway. The point I was trying to make is, this will be beyond anything you have ever learned, seen, or heard of before, yet it will be as natural as breathing. Are you ready to begin?" Ron took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
The Dungeons  
  
Severus' chambers were always cold, no matter what. They were, however, dry, well lit, and soundproof. The inhabitants of the room, however, were not concerned with the cold, the dryness, the lighting, or the sound- proofing. (last night however…)  
  
They lay entwined among the cotton sheets on Severus' bed. Methos had been awake for a few minutes, but didn't move, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his lover's arms, but knowing he had to. It was Sunday mourning and he knew that if he wanted his exorcize he had to get up soon. Steeling himself he pulled away from his lover. With a note on the desk and a quick tender kiss on his forehead, Methos left.  
  
In the Astronomy Tower  
  
"Close your eyes and empty your mind. Don't think of anything. Let it all go. You are calm. You are at peace. All you can here is the sound of my voice. Concentrate on your breathing. Think of nothing else. Breathe in and hold…two…three…four and breathe out…two…three…four. When you regulate your breathing, block out my voice and clear your mind. Breathe in…two…three…four…"Cassandra's voice faded from Ron's consciousness as he tried to calm his fast-flying mind.  
  
He was sitting on the floor of the astronomy tower, his long thin legs folded under him, looking remarkably like a pretzel. Cassandra sat across from him, instructing him on clearing his mind, the first step in learning to meditate. When he could slip into this stage without any difficulty, he would be ready for the next stage, where he could invite the visions without pain. Now, the clearing of his mind would help to dull the pain and organize his mind.  
  
He was doing surprisingly well (or so he thought. He never gave himself enough credit.) His mind wasn't that disorderly to begin with (from years of playing and winning at chess). They might be able to start talking about interpreting his visions next class if he kept at this rate. Cassandra checked her internal clock. Another half an hour and she would give him a break.  
  
  
  
In an Old Abandoned Classroom  
  
  
  
Small droplets of sweat flew in every direction as Methos twirled, bringing his sword up to bear, slashing and stabbing at an invisible opponent. His movements were graceful, flowing like water then striking like lightning. With a snap he brought his sword up in front of him, standing at attention. He spun, sword at the ready when he heard the clapping behind him. His sword dropped slightly in relief as his audience was revealed.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"You're very good, Methos."  
  
"I have to be. How else could I have survived 5000 years?" Severus smiled, and Methos continued. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to watch you work, why else? I must say I'm very impressed. Dad was by no means a poor fighter and I have a feeling you could have taken him in three moves." Methos smirked.  
  
"Probably…but only by cheating."  
  
"Cheating?"  
  
"Knives, daggers, guns…cheating. I haven't stayed alive this long by always playing by the rules. Sometimes the rules say you loose, and that I cannot accept." Severus nodded in agreement gravely. Methos regarded him seriously for a moment. "You ever handle one of these before?" He said, indicating the sword. Severus nodded slowly.  
  
"When I was little. My dad felt it was important for everyone to be able to defend themselves by any means necessary, so he started teaching me the basics when I was about five. After he died I stopped practicing. That was ten years ago, a lifetime." Severus trailed off, his eyes nostalgic. Methos grinned.  
  
"You want to learn more?" Severus paused, then a grin slowly crept along his face as well.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
  
  
The Astronomy Tower  
  
  
  
"Are you calm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Hesitant.  
  
"You don't sound sure."  
  
"I'm sure." More confident.  
  
"Good. Open your eyes." Slowly Ron opened his eyes, blinking against the suddenly bright light. "as you go through the day, this calm that you feel will dissipate. Try to stay as calm as possible and whenever you feel yourself get too excited, do your breathing and calm yourself as we have done here. Your emotions will open the door to the visions, and without your mind properly trained you will end up in the medical wing again."  
  
"Will the visions always hurt?" Ron sounded resigned. Cassandra smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
"No. As your training progresses you will feel their pain less and less until the visions no longer hurt. But, you must keep you mind calm and organized." Ron nodded, already finding it hard to stay calm. The good news is that visions don't come very often, only when something big is going to happen." Ron smiled wryly.  
  
"With Harry Potter as my best friend, it'll be hard to stay away from the big stuff." Cassandra laughed and stood, motioning Ron to his feet. He groaned as he stood, his legs protesting being folded like a pretzel for the past two and a half hours.  
  
"Stiff?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm not used to sitting like that." Cassandra smiled.  
  
"That too will come in time." Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder as she walked him back to the trapdoor. "Congratulations Ron. You've taken your first step into a fantastical world."  
  
  
  
The Abandoned Classroom  
  
  
  
The two men moved in perfect unison, dancing their way across the floor in a simple, yet elegant kata. Both were shirtless, showing pale skn and shapely muscles, especially on the clean-shaven one. Their skin glistened with sweat as they moved in their controlled manner. Though they were perspiring and muscles were starting to twitch from strain, they remained in control of their movements and breathing. With one final snap, they stood at attention, swords raised.  
  
Methos moved first. He checked posture, sword angle, and the stance of Severus. Deeming it satisfactory Methos nodded to Severus, indicating that he could move. He did. He stood up strait and started to move to the clothes. Methos stopped him.  
  
"We're not done yet. Come back here." Severus stopped, hung his head, turned, raised his head and shuffled back to Methos. "Kneel." Methos said, kneeling himself, 'and listen to me. The most important part of the exorcize is the cool down. Without a cool down, you can do more damage than good. Stretching is perfect, because it gains you flexibility. Muscles will stay for weeks after you leave the gym. Flexibility will decrease by half within the week." Severus nodded. "Any questions?"  
  
"How often can we train?"  
  
"Every Sunday. Once extra during the week if it can be spared and we'll go runny a few times per week. Next time we come here, bring water and a towel too. You'll need it." Severus nodded again and Methos clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't teach often, and when I do I expect noting less than perfection. I can be a real ass and a major jerk at times, but it's so that you learn. I'm sure you're familiar with the tactic." Severus laughed shortly in agreement. "I have a feeling you'll meet my challenge beautifully." The hand on Severus' shoulder lightened it's grip and ghosted it's way up to cup the back of Severus' head. Methos pulled him closer and kissed him, tasting the salt of sweat and the sweet that was Severus. He felt Severus' arms come around him to settle on his waist and he brought his other hand up to cup the other side of Severus' face. They stayed like that, oblivious to the world, before Severus' leg twitched and threatened to give out. Methos pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Lets get you horizontal." Severus grinned back and gave a playful nip to Methos' nose. Methos laughed delightedly and half pulled half led Severus back to his rooms (which were closer). They met no one in the halls and barely made it to the rooms before they could get in trouble for public indecency.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
There. A Severus/Methos moment. I want to thank the play Blood Brothers, which my school put on and allowed me to have a week full of free periods. Mel, the show rocks! Great job! Again there was another Star Warsian type line in here. Did you catch it? No? read it again. Next time, The First Qudditch Match! Oh, and if you have any more prank ideas, I'm still collecting them. If any of you want to draw any PICTURES for this story, e- mail them to me and I'll post them on my webpage along with this story. Thanks!  
  
WyldeHorse – Sorry for the understatement. Thank you SOOOO MUCH!!! For the prank ideas. I was afraid I would have to have just one prank each and only hint at the rest. That would suck, wouldn't it? Thanks again.  
  
Annakas – I liked writing that gossip scene. It was fun to do. I was giggling in class so much; people were starting to think I hade eaten from the sugar bowl again. I still am unsure about what will happen with the Sevvie/pre-immie thing, so anything I saw now can change.  
  
Vampire Child- You were right. Sevvie/Methos action  
  
Cyanide Queen – Tanks for the pranks. You gave me a great idea for the twins next prank!!!! Thank you !!!!!  
  
Aurumlupi – Yes, he turned the store green. Sorry if that was unclear. I put the cat in on a whim and, like everything else like that, he will become a subplot…but not in this story, in the next one.  
  
Vertigo – ok…thank you, thank you for your applause! I will be giving out autographs after the show…lol!  
  
Tea – No need to beg. I'm gonna keep going. Um…I don't want to sound ignorant, but I'm not up to date on Japanese terms (which I think this is.) what is "bishi"?  
  
Jaded Myethos – I'm glad you liked it. The twins will find out. The teachers will know before the school, but the students wont. Not in this story. That's too much of an issue for one story. In the sequel they'll find out. The only students that will know are Harry and Co. um…G.O.D.W.A.?  
  
Dreamer of Impossible Dreams – I AM CORNHOLIO I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE! I do not think The Twins will be up to date on Bevis and Butthead, but it is my story and the author is all-powerful…hmmm…hint taken  
  
Lady Cinnibar – thanks for your pranks. Oh, it rhymes! Tenderhooks? Sound painful…next chapter will be up tonight. No posting tomorrow, but by the end of next week. I'm taking a break for my birthday (March 17) Thanx again!  
  
Cal – I'm glad I could help, and thanks for the luck. – that's a great prank idea, thank you!  
  
SilverCatOfBast – I'm glad you got them back. I thought you would like the cat. See the above answers for what will happen with the kitten. I don't want to re-write it. I understand not knowing pranks, I'm the same way. I don't mind if you ramble. I love reading reviews!  
  
  
  
Well, Till next time, all! I'm going to go celebrate my Birthday now. Ta- ta! 


	26. Chapter 26: In Which Quidditch Begins

Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I am Immortaljedi. Bow to me puny mortals, Muahahahahah!!! (Gets hit over the head with one of Methos' journals) Sorry. Here's the story. Chapter 25: In Which Quidditch Begins.  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Taking the field now is the Slytherin team, lead by their captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy." There was polite applause from the Hufflepuffs, the ravenclaws were silent, the Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors booed. Seamus continued his commentary.  
  
"Now, put your hands together for our leading champions for the past four years, THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!!!! Lead by their captain, Harry Potter!" The last part wasn't heard, of course, because as soon as the scarlet robes were seen on the field, the stadium erupted into such a racket of applause, shouts and cheering, that nothing could be heard for at least ten minutes. Madame Hootch flew to the pitch.  
  
"All right. I want a good clean game, no tricks, and no fouls. Let us begin!" She threw the quaffle into he air as the bulgers were released. The snitch disappeared in a flash of gold and the game had begun.  
  
In the Slytherin Bleachers  
  
Severus Snape sat, his face grim, his form imposing, and watched the game, seemingly unaffected by the chill in the air. His students were giving him a wide berth, no one sitting within three feet of him. Only one man dared challenged this.  
  
"Excuse me. Pardon me. Let me through! Move it, Buddy!" Severus deliberately didn't turn to look as he heard his lover make his way to his seat at the top of the bleachers. A twitch formed at the corner of Severus' mouth, the beginnings of a smile. Methos flopped down to Severus with a sigh, popcorn in hand.  
  
"Hello." Upbeat, almost cheery.  
  
"Hello." Calmer. More Subdued.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments as both watched the game. Methos pulled out a bag of candy from his pocket in addition to the popcorn. He popped some into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Jelly Bean?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Milk dud?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, ok." Silence. Methos leaned over and whispered in Severus' ear. Severus turned pink and looked at Methos.  
  
"You know the answer to that, but not here." Methos pouted a little at that.  
  
"I know, but a guy can dream, can't he." Severus sighed and smiled slightly, but the cheers of the fans cut off whatever he could have said as Gryffindor scored their first goal.  
  
In the Gryffindor Bleachers  
  
"Look at him, acting as if he were normal. Pah!" Remus turned his wise eyes on Cassandra at her hypocritical words.  
  
"Cassie, you should know that by now abnormal is the only normal here. Look at me…or yourself." Cassandra scowled at Remus.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"It's no different Cassandra. You judge them as abnormal, when you yourself are different. You call yourself unique and them aberrations because they have made some bad decisions in the past. They are trying to come out from under their black clouds, Cassandra, and until people like you realize that, they never will be able to. And you will never find peace." Cassandra stared at his profile.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean." Whatever was said next was drowned out by the sound of a stadium full of cheering spectators.  
  
Elsewhere in the Gryffindor Bleachers  
  
Hermione sat next to Neville, watching Ron (when the Quaffle was on their side of the field). When it wasn't, she kept a keen eye on Snape and Pierson. Pierson seemed normal enough, and when they interacted, Snape seemed almost human. She watched as Pierson whispered and Snape responded. It wasn't hard to miss. They were the only two sitting in their area of the bleachers. 'I wonder why he blushed…that's the first time I ever saw him flushed with anything but anger. Hmmm…' but for the life of her, Hermione could not figure it out. Her attention was jerked suddenly from her as Neville grabbed her arm and shouted,  
  
"We scored first! We scored first!"  
  
"Neville!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He quickly let go of her arm, blushing. She smiled at him, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"It's ok Neville. You just surprised me, that's all." Neville nodded feeling slightly better. She turned back to the game just as Ron blocked another shot. She felt her heart swell with pride.  
  
"Go Ron!"  
  
In Dumbledore's box  
  
Minerva McGonnagall sat stiffly, as she always did without a drink in her hand as she watched the game. Seamus sat in front and to the right of her and Dumbledore sat behind and to the left. With one ear she listened to and censored Seamus, while the rest of her senses were focused on Snape and Pierson, much as Hermione was, byt her search was more specified. She was looking and…there it was!  
  
Pierson leaned over and whispered something that made Severus blush. Severus never blushed unless it was in reference to sex. A sudden loud noise made her jump.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
In the Sky  
  
Harry Searched everywhere for the snitch, but he kept getting distracted by Malfoy. For all his brag, he was beautiful on a broomstick. While he searched he saw Pierson and Snape in the bleachers, but thought nothing of it, his mind instead going back to the night before:  
  
"Harry…I play you tomorrow in the Quidditch Match…it's the first of the season."  
  
"I know Draco. What are we going to do?" Draco bit at his lip, a quirk Harry though very cute, before answering.  
  
"We play as we always have, to win. They do not know of us, and I feel it's wise not to tell the rest of the school of it. Let's see how the game goes." Harry nodded in agreement, but then had something to add.  
  
"As for the snitch…whoever gets near it first has to let the other know that he is about to catch the snitch, and must have the other's approval. Just to be safe." Draco nodded and they sealed the deal with a kiss.  
  
His mind was now solely on the game and nothing, save Draco streaking, could distract him in his search.  
  
In the Slytherin Bleachers  
  
For being the only two people sitting in a three meter radius, even on a chill day, Severus and Methos sat rather close, chatting quietly.  
  
"I remember the start of this game, when we played with rocks and birds." Severus turned an inquisitive eye upon Methos.  
  
"You played Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes. I played with Albus when he was younger, on the staff team. Only he, Binns, and the other ghosts remember that time."  
  
"Albus played Quidditch?" Severus sounded surprised. Methos grinned.  
  
"Yep. He and I were the best beaters for years. We had a faculty team for a fundraiser once, and we raised more than money, let me tell you." (a/n: raised hell, you perverts! What are you thinking of!!!) Severus smirked, then,  
  
"You played beater?"  
  
"Yep. It was great. I never got benched for a game for an injury." Severus laughed. They watched the game a little longer in silence. Methos suddenly grinned and whispered to Severus, "Everybody is here at the game. The school is practically deserted. Want to head back? I'll make it worth your while." Severus froze, and then nodded slowly. "Good. Head back now and I'll meet you in your rooms in a few." Methos' tongue darted out to lick Severus' ear, "be ready." Severus shivered and stood, trying to be casual, but practically flying in his effort to make it to the school quicker.  
  
Methos relaxed in the bleachers, sprawled in a way that was almost humanly impossible on cold hard bleachers, a small smile on his face. Eventually he too climbed to his feet, and made his way back to the castle and his lover. He was unaware, however, of the three sets of eyes that followed him.  
  
In the Sky  
  
Harry high in the sky on his broom, surveying the field looking for the snitch. He didn't have to look very hard. There it was, just below the end of his broomstick, just hovering there. All he had to do was hold his hand out…  
  
DRACO!  
  
He looked frantically across the field for his boyfriend, keeping the snitch close at hand. He finally caught Draco's eyes, and saw the understanding in his eyes. Draco nodded, slightly and Harry smiled. Draco leaned forward on his broom, zooming strait for Harry. Harry reached out, almost touching the snitch…  
  
They crashed.  
  
They were sent spinning down to the earth. They landed; relatively unhurt, Draco lying on top of Harry. He lifted himself up, giving Harry a hidden kiss, then winked at him.  
  
"The things I do for those I love…" murmured Draco to Harry just before they pulled away completely, and winked at him again. Harry winked back and they got up. They stood, facing each other and the crowd was totally silent. Draco smiled and Harry's arm shot up, the snitch glinting golden in the sun. As Harry's teammates swarmed around him, he heard Draco say "congratulations, Harry," but nobody else did. Gryffindor had won.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N; Well? What do you think? You like the solution? I must say, I like angst, but never once the relationship is formed…I worry about it too much. The sacrifices Draco makes for Harry…(sigh) so what did Methos say to Severus before? I can't tell you. It's beyond this story's rating. Next chapter…Halloween!  
  
Sparrow – THANK YOU! I have been waiting ages for someone to do some art for me! Thank you so much, take as long as you need. Math does suck. Don't we all want to own Methos?  
  
Aurumlupi – you sang! Thank you! I was worried in the beginning of how the slash presented itself, but people responded wonderfully to it, so I'm so happy! I tend not to deal with explicit or gratuitous scenes. I can't write them very well, and gratuitous always reminds me of Friday the 13th movies.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Ohh! Trumpets! I like that rhyme…I drive my friends crazy all the time…with it. Iambic pentameter brings back horrors for my freshman English honors class…AHHHH!!!!!!! Sorry…better now…ok…  
  
() – Um…who are you? I would respond, but I don't know who I'm talking to.  
  
Tea –"it just comes down to be one hot man."…doesn't it always? Thanks for the definition.  
  
Annakas –(glossed over eyes) – oh yeah…I like that scene. (te he!) thanks. Sweet sixteen, baby! You sang too! Thank you! "immortallady?" eh…why not. I am after all. Muahahahahaha!!!!! (Sam Gamgee his Immortaljedi over the head with a frying pan) Sorry. Going to Legolas now…come here my elfin bishi! (I like that word now!)  
  
WyldeHorse – Thank you, thank you. Small fuzzy animals…he he he. I can have some fun with these. Thank you!  
  
Vampire Child. Cool. Thanks. Here's more.  
  
As always, I will forever be, your friendly neighborhood Immortaljedi.  
  
Next chapter will be out later this week. I have to write it. R/R and ta ta! 


	27. Chapter 27: In Which Halloween Arrives

Disclaimer: blah – chapter one – blah blah. In Which Halloween arrives  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Before anyone had realized, the leaves on the trees had turned colors and Halloween was fast approaching. Dumbledore had announced a week beforehand, that there was to be a Halloween Ball on Halloween night, for 4th years and up, including the teachers. Attendance was optional; costumes were mandatory. Everybody was buzzing about it.  
  
"So what is your costume going to be, Severus?" Methos asked during breakfast one morning, before taking a bite of his pumpkin muffin.  
  
"The terrifying potions master." Methos made a face.  
  
"Oh, real funny. You do realize that if you do not come up with an idea on your own, I'm going to dress you up." Severus choked on his juice, before sending Methos a look that plainly read, 'you cannot be serious.' Methos grinned. "I'm dead serious. You are putting on a costume and coming to the dance." Severus just sighed, resigned to his fate. Remus smiled at the banter. Methos turned his attention to him, next.  
  
"What about you?" Remus paused, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"I'm not sure…oh wait! I know. I'll go as the wolf-man!" This time Methos choked.  
  
"Don't do that to a person, Remus. Seriously, what are you going to be?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You're going to have to wait until the ball." Methos pouted slightly (I'm not pouting!) and Remus asked,  
  
"So what are you going as, Methos?"  
  
"Haven't decided yet. Either something contemporary or something Roman."  
  
"What about me?" Asked Severus, slightly worried, "What will you dress me up as?"  
  
"A Cheerleader."  
  
"WHAT!!" Methos doubled over in laughter at their reactions, which caused most of the Great Hall to suddenly look at them.  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
Severus growled, but changed the subject. He really didn't want to know. "What are you going as Remus?"  
  
"A superhero. Probably Robin." Methos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shortpants?" Remus shuddered.  
  
"Not if I can help it." He took a sip of his juice. "So what are you going as Adam?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Probably something Roman, like a gladiator or a senator. Or maybe something Victorian. Or…Oh! I know!" he closed his mouth then, his eyes bright. Cassandra glared at him from down the table, but refrained from commenting. Methos was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement, something that scared Severus a great deal.  
  
Gryffindor table  
  
"A Halloween Ball? Why?" asked Ron, obviously dreading another embarrassing night on the dance floor. Hermione, however, was ecstatic.  
  
"Why? Because dances are fun, that's why. They allow you to be close to the people you love, and dancing can be a very…erotic experience." Ron choked on his juice at that, but Hermione went on. "And, we get to dress up in costumes! Oh, I have the perfect costumes for us! I saw this movie at home over the summer, my cousin is obsessed by it. With a little luck and a little magic, it could work!" Ron raised an eyebrow, worried about what his costume would be, "Come on! We have to go shopping!"  
  
"Help me…" called Ron weakly as Hermione dragged him from the great hall.  
  
Random Hallway  
  
"Do you have a costume yet Draco?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I had Mum ship it to me yesterday." He stopped and waited…  
  
"Well? What are you going as?" Draco smiled a cheeky grin that rivaled the Weasley twins.  
  
"An elf. Not a house elf, mind you, but the kind from the legends. What are you going as?"  
  
"A vampire."  
  
"Ohh. Spooky."  
  
"Yeah, like an elf is terrifying."  
  
"I'm not going for terrifying. I'm going for sexy." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy your costume." Draco laughed and caught Harry's mouth in a sweet kiss.  
  
A Few nights later  
  
The night of the ball arrived, clear and cool. The moon was just a sliver above the trees when the band started to play. Inside the Great Hall a wide assortment of fantastical creatures chattered, some joining the dance.  
  
The doors opened and two more creatures entered, recognizable to the muggle- borns, but acknowledged by all. The taller one was thin, stretched, with spindly limbs like a spider. He wore a pinstriped suit, with a high jagged color the point almost a foot in length. His head was incased in a mask, magicked to move exactly as his face did underneath. It was white and smooth with black holes for eyes and no hair. It was a skull. It grinned.  
  
His companion was shorter, she had to be with his impossible height. Her hair was died red and hung in limp straggly locks about her face. Her skin was very pale, white in fact, and red lines like stiches ran across her face, arms and legs. Her dress was a patchwork of many colors and her socks hung limply above her shoes. Her eyes were open wide with abnormal brightness. (1) They turned to her partner.  
  
"Well Ron? Do you like your costume?"  
  
"I'm not Ron, I'm Jack the Pumpkin King!" Ron said with mock seriousness. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Come on then "Jack," and dance with your "Sally." Ron swallowed, eyes wide as Hermione dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
Across the hall, a pair of green eyes watched from behind red contacts. He smiled, his enlarged incisors showing as "Sally" pulled the reluctant "Jack" into the dance. He moved silently through the crowd, making his way to his friends. On his way he saw Ginny looking for the entire world like a fire sprite. Her dress was…well…there almost was no dress. She's get hell if Ron saw her before she saw him.  
  
A green, gold, and silver blur stopped his progress. When it came into focus Harry could make out a grinning Malfoy. His silver hair was disheveled and 2 pointed ears poked through. His clothing was Slytherin green and he had on soft leather boots. A quiver and bow was strapped across his back. One brow arched delicately anove the smirk playing on his lips. 'He was right,' thought Harry, 'he is sexy.'  
  
"Well?" he asked, 'even his voice is elven tonight,' "what do you think?" Harry was speechless. He could only grin and nod his head. Draco laughed. "I'm glad you approve. Your costume is very realistic." Harry smiled, his teeth once again showing through.  
  
His glasses were gone, replaced by special order prescription red contacts, making his emerald eyes ruby. His hair was combed and slicked back with magical extra-super-hold hair gel. His pants were black leather and his shirt was white silk. His emerald pendant glittered from around his neck in the candlelight. Black cloak lined with red hung from his shoulders. Harry looked very much like the movie vampire. Something else caught Draco's eye however.  
  
"Great Wizards! Look at the teachers." Harry turned and nearly fell down. McGonnagall, stern old McGonnagall, was dressed like an 80s punk, complete with short multicolored hair and plaid. Dumbledore was dressed as a hippie with bellbottoms, love beads, and tie-die. Cassandra was a cowgirl, in denim and a ten-gallon hat. Lupin, dressed in red and green spandex, was Robin. Harry looked, but could not find the one he was looking for most.  
  
"Where's Pierson?" asked Harry.  
  
"With Snape." Harry looked at Draco. "I saw him enter Snape's rooms right before I left the dungeons. He had a garment bag with him. I think they'll be here shortly." Sure enough as soon as he said this the side door opened and two more creatures entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Merlin's Beard!"  
  
"Snape is in costume."  
  
"It suits him." Draco glared at Harry for the slight against his mentor, though he secretly agreed. Harry once again noticed "Jack" and "Sally" and dragged Draco over to talk.  
  
What Snape was wearing (which I'm sure you are all dieing to know) was an expensive muggle style suit. The pants, jacket, tie, shirt, and vest were the same black, one that reflected the bright flames of his 'home'. His hair was cleaned and brushed til it shone, and was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. His silver glasses were missing (they really were only for reading but he often forgot to take them off) His beard was neatly trimmed giving him a neat, yet sinister appearance. From the top of his head, where his forehead met his hair, were two red horns. When one looked closely one would also see the red tint to his eyes. When he moved one would also notice the tail, moving like a monkey's with a spade on the end. You guessed it. He was one handsome devil.  
  
Next to him stood Professor Pierson wearing what looked like a very simple costume. His dark hair was spiked up and he wore dark glasses. A long black trench covered his body and black combat boots could be seen from under the hem. The muggle-borns instantly recognized him as Neo from the Matrix, though the pure-bloods had no clue. (all they cared about was that he looked cool) Underneath the trench (which held his Ivanhoe) were several soft leather straps over a black soft cotton tee, and black pants. The straps, which once held several guns securely, were empty. His face was neutral, while Severus' held an expression of mild amusement.  
  
"You're right Adam-"  
  
"It's Neo, and of course I am. I'm always right." Severus continued ignoring the interruption.  
  
"The devil is a perfect costume for me." Methos smirked. He knew once he got Severus into costume (one he approved of) he would be much more pleasant company.  
  
"Come on. I saw the snack table." Severus laughed and followed his lover to the food.  
  
Back on the dance floor  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. That costume looks good on you Ron."  
  
"Thanks…I think." Hermione giggled and looked Draco up and down.  
  
"Your costume is pretty convincing too, Draco." Draco smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Thank you dear Lady. May Elbereth shine on you in blessing." She giggled again and Ron put his arm around her shoulders, a silent reminder that she was his. He knew that Draco wasn't interested, but still. It was the principal of the thing. A flash of red caught his eye.  
  
"Say, is that Ginny? I wonder what…what the…She can't wear that! There's nothing there to wear! Who is she dancing with! I'll-" He pulled away from Hermione, intent on causing harm on Ginny's dancing partner (Neville Longbottom dressed as a Victorian gentleman.) Hermione held him back.  
  
"You will do no such thing. You're acting like Percy every time he saw the twins grinning. He has no problem with her costume."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He bought it for her."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Ron, relax. That vein is throbbing again. I thought you had to remain calm."  
  
"I am relaxed."  
  
"Oh, I guess that's why your face is turning purple."  
  
"You're not helping Draco."  
  
"Ron, you know Percy. If he finds nothing wrong with her dressing like that, then neither should you." Ron looked at Harry incredulously.  
  
"Harry…Percy finds nothing wrong with it because he's gay."  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Draco, what do you think?"  
  
"I think she can take care of herself Ron. She did have to grow up with you lot." Ron started to protest, but then seemed to fold in on himself in defeat. The band struck up a slow song and Hermione dragged Ron back onto the dance floor. Draco looked at Harry, watching him watch "Jack" and "Sally" dance slowly in each other arms. Quickly calculating, Draco grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere I can dance with you." Luck was on their side for they made it to the garden without anyone the wiser.  
  
Back inside another creature entered the ball. He was tall, dark, and the counterpart to Remus' costume. Batman zeroed in on Robin, and made a beeline for his lover. (2) Remus saw and froze, torn between elation at seeing his life-mate (3) and fear for his safety. He knew Sirius looked much different than when he was released from Azkaban, but Remus still worried.  
  
"Hello Robin." The voice was deep and sent electric chills down Remus' spine.  
  
"Batman." He wanted to reach out and hug him, kiss him, and never let him go, but he couldn't, not here.  
  
"The dynamic duo. It does my heart good to see you together again." Remus jumped slightly when he heard Dumbledore behind him.  
  
"Albus, hello."  
  
"Please," he said, eyes twinkling, "call me Whitestar. It was what I was called, oh, 40 years ago now when these clothes were more than a costume. They were a uniform. I was the oldest hippies these students had ever seen." He sighed, a little nostalgic, before continuing. "Since I knew you were back in England Batman, I have been thinking. It would probably best for all if you moved back to Hogwarts. You could stay with Hagrid, or Myself, but I have a feeling you would rather stay with Robin, here." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I would love to stay here, with Moony, if he still wants me." Remus smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I do, but Albus…how do I explain him?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You always were the bright one Robin. I'm sure you'll think of something." His eyes drifted over to the food table. "I believe it's time for me to taste the wonderful treats that the house elves have prepared for us. Enjoy yourselves boys." They stood watching Dumbledore disappear into the crowd. Sirius looked at Remus. He grinned. Ten minutes later they would no longer be found at the ball, and would not bee seen by anyone until late the next afternoon.  
  
On the other side of the room, Severus leaned on one of the many support columns in the Great Hall, watching his lover mingle, content to stand there with a half smile on his lips and a glass of cold butterbeer in his hands. The smile, and his half closed eyes, just added to the devilish air about him.  
  
Methos was in his element, shmoozing with people and totally into his act of 'mild mannered history professor pretending to be a muggle bad-ass.' Now that he wore his trench, he was painfully aware that it really was all an act. He helped himself to more butterbeer whenever he thought of it.  
  
Looking around for his lover, Methos sipped at his drink. He saw Severus standing alone away from everybody. Methos smiled. He would fix that. He walked over.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Can I dance with the devil?" Severus laughed. "No, I'm serious. Dance with me?" Severus just looked at him for a long moment before replying.  
  
"I thought it was dangerous to out ourselves right now." Methos rolled his eyes, and then smirked.  
  
"So we'll be sneaky. We can here the music from the garden. Let's go." Severus didn't get a chance to agree as Methos practically dragged him outside. How nobody saw them was a mystery, but it still happened.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
(1) In case you hadn't gussed, They are Jack and Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. (This is for you Mel!) I love that movie!  
  
(2) Personally, I always thought Batman had something going on with Superman, not Robin, but everybody else seems to think that the dynamic duo are the Ambiguously gay duo, so…Billy and Chuck…WWF…my boyfriend is rotting my mind with those shows…gah!  
  
(3) He's a werewolf…wolves have mates…life-partner = life-mate, get it! Ha..oh boy…'night! 


	28. Chapter 28: In Which Even More Secrets A...

Disclaimer in chapter one, but you knew that. In Which Even More Secrets Are Told.  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
The garden was quiet with just enough music floating in to dance too. Two creatures of legend emerged from the shadows and stood, swaying in time to the music; one a creature of light, the other a creature of dark.  
  
Draco, the shorter of the two (even if only by an inch) laid his head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck. Harry smiled and rested his cheek on Draco's blond hair.  
  
"Mmmm…this is nice." Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's neck. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes. It is." They swayed together, neither speaking, for a moment before Harry said, "I love you Draco." Draco smiled into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." He sighed. "I still wish we could do this in there, in front of everybody."  
  
"I know, but there are some things that I wont do in front of an audience."  
  
"Oh?" asked Draco, pulling back to look at Harry. "Like what?"  
  
"Like this." Harry leaned in, capturing Draco's mouth in a kiss, one to which Draco responded whole-heartedly. They stopped swaying, wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the world. Draco pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"I cut my lip on your tooth."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Draco's tongue flicked out to lick away the blood, and Harry's eyes zeroed in on the pink muscle. He leaned in, but froze when he (and Draco) heard voices down the path. They looked at each other, eyes wide, and said at the same time;  
  
"Hide!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this Methos."  
  
"Methos isn't here right now…"  
  
"Methos…"  
  
"Please leave a message when you want to live a little at the sound of the beep…"  
  
"Methos…"  
  
"beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know." Methos stopped on the path, just a few feet from where Harry and Draco hid in the bushes, and where they had stood mere moments before. "Well? Are you ready to live a little?" Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around Methos' waist.  
  
"For you? Always." They started to dance a simple waltz. The ridiculousness of the situation reduced them both to laughter as both were trying to lead.  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
"No. Put your hand there…no not there, there…now move to your right…no your other right! Now I'm going to put my hand here…"  
  
"And you do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself about…"  
  
"Oh, such a comedian. Were you always this funny? And how did you learn of the hokey-pokey?"  
  
"Muggle father, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes." The two started to dance while keeping up the friendly banter. Draco and Harry danced as their two very male teachers danced together. They shared an amazed look before watching their teachers once again. Methos had begun to sing along to the music.  
  
"Don't go changing to try and please me. You haven't let me down so far…hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm…I love you just the way you are."  
  
"I second the notion." Methos laughed and pulled Severus down into a heated kiss. They were startled apart a few moments later by a loud crash, a soft thud, and muffled curses. Lying on the ground, in the midst of broken branches, were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, eyes wide and faces pale.  
  
Severus could feel the heat rising to his face and wished his skin weren't so pale. He tried to speak but couldn't. Methos, however, wasn't so affected.  
  
"Harry? Draco? What are you doing in that bush?"  
  
"Uh, well…"  
  
"You see…it…um…"  
  
"And don't you lie. I know when you lie. I won't be happy if you lie." Harry gulped and Draco blinked at him rapid fire.  
  
"You better come up with a good excuse reason for being out here and quickly." Harry hung his head at Snape's words. Draco surprised them all by speaking next.  
  
"The same reason you two are out here. I wanted to dance with my boyfriend without being outed in front of the entire school."  
  
"It's too dangerous, we being who we are." The boys stood tall as they spoke, daring them to comment. They stood close and Harry grasped Draco's hand. Draco leaned against Harry. Severus' eyebrows raised and Methos smirked.  
  
"Busted," murmured Methos in a singsong voice to Severus.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Severus growled back. Methos smirked at the boys.  
  
"You're got us." He looked back at the Great Hall and sighed. "I really don't want to go back in there yet, so I'll make you a deal. I won't tell if you wont and you can stay out here as long as we're out here. Deal?" Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment, communicating silently for a moment before Harry replied.  
  
"Deal." They shook hands and the deal was sealed.  
  
"Now," Methos said, "run along and leave your elders in peace." Severus took a step away and Methos grabbed his arm. "Not you, you wiseass. Get back here." Severus flashed a cheeky grin before schooling his features. He wasn't entirely successful and his lips twitched. Draco giggled. He knew of Snape's hidden humor and was amused by the amazement on Harry's face. It stayed longer than it should have and Draco realized something was up.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry spoke not to Draco, but Methos next.  
  
"He called you Methos. Three times." Methos froze then looked at Harry very seriously.  
  
"Yes he did." He sighed and lowered his eyes for a moment. "I really hate this. 3000 years of secrecy…" he raised tired eyes to Harry and waved his hand carelessly. "Come on then. Lets take a walk. I don't want to discuss this, this close to the school." He started down the path to the lake with Harry at his side. Severus followed with Draco.  
  
When they arrived at the lake Methos called them to a stop. He sat on the boulder and motioned the others to get comfortable. Harry and Draco say and Severus stood behind them. Methos slipped into his watcher/teacher mode and started talking.  
  
"You're right. He did call me Methos. That is my real name, or at least," he gestured vaguely, "the earliest I remember. I had that name for a long time, almost 3 millennia before 'Adam Pierson'."  
  
"You're an immortal, aren't you? You're that Methos…you covered yourself in class." Harry blinked for a moment, "That must have been odd." Methos laughed.  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you? However, my last job was researching myself, so I'm used to it."  
  
"Was it true what you said about yourself?" Methos just smiled in reply.  
  
"Yes, I am the oldest. I have lived for 5000 years, and hopefully I will live for another 5000."  
  
"By them it will be cockroaches, Cher, and you." Methos laughed.  
  
"Everything I told you about immortals in general is true. I trust you know it." Harry and Draco nodded. "Anyway, Albus asked me to come back to teach here. I was his history teach when he went here. We've been friends for years, even though I was officially retired from the magical community for a while. He asked me here for some extra unofficial firepower in this war." He laughed.  
  
"I thought it would be safer because the only people who would recognize me besides Albus, are dead. I forgot that in Hogwarts, that's not saying much." He looked around at the grounds. "It's hard to believe sometimes how much time has passed from this school's founding, so little has changed. I was one of the founders, you know." Now even Severus was looking at him surprised.  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything about me…it would take too long. Besides…Why else do you think this school is on holy ground. That was my idea." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"If this school is on holy ground, why do you insist on carrying your sword?"  
  
"Because it's only the school, not the grounds that have been sanctified. And Cassandra's here. I didn't start wearing it until she showed up."  
  
"Why does she hate you so much?" Methos looked at Draco long and hard at that question.  
  
"There are 1000 things I have done in my life that I regret. She's number 1001." There was a pause for a moment before Harry asked,  
  
"You were one of the founders?"  
  
"Well," Methos said, glad for the change in subject, "Not really. I was Slazar's lover, and he didn't want me killed at the school, so…but I was friends with the others. Godric was a lot like McLeod, the bloody Boy Scout. Miss. Granger reminds me of Rowena, very smart and she will be a looker, mark my words, she's just starting to get pretty. And Helga was the sweetest woman. Everybody's mother, a real sweetheart." He trailed off, lost in his memories, before coming back to himself with a start.  
  
"Well, we better start back if we want to enjoy some privacy for a little longer." He grabbed Severus arm and led the group back to the school. "I want to dance."  
  
TBC  
  
Whew. Those took way to long to type and guess what…I have one more written and not typed. Expect it by tomorrow night. I'm going to be taking a break from this so I can update some of my other stories. Don't expect any new stories until I finish this one. It's doosy. 43 chapters and counting. I'm gonna go type some more. R&R!  
  
For those of you wondering, the next chapter is full of pranking fun!  
  
  
  
Xelle – Glad you like. Thanks for the ideas.  
  
Annakas – s'ok. As long as I am immortal I really don't mind. People will start to put it together real soon…I mean, those that haven't been told.  
  
Delia-Chan – I'm glad you approve. Try Seventh Dimension, the Highlander Archive. They have an option to get stories by main character. Methos is one of them.  
  
Vampire Child – I like giggling. Sometimes when I really like a story, I read it out loud in the characters voices. My mommy thinks I'm nuts (rightfully so, but…)  
  
Vertigo – short and sweet…just like me…I like that.  
  
WyldeHorse – Thanks for the ideas…I use it. Just wait until the next chapter, whoo hoo!  
  
Sparrow – I love you. I'm so excited that somebody is doing art for me! Yay! I would do my own, but my scanner is a piece of s***. Sorry bout the math thing…I had two projects due Wednesday…for my 2 advanced classes. That's why these chapters are so late.  
  
Aurumlupi – how do you pronounce your name? I've been trying to figure it out…anyway…don't die. You have to review!  
  
Lady Cinnibar – My B-Day was WONDERFUL!!! Ha ha! I should turn 16 every day. I figure that was the wackiest position to put him in, so it was perfect. Methos is more of a seeker as well, but…43 chapters and two sequels. Is that long enough for you? Not to mention the side stories. Yeah…growing up can suck sometimes.  
  
Tidmag – you're name is ridiculously long. I love it. I'm glad you enjoied it! I don't know if it's ever been caught like that, but thanks for the idea…I might use it later (he he he) You'll get credit, of course.  
  
Dreamer of Impossible Dreams – I know exactly what you're going through with the project…I did the exact same thing. I hope this saves your sanity a little bit!  
  
Until next time, for it is late and I am tired. Goodnight. 


	29. Chapter 29: In Which Pranks Are Abound

In Which There Are Pranks Abound.  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
A week passed before anything eventful happened, unless you count Neville melting yet another cauldron in Potions. It wasn't his fault, really. Somebody wrote over the directions in his textbook and he added the wrong concentration of worm's wart. Anyway, It all started at breakfast. Now, breakfast is never noisy, but when Methos walked into the Great Hall that morning, all sound stopped. He ignored it, walking up to take his seat next to Severus as if nothing was different. Slowly the Great Hall went back to normal. Sever, however, still stared at his lover.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"Your hair-"  
  
"Is blue. I know. Somebody replaced my shampoo with muggle hair dye. I need to get some more shampoo, and I don't think there's a spell for this."  
  
"No, but there is a potion. I'll brew it for you after breakfast."  
  
"Thank you, but I kinda like it. It's different. Maybe I'll keep it."  
  
"You look like a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Maybe I'll dye it green instead."  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry. I've already gotten them back."  
  
  
  
In Hogsmead  
  
  
  
George came running into the back room from the main store.  
  
"FRED! FRED! It's gone! It's all gone!"  
  
"What's all gone?"  
  
"Everything! Come and see!" He grabbed his twin and dragged him into the shop. It was empty. The shelves were bare and the window displays were gone. The twins stood, identical looks of shock and despair on their faces.  
  
The bell rang and a customer entered. In a flash everything was back where it belonged. The twins looked at each other and, just like last time, swore they heard that disembodied laughter.  
  
The next day; Hogwarts  
  
Pierson entered his classroom and silence fell once again. His hair was still blue, but not a bright. This time, however, it was his robes that caused the stir.  
  
"They were covered in Rainbows, shimmering, glittery rainbows. The blue was the exact same shade as his hair and the green would have matched his eyes if they weren't such a stormy gray. He put his books down on his desk and held up a hand.  
  
"Don't even ask. Just don't" He closed his eyes a moment, trying to keep a headache at bay. "Let's begin our lesson-" As he taught his lesson, he was formulating a plan.  
  
Hogsmead the next day  
  
The owl flew in and delivered the package without waiting for payment. Fred, who found the package first, looked over the box for a return address. There was none. Taking out his wand he checked the packages for curses, hexes, or jinxes, and found none. He opened the box and inside there was a glitzy purple can. George came in.  
  
"Oi, Fred! What's that?" Fred shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Came in the post today."  
  
"Well, open it up. See what it is." Shrugging. Fred twisted off the lid. With a loud pop it exploded, sending its sparkling contents everywhere. George coughed as the glitter and sparkly purple triangles floated slowly to the ground. Fred opened his eyes, which he had closed tightly in the blast. His face, clothes, hair, everything was covered in glitter. Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred.  
  
"You realized the stakes have just been raised, don't you?"  
  
"Lock and Load, my brother, Lock and Load."  
  
Hogwarts; the next day  
  
The owl post flew in just like any morning. One owl, carrying a rather small box, dropped its package in front of Methos and flew away. Methos eyed the package suspiciously. Severus looked over as he sipped his tea.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not going to open it, though. It's from the Weasley twins, I have no doubt." At that moment the box jumped once, twice, then exploded in a clowd of smoke. When the smoke cleared, next to Severus sat a giant yellow and blue canary…curding in every dead or ancient language it knew softly and dangerously. There was silence, then a muffled laugh from next to Methos. He turned to Severus who was desperately trying to hide his mirth.  
  
"Now it's personal…And stop laughing, it's not funny."  
  
An hour later most of the feathers were gone and Methos' beak had melted back into his mouth. He was sitting in Severus' rooms…on Severus' lap. Severus was, needless to say, very happy that his lover had returned to normal.  
  
Severus kissed the recently transfigured, strong, soft lips, and rested his hands on now featherless hips. Strong arms, not wings, were wrapped around his neck as those wonderful lips kissed back. Methos pulled back, but Severus leaned in and started to lick and kiss the long pale neck of his lover. Methos closed his eyes, but…  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you help me get the twins back for this?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Good. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks to all those who gave me the ideas for the pranks. You have all been a great help and I love you all.  
  
Wow. I didn't realize this was this short when I wrote this. Hmm…The next chapter will be longer. It will be a bit before this story is updated again…I'm going to work on my SDHS story and my Chiaroscuro stories. I've been falling behind. Untill next time, I will forever be, Immortaljedi. 


	30. Chapter 30: In Which Harry Breaks Down

I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but come on, are you really going to complain?  
  
Disclaimer: come on people, do I really need to tell you this anymore?  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Severus sat at his desk one night a few days later, his thoughts on his lover and how they were going to get the Weasley twins back. They had decided to wait until later to get their revenge. Let the twins get cocky. Let them think their safe. Now, his thoughts were not on pranks but on his lover's athletic form. Methos had a class right now and would be busy until later. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Draco walked in.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Draco?" Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Severus nodded. "About Harry?" Severus froze, then sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes Draco. Close the door." Draco complied, then moved to sit at the desk in front of Severus. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about him and I don't know what to do. He hides it well, but he isn't sleeping or eating well. He's lost weight, and you know how small he is already, he can't afford that. He has these terrible bags under his eyes that hare hidden when he wears his glasses, but are there. His eyes are dull, lifeless. Sometimes I see him and it's obvious he's been crying but he wont talk, even when I ask him. He has this haunted look on his face half the time." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I spoke to Ron about it, but he's oblivious, though he did mention that he had noticed the nightmares. He tries to help, but I don't know what good it's doing. Hermione noticed he's not as alive as he used to be. Professor," he paused, "I'm scared for him. I fear that he's either going to waste away into noting or commit suicide. What do I do?" Severus' face was very grave. When he spoke his voice was very serious.  
  
"Have you tried to make him talk about it? Have you tried very hard to get him to talk?"  
  
"Yes. He either doesn't respond or changes the topic." Severus nodded.  
  
"Do you know when this started, what might have caused this?" Draco chewed his lower lip.  
  
"He came back from the summer like this. Either it was something those muggles did to him or a remnant from the Triwizard tournament from last year. I know he was upset about Cedric," he paused then said softly, "we all were." Severus nodded, absorbing the information.  
  
"Have you confronted him? Told him you know something was up and not let him leave until he told? Forced the issue?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid to. I worry that that ill just cause more harm than good. And he means so much to me, I don't want to loose him by pushing too hard." Severus sighed and stood, walking to stand in front of Draco.  
  
"I really think the best course of action is to talk to him. Get him to talk. Once he spills his guts you both will feel a lot better. If you don't want to push him that badly, tell me and either myself or Adam will talk to him." Draco nodded and stood to leave.  
  
"Thank you Professor." He walked to the door, paused, and turned back to him. "Are you happy now, Sir?"  
  
"Pardon?" asked Severus, surprised, Draco hurried on.  
  
"It's just that, well, ever since I met you, I always thought that you were sad. Just a childhood impression." He fell silent waiting for a response. Severus looked at the ground for a moment, thinking.  
  
He thought of all the times they shared, the talks, the walks, sparing and lovemaking, kissing and joking. The trust they had, the understanding, the love they shared. He raised his head finally, looking Draco strait in the eyes.  
  
"Yes. He does. I am happy."  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Alright Ron. You've met with Cassandra every week since your vision. What have you learned?" Ron looked at Hermione, who sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"I can meditate. It stops the visions and, if one does come, it reduces the pain." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "We tried to induce visions but…it didn't work."  
  
"Very good. Can you interpret them yet?"  
  
"Umm…" Ron looked a little sheepish, "No. Not really."  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione exasperated, "You've been meeting for over two months and can't interpret your visions?"  
  
"Well, I need a vision before I can interpret it, and I haven't had one; not since the first, and she refuses to talk about that one." Herm pursed her lips, her brow furrowed.  
  
"That's very odd. I wonder why?" Ron shrugged. Herm looked at him, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh no. Herm, love, what are you thinking?"  
  
"We'll interpret the vision ourselves to find out what it is that's upsetting her so. Come on, we're going to the library." She grabbed his arm and dragged him from the Common Room.  
  
The Quidditch Field  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor bleachers, all alone save for the few birds overhead. He stared out, not looking at anything, lost in his own dark thoughts. Images played like film from a projector on the backs of his eyelids. Over and over he saw the green flash, and the staring faces of Cedric and his mother. He heard the high-pitched laughter and felt the pain of the knife on his arm. He felt the blood drip down his arm and the tears running down his face, not realizing the tears were real.  
  
An idea formed in his mind. Voldemort needed him alive to return to his full power. If Harry wasn't alive, then he couldn't return. It wasn't as if anybody would really miss him. Sure they would miss the 'Boy Who Lived,' but Harry wasn't a boy anymore. Not really. Not since last year. Sirius might miss him, and Remus, but they lived without him for 12 years, they would get over it. Ron and Hermione? They had each other now. Draco? He didn't want to think of that now.  
  
With sudden determination he got to his feet and climbed to the top of the bleachers. He stood on the top rail, balancing precariously in the wind. He looked down at the fatal drop and had to swallow back tears.  
  
"Here goes "The Boy Who Lived." He whispered to himself, his voice ruff. He leaned forward and images flashed in his brain. The Christmases of the past few years, Ron's enthusiasm for life, winning the house cup, winning the Quidditch games, seeing his parents, Hermione just being Herm, and Ron being his own loveable self. He righted himself, as he was suddenly assuaged with doubt. Would they miss him? Yes, but they would get over it. He leaned forward again.  
  
Draco's face flashed in front of his eyes. He stood strait so suddenly he almost fell backwards. He saw Draco in the Library, face flushed and glowing in the candlelight. Draco laughing in the sunshine, Draco arching that eyebrow, Draco dressed to kill as an elf, Draco looking at him with love, Draco's voice saying,  
  
"I love you Harry." Somehow Harry was already off the railing and sunk down to the ground. He curled up and let the tears of grief flow.  
  
The Dungeons  
  
Draco left the Potion's Master's classroom determined to help Harry. He had gotten no more than three feet from the door when images of Harry flashed through his brain. Harry, looking like death warmed over due to nightmares he wouldn't discuss, Harry, in the Quidditch bleachers, staring vacantly, Harry, standing ready to jump, Harry, breaking down all alone. His vision cleared.  
  
"Harry…" he called weakly and raced to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
The Quidditch field  
  
Draco jogged to a stop in the middle of the field. He bent down, hands on knees, gasping for breath. He scanned the bleachers, looking for his boyfriend. There!  
  
He took off again, racing for the Gryffindor bleachers. He came to a stop at the top, dropping to the floor next to his sobbing love. He reached out and pulled Harry to him, holding him and offering him strength. Harry gripped back, holding on for dear life as the tears fell and cleansed his soul.  
  
The Library  
  
Ron sat staring at the lights as Herm poured over book after book. They had dealt with the obvious first. The riders were the horsemen and the one who rode off was "Methos." He had been many things, hence the changing costumes and had left the Horsemen behind, which was why he was walking away. The last outfit he had was his latest lifestyle. They were now working on the animals at the end.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that the animals represent people. The wolf and the dog are easy; they're Remus and Sirius. The Dragon is most probably Draco and I bet the Phoenix is Dumbledore. That leaves-"  
  
"The Raven, the Hawk, the Owl, the Lion and Lioness, and the Panther." Herm chewed her lip.  
  
"Well, it can't be that obscure. My guess is the Lion and Lioness are Gryffindors, but who?" Ron smiled tiredly.  
  
"Lets get back to them. I have an idea who the others are." Herm looked at him surprised. "Hey! It is my vision and I did have a while to think about this." Herm nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what do you think."  
  
"Well, I think the Panther is Harry. Black hair, black fur, green eyes, and he's very graceful. The birds, the hawk the raven and the owl are all related in some way. It makes sense when I think about it, but I don't know how it will sound when I explain it.  
  
"They Pierson, Snape, and Cassandra. Think, they're all birds, so they have something in common, something that we haven't found out yet. We know Cassandra has a history with Pierson and Snape and Pierson are definitely up to something. They're all connected through Pierson.  
  
"The owl is Cassandra. She's wise, always on the lookout, looking for everything, and definitely a hunter." At Herm's skeptical look he went on, "Hey! You haven't been spending as much time with her as I have, you don't know how ruthless she can be!  
  
"Pierson, I'm thinking, is the hawk. Again, he's a predator. Watch him closely, the way he moves, not what is moving," He grinned at Hermione's glare and continued, "He watches everything, all the time. He looks at a classroom like I look at a chessboard." He paused, and then said to himself, "I wonder is he plays chess?" he shook himself and returned to the topic at hand. "And I mean, come on, with that nose? How can he be anything else?" Herm snorted.  
  
"And the Raven?"  
  
"Snape, of course. Shady reputation, dark looking, that cape that he wears is defiantly similar to Raven's wings, and again, the nose. Come on." Hermione shook her head and rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"That does make sense, but what about the Lion and the Lioness?" Ron grinned a toothy lopsided grin.  
  
"I think that would be the most obvious, Herm. It's us."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I had this chapter 90% done when I posted the others. I figure, why not just get ip up there, so here I did. Is this too much of a cliffhanger? Expect the next installment in a few days. I have to write the thing first. Only 13 chapters left in this story! (Don't worry then I start on the sequels and spin-offs.)  
  
Until next time…I will forever be, Immortaljedi 


	31. Chapter 31: In Which Harry Heals And Pra...

In Which Harry Heals And Pranks Are Played  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
Up in the bleachers Draco sat, curled around Harry, protecting his lover from the outside world. Harry had finally run out of tears and had his glasses in his pocket. The two sat silently, Draco stroking Harry's tousled hair. He pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from Harry's face. Harry smiled a watery smile.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Harry asked, his voice rough from the tears. Draco cupped Harry's face in one hand.  
  
"Because you're out here and you're hurting. How can I be anywhere else? What other reasons do I need?" Harry let out a short coughing laugh.  
  
"Of course. Why else?" Harry said self-depreciatingly.  
  
"Cause I love you. Cause I care more about you than anything else in the entire world. Cause I would do anything to keep you from harm, or pain, or tears." Harry's mouth twitched in a small smile. Draco seriously studied him for a moment. "Why are you out here, Harry? What hurts you so?" Harry snickered.  
  
"Very eloquent."  
  
"You're avoiding the question."  
  
"I know." Harry took a deep breath. "Most of it is what happened last year, or at least what broke the camel's back, if you get what I mean. All that on top of fighting Voldemort every year, loosing my parents and my godfather, my muggle family that hates by guts and think I'm lower than slime, not to mention the OWLS and NEWTS and other tests and classes. Then there's the residual stuff from childhood; parentless and locked in a cupboard for 10 years before Hogwarts, having no friends until Ron and Hermione, nobody nice to me before Hagrid, no birthdays nor Christmases nor holidays, getting beat up on a regular basis…wow." He paused, "I just realized how much my life really does suck. I wonder sometimes why I haven't ended it all before now."  
  
"Because you're a brave Gryffindor, who would never take the cowards way out." Harry made a face, but Draco continued, a little shocked. "You were locked in a cupboard for ten years?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to "Mr. Harry Potter/Cupboard Under the Stairs/ 4 Privit Dr./ Ewing, Surrey. It's why I was such a small child, well, that and malnutrition. The fact that I was always wearing Dudley's old hand-me-downs didn't help either. Did you know that the first set of clothes that were mine first, and that fit me properly were my school robes?" Draco shook his head. He didn't know that. "Well, now you do." He fell silent for a moment, Draco just offering silent comfort.  
  
"But that's not what has been haunting me. The older nightmares- my mum's death- I can deal with. I've had the time to learn to pretty much block those out. It's the others that bother me now; the resurrected Voldemort, the Dementors…Cedric. He froze me and made me watch as…" he couldn't go on, his throat closing up on his words. "I couldn't save him." He finally choked out in a whisper. Draco held him tighter.  
  
"You said it yourself, Harry. You were frozen. There was noting you could have done. It's. Not. Your. Fault."  
  
"I know that up here," Harry snapped, his grief turning to anger, his finger jabbing at his skull, "But here," he pointed to his heart, "Here doesn't know that, and it won't listen to reason." Draco smiled.  
  
"The heart rarely does. Look who you fell for, after all." Harry laughed a little and as his trailed off his eyes got that faraway look to them. "All I could see was what was in front of me…Cedric and eventually a bubbling cauldron. Voldemort was there; my scar was hurting something awful. He was…some twisted cross of a snake and a baby. His voice was like icy knives as he started the incantation…then Wormtail…his hand…" He stopped again, then continued his voice oddly monotone. "They took blood, "blood from the enemy, forcefully taken." When it was all over I could feel the blood running down my arm, dripping. I was hit with Crucio, and I don't remember much besides pain and red. But he came over to me, and the pain was blinding me and he touched my face. He touched my face and he wasn't burned." He bit his lip.  
  
"I think we're a part of each other now, even more so than before. My Parseltongue, my wand's core is from the same animal as his, even the Sorting Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin." He shuddered and not from the cold. "I'm the reason Voldemort is back," his voice was bleak, "I'm the reason my parents died. I'm why Cedric died." He once again broke into tears. Draco shook his head.  
  
"You can't honestly think that Harry. What happened was not your fault." Harry laughed tersely.  
  
"You know, when you say that, I almost can believe it."  
  
"You better believe it because I would never lie to you. Never." Harry stared at Draco, his eyes uncovered by glasses. The green was a deep emerald darkened by shadows, but searching. They must have found what they were looking for in Draco's gray eyes because the emeralds suddenly sparkled, as if lit from within. "My green Stars!" thought Draco giddily as Harry finally came to accept that he wasn't to blame. He wasn't 100% better, not by a long start, and he might never be, but he was better than he'd been in ages.  
  
In the Dungeons  
  
Methos walked down the hall, unconsciously hugging the shadows. He tiredly rubbed his eyes with his hand. It had been a long day and he hadn't been able to think of a suitable counter-prank. He hoped Severus had thought of one. Thoughts of his lover mad him smile, even through his on exhaustion. He reached Severus' rooms and practically fell through the door.  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk, but when Methos fell through the door, he jumped to his feet and half walked, half carried his lover to his chambers. He laid him down on the bed and Methos lay there with a contented sigh. Severus lied down next to him.  
  
"You know what?" asked Methos, his eyes closed.  
  
"What?" Asked Severus, his eyes similarly closed.  
  
"I love you. I really do." Severus smiled.  
  
"Good. Because the feeling is very mutual." They stayed like that for a moment before Methos covered his eyes with his arm.  
  
"Any ideas?" Severus didn't need to be told what Methos was talking about. He knew.  
  
"Yes actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep," pause, "You want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Severus smirked.  
  
"Oh here's what we do." He told Methos and he grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh that's good. You are devious my dear."  
  
"Of course I am. I am head of Slytherin house, after all." Severus grinned at Methos. Methos grinned back, then, as if cued by some hidden director , both jumped up to begin preparations.  
  
Hogsmead  
  
An owl flew in and Fred grabbed his bat, ready to strike. When he saw that it carried only a letter, however, he relaxed and put the bat away. He took the letter and gave the owl a treat before it took off.  
  
"Hey George! Come in Here! We've got mail." George came in. still wearing his apron and goggles.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Pierson." George looked at his skeptically.  
  
"Are you sure you want to open it up then?" Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly Fred, what harm can a letter cause? Besides, I already spell- checked it. Let's see what the old boy has to say." He opened the letter, which read:  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
  
  
I must congratulate you on your latest prank. I'm still finding bits of feather. The blue is almost gone as well, and my robes are once again black. I'm sure by now your store is back to its original color, the merchandise has returned to your shelves, and most of the glitter is gone. I want to extend my hand in friendship to you, the most excellent of pranksters. Though I must say that, as you read this, the vapors from the potion this parchment was dipped in are reacting with your skin. By the time you finish reading this letter, your skin will have turned entirely green. Touché Gemini. Valēte!  
  
Adam Pierson  
  
  
  
Fred dropped the letter like a hot coal and backed away. He looked at George, who stared back at him. He could feel the heat rising to his face in anger, and he knew his twin felt the same. His face was turning a nice shade of brown, for indeed, their skin was green.  
  
"PIERSON!" The shout could be heard for blocks and effectively drowned out Pierson's magical laughter.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Eh? Eh? You like? You like? Tell ME! Review!  
  
Sorry that took so long. It was one thing after another and I still have very little time to write. School has started again, which is why this was finished (In Geometry and Chemistry believe it or not) I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. It's getting to be too much to respond to all of them like I have been, there are so many of you. So unless something stands out or a question is asked, I probably won't respond. I do, however, read and love them all.  
  
Tea – I am going to bring in more Highlander characters, but not until the direct sequel, which is the first of the summer stories, "Schools Out For Summer." I have it planed out and will begin when this story is done. Richie will appear…I'm just not sure when.  
  
AlmightyTuba – love the cons. I know I am. I'm proud, Damnit!  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Mission Successful! I have awed my most loyal of reviewers. And stunned to silences…damn I'm good…can't wait for more of your story as well!  
  
D'Bear – Yeah…I, um, get that a lot. I know my spelling needs work. So does my grammar…and puncuation…my mother blames my kindergarten and 1st grade teachers…they emphasized creativity, not grammar…then she turns around and says it's because I'm lazy. Eh, whatever. I'm glad you liked this. More to come!  
  
All right. Next stop, CHRISTMAS!!!!! 


	32. Chapter 32: In Which Ron And Methos Play...

In Which Ron and Methos Play Chess  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The pranks slowly trickled to a stop, neither having the time to plan or set them up, for Christmas was coming.  
  
Christmas eve dawned bright and clear and cold. A fresh blanket of snow covered the grounds as the few students who remained slept on. In all of Hogwarts, only two were up this early, running in the snow. In the end, it was Methos who threw the first snowball. It hit Severus squarely back of the head, causing him to stumble. He turned around and glared at a smirking Methos.  
  
"I'll get you for that." Methos' smirk grew.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." Severus gathered some snow and took off after his retreating lover. He stopped and let fly. It hit right between the shoulder blades. Methos overbalanced, hit a patch of ice, and landed on his face. Severus reached him just as he rolled over. He stared down as Methos tried to look up at the too bright sky.  
  
"You hit me!" he accused.  
  
"You hit me first," he retaliated.  
  
"True, Methos acknowledged, then, with a sly grin, "Help me up?" Knowing this was a trap, but finding himself not caring, Severus reached down a hand. As predicted, the hand that grasped his pulled as a foot pulled his ankle out from under him. He landed on the fresh snow (and on Methos) with a loud "oomph!" He looked down into Methos' suddenly much closer face.  
  
"Hello there." He flashed a quick grin and tried to get up. Methos wouldn't let him. "Adam let me up." He didn't let go. "Methos!" he said, his voice lowered, "We're outside and the students will be getting up soon!"  
  
"Kiss me and I'll let you up." Severus leaned in and kissed the chilled lips, warming rapidly under the pressure of his own. When he pulled away, the bruised lips stuck slightly. Methos ran his fingers through Severus' hair.  
  
"I love you." Severus smiled at him.  
  
"I love you, too. Come on then, lets get out of this snow." They stood, brushed themselves off and were inside before the first student awoke.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
The "Fab Four" were sitting by the fire. Draco and Hermione were chatting amiably as Ron beat Harry at chess.  
  
"Check and Mate. Want to play again?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm tired of loosing. Find another victim." He sat back and Ron looked around, surveying the potential opponents. The side door banged open and Methos raced in, his face flushed. After a quick glance around he ran to the fireplace and hid behind Hermione's chair. Filch stormed in a minute later, talked to Dumbledore, and stormed out. Methos breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close." Hermione looked over the back of her chair.  
  
"What was that all about?" Methos, whose face had gone back to normal, flushed again with embarrassment.  
  
"Um…I tracked snow into the front hall, and didn't make any effort to clean it up, or tell him. He found out it was me…after Mrs. Norris slipped and fell in it. I don't exactly strike fear into his heart…he'd make my life hell." Herm stifled a giggle and he smiled. "No, it's ok. You can laugh. It is pretty funny." He stood up and walked around the chair, noticing the chessboard. "oh, you play chess?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yep. I am, as of yet, undefeated. I even beat McGonagal's chess set in my first year," Ron said modestly, but with a strong undercurrent of pride. Adam smiled, but inside, Methos grinned.  
  
"Can I play? I'm not so bad myself when it comes to chess." Ron grinned and nodded.  
  
"Absolutely! Harry just stopped playing because he was sick of loosing all the time." Methos smirked.  
  
"Forgive me, but I don't plan on loosing." The game commenced. Harry sat next to Draco, who was still talking about Hermione. The topic had shifted to school and they were talking about another class they had…ancient runes or something like that. Harry closed his eyes, now blissfully free of nightmare images, and just listened to the sound of his boyfriend's voice.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened again, but this time nobody noticed. Severus walked in, searching for his lover. He found him deep in concentration while playing chess with Ron Weasley. Smiling so slightly that it might not have been a smile at all, he joined the company at the fireside. He stood unnoticed behind Methos until Methos picked up a piece. (1) He jabbed his hands forward to quickly shake Methos' shoulders, saying quickly;  
  
"Don't mess up!" Methos jerked in his chair, but managed not to knock over any pieces. He turned in his chair to glare at his smirking lover.  
  
"You're in a good mood," he groused. Severus' slight smile widened.  
  
"Of course. I passed Filch in the corridor grumbling about mud, snow, and fleet-footed professors…know anything about that?" Methos' innocent look rivaled that of the twins.  
  
"No…I don't think so." Severus snorted and leaned against Harry's chair (which was right next to Methos' chair.)  
  
"Of course not." Methos made his move. "Who's winning?" asked Severus.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I am." Severus raised his eyebrows. Congratulations Mr. Weasley. Adam is the best chess player I know."  
  
"I'm the only chess player you know," teased Methos, with a smirk.  
  
"True, well, the only living one, and not including myself." He turned to Ron. "When you're done winning Mr. Weasley, will you let me play Adam? I want to beat his arse." It was mock growled, that last part, and Methos laughed in response, then teased back;  
  
"Watch your language, Professor Snape. You're setting a bad example." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So are you, talking back to a professor. I should give you a detention."  
  
"Oh no, please, anything but that!" Methos moved his last pice when he said that and Ron made a quick movement saying before Severus could reply;  
  
"Check." Methos did a double take at the board, and moved his king.  
  
"Not anymore." Ron grinned and moved his queen.  
  
"You're right. It's now checkmate." Methos' jaw dropped.  
  
"That's impossible! I can't…how…I don't believe it." He stared at the board going over the game in his head. Ron's moves, though they appeared erratic, were chosen with a specific purpose and mind and they carried it out beautifully. His own logical approach was easily seen and defeated. He reached out his hand to Ron and Ron took it.  
  
"Congradulations, Mr. Weasley…you are the first person to beat me at chess in over twenty years…and he had over fifty years experience on me." 'more like 1000 years, but whose picky…I miss you Darius.'  
  
"How much older than 50? 500?" Severus murmured as he took the seat Ron had vacated. Methos just grinned at him and made the first move. Ron sat down with Hermione in her overstuffed chair, sinking down into the cushion. Hermione continued her talk uninterrupted, even when she was pulled to sit on Ron's lap. When she paused to listen to Draco she leaned her head against Ron's for a moment, then was speaking again. Underneath her, Ron started to fall asleep.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"AGAIN!" Methos smiled his 'Mona Lisa' smile as his lover lost his thirds game in a row. Severus sat back, arms crossed, in a semi pout. Draco snickered. "What's so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" he practically growled.  
  
"Nothing Professor!" Draco replied with false innocence. Severus stared at him for a moment, snickered, and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Methos asked. Severus looked at him like he had a second head, not a big one, mind you, but another one just the same. (Dirty dirty minds!)  
  
"It's Christmas tomorrow. I have presents to wrap." Methos' eyes got huge.  
  
"Presents! What'd you get me?" Severus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh? Was I supposed to get you something? Oops." Methos stared, then grinned.  
  
"Well, it's too bad then. I guess I'll just have to keep your present for myself. Pity. You would have liked it." His face was serious, but his eyes twinkled. Severus' expression softened (something most of the school would have thought impossible) and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Do you really think I don't have a present for you?"  
  
"Oh, I know you do. I just want you to admit it."  
  
"Never! Not till tomorrow, anyway."  
  
"Oh come on!" Wheedled Methos, "You know you want to." Severus just looked at him and Methos pouted. "Stubborn man. Are you sure you're not Scottish?" Severus laughed and shook his head. He turned to leave. "wait," called Methos, "Are we still celebrating tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wonderful! I'll see you then. Bye Sevvie."  
  
"By Adam…and don't call me Sevvie."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Honey-Bear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Snuggle-butt?"  
  
"Definitely not!"  
  
"Boo-boo Kitty Fuck?"(1) Severus just closed his eyes and laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Severus, then."  
  
"Yes, thank you. Goodnight all. Merry Christmas." He left as they responded in kind, Herm a little surprised and Ron practically shell-shocked.  
  
"Well Ron, what do you say to a rematch?" Ron looked at Methos, blinked, and replied distractedly,  
  
Yeah, sure." Bringing his mind into focus, they started the game once more.  
  
Later that night; Methos' quarters  
  
"I can't believe he beat me again…twice!" Severus laughed at the disbelieving outrage in his lover's voice. "Don't laugh, I have to plan my revenge."  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"Nope. You have to kiss me."  
  
"Oh?" teased Methos, "Any why is that?"  
  
"Because, love," replied Severus, pulling him in close, "We're standing under the mistletoe."  
  
"So we are." He leaned into Severus and they kissed, an action long practiced and slipped into with ease. Methos pulled away, "Come to bed." Severus nodded and followed his lover, laughing when he saw the bed. Methos stood behind him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
"I like." The bed (the non sleeping parts, anyway) was covered in Holly and Mistletoe.  
  
"Merry Christmas Severus. Do you like your gift?" Severus grinned, turned, and kissed his lover hard.  
  
"Yes. I do like. Merry Christmas Methos."  
  
Darkened Corner Near Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Draco and Harry stood, locked in a tight embrace, the green and white glint of mistletoe barely seen over their heads. They pulled apart and Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.  
  
"I love you, Harry." His voice was muffled.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." Harry whispered back. They pulled away eventually and Draco said,  
  
"Well, I guess we better get to bed, now, Filch will be patrolling soon. Meet you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"In the Great Hall?"  
  
"Outside it first." Harry nodded, then kissed Draco once more.  
  
"Until tomorrow. Goodnight, love. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas. Sweet Dreams.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow…that ending was weak, but I needed to stop somewhere. The next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow night. I have it written, I just have to write the thing.  
  
S.Moidel – um…actually…I wouldn't remember how Methos spoke in the series because the only episode I saw him in was "Finale"…and that's the only episode of Highlander I have ever seen. For everything else, it's books, fan fiction, and movies. You're right. I am an American, a "joisey goil." I'm gonna try and keep the British slang in mind for upcoming chapters and I will eventually go back and touch up the previous chapters. I'm just so close to the end, I don't want to start going back now. I think I will e- mail you for those files…it'll just be a few days. Thanx!  
  
Lady Cinnibar – you rock. That's all I can say. You ROCK!  
  
Next chapter – CHRISTMAS DAY and surprises for the staff (gasp!) 


	33. Chapter 33: In Which Methos And Severus ...

In Which Methos and Severus Come Out (kinda)  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
Gryffindor Boys Dorms  
  
Harry woke to a rough shaking. Then,, he made out Ron's voice.  
  
"Get up Harry! Presents!" Harry woke up completely and scrambled for his glasses. Indeed there were presents once again. Harry grinned at Ron and dove into the presents. Hermione came in a few moments later with a basket of chocolate frogs and the three laughed over chocolate as wrapping paper hit the floor.  
  
Methos' Rooms  
  
Awareness came slowly to the sleeping lovers, but when it did, it came on strong. Presents were opened, wrapping flying everywhere (mostly from Methos' childlike enthusiasm. Whether he really was childlike, or was doing this to get Severus to laugh was never too certain.) From Methos Severus receive, last night (hee hee), and ancient athame from his collection (mithril(2) with emeralds in the hilt – once belonged to Slazar Slytherin, but Severus doesn't know that…yet) and a black metal medallion in the shape of a crow with a sparkling onyx for it's eye on a chain of pure silver. Methos received a pack of home-brewed Ancient Egyptian beer (he had mentioned one night in passing that he missed Egyptian Beer…even if it was too sweet) and a matching silver necklace and bracelet set. The gem in the necklace glowed green when magic was used and red when danger was near. The bracelet, on the other hand had a series of smaller jewels that glowed different colors in response to a variety of things.  
  
With clean black robes and the new pendants around their respected owner's necks, the two walked to the Great Hall. As they passed a particularly inconspicuous nook, they heard muffled moans, and the rustling of cloth. Methos stopped, and peered into the darkness. Then he smirked, glanced at Severus, and cleared his throat, loudly.  
  
"Ahem." The two darkened figures in the nook sprung apart, faces flushing. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I do not believe this is something that you want found out about…especially not by teachers?" He raised an eyebrow at them. Harry looked down at the floor, kicking it, while Draco held his gaze.  
  
"But I thought this was the season to love your neighbor?" Severus snickered.  
  
"It's also the season to love your brother and I don't think they meant it like that."  
  
"Quite right. This isn't Ancient Rome, you know. Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast." With that puzzling statement and non-sequitur they entered the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall – middle of Breakfast  
  
They were just about halfway done with their eggs and bacon when it happened. Flitwick stood on his chair and tapped his glass with his fork. Conversations fell silent as all attention was called to him.  
  
"May I have your attention, please," he said in his quavering, mousy voice, "I would like to take this time to announce my engagement and subsequent upcoming marriage to Patricia Pince!" There were excited murmurs, cheers and congratulations. Remus clapped shoulder and his big black dog nudged his foot. McGonagall hugged Pince.  
  
"Pat! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" the students at the other end of the table were shocked. Their teachers, apparently, were real people! With (gasp!) real lives! Nedless to say the students (the whole dozen) were watching with rapt attention. Sprout looked slightly puzzled, though happy. She turned to Severus.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy that they're together, or anything, but it Flit is with Pat…who are you with?" Severus smiled small and raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't comment. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" He shook his head. Not many were watching them…yet. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm just going to have to guess. Minerva?" No response.  
  
"No? hmmm…Hooch?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pomfrey?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Rolled eyes.  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
Startled glance.  
  
"I guess not. Let's see…who haven't I mentioned that's here?"  
  
"Who said whoever it is, is here?" Sprout smiled at him. Methos turned to watch.  
  
"well, you have a fresh new love bite behind your ear, right on the pulse point, that wasn't there yesterday, so your lover has to be here." Methos started laughing silently, his shoulder shaking in an effort to remain silent as the color rose to Severus' cheeks.  
  
"Is it Cassandra?"  
  
"No. The negation was soft, but steel. Sprout was surprised at the flat refusal, but then again, he never did like Diviners. A sudden thought occurred to her and she sobered quickly.  
  
"It's not…not a student is it?" Her voice was low and his "absolutely not," was just as quiet. Methos' laughter, however, was quite loud.  
  
"You think it's funny?" Severus growled.  
  
"Not funny, no, but…pretty amusing, yeah." He sat back watching Severus, arms folded and trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"You really are insufferable, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, but you know you love me." Severus just shook his head and went back to his food. Sprout looked speechless, well, almost speechless.  
  
"It's Adam isn't it? You're shagging Adam."  
  
He didn't respond, but the tips of his ears turned pink. She looked at Methos. He smirked and blew her a kiss before returning to his food as well.  
  
"It's true. You're shagging Adam." Like with all awkward sentences this one was said in a considerable lull in conversation. All eyes were zeroed in on them. It was silent for one minute, then five, everybody waiting for a response. Methos finally put down his fork and looked up.  
  
"You have a question?" he asked politely. Minerva asked,  
  
"Are you and Severus together?" He replied calmly.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business." There was silence and he rolled his eyes to it.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted exasperatedly, "We are madly, passionately in love with each other! We cannot stand a moment apart and would die without each other! Is that what you wanted to hear?" he questioned sarcastically. He was met with silence.  
  
"I wanted to hear that." Methos glared at Severus.  
  
"You don't count. You know about us, or at least, you better." Severus laughed. Still smiling slightly he raised an eyebrow at those gathered.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"So you're really together?" Adam snickered and Severus glared.  
  
"Yes!" he snapped. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No problem Severus," replied Dumbledore. "I just believe this was a shock to some of your coworkers, not to mention the second announcement of love and relationship within twenty minutes. I believe it is now time to party." He snapped his fingers and presents and goodies piled onto the table. Merry Christmas, everybody!"  
  
Later – early afternoon  
  
The ground was an endless white, blending the trees into perfection. It had snowed overnight, so only Hagrid's morning trek to the school could be seen. Ron crouched behind a bush, cursing his red hair that made him such an easy target. A snowball was clenched in his hand as he hunted for his friends.  
  
But, alas, it was futile. His hair was his downfall. Hermione found him first.  
  
Shaking the snow from his hair he gave chase, making the mistake of running into the open. He was immediately pelted with at least a dozen snowballs. Atmitting defeat he fell to the ground covered in snow. His attackers came out from cover. Slowly they crept up to him, snowballs at the ready. Three red heads, two black and one brown haired people and one silver-blond stood over their fallen target.  
  
"Not fair!" he called up weakly from the ground, "You ganged up on me." Hermione helped him up and hugged him.  
  
"Sorry Ron. All's fair in love and war and all that."  
  
"Yeah Ron."  
  
"You'd do the same to us."  
  
"No I wouldn't" he paused, "I'd use more snowballs." There was laughter. The twins stood to one side of Ron with Ginny and Draco, Harry, and Methos stood on his other side. Ginny was about to say something, but Methos' exclamation cut her off.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" he spun, the snow falling from the back of his head. Severus stood a few yards away with Remus and Snuffles; he waved. Methos glared and advanced a step. Severus stepped back, eyes widening. Remus moved to the side, trying to stay out of their way and not to laugh.  
  
"Adam, love, now take it easy. Adam? AHH!" He cut himself off as he turned and fled, Methos hot on his heels. Remus walked over to the others as they watched the lovers wrestle in the snow. Ron shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe Snape can act so…so…"  
  
"Human?" asked Remus. "He'd surprise you, how human ne really is. He hasn't shownit since his first year, however." He paused, watching for a moment, "Love really can change a person. I'm happy for both of them." HE smiled at his current and ex-students an he and Snuffled returned to the warmth of Hogwarts. Fred turned to George.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"How?" Hermione giggled and Ginny explained.  
  
"Snape and Pierson are together, as a couple."  
  
"A couple of what?" murmured Ron and Herm smacked his arm. The twins suddenly looked at each other, frightened.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco, the first to notice.  
  
"We just realized…"  
  
"That if Snape can find love before we do…"  
  
"We'll never get laid!"  
  
TBC  
  
Merry Belated Christmas everybody.  
  
(1) from chapter 32- Boo Boo Kitty-Fuck is the nickname Jay gives that girl in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. Hilarious move. Check it out. It has Luke Skywalker in it! (Mark Hamill - the bad guy at the end) and Princess Leia (Carrie Fisher – the nun)  
  
(2)mithril – metal from the Lord of the Rings. It's what Frodo's chain mail is made of…I know…I'm obsessed.  
  
Next chapter - the plot moves along! Death Eater meet! 


	34. Chapter 34: In Which The Enemy Is Reveal...

Disclaimer…I'm not doing this anymore. You should know this by now.  
  
In Which The Enemy Is Revealed  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
It happened a few nights later, 2 days before the New Years. Adam and Severus were *ahem* relaxing in Severus' room when Severus suddenly hissed and grabbed his arm. Methos looked at him, concerned.  
  
"Sev? What is it?" Severus moved his hand to show Methos the now dark and livid tattoo. Methos' face cleared in understanding. Severus stood and started to dress.  
  
"I hate summonings," Severus hissed suddenly. "They cause more pain than anything else. Once you're there you can block the pain, but when it catches you unawares and drags you away from your loved ones…it's terrible." He looked down at Methos, who was sprawled across the bed, his hair in total disarray, lips swollen, and looking like pure sex. Severus felt his knees weaken, then a fresh wave of pain flooded his arm. He leaned down and kissed Methos tenderly. When he pulled back, he said,  
  
"I must leave now. When I am gone, go tell Dumbledore. I would go myself, but there is no time. I will return by dawn." The parting lovers kissed again and Severus swept from his rooms to the secret 'back door' of Hogwarts. Once he was gone Methos sprung up and dressed, then raced with the speed and skill of an Olympic runner (gold medal and laurel crown – 82BC) to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat with Dumbledore, a brandy glass in her hand. Next to her sat Cassandra, a much better divination teacher than Trelawney, but still full of a lot of hot air. Standing by the window (and ignoring the last chair in the room) was Remus, wrapped in the arms of his lover, Sirius. Nobody was talking; content with the company and the fire, though low murmurs could occasionally be heard from the two lovebirds by the window. It was because of this that they heard the gasped password.  
  
"Candy canes!" Cassandra sat up strait as the buzz hit her.  
  
"Methos," she growled right before he burst through the door.  
  
"Severus has been summoned." He said, only slightly out of breath, "It was urgent enough that he couldn't come himself." Dumbledore nodded and smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
"Thank you for telling me," he paused, "here sit with us. Have a drink. You look like you need it." His eyes twinkled and glanced at the sweater Methos was wearing. Methos followed the look and closed his eyes, letting his head hang. He started to laugh as he turned his sweater around to face the right way. After a quick glance at Cassandra he accepted the drink, downed it, then smiled when he was poured another. He sighed as he sank boneless-ly into the remaining chair, (It was on McGonagall's other side) his eyes closed and his head back. The room was silent and (due mostly to Cassandra) was getting increasingly tense. Minerva took in Methos' tense form, though his sprawl would suggest otherwise. She reached over and touched his shoulder, noting when he jumped slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Severus, Adam. He knows what he's doing. He'll be back." Methos gave her a weary look.  
  
"But will it still be my Severus? Will he come back changed? Will he come back in a box?" He sighed again. "That's happened too many times for me not to worry. Mortal lives are so fragile." Cassandra snorted, but Methos went on ignoring her. "I personally know the call of Darkness, especially after one has already given into it. The easiest way to fight is just to close yourself off, but he isn't closed off anymore. He's too raw, it's too new; if he closes himself up again he might never come back."  
  
"He will come back," said Dumbledore. "You have to remember he has a very powerful force on his side now." Methos raised an eyebrow. "He has love." Methos smiled small and lowered his head, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes," he murmured, " he certainly does."  
  
Death Meet – undisclosed location  
  
It was an ocean of black cloth; robes, cloaks and hoods. Above them all, floating ghostly in the sky, was the Dark Mark, bold and terrible. Severus moved through the crowd. As a Death Eater he could see the faces of those around him. Up ahead he saw the familiar form of Lucius Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Like his son (for the past four years) the three formed a triumvirate of Slytherin power. Unlike their sons, however, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. showed the brains that they did indeed have. As Severus approached the trio, Crabbe saw him first.  
  
"Severus! I'm surprised to see you here." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh? And why is that? You doubt my loyalty?" Crabbe seemed slightly taken aback by the icy tone, but it was only momentary. After all, Severus had never spoken to any of them in any pother tone. Unlike the other two in the group, Crabbe was a very pleasant man. He was, however, a cold-blooded killer. He reminds one of Hannibal Lector, a gentleman killer.  
  
"My son has said that you have been acting strangely at times, not at all like yourself."  
  
"Your son is mistaken. Noting has changed my," his lips twitched, "sunny disposition." Goyle, who had overheard, laughed.  
  
"That much is evident," he commented at Severus' scowl. Lucius turned to look at Severus coldly and Severus returned the stare icicle for icicle. Lucius then smiled an oily smile.  
  
"Severus. Welcome back to the fold. I pray you won't miss any meetings in the future." Severus' scowl deepened.  
  
"I explained that. It's hard to respond to a summons when in a private one on one meeting with Dumbledore. I try but I have to be careful around him. He may be a fool, but he's not stupid, nor weak." Further conversation was cut off when Wormtail entered the room and knelt down. The sea of hoods dipped as the room followed suit. Voldemort entered the room.  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Methos sprawled in his chair, his third brandy in both hands as he stared into the amber liquid. The room had almost returned to normal, only this time there was a soft conversation between Cassandra and Remus, an attempt on her part to ignore the other immortal in the room. Methos, for his part, was off in his own little world of worry. Minerva and Dumbledore were also speaking softly, though nobody was really paying attention to it.  
  
The room was almost comfortable, except for the small bundle of anxiousness sprawled in the chair near the door. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Letting Remus go, he walked over to Methos and started to knead the tense shoulders. He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing completely into the friendly hands. Methos let out a barely audible groan.  
  
"You are too tense. You need to relax or you'll give yourself a heart attack and die before you reach 40." Methos snorted. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I passed the 40 mark over 5 millennia ago. I won't die from worry."  
  
"You would have to have a heart before you can die from it." Came Cassandra's cutting remark. Methos glanced at her before looking back at his drink and speaking.  
  
"It was because I had a heart that I became what I was. You can only be sunned, hunted, and killed so many times before it all catches up to you. You can only loose so much before you snap." He looked directly into her eyes. " I was already very old when the Horsemen were formed, and I hated them very much for what they did to me. My life wasn't as easy as yours before you met the Horsemen. I wasn't some honored priest; I was a vagabond and a runaway slave. I was hunted as a demon. I died often by stoning, burning, hunger and thirst. I lost many a wife or lover to witch hunts and time. When the Horsemen came around I was desperate for vengeance; for revenge." He paused, taking a swig of his drink and emptying his glass.  
  
"The Dream King has already issued my punishment, and I believe Death, the real Death, has as well. Death keeps me alive, refusing to let me loose in battle, the few times I dot desperate enough to try. The Dream King haunts my sleeping hours, filling my mind with his nightmares; my memories." He swallowed then, looking away from Cassandra. He could tell his story had little effect on her. "I'm sorry. You all didn't need to hear that." He smiled when Remus moved and refilled his glass. "Thank you," he murmured in the silent room. Sirius could feel the tension level rising and made an attempt to break it.  
  
"Well. We have to keep him from the Dementors, that's for sure." Remus shook his head at him. "What? The two of us can cower in far with a week's supply of chocolate when they show up." Methos laughed at Sirius' goofiness, though it was slightly hysterical.  
  
"You are a goof." Remus said affectionately as he hugged Sirius once more. Methos watched until he felt the pin pricks of tears.  
  
"Come back to me Severus…and be safe."  
  
Death Meet – undisclosed location  
  
Voldemort surveyed his followers. They were weak willed, following his every whim, but had no conscience, and were not stupid; the perfect henchmen.  
  
"My minions." He spoke in a soft high hiss. "Rejoice for the hour of our victory is nigh! Look and behold the vessels of our victory!"  
  
'Nice alliteration,' thought Severus randomly as the smoke parted and three human(oid) figures entered the chamber. The first was of average height, but had an intense and fierce aura surrounding him. His hair was wild and long, his face painted in black lines with a line of dots running down his nose. A long scar traveled from his forehead through his eye. His clothing was black, with silver metal forming armor. He was something out of a nightmare. He was Kronos.  
  
The second was of the same height as Kronos, but his hair was shaved ff on the sides, making room for the wild tattoo that crept around the back of this head to his eye and down his cheek, The hair on top of his head was long and pulled back into a clasp. He was dressed in brown leather with many straps and large metal studs. His mouth was set and grim, though his eyes were wild and feral. His hands played with an ornate knife, causing his hands to bleed. When the blood showed, his hand was brought to his mouth and the blood was licked away, then the knife got the same treatment. He was Caspian.  
  
The third man was large, very large; Almost the size of Hagrid. His face was simple and free of tattoos, though black war paint around his eyes made him look like a badger. A black stripe ran across his forehead on a diagonal. His hair (what was left) was light colored and short. His clothing was all brown leather, with metal platelets covering his chest. In his hand, in contrast to the other's swords, was a giant double-headed ax. He was Silas.  
  
Severus' breath caught in his throat. The Horsemen were back, yet incomplete. That meant they would be coming for Methos if they ever found out where he was, which Severus didn't doubt they would. He prayed his lover was strong enough, for this could be a real apocalypse. With lead in his stomach, he listened to the ravings of a madman.  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Cassandra frowned, thinking back on the past conversations. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't place it, and the bourbon hadn't helped any. She didn't figure out what it was, however, when Severus returned from the Death Meet.  
  
It was quiet in the room again, all lost in their thoughts when they heard the password being spoken. Methos sat up strait when he heard, knowing whom it was. Severus entered a few moments later, looking even paler than usual. Dumbledore stood and replied in the only way he knew would get a coherent response from the Potions Master.  
  
"Snape! Report!" He barked, surprising all but Severus himself who shook his head and said the one thing nobody but Methos expected (and him only halfway)  
  
"The Horsemen have been resurrected."  
  
"What!" Methos jumped to his feet. "That's impossible. They died, permanently! You cannot bring back the dead."  
  
"If you're a powerful enough wizard trained in the dark arts, you can bring back an immortal, if you have their head. It's done through a-"  
  
"Green flame. That explains that…" Methos sank back down, trailing off. He looked up after a moment to notice all eyes on him. "I had a nightmare my first week here. I saw them being pulled through the flames and then I was being pulled through, but I fought back and didn't go. Then Ron's Vision with the Horsemen going through the flames." He fell silent. Severus spoke again.  
  
"They have War, Pestilence, and Famine. They are missing Death.  
  
"And he'll never get Death. Not if I have anything to say about it. I'd die before I put on that blue paint again.  
  
"Lets hope it doesn't come to that," said Dumbledore. "What will he do for the fourth Horseman?"  
  
"He'll fill it himself or-"  
  
"Come after me. I have a feeling he wont take 'no' for an answer, either." He bit his thumbnail in a nervous gesture then stood. "I would like to request a leave of absence. I am too much a target here, and I don't want to endanger the students."  
  
"You can't go!" Exclaimed Severus, grabbing Methos' arm. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, save for Gringotts, and I don't think you want to be living in a bank vault. You leave and he'll get you for sure."  
  
"I stay and he'll attack here. There are children! Innocents!"  
  
"Since when has that concerned you?" Cassandra muttered darkly, loud enough for Methos to hear. He spun on her, his face a mask of fury.  
  
"Be quiet Wench! I have enough regret and pain to deal with without you making it any worse. I have tried to convince you that I am a changed man, but you will not hear me or anyone else. While on some level I agree with you and do not blame you for hating me, if you do not stop speaking before you think, I will loose my temper and all the hard work of keeping Death dead will be for naught and he WILL RETURN. He talks and comments and fights against me constantly and I do not need your distraction. If you cannot at least be civil, then one of us has to leave." Cassandra, tight lipped and cheeks red, nodded, folding her arms in defiance, nonetheless. Methos sighed and composed himself. He turned back to Dumbledore. "About that leave-"  
  
"You can't run forever, Methos." Severus spoke quietly from his side. Methos hung his head.  
  
"I know," he said, his voice tired. "I tried to stay and fight last time and looked what happened. They just came back."  
  
"So fight them again." Methos shook his head.  
  
"I killed Silas once. I don't know if I can do it again. He is a good man, if a little slow. He doesn't kill for the same reasons Kronos, Caspian and I did it. He killed because he was told to, and that what he knew how…that and carving." He pulled a small wooden hawk from his pocket. "He made this for me the last time we met. I carry it everywhere." Severus could hear the tears in his voice and pulled Methos into a hug, which was returned whole- heartedly. From behind Severus Sirius couldn't help himself.  
  
"Awww! They're so cute!" Methos, without letting Severus go, flipped him off (where neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could see, though Dumbledore probably knew already) Severus, under the pretense of scratching his hair, did the same. It clicked in Cassandra's brain then. Her eyes went wide, then they narrowed. She stood abruptly and walked from the room, pausing by Methos long enough to murmer, 'you fucking faggot'. Surprised, both Methos and Severus watched her leave. Methos turned to Severus.  
  
"I would have never taken her for a Homophobe." Severus blinked for a moment, before picking up on the American phrasing that both had used. Remus looked confused.  
  
"She's fine with Sirius and I. And I know she isn't as strait as she comes off as." Methos shook his head.  
  
"It's probably just another thing she can use against me later on, cause she cant use anything else now." Severus hugged him, pressing his face against his chest. Severus' robes and body muffled Methos' 'thank you'.  
  
"What can we do now?" asked Sirius, referring to the Horsemen.  
  
"The only thing we can do now," replied Dumbledore sighing. Minerva took it up when Dumbledore sat.  
  
"We wait."  
  
TBC.  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to thank Immortal Sparrow for the lovely artwork. I love it! It'll be on my webpage as soon as I finish getting the story up. I don't know why it's giving me such a hard time. Argh!  
  
Tea – This is how Cassandra finds out. He can't do anything right with her, can he? Mac's coming in the sequel, and is gonna stick around for a while. How, you're just gonna hafta wait and see.  
  
Shinigami – They're not gonna get outed this year, though Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will know by then, as will Percy and Oliver (who are gonna show up in the next chapter)  
  
  
  
I do want the twins to get some, but I don't know with who. Any suggestions? Anybody? Hello?  
  
I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but it's been really too busy and, well, not good to have a computer on heating up a room that's already 95 degrees (mini heat wave…it was brutal. You know what I'm talking about Mel) I've started the next chapter and will have it out next week sometime. Till then, I love you buh-bye! 


	35. Chapter 35: In Which Two New Professors ...

I BROKE 200 REVIEWS!!! YAHOOO!!!!! Let's try for 300, shall we? In Which Two New Professors Arrive  
  
Chapter 35:  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Headmaster's office."  
  
"His office is that way, Olly."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well…lets see…I was a prefect here since my fifth year…I was head boy…I visited my brothers when thy were in trouble…"  
  
"Like I said, this way." Percy smiled at his energetic lover as he abruptly changed direction and continued in the other direction as if he had been going that way all along. Together they arrived at the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle moved and the newest couple at Hogwarts entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
Adam Pierson's office  
  
Methos sat hunched over at the desk, grading the papers he had due right before break.  
  
"That's it," he groused, "Next time, I'm waiting till after break." His music (Queen, of course) was playing in the background and he tapped his pen to Princes of the Universe. "I am Immortal/I have inside me blood of kings/I have no rival/no man can be my equal/I've come to be the ruler of your world!" He sang along, not very loud, but very amateurly. So engrossed was he in his papers and the song that he did not notice Severus sneak up from behind. He jumped when he the strong hands clamped down on his shoulders, but when they started to kneed the tense muscles, he relaxed with a groan.  
  
"That feels so good. Don't ever stop." Severus chuckled at the moan in his lover's voice and brought his lips to Methos' ear.  
  
"Not even for better things?" Methos smiled and looked up, smirking.  
  
"Well…maybe." Taking the invitation Severus kissed him and Methos wrapped his arms around his love's neck. Severus moved, pulling Methos up and sitting him on/against the desk. Fingers tangled in hair and hands disappeared inside robes as lips sought lips and tongues twined. They pulled away suddenly, but didn't let go, when the door opened. They heard Dumbledore.  
  
"This is our other new professor's office. His name is Adam Pierson. He's taking over for Binns," They were barely able to untangle themselves and straiten their robes when they entered the room. Dumbledore led the way and was followed by Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. Severus adopted a softer version of his trademark sneer, annoyed to have been interrupted. Methos ran a hand through his hair and Adam Pierson smiled at them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Adam! These are our new Professors, Percy Weasley," Percy murmured hello, "and Oliver Wood," Oliver grinned and waved. "Percy will be teaching wand- less magic and basic Magism.(1) Oliver will be teaching Quidditch Theory/Strategy and be the assistant coach to Madame Hooch." He turned to the two ex-students. "This is…"  
  
"Adam Pierson, History of Magic. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands and Dumbledore gestured to behind Adam.  
  
"Of course you'll remember Severus." Both were surprised at the healthier, cleaner, and (if the small smile was to judge) happier Severus Snape, but that didn't stop them from shaking hands either. "Percy and Oliver here will be starting their classes when the students come back from break. There will be a sign up sheet in the common rooms." Severus nodded, but Methos looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"And the real reason, Albus?" Percy and Oliver looked at each other surprised, but Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Can't get anything past you, now, can I? Well, Mr. Weasley here graduated with the highest marks in over fifty years in every subject with the exception of Severus here in potions." If anyone had cared to look they would have seen the faint pink that painted itself across Snape's high cheekbones, but nobody did. His secret was safe for now. "Not to mention that he's a weather mage…the only in the world, now." Methos' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, as did Severus'. "And I couldn't spit them up. There's a lot of power in bonded wizards." Methos looked over at them, pinning them with his gaze. They squirmed slightly until he smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the teaching staff here at Hogwarts," Severus said, speaking for Methos. "Rest assured, there will never be a dull moment."  
  
Percy and Oliver's Suite  
  
They had just arrived and already Percy was at the desk going over his notes for class, an act echoing his years at Hogwarts. Oliver was sitting in the bed, polishing his Quidditch Broom. From his brief stint in the pros, he had a very top of the line broom, and he was very protective of it. Percy scratched his neck, tossed his hair out of hi eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. No longer did he wear the ugly horn rimmed glasses of his youth. He now sported a smaller pair of black oval wire frames, much lighter and more comfortable, not to mention flattering. Oliver looked over at his husband (2) the almost absentminded look he had on his face that he got when he though too deeply, and the clock on the wall. Three hours until dinner. (it had been pushed back for New Years.) With an evil grin Oliver put his broom away and walked over to the desk.  
  
Reaching around he gently pulled Percy's glasses off his face and laid they aside. Percy's hands stilled when his vision decreased and his eyes almost closed when he felt Oliver's lips on his long pale neck.  
  
"Oliver…" he murmured, trying to gain back some control (and failing miserably) "What are you doing?" His voice was soft and tremulous.  
  
"I would think…that much…would be…obvious…" Oliver said between kisses.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No butts, Weasley, save for the one you're sitting on. There are three hours until dinner and I want to Celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate what?"  
  
"Having you." He felt Percy's mouth open in slightly shocked protest. They had been together for almost two years and Percy was still amazed that Oliver would want him. Oliver quickly covered Percy's mouth with his own, any protests falling short as Percy lost himself in the kiss. Oliver pulled away slightly, their lips sticking together. Percy opened his mouth again, a determined look in his eye. "Give it up Perce. You aren't going to win this one." A teasing looked replaced the look in Percy's eyes, and Oliver knew he had given in.  
  
"Why must everything with you be a competition?" Percy murmured back, all resistance gone, leaving nothing but pure sensuality. Oliver shivered, his lover's voice sending tremours down his spine. Percy stood and started to back Oliver up to the bed. "You must realize that by now, with you," they fell onto the bed, "I always win."  
  
  
  
The Great Hall – New Years Party  
  
Remus stood in a darkened corner of the hall, holding a glass of champagne in his hand. He watched the teachers, and few students who stayed, chat and dance. Or at least try to. Flit and Pince made a particularly amusing sight, with Flit being only half of Pince's height. It was a match made in heaven. The students generally stayed off the dance floor, though Hermione and Ron were swaying together as they stood near Harry and Draco.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the strong arms of his lover wrap around him. He grinned when he felt the kisses on his neck. Then, reason reared it's ugly head.  
  
"Padfoot…what if they see you? They don't all know you're innocent."  
  
"There's no problem of me being recognized, Moony." Remus turned to look at him and gasped at what he saw. He had no doubt it was Sirius, but he looked different. His eyes were the same but that was about it. His short black hair was now blond with just a hint of strawberry. On his chin was a rather wicked goatee, but when Remus touched it, all he felt was smooth skin.  
  
"Nobody will know it's me," Sirius whispered grasping the hands cupping his face. Remus grinned and kissed him, the rest of the room forgotten.  
  
The doors opened but few turned to look as Percy and Oliver walked in and looked for their friends. Noticing Harry & Co. Oliver nudged Percy and led the way over. Oliver crept up behind Harry holding a finger to his lips to signal for silence to all who saw him. Behind him, and still unseen by the others, Percy rolled his eyes. Oliver clamped his hands down on Harry's shoulders suddenly.  
  
"Hullo Harry!"  
  
"Ahh!" Harry jumped, then turned to glare at his attacker. The glare turned into a grin when he saw his old Quidditch Captain and friend. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Besides being a pain in everyone's arse?" Percy put in with a small smirk. Oliver grinned at him while the others looked in shock. Percy just said arse…and was making wise-guy remarks! 'God I love that Weasley!' Oliver thought, looking at Percy.  
  
"Yup…that's what he meant all right," Oliver murmured before recovering, "I'm Quidditch Theory and I'm Assistant Coach to Madame Hooch."  
  
"Why are you here then, Percy? Another ministry assignment?" Ron asked tightly. Percy shook his head.  
  
"No. I left the ministry. I left officially there at 12:00 midnight on Christmas eve."  
  
"But Percy!" Hermione protested, "Working in the ministry is what you always wanted!" He smiled, a little sadly she thought.  
  
"It was…until I found some things out about myself and realized what was really important to me…that and the fact that I had written the same report 50 times, and nobody even bothered to read them. To test it I took the report and wrote all in nonsense words, but if you take the first letter of each word, I'm telling Fudge right where he can shove it!" He said a little headedly, striking him palm, before controlling himself once again and fixing his neat hair. "Anyway, when Dumbledore offered me the job I jumped at the chance."  
  
"What will you teach?" asked Draco.  
  
"Wand-less Magic and Mageism" (1)  
  
"You're a mage?" Ron asked, clearly shocked. Percy blanched.  
  
"Well…oh I don't see the harm as long as you don't tell anyone. (2) Yes. I'm a Mage…a Weather Mage, actually."  
  
"Does Mum know?" Percy paused.  
  
"I haven't told her, but that doesn't mean anything. As far as I think she knows, I wan on a trip for the ministry when I went for training…but this is Mum we're talking about. She probably knew before I did."  
  
"She doesn't know," Ginny piped up for the first time. All looked to her. "I talk to her. She tells me things. She hasn't mentioned that, and it's a big enough thing so that she'd tell me before she even said hello." The eyes, the owners of which obviously thinking she was done, turned back to Percy and Oliver. Ginny, however, resumed talking. "Isn't it lucky that Dumbledore found jobs for both of you together?" (3) Oliver nodded enthusiastically and Percy, blessed with the Weasley complexion, blushed.  
  
"Why would that be…" Ron trailed off, figuring out that he was dense. "Oh!" he grinned at Percy. "Nice catch Perc…Very nice." Percy's blush deepened as Oliver laughed.  
  
"Come on, you lucky guy, lets dance!"  
  
"But Oliver…you've seen me dance." Percy's tone was flat.  
  
"Yep, and I want a good laugh, now lets go!" Oliver grabbed his hand and led a very reluctant Percy to the dance floor. Wrapping Percy in his arms, he started to sing the song playing, "Hold me close…hole me tight…make me thrill with delight…cause I cry every time we're apart…I want you…I need you …I love you…with all…my…heart…" Percy smiled at Oliver.  
  
"The feeling is very mutual."  
  
On the other side of the Hall, Severus sat, watching the room and sipping champagne. He saw Remus in the corner with what could only be a disguised Sirius. He saw Harry & Co. having fun by the fire. He saw Percy and Oliver dancing rather poorly and having a grand old time (either both were leading or both were following…but they were laughing, so it was all good.)  
  
HE saw Flit and Pince and started to snigger. To account for Flit's lack of height, He had preformed the levitation spell upon himself and was floating so that he just came above Pince's head and his knees were just about her solar plexus. He had just raised his glass to his lips again when he felt a warm and heavy, and, well…rather large weight settle onto his lap, almost making me spill, bit not quite. He quickly swallowed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked his lover who had recently taken up residency in his lap.  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"Yes I can see that…why on me?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of standing…and I wanted to."  
  
"Oh…" Severus wrapped his arms around Methos' waist and he snuggled back against Severus' chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, moving only for food, drink, and the occasional slow dance. Finally Dumbledore called for silence.  
  
"I do believe," he said, " that it is now time for the countdown to the new year." With a wave of his wand a giant glowing clock, counting down, appeared over the heads of the party-goers.  
  
"10…9…8…"  
  
Remus snuggled into Sirius' arms, champagne in hand.  
  
"…7…6…"  
  
Unseen by others, Harry and Draco clasped hand, twining their fingers.  
  
"…5…4…"  
  
Ron looked at Herm, grinning in excitement of the moment and shining in his face.  
  
"…3…2…"  
  
Methos turned to straddle Severus in the chair.  
  
"…1…"  
  
All across the room, lips met lips.  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Phew…that was a lot of typing. Ok. Welcome Percy Weasley-Wood and Oliver Wood-Weasley to the Hogwarts staff. A few notes…  
  
(1) Magism – the art/skill/craft of being a Mage (Which is a type of spell caster.) The word "magism" is made up off the top of my head with little basis in reality. Pronounced - ma-jis-em. There are different types of Mages. Weather Mages (Percy) Earth Mages (plants and such) Air Mages (winds) Fire Mages (nyeah ha ha ha! Fire!) and Water Mages (um…you get eh idea) More on this in Percy's story.  
  
Note: My Percy/Oliver Story is all planned out. All I have to do now is write the damned thing. The first part will be posted after I finish this story. (Only 8 chapters left!)  
  
(2) Magism is rare…like healing and seeing (oh, they are also a form of Mage as they can do wand less magic…more later.) It has to be kept a secret; just like Healing and Seing…can you see the trend. BTW – Mages are usually men of strong repressed emotion. That emotion adds to the magical power, making wand less power possible. Also, it enhances any innate understanding in anyone…Percy's is weather. Neville would probably be and Earth Mage…plants.  
  
(3) A bit on bonded wizards…they are, essentially, married. Bonding mixes the magic of one, making them equal or until one is in danger when they channel both energies to use their Mage powers. It is a very bad idea (like, insulting a hippogriff) to separate bonded wizards, especially mages.  
  
I would write more notes, but I can't think of any.  
  
Aurumlupi – The entire staff does NOT know he's immortal…only that he's sleeping with Severus. Dumbledore knows he's immortal and has informed McGonagall because of reasons that he won't tell me. Remus knows, because of the conversation they had, so Sirius knows by default. Methos told Severus (and took two chapters to do it) and Cassie's immortal herself. That's all who know. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Shinigami – Cassie's not really a Homophobe; she just hates Methos enough to use everything she can against him. She'll call him a faggot and queer and fudge-packer and a whole bunch of nasty names that I hate simply to get at him and dig at him. Personally, if she did this around me, I'd slap her so hard…grrr…but it's just for flavor in the story…and for a scene later on in their lives. She's not mad about the hussy thing, but she hasn't forgotten. Bilnd date huh…hmmm…The P/O fic should be out in a few weeks; after I write the last chapter of this. The first chapter of that is half written, just have patience. Harry/Draco outing…not sure yet. I haven't really figured it out yet…I'll decide when I write it. As for Ron getting laid…talk to Hermione. She's his girlfriend, not me…unless you have a male in mind for him…no…I can't have the entire school gay…there'd be no more future children then. Hm…0_o…( Ron's face…he he he.  
  
It's late. I'm tired. No more tonight. I have a concert to play tomorrow night. Next chapter up this weekend. Goodnight! 


	36. Chapter 36: In Which Bridges Are Built

In Which Bridges are Built  
  
Chapter 36  
  
The day after New Years (that would be January 2nd) was, in it's own way, a day to go down in history. Methos was sitting on the cold steps of Hogwarts, shivering. Why he didn't just go inside became apparent if one waited 15 minutes or so when Severus came out of the forest, arms laden with plants for his potions. What was remarkable that morning, however, happened about 10 minutes before.  
  
He was, as said before, sitting and holding in his hands a cup of coffee. At first glance it seemed that he was oblivious to his surroundings. This was, in fact, very untrue, for he knew the twins were coming almost before they did. So he sat, mug in hand, preparing for the worst they could do. What he hadn't prepared for, however, was exactly what had happened.  
  
"Pierson…"  
  
"We want to talk." He looked up, surprised at the twin redheads. His eyes then narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Why? To better formulate a better prank?" Fred (or was it George?) shook his head. George (or was it Fred?) answered,  
  
"No. To make a truce." Methos raised an eyebrow. The other twin continued.  
  
"We realize we've been outpranked…"  
  
"and we're nothing if not good sports…"  
  
"Especially when it comes to pranks."  
  
"We bow to you Ph Great One! Oh Master of Pranks!" They said in tandem, bowing comically at the waist. Methos laughed and nodded.  
  
"All right then, a truce." He stuck out his hand and each twin shook it in turn. Then all looked at their hands quizzically. "My buzzer didn't buzz," Methos whined.  
  
"Ours didn't either."  
  
"The spells must have canceled each other out." There was silence for a moment before Fred spoke.  
  
"You must tell us, mate, how DID you turn our skin green?" Methos smirked.  
  
"Well, I AM shacking up with a Potions Master…you figure it out." He paused. "He did seem uncharacteristically happy to make the potion, though. When I asked him, all he did maws mutter something about green dresses, vultures, and toilet seats." The twins snickered and Methos raised an eyebrow. "What happened? He won't tell me." Fred grinned at George.  
  
"Shall we tell him?"  
  
"Oh yes, we shall." (1) The turned eagerly back to Methos who was watching them curiously.  
  
"Back in out sixth year, when Lupin was the DADA professor for the first time, he brought Harry and Ron's class to meet a Bogart in the Dungeons. You know how to deal with a Bogart, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," The other twin continued, "Lupin calls Neville up to the closet where the Bogart was hiding, and the thing pops out as Professor Snape."  
  
"Immediately he casts the spell and Snape is wearing the bright green dress, red handbag, and hat complete with vulture that Neville's grandmother wears. It was so funny!"  
  
"The entire school knew by lunch!" They both started to laugh and even Methos was having a hard time keeping it in. Finally he gave up and joined them in their laughter.  
  
"No wonder he doesn't want to talk. But at least he didn't have blue hair." Methos said with a pointed look at the twins. They glanced at each other nervously before both began to babble.  
  
"Look, we're sorry…"  
  
"But you did turn our store green…"  
  
"That was for the bulger," Methos countered.  
  
"Right, but you made all our merchandise disappear, and we didn't mean it…"  
  
"It was just a harmless prank." Methos said with a smirk. That effectively shut up the twins, who gaped at him in surprise. He chuckled. "If I didn't understand that, I would have never progressed this far with the pranks." He smiled at them. "Why don't you go inside now? Go celebrate with your friends and family. I do believe there are some new additions to the staff that you might find interesting." The twins looked at each other, confused. "Go. In. Side. Get warm. Have fun. Prank the teachers. Go!" He swatted at them and they ran inside, shouting their goodbyes. He smiled, shaking his head, before resuming his previous position on the steps; glad his mug was keeping his coffee warm. He smiled when he saw his lover, but it quickly fell from his face when he saw what state he was in.  
  
Hogwarts – Gryffindor Tower  
  
"New additions he said? Fresh meat."  
  
"Oh yes, definitely. Lioness Rampant." The portrait swung open to admit the twin pranksters. Hermione had given them the password for the holidays, as they were staying with Ron and Ginny as their parents were off visiting with Bill and Charlie in Romania.  
  
Upon entering the Common Room they saw Ron sitting with Harry Hermione and…Draco? How…? Oh right. He was a good guy now. Friends.  
  
"Hullo Fred, George."  
  
"Hullo, all."  
  
"Great to see you chaps again. Truly marvelous. Oh, hullo to you, Fred! It's really been too long."  
  
"Yes, yes. Hullo George. We really must get together more often." They sat, joining the group, to smiles and laughter. They sat a little closer to Draco than was absolutely necessary, and gave Harry innocent looks when he glared.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Ron asked, noticing the exchange. Fred and George looked at each other and decided not to answer.  
  
"Pierson said there were some new teachers on the staff." Ron hid a grin while Hermione giggled. Draco looked confusedly at a smiling Harry.  
  
"We have a Wandless Magic and Magism professor," Hermione explained as Ron pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "And a Quidditch Theory professor who doubles as an assistant coach." Ron was red in the face by now and Harry was having a hard time controlling his mirth.  
  
"Ok…so what's so funny about it?"  
  
"It's Percy and Oliver!" Ron burst out.  
  
"WHAT!" The twins exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Percy is teaching Wandless Magic and Mageism and Oliver is Quidditch." The twins replied at the same time.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Why? Asked a clueless Draco. He didn't see anything wrong with having Percy or Oliver for a professor. Percy had relaxed and Oliver wasn't a bad guy. The twins, however, having had very little contact with him since his graduation, didn't know this, and looked at him as if he had a third head. "What?"  
  
"Do you not remember Percy?"  
  
"Prissy Percy?"  
  
"Perfect Percy?"  
  
"Perfect Prefect Percy?  
  
"Percy Weasley – HB?"  
  
"HB?"  
  
"Humongous Bighead?" Ron shook his head at them.  
  
"He isn't like that anymore. He's more relaxed about things, more open to people." Herm said, her voice reproachful. "I bet if you actually paid attention or talked to him, you'd figure it out." The twins glanced at each other guiltily. Even after Percy's mysterious big trip they had stayed separate, not taking the time to learn more about their brother, for they felt nothing had changed.  
  
"Their rooms and offices are down the next corridor. I recommend mending some bridges with your brother." Draco said, his voice full of unsuspected wisdom. They looked at him, surprised. "What? I know how terrible it is to not have family. Trust me on this…get to know your brother."  
  
"And say hi to Oliver while you're at it." The twins looked at each other, talking silently. Without looking away, George said,  
  
"Yes…we think we will." They stood, never breaking eye contact and walked, instep, shoulder to shoulder, out of the common room. Ron blinked.  
  
"Ok…that was freaky."  
  
Percy and Oliver's suite: Main Bedroom  
  
Lips touched heated skin, flushed with desire, trailing across chest, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Percy gasped as Oliver's teach grazed sensitive flesh. Arching his back he grabbed Oliver's head, twining his fingers in the soft brown locks. Oliver applied the slightest of pressure with his teeth, but that was all it took. Flipping his lover over, Percy pinned Oliver to the bed. He captured Ol's lips in a bruising kiss and made his way down the responsive body, leaving a nice sized love bite on Ol's neck. Percy's mouth had just reached the his lover's muggle-style sweatpants when…  
  
"Oi! Percy! Olly! Ya home!" Fred's voice came floating through from the front of the suite, three rooms away. Jerking apart so fast caused Percy to overbalance and tumble over the far side of the bed with a loud thump and an oof! Oliver sat up quickly, thankful for the roomy sweats. Percy scrambled into a tee shit and sat, propped up next to the bed holding a book.  
  
"In here," Oliver called as Percy realized he wasn't wearing his glasses; they were still on the nightstand. He quickly grabbed them and shoved them onto his face, with just enough time to realize the book was upside down.  
  
"Oliver Wood! Great to see you old bean! How are you?"  
  
"Where have you been hiding yourself?"  
  
"Where have you been all my life?"  
  
"Where's Percy?" Upon hearing his name Percy raised his hand bringing at least a part of himself in to view. He quickly used the motion to flip the book just as George came around to see him and Fred flopped down on the bed, looking over Percy's shoulder. He eyed them warily.  
  
"Yes?" He asked slowly.  
  
"We heard you were new professors."  
  
"And we haven't seen any of you in a while now, so we thought we'd drop in, say hello."  
  
"Oh," Percy replied, unconvinced. The twins looked at each other and back at Percy.  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well," Percy pushed his glasses up his nose, "Yes. While you've been friends with Oliver for years, you haven't talked to Oliver since school, and you've never, and I mean never, shown any interest in visiting me for the sake of visiting. Why should I believe you now?" The twins looked surprised, then a little guilty, no, scratch that, a lot guilty.  
  
"We're sorry we ever gave you that impression Percy."  
  
"We didn't know where Oliver was, and we were just trying to lighten you up a little."  
  
"When you started to behave like it was true, we didn't stop because it was so gradual, we didn't notice."  
  
"You're our brother. We love you. Of course we want to visit you."  
  
"But if you even mention cauldron bottom thickness…"  
  
"Or Mr. Crouch…"  
  
"We WILL bop you on the head." Percy gave a very un-Percy-like snort of laughter and replied sarcastically,  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Seriously, Percy." George crouched down in front of him, "We never meant what we said, you were just so stiff," Oliver, unnoticed by all but Percy, snickered at this, "we wanted to loosen you up. WE were afraid you would get so stretched and rigid that you'd break."  
  
"We were trying to teach you to bend." Percy's eyebrows are fast closing in on his hairline.  
  
"So you torture me for over nine years?" Fred said guiltily,  
  
"It was the only way we knew how." Percy rolled his eyes, momentarily stunning the twins.  
  
"I knew that. That's why I'm not mad at you now. I know that that's the only way you knew, but you could have at least talked to me."  
  
"WE didn't think you would listen. All you were ever doing was reprimanding us. How were we to think that that would change."  
  
"I only reprimanded you when you did something dangerous or against the rules."  
  
"And you never listened." Oliver put in from the head of the bed, where he had been sitting, all but forgotten. The twins grinned at him before turning seriously to Percy.  
  
"For what it's worth Percy,"  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"We never intended to hurt you."  
  
"Well," Fred commented, "maybe just sting you a little."  
  
"Bring you back down to the level of your fellow humans; bring you down to earth."  
  
"Down to earth?! I was the most down to earth of all of you!"  
  
"Us, Percy. All of us. You are a part of the family, you know." Percy blushed, but George went on. "Practicality wise, you were the most down to earth, yes, but you always acted as if you were a sep ahead of all of us, all the time; like you were better than everybody else." Percy smiled at that.  
  
"I thought you would know that by now. I AM better than everybody else. I'm a Weasley." They laughed the tension of a few minutes before broken.  
  
"That sounds like something Malfoy would say." Percy nodded.  
  
"Yes, but not any more, apparently. He's friends, now." The twins nodded.  
  
"We saw. Do you have ANY idea why?"  
  
"I have one, but it's pure speculation." All eyes were now on Oliver, who was uncharacteristically silent until now. "Think about it, who did Draco hate?"  
  
"Harry and Ron and Hermione."  
  
"No, he hated Ron because he was jealous of your family. He hated Hermione because she's a muggleborn and his father told him to, but what about Harry? He wanted to be friends in the beginning if you remember. Why does he hate Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?" asked Percy.  
  
"Because," Oliver smiled wickedly, "There is a fine line between love and hate."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST!!! I have a case of writer's block for a while, then no free time to type. Well, it's up now. Read it. Review it. Love it.  
  
Auurulumpi: Um… I had noticed that it seems a large population of the school is gay, but not really. The gay ones just happen to be the main characters. The rest of the school is strait, with an exception of maybe a few couples I've never heard bout. That wasn't a meeting, either. It was just a get together with friends on a cold winter night. They were sitting around drinking tea laced with bourbon and things like that. That's all.  
  
Shinigami – you're right on all accounts. I have something in store for Cassandra, just wait and see. It might not be in this story, but it is coming. But, by all means, feel free to bitch slap the immie witch. I don't like her very much, but she's an excellent catalyst.  
  
WyldeHorse – My Percy Oliver Fic will be another long one, like this one, and I'll start posting things when I finish this story. everything else will just have to wait and see.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – Ahh…I had wondered what had happened to you. I am glad that you haven't dropped off the face of the earth, and I am sorry about the computer. Oh, and this pooka is heading you strait for war, so be prepared!  
  
Until next time, same bat-time, same bat-chan-Holy cliffhangers Batman! I'm using the wrong sing off!!!  
  
Until next time I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	37. Chapter 37: In Which Death Eaters Are In...

In Which Death Eaters Are In The Woods  
  
Chapter 37:  
  
Methos stood and raced over to his staggering and pallid lover. He caught Severus just as he fell forward, his satchel of ingredients falling to the grass.  
  
"Severus! What happened?" Severus looked up, eyes unfocused.  
  
"The forest…they're in the forest."  
  
Minutes Before  
  
Severus walked, head down, scanning the forest floor for the plants he needed. He wasn't paying much attention to direction, only paying enough to always know what direction Hogwarts was in. he paused every few moments to pick a plant or check a flower. He was doing as such when he felt himself surrounded. He straitened slowly, placing his latest acquisition in his bag. His eyes fell upon the leader of the group.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Ah…Professor Snape. What a …surprise…to see you here. You weren't summoned."  
  
"I'm collecting ingredients. Every Potions Master needs ingredients." Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why here?" Severus blinked at the sharp tone.  
  
"Where else? This is where the plants grow. I always collect plants here…some of them don't grow anywhere else in the forest. And I need them fresher than I can get at the store. Lucius nodded, accepting his explanation.  
  
"Very well. You must, however, refrain from collecting plants from here in the future," he nodded at his goons, whose faces Severus could not see. They grabbed Severus by the arms, restraining him. "Just to make sure you don't forget, I've arranged a little reminder for you. Stay away when not invited and remember to whom your loyalties lie." He nodded again, disappearing into the trees as the beating began.  
  
'COWARD!' Severs screamed mentally as the last bit of Lucius' black robes faded into the forest.  
  
Hospital Wing – later  
  
Severus lay on a bed in the Hospital wing, physically healed, but unable to move yet from fatigue. The heads of house and those there for protection were assembled around his bed, much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay. Once again Severus found himself explaining.  
  
"…as I look up I saw Malfoy and a few big men with their faces hidden. He asked why I was there and I told him I was "gathering ingredients." I don't think he believed me, though it was the truth. He told me to stay away from that part of the forest as long as I wasn't invited. His goons then decided to literally beat it into me. They left me there and walked away without a single word. I pulled myself together, dragged myself back to the castle, and you know the rest." Methos, who was sitting by Severus' side, took his hand. Severus smiled at him. Albus leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard.  
  
"This is interesting." He muttered to himself.  
  
"But what does it mean?" asked Sprout.  
  
"There are Death Eaters in the forest." Severus said frankly, looking at everybody. "And they'll attack within the week, at most a month, at the least tomorrow. For Lucius to be this wound tight, I'd guess it's pretty damn soon."  
  
"What will we do?" squeaked Flit.  
  
"We must prepare as well." Dumbledore stood, "I want everybody to be on their guard at all times. Don't let any student wander at night, but lets not give them undo reason to worry." He looked at Minerva and Severus. "You need to keep an especially close eye on both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; Ginny and Ron Weasley as well. Miss. Granger is a smart girl…i don't think she'll have any problems staying out of trouble.  
  
"Remus," the large black dog at his feet raised his head as Remus looked over. "I want you and snuffles to do a nightly patrol. You can alternate with Percy and Oliver." They nodded.  
  
"Adam, you help as well. Severus can join you when he is better, and not brewing more healing potions for Madame Pomfrey."  
  
He looked over at Sprout and Flitwick, the only two professors with noting to do. "Sprout, Flit, Stay with the students. If there is an attack, I want you to gather them in the Great Hall and defend them there. Inform the prefects of this when they return tomorrow." He looked over each teacher carefully, certain he had everyone's complete attention.  
  
"We must prepare for the worst, while hoping for the best."  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Fred and George sat next to each other, twin statues deep in thought. Hermione and Ron sat opposite them in an over stuffed chair. Harry and Draco sat close, but not quite touching, on the sofa to their right.  
  
Thoughts were whirling through Fred's mind. They flew from the tornado in his mind to the hurricane in George's, riding the slipstream of thought. Oliver had just told them of his suspicions when Percy and Oliver had been called to the Hospital Wing. Watching them now, though, they could see why Oliver thought that way. Harry and Draco did seem to be hiding something.  
  
'they sense their own.' The thought slipped into Fred's mind from George, and he sent an internal chuckle back. They had known Oliver was Gay since his fifth year, when he had come out to the team. He and Percy were always friends, but didn't get really close to their seventh year, when Percy was dating Penelope. The twins were a little surprised that had happened. Their geeky older brother had not only a best friend, but a popular best friend, but a girlfriend as well! Nobody suspected that the popular Quiditch Captain could ever be friends with the arrogant prissy Prefect, but it happened and they were close ever since. Closer, even, since Percy had broken up with Penny.  
  
The evening continued on as such, nobody moving, nobody speaking as the feeling of dread and anticipation deepened in their stomachs.  
  
Unknown and unseen, Harry's necklace and bracelet started to glow a dull green.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
Methos sat watching as Severus changed out of his hospital gown. Underneath his robes, Methos' pendant began to glow as well, but instead of protective wards, it was a warning.  
  
Danger was near  
  
Border of the Forbidden Forrest  
  
Remus walked along, his keen eyes missing little as Snuffles darted in and out of the trees. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth as Snuffles tripped on a fallen tree. He smiled when Sirius stood up.  
  
"What's so funny?" he growled, catching Remus around the waist.  
  
"Who says anything is funny?"  
  
"You're laughing." Remus looked at him oddly. "Ok, you're smiling, but for you that's laughing."  
  
This time Remus really did laugh, bringing his arms in to wrap around Sirius. He leaned up and kissed him, not letting it get very deep.  
  
"As much as I love to kiss you," Remus murmured, "we do have a job to do. Wait until we're off patrol." Reluctantly Sirius agreed, pulling away. Moments later Snuffles was once again darting in and out of the forest.  
  
Astronomy Tower  
  
Percy sat in the middle of the room, legs folded and eyes closed, concentrating. He felt with his mind the wind patterns, the faraway storms and the nearby clouds. He felt the familiar tingle in the back of his skull, something missing since his time in Russia. This was the first time he had done such a concentrated, extensive reconnaissance. He wanted to know exactly where every bit of weather was that he would possibly have to call on. For the first time since Russia, he felt in tune with the weather.  
  
He had to be careful, however, without Oliver there to ground him. He could float away on the wind, leaving an empty shell of a human carcass. As if thinking of him made it happen, Oliver was, at that moment, climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He was slightly winded by the time he reached the top, as he was no longer used to such stairs, nor as young as he once was.  
  
He opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway, watching his love meditate. He walked in then, not realizing he had left the door slightly ajar, just enough for sound to get through.  
  
Kneeling behind Percy, Oliver started to massage the tense shoulders, knowing that Percy needed the contact to help him stay grounded. Percy relaxed into the ministrations, floating back to earth. He was grateful for the contact, for he had almost been lost in the storm when Oliver brought him back.  
  
Percy inhaled deeply, coming away from the storms and into the tower. He relaxed further, falling back against his liver. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy, leaning over him, smiling. Percy smiled back, leaning up. Oliver took the silent invitation and kissed Percy's lips. Percy turned so they were facing each other and started to crawl, forcing his lover to lie down. Laying back, pressing against his lover, things quickly got…serious, picking up where they had left off before. But, like before, the twins were not far away.  
  
They had left the common room, the serious mood too much for them. Deciding to find out more about Harry and Draco, they searched for Oliver and Percy. They came across Sprout, who directed them to the Astronomy tower, where she knew Percy had gone to meditate. They had almost reached the top when they decided to sneak up on their brother and surprise him. Then they would find out where Oliver was.  
  
Softly creeping up the last few steps they paused at the door, eyes widening at the sound from within. There was no mistaking the thumps and bumps and moans for anything else than what they were. Fred grinned at George.  
  
"Sounds like Perc got himself some healthy shagging. I wonder who it is?"  
  
"You think it's that Divination bird, Cassandra?"  
  
"Might be. Let's have a look-see." They crept up to the ajar door, slowly pushing it open enough to see two pairs of pale legs then,  
  
"PERCY!"  
  
"OLIVER!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" The twins screamed in unison, practically tripping over themselves to get down the stairs. They didn't stop running until they were inside the common room. Harry and Co. looked at them oddly. Ron went over to them.  
  
"What's this then? What's wrong?" George looked at Ron.  
  
"Did you know? About Percy? And Oliver?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, since New Years. They didn't announce it or anything, but it was obvious. They didn't try to hide it, either. Ginny also made some comments, so she knows."  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so, but this is Mum we're talking about." The twins nodded, now clam, they realized how foolishly they had acted. The tips of their ears were red and George said,  
  
"Let's wait for them to come with us, when they're decent." Fred nodded, paused and laughed.  
  
"Who'd ever have thought that we'd ever be saying that bout Prissy Percy?" George laughed.  
  
"How true." He grinned, "our Percy's finally discovered sex! He's getting so grown up!" They laughed about this. When Percy and Oliver entered the room a few minutes later, they took one look at Oliver's slightly rumpled appearance and Percy's red ears and burst out laughing all over again.  
  
Percy, blush non-withstanding, took one look at Harry and Co. and then at the twins. He stalked over to the twins, lifted his hand up behind his ear and…  
  
Whack! Whap!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oi! Wazzat for?"  
  
"For not nocking." Fred and George grinned sheepishly, but before they could answer a bright green flash erupted from the fireplace, or rather, the chair next to it. The bracelet on Harry's arm and the pendant around his neck were glowing a bright green. He looked up at his friends and family, his face pale.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Dumbledore stood once more by the window, his hand on the golden perch Fawks normally resided on. Currently, however, the phoenix was in the golden cage by its side, a much safer place until she was reborn. He stayed in his position by the window when Methos and Severus came bursting through the door.  
  
"Albus," Methos said, his voice calm but not without emotion, "they're coming."  
  
Dumbledore turned away from the window then to look at them, the twinkle gone from his eyes. He took in the defensive stances of the ready to fight and the effects of the adrenaline pumping through their veins. Then, he saw the pendant glowing green at Methos' neck.  
  
"I have to say you're wrong Methos," Dumbledore said, his voice grim, "But you are." He turned back to the window and pointed at the dark shapes coming from the forbidden forest.  
  
"They're already here."  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
This chapter was fun! This was also the end of my break from writers's block. I need to be able to reference the beginning of my story for more info, (my memory isn't that good) so I can't write it at school. I've started my Percy/Oliver story, but I'm not posting anything until I finish this.  
  
Aurulumpi – yes, you are gonna see more Highlander characters; BUT NOT IN THIS STORY. They appear in the sequel, which is the summer between this year and the next. It's over, but not for long. The next chapter might be a little forced.  
  
Tidmag – thanks for the heads up on that error. I'll fix it right away.  
  
Cal – look at what I said to Aurulumpi.  
  
Vampire Child – yes…that is odd…hmm…  
  
Shinigami – um…not in this story, they aren't. They're twins, so in my mind, they're telepathic. They just don't know it yet. I'm thinking of doing a story for them as well, but it won't be for a long time.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – you, my dear, are an absolute gem! This Pooka is pleased, and hopes you are as well. I must say, ghosts kicks ass. About those threads…um…I don't remember the ones I unraveled in the beginning, so some might end up a little frayed. All will be tied in (hopefully) in the sequel.  
  
Until next time I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	38. Chapter 38: In Which The War Begins

In Which the War Begins  
  
Chapter 38:  
  
They came in waves; masses of black cloth, moving slowly but steadily forward. Methos had one thought before all else.  
  
'Thank whatever gods there are that the children haven't returned yet.' He looked at Severus and nodded. It was time to fight. BATTLE STATIONS!  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Percy and Oliver flew out the portrait hole, ordering everybody to go to the Great Hall and not leave under any circumstances. They met up with Methos and Severus in the entrance hall.  
  
"They're attacking from the forest. Remus and Sirius are out there already." Methos brought them up to speed as they raced to the front lines. Several Teachers were there already, firing counter curses and protective spells. Methos ran over to Remus and Sirius, who were dealing out a hefty punishment for all who came near. Somebody cast a jelly-legs spell at him, to trip him up and put him out of commission, but all he felt was a tingling sensation and a slight wobble before continuing on normally. It was hard to curse an immortal.  
  
"What happened?" he called out at a pause in the fighting.  
  
"They came out of nowhere!" Sirius yelled back. "And they keep coming, so keep fighting!" Methos nodded and sent another hex at a black robed Death Eater.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was on the other side of the field, cursing every Death Eater that got within his range, while at the same time not making it obvious that he was on the side of the light. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and hurled it at a cluster of hooded figures. It exploded, the smoke sending all near into a deep slumber.. Satisfied with his work, he went of into the mêlée to find his lover.  
  
Percy and Oliver were in the thick of things; fighting perfectly together as if they were two of one mind. Hex him. Block her. Jinx them. Over and over it went, the black robes falling like flies, but still more came.  
  
Methos saved Remus from a particularly nasty curse when he was tackle from behind, his wand flying away onto he dirt. He pushed himself up and spat mud from his mouth, all but ignoring the weight on his back.  
  
He flipped over, throwing the guy from his back. The man rushed foreword again, only to be met by Methos' fist. He fell to the ground unconscious. Methos looked down at him and scoffed.  
  
"That was one stupid thing to do. Idiot."  
  
"And that was one impressive move there." Methos turned to see Severus behind him, holding Methos' wand. "I think you dropped this." Methos smiled at him, accepting his wand.  
  
"Thanks love." He looked around. As he had grappled with the Death Eater somebody had called a retreat, and all those who could still walk, ran.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
Ginny Weasley hurried behind Madame Pomfrey. She hadn't been allowed to heal on the battlefield, as it was too dangerous, so her skills were now being put to use after the battle. As she rushed into the ward after Madame Pomfrey, she was surprised to see so many people there. Most were Death Eaters, still in their robes, in full body binds, some obviously in pain. Those she would heal first. Madame Pomfrey spent her time healing the minor injuries of the teachers, as Ginny was the only one who could heal through the body bind.  
  
Madame Pomfrey led her to a nearby bed. The Death Eater"s leg was bent at an odd angle and was obviously causing him a lot of distress. His face was pale and rivulets of sweat fell down his brow, both from pain and fear. He was unmasked int eh presence of an enemy. Never a good thing.  
  
"Just remember what I told you, dearie, and you'll do fine." Ginny nodded at Madame Pomfrey's words and placed her slender hands over the broken leg. The Death Eater watched her through the slits of his eyes.  
  
Her honey brown eyes drifted shut as she concentrated, feeling the warmth flow to her hands. With a whipered word the heat left her and entered the man on the bed. Ginny's hands were glowing red-hot. With a sudden jerk she pulled away and stood there breathing heavily for a moment before moving over to the next bed.  
  
The Death Eater felt his knee. It seemed to be completely healed. He grinned to himself. Tonight he'll escape and report back to his master. Voldemort would be pleased to hear of the healer.  
  
Later that night  
  
The Death Eater breathed a sigh of relief. The medi-witch had finally retired and the mental counter curses he had been doing all day had broken his unseen bonds. He stood slowly, not even his robes making the slightest of sounds. He checked his pockets and was not surprised to see his wand was missing. 'it's probably still outside…or broken by now.' It didn't matter, however. He had been sneaking around for a long time and didn't need magic.  
  
He left the ward under cover of night moving more silently than a ghost. He hurried down the winding staircases to return to the entrance hall, where he could finally escape. Having graduated from Hogwarts himself, he felt confident that he could not get lost. What he hadn't accounted for, however, was the staircases themselves. They realized one of their students was in danger and would protect her. They led him, in fact, down below the entrance hall into the dungeons.  
  
Severus jerked awake. He always was a light sleeper, even when he was…ahem…exhausted…from the previous night's activities. His partner in said activities, slowly awoke when Severus jerked.  
  
"Sev?" Methos asked, his voice muddy with sleep.  
  
"There is an intruder in the dungeons. I have an alarm net set to alert me when that happens and it just woke me up."  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, it ignores teachers and students, so I'm sure it's one of those captured Death Eaters. That's the only possibility." Methos nodded.  
  
"You stay here and rest love. I'll deal with this." Severus looked ready to protest. "No. You need the sleep more than I do. I'll go." Severus grudgingly agreed as Methos stood and padded over to his clothes. He pulled on his jeans and his robes.  
  
"Be careful, love." Methos grinned.  
  
"The only way to be." He walked back over to Severus. "I'll be right back." He kissed him softly. Severus nodded and bedded down once more, rolling on his side to watch Methos leave the room. As Methos left he felt the weight of his sword ion his back and his gun in the pocket of his robes. The Death Eater was a threat that had to be eliminated.  
  
Methos walked up to the wandering Death Eater and was brought up short before his presence was known by the mild buzz. The Death Eater was a pre- immortal. Great. Just what he needed. No wonder he got out of the body bind. This had only one way to end.  
  
"Going somewhere comrade?" The man spun around, his hand going for his nonexistent wand. "Missing something?" The man started to back away. Methos grinned. It was a feral grin. "Oh, don't run. I'm going to get you out of here." The man paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't do me a bit of good here, and I don't want anything in my way. Maybe a Gryffindor would have left you, or taken you back, but not me. I am a Slytherin after all." The man looked at him, measuring. He finally nodded.  
  
"Ok." Methos raised one side of his mouth in what could have been called a smile.  
  
"Wonderful. This way." He brought the man through the lower catacombs, down into the very pit of the castle and into a hidden room. Methos began to talk.  
  
"This chamber is very old and very secret. It hasn't been used since the days of Slytherin himself. He built it to conduct certain experiments in, and, as a result, this is the only place on the ground that isn't holy ground. The blessing would interfere with his spells." He led the man into the center of the room. "He did it against my wishes. I din't want it to be known that there was a place for immortals to fight so close, but he never told. I don't think Dumbledore even knows about it." He paused.  
  
"Then again, there is one good thing. Here I can truly embrace my race, my heritage, and kill like so many before me." He paused as the man's eyes widened. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you live, did you?" He laughed. "You did! How quaint. You are of no use to me here, and by keeping you alive, you endanger my lover and my students. I can't let that happen." The man ran to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"The door is locked, by the way. The only way out of this room is in a body bag I'm afraid." He pulled out his gun. "Normally I would just shoot you with this. It's quicker, less painful, and not to mention easier to do. However, this" he held it up again before putting it away, "wouldn't do it's job. This, on the other hand," he pulled out his sword, "will." Methos started to advance on the shaking man.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered, trembling. Methos' smile was not to be found on any living creature, but rather on the bleached skulls of the desert, and rotting corpses. He raised his sword.  
  
"I was once called Death."  
  
The sword came down.  
  
The Astronomy Tower  
  
Cassandra awoke with a start. She glanced around her room. Noting was there, and there were no dreams to wake her. She cast her mind back. It was a power surge that had woken her, unlike anything she had felt for a few centuries at least. It was like a mini Quickening. Confused, but unable to find a reason for her sudden bout of consciousness, she settled down for a restless night's sleep.  
  
The Hospital Wing – the next morning  
  
Dumbledore entered the ward in a rush, having received a rather panicked summons from Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it? I'm here."  
  
"One of them! He's gone! Just up0 and left while I was sleeping! On, and he knew about dear Virginia! Oh no!"  
  
"Calm down, Poppy dear. There is no reason to panic yet."  
  
"There is no reason to panic at all." Came a voice behind them. Methos entered the ward, his eyes haunted, though his face showed none of it. "He's been taken care of. He's no longer a threat to you or to anyone."  
  
"What happened to him? Did the Aurours get him?" Methos shook his head.  
  
"He was outside of their jurisdiction. He's been taken care of. That's all I can tell you." The look in his eyes was enough to stop her questioning.  
  
"Are you alright Adam?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I will be." Dumbledore nodded, accepting that answer. There was peace…for now.  
  
  
  
The students came back the next day without a problem and the Aurours came to take away the Death Eaters and imprison them in Azkaban. Fudge, still in denial (what a moron), refused to allow the Aurours to be stationed at Hogwarts, so the teacher's vigils continued. Classes progressed, Quidditch was played, and tests were taken and given. Everything returned to a state of normalcy (or as normal as Hogwarts ever gets). Over time people started to relax. Instead of 5 patrols a night, there were three. People stopped jumping at shadows. Our HEROES, however, knew not to relax. It was they who noticed, in late April, when the second attack came.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Muahahaha!!! I save you from one cliff hanger to leave you with another!!! Haha ha!! The good news is the next chapter's written already and should be out soon. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. My Computer's been having problems.  
  
Tea – who comes out next…hmm…I don't really know. I think it'll be Draco and Harry, but to a small few. There'll be no more outings in this book anyway. There's not enough room. In the Sequel, Harry Potter and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. (I think that's what I'm calling it.) That'll be out over the summer sometime.  
  
Vampire Child – ok. This is what the necklace and bracelets do. Harry's necklace warns him of magical danger while boosting the power of his bracelet; which is full of protective magic. Basically, he's got magical armor and a spidey-sense. Methos' necklace warns him of danger of every kind, the type of danger depends on the color.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – She'll find out before the story ends. I'm not telling when, though. I'm flattered, really. I never thought my stuff was that good. I must say…I feel very loved right about now.  
  
Aurumlupi – Scarletjedi is another name that I have for a different thingie. The two are so similar I get confused, but I only wrote Scarletjedi at the beginning of the story. At least I thought I did. Anyway, I mean immortaljedi. Sorry.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna – I loved the song. I was so happy! I broke 200!!! I broke 225! Now I'm shooting for 250! I'm really glad you liked the story. It is fabulous isn't it. (yeah, and I'm modest)  
  
Until next time I was, am, and will forever be, Immortaljedi. 


	39. Chapter 39: In Which Battles Are Won

Don't own it. Wish I did. In Which Battles Are Won  
  
**--** is telepathic thought.  
  
Chapter 39:  
  
Like a silent cloud they came, black bodies swarming out of the forest and into the sky like bees, others running out of the forest like so many ants. It was Oliver and Percy who noticed first.  
  
"Percy? Have you ever seen a cloud like that?" Percy looked, stretching out with his senses at the same time. His eyes widened.  
  
"That's no cloud, that's a swarm of Death Eaters!" Pulling away from his lover he sent the warning to Dumbledore. A Second Attack!  
  
Inside the castle  
  
Students were dragged from their beds as their teachers rounded them up and herded them into the Great Hall. Flitwick and Sprout headed the moving, making sure no students, especially our favorite four, were left behind. One everybody was inside they locked the doors while Flitwick threw up extra protective charms. Nothing was getting in or out.  
  
Hogwarts Grounds  
  
The first think Hagrid saw when he exited his hut was the Death Eaters swarming the castle. His eyes narrowed behind his mass of hair. Nobody attacked Hogwart, not no one, not no how. He went back inside and grabbed some old treacle cakes, an old bluger bat, and his pink umbrella. Then, with a yell worthy of his giant ancestors, he ran towards the Death Eaters.  
  
Hogsmead  
  
The Shrieking Shack was in use tonight, it being the full moon. Remus, in wolf form, was staring at the moon when he felt the call. Hogwarts was being attacked. Sirius jumped to all fours from his position next to him.  
  
**We fight?**  
  
**We fight!**  
  
The two canines took off at a run back through the tunnels to the Whomping Willow.  
  
Hogwarts Grounds  
  
The teachers were lined up in fron of the school, wands at the ready as the Death Eaters approached. Percy and Oliver stood behind the rest. Percy's eyes rolled back into his head as Oliver placed his grounding hands on Percy's shoulders. He reached out with his senses and called the storm. The Light made the first move.  
  
The wind started to pick up above the trees, at first noting more than a minor annoyance. The winds blew. Hoods fell back. The winds blew. Brooms were blown off course. The winds blew. Death Eaters fell from the sky, no longer able to stay airborne. The winds blew in dark storm clouds. Flight was impossible.  
  
From behind the Death Eaters came a monster, a giant (half-giant) with a wild black mane and crazy eyes, screaming with rage. In his hands he held a bat, make to look like a miniature by his gargantuan size. At those trying to flee he chucked small rocks (actually, they were the treacle cakes). As his club connected with the first Death Eater's head, the frozen whomping willow flew into a frenzy, flinging those Death eaters who got too close in every direction.  
  
Out from the flying branches came two hell hounds, snarling and eyes blazing. One was black as night, his eyes glowing red in the increasing darkness; a grim. The other was brown with streaks of silver grey in his ragged coat, with golden eyes. He was larger than the grim, a twisted form out of the darkest of nightmares.  
  
A ware-wolf.  
  
This was the signal. The battle began. Curses flew like fireworks. Lighting up the night. Strong winds kept the fighting on the ground, while bolts of lighting flashed overhead. One came down and landed in the middle of a throng of Death Eaters. The sent of ozone and singed wool filled the air, to be cleared moments later by the winds. Behind the line of teachers Oliver gave a grim smile. With Percy on the Light side, making even nature against the Dark, the Death Eaters don't stand a chance.  
  
But they kept coming. The stream of Death Eaters was steady as they poured from the forest. There were only so many teachers.  
  
Methos and Severus fought side by side, Methos using every weapon on his body while Severus used his potions as well as his wand. Little vials that he threw exploded on contact; magical grenades, more deadly than their predecessors.  
  
Methos stopped, suddenly, the base of his neck tingling. Immortals; more than one. His eyes scanned the battlefield. Behind him Severus cried out in pain. He whirled to see his lover sink to the ground, a knife in his chest.  
  
"NO!" the shout was torn from Methos' throat as he fell to his knees next to him, cradling Severus' head in his arms. Severus smiled at him, his eyes darkening even further.  
  
"…love…you…" And he was dead.  
  
Methos reached down and pulled the dagger from his lover's rapidly cooling body. A single tear fell from his eye, traling down his face to splash on the pale cheek of Severus Snape. He looked at the dagger and his mask of stone hardened. He knew that dagger. He had used his twin just moments before. It belonged to one person.  
  
"Kronos." His voice was flat and cold, his eyes like steel. Death wanted revenge, and Death would not be denied. He wouldn't rest until he got it. Death was out for immortal blood.  
  
He raised a bloody hand to his face; the blood of his lover, and drew it down, forehead to chin, coating it in the thick red liquid, as he had done so many times before with indigo dye. His eyes glittered darkly against the red as he stood and tore off his black robes, revealing the white seekers and training clothes he had on underneath. He turned and saw, before anybody else, the three ghastly figures on horseback. His sword appeared in his hand as he crossed the battlefield, a path appearing before him. The horsemen weren't looking at him.  
  
"KRONOS!" Now they were. As were a few of the men surrounding them. The number of spectators grew until it included Cassandra. Her eyes widened in fear as her mouth worked but noting came out. The Four Horsemen were together. Then, she heard what was being said.  
  
Kronos smiled (If it could be called that)  
  
"Ah! Brother! You have come back to us!"  
  
"Not quite, Kronos." Kronos laughed again.  
  
"You actually believe you have a choice? How…quaint." Methos sneered.  
  
"I'm surprised you know that word Kronos." He laughed bitterly, "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have come back."  
  
"I always come back, Methos, you should know that by now." Methos just looked at him, his face that of Death. Most of those around stood stunned at this bizarre confrontation. Methos shook his head.  
  
"This ends now, Kronos." He held up his sword. "You've been challenged." Kronos' eyes widened.  
  
"You dare to challenge me? Me who is THE END OF TIME!!"  
  
"Oh, please," Methos rolled his eyes, "you've had millennia to think of something better, why haven't you?" His tone was scalding. Kronos turned red.  
  
"Challenge accepted brother." He dismounted and held up his sword. "Let's fight!"  
  
"Not here. Beyond that hill. You're not even fool enough to fight on holy ground." Kronos noticed the jibe, but ignored it for now. He turned to the other two Horsemen.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back shortly." They nodded their understanding and the two ancient leaders of the Horsemen diapered over the hill. The spell seemed to have been lifted and the fight started once again in earnest. It was pretty much over before it could get too heated however, like before, a silent retreat was called for all the Death Eaters. Casualties to the teachers were nil, though injury was high. The bodies of the Death Eaters, on the other hand, littered the ground.  
  
The teachers stood, bracing each other, embracing each other, as the adrenalin slowly left their systems. As the search for survivors began, the first light of dawn appeared over the hill, where the two immortals still fought, unnoticed. The tenuous sunlight touched Remus' fur and he howled, it turning into a human scream as he made the transformation from wolf back to man. With a pop Sirius was there was well, holding an extra cloak. He gently covered his naked and shivering life-mate, and helped him to stand. The two started again on their search for survivors.  
  
It was they who found Severus later, lying face up and eyes closed on the ground. Remus fell to his already weak knees.  
  
"Severus? Severus!" Severus inhaled deeply and looked around dazed.  
  
"What…is it over?"  
  
"They retreated."  
  
"They'll be back." Severus said calmly, as if the news was not new to him. It wasn't in fact. It was not like Voldemort to give up this easily. Remus smiled tiredly at Sirius' reply.  
  
"Yeah, but we tromped 'em!"  
  
"How are you Severus?" Remus asked, concerned, "Are you hurt?" Severus shook his head and grimaced.  
  
"Other than all the goblin wars being fought in my head at once, I'm fine. He looked around, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Have you seen Me-Adam?" They shook their heads. He looked around wildly, his eyes coming to rest on the two motionless Horsemen. "oh, no…" He scrambled to his feet, tripping over his robes and the bodies at his feet. He tore at the clasps of his robes, flinging them to the ground, leaving him in his black sneakers and training clothes, and ran to the top of the hill. Remus and Sirius followed, but were stopped before they got there by a massive blast of lightning.  
  
Severus fell to the ground as the sky erupted before him, blinded by its brilliance. All over the grounds the teachers stopped what they were doing to watch. Percy broke free of the spell first, worried, for he could sense no natural lightning near.  
  
"Methos…" came the strangled whisper from Severus' mouth when the lightning had stopped. Methos was kneeling limp on the ground, a bloody sword by his side. His white shirt, or at least the tatters that remained, were stained a deep red, soaked with blood. His pants, though more intact, were also that ghastly crimson. His head bobbed up as Severus approached, his eyes tired and weary, then wide with shock.  
  
"Sev…you're alive!" Severus dropped to his knees, his hands coming up to cup Methos' face.  
  
"I'm alive? Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be? You were the one in mortal peril." Methos laughed, his hands coming up to hold Severus'.  
  
"There was no question of me loosing. I always was a better fighter than he was, and I now had something to live for." His eyes focused very seriously on Severus' face, which had more color than usual. "What about you? Are you alright?" Severus nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. I blacked out for a while and I have a nasty headache, but it's nothing I can't handle. It's fading already." Methos smiled at him sadly.  
  
"Oh, Sev, you and I are going to have a long talk, but not now. It seems we have company. Hello Albus." Dumbledore, who had come down during the end of their talk, smiled.  
  
"Hello Methos. Are you well?" Methos' mouth twitched.  
  
"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. I will feel better after a bath and a new change of clothing, and less likely to bite the next person's head off. It's taking all my effort to not be vicious now." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, I imagine so. Come, let's get you cleaned up. Let the Aurors fix everything up. They should be arriving about…now." As he said this, the Aurors did indeed fly in on the other side of the hill. The cavalry had arrived, late as always. Severus stood up and pulled Methos up with him, letting his lover lean his weight on him. The two made their way up the hill like that.  
  
Cassandra stood half behind Remus and his dog, Snuffles. (Sirius had changed back when the Aurors had arrived. He was still a convict, you know.) She watched as the potions master helped the weakened ancient up the hill. After their little confrontation in Dumbledore's office Cassandra had stayed in her tower, not even coming down for food, like Trelawney did before her. She took in Methos' physical appearance, covered in blood, as it had been so many times in her memory, her nightmares. Half of his face was painted in dried blood, a mockery of his old war paint.  
  
But this was not the same monster who kept her awake for so many nights. This was simply a man, tired and bloody, who had slayed on e of his own demons. One of the worst kind of demon, too. One he made himself. He had people who loved him and people he loved in return. Watching Methos Cassandra felt a something missing from her emotional spectrum.  
  
Hate.  
  
TBC.  
  
I am so sorry it took so long to post this. I have had it written since before I posted the last chaper. I've been so busy with school and family stuff that I have had no time to actually sit down and write. Chapter 40 is almost finished as well, and I mean it when I say that it will be written by the end of the week, and posted really soon.  
  
I'm kinda sad, though. I mean, I have been writing this for almost half a year. And it's almost over. Just a few more chapters…then I'll start with a totally knew one!!! Yay!!!  
  
Next chapter…you'll just have to wait and see. Grin . in the meanwhile, enjoy my other stories, review, and please, check out my Percy and Hootch story, Learn(ing) to Fly. I kinda fudged Hootch's age a bit, made her younger than she probably is. Even so, there's a 12-year difference. It's good writing, though.  
  
Shinigami – Harry didn't fight because it's not really his story. It's Severus and Methos' story. Besides, they can't risk him getting killed before Voldemort actually shows up. Don't worry. Harry and friends will fight soon enough. Maybe next year, definitely their last year. Fudge as a Death Eater…makes sense if you think about it…hmm…thanks for the idea.  
  
Lady Cinnibar – thank you, thank you, (bows to audience as roses are thrown). I'm so glad you have such confidence in my work. I must say, you are the main reason my I keep pushing myself to write. You and Mel are my most loyal fans. Thank you.  
  
Tea – Cassandra at St. Mungos…hmmm…I had originally intended for there to be a reconciliation and for her to stay on permanently. I have a great "what the heck?" scene planned for when the new mystery professor arrives next year. (Hint: he'll be teaching self defense.) Japan? That is so cool. Here in Joisey is definitely not as cool.  
  
  
  
Thank you all of you who reviewed. I love you all.  
  
I have been, am, and always will be, Immortaljedi. 


	40. Chapter 40: In Which There Are Even More...

In Which There Are Yet Again Explanations  
  
Chapter 40:  
  
The infirmary was again packed as Madame Pomfrey insisted that all injuries were treated by her…although the Aurours had taken most of the Death Eaters away, leaving only the most seriously wounded. Methos was lying on a bed in a secluded section of the ward, Pomfrey insisted that he was seriously injured, and ignored him when he insisted that he was alright, sometimes rather sourly and colorfully. He flung of the sheets as he tried once again to stand up and leave. At once a furious Madame Pomfrey appeared at his side, pushing him back down.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To my rooms."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Severus' rooms?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I'm not staying here." Poppy scowled at him.  
  
"Oh yes you are. You are staying here until I see fit to release you. Even if I have to cast a full-body-bind on you I will." Methos smirked.  
  
"You can't body bind doesn't work with me." Poppy grinned at him.  
  
"Yes, but I always can make your clothing disappear. I don't think you want to parade around Hogwarts naked." Methos scoffed.  
  
"Modesty is beneath me." He stood. Pomfrey waved her wand and muttered a few choice words. His clothes disappeared. The door opened. He dove under the covers. Methos glared at Poppy.  
  
"Sadist." Severus walked in and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I see skin just now?" Methos glared.  
  
"You, sir, have a one track and dirty mind." Severus laughed. Poppy Pomfrey looked at him, the bloody clothes he still wore, the small line of dried blood still running from the corner of his mouth, and wondered how he had escaped her notice before. Immediately she tried to muscle him into a bed as well. He, surprisingly, started to laugh.  
  
"Poppy, I'm not hurt. I have only a mild headache and even that's going away as we speak." Poppy crossed her arms, fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a child.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I have a look."  
  
"But I feel fine."  
  
"It's not worth it," Put in Methos. "I told her that as well. As you can see I'm still here."  
  
"That's only because you're not wearing any clothes."  
  
"She took them!"  
  
"Boys!" Poppy interjected. "No arguing. This is an infirmary. Now, Severus, sit down and take off your clothes." Severus raised his eyebrow as Methos choked on laughter.  
  
"Isn't it a little early in our relationship for this? I mean, we've never even dated." Poppy glared at him as Methos laughed harder.  
  
"Do it and keep your dignity or I'll make them disappear like his." She jerked her thumb at Methos who grinned unabashedly. Severus grumbled but complied. He pulled off his shirt and did a double take at the front. There was a bloody hole right in the middle, just about where his heart was. Eyes wide he poked his fingers through the front of the shirt. He looked at Methos.  
  
'I'll explain later,' Methos mouthed, nodding at the shirt, 'you'd better hide that.' Severus waved his wand, returning the shirt to its normal shape and state of cleanliness, then continued undressing as if nothing had happened. 'well,' thought Methos, 'he's taking this really well.' Except for a few bloodstains and a bandage over his left forearm, (which Pomfrey didn't question) his skin was flawless. Poppy looked at him sideways and cast an anti-glamour charm. He didn't change. With eyes still suspicious, she told him he was free to go.  
  
"What about me?" Methos asked. Poppy sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's see what you have here. She pulled the covers back, maybe a little farter than necessary, but Severus wasn't complaining. Methos' skin, like Severus, was flawless and had a healthy tint to it. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"There's nothing wrong that I can see. Go on. Get out of my infirmary." She walked away, muttering something about a headache and wise-guy professors. Methos turned to Severus, who stared back.  
  
"Well, although I did wear a toga and was quite good at it, thank you very much, I would not prefer to be forced to use one, not, I think, would you. So go find us clothes. I think there are some pajamas over on that shelf over there. Severus retrieved the pajamas, and tossed a set to Methos. With a little maneuvering and quite a bit of peek-a-boo skin, Methos donned the pajamas. Soon both were dressed and left the infirmary, heading for the dungeons. They had to talk.  
  
The Dungeons.  
  
They entered Severus' rooms and Severus went immediately for the liquor chest as soon as he had locked the door. He poured a drink for the both of them and handed Methos his. Methos nodded his thanks, almost downing the whole thing in one go. Severus took his drink more slowly and the two sat down on Severus' couch. Severus talked first.  
  
"Methos…why did I have a hole in the front of my shirt…and why was it all bloody?" Methos sighed and decided to take a direct approach.  
  
"It was, well, because you took a dagger to the chest."  
  
"Oh," Severus thought for a minute.  
  
"I didn't just loose consciousness for a while, did I? I died." Methos grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, but yes." Severus sat there quietly for a few moments. The next sound to be heard was the shattering of glass as he crushed the tumbler in his hand.  
  
"Careful!" Severus let his hand be pried open and watched as Methos made the glass disappear with a wave of his wand. He stared at his hand as the blue lightning flashed, healing the wound within seconds.  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Severus looked at the floor, absently scratching at the bandage on his arm. The itching didn't stop, just grew. Annoyed at the necessity of the bandage he ripped it off…and stared at what he saw. Blue lightning arched over his skin, slowly erasing the Dark Mark on his arm, the same mark that had caused him so much pain and punishment. Within moments, it was gone.  
  
"It's gone." He whispered. "It's really gone." He looked at Methos and grinned. "You know, I could get used to this Immortality shtick. Can't die. Can't get sick. Curses don't stick. No wrinkles. No more Dark Mark…" He winked at Methos, "Stamina of a 28 year old." Methos laughed.  
  
"Very true. Immortal stamina is stuff of legend."  
  
"Come on," Methos said, pulling Severus up, "Let's turn fiction into fact."  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Methos?"  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"Are you going to be my teacher?"  
  
"I already am. You don't really need much more training. You know the rules. You know when to fight. You know how to fight. All you really need is practice. We can do that over the summer. I've contacted Mac, and he's letting us stay at the cabin over the summer."  
  
"The cabin?"  
  
"You'll see." Severus opened his mouth to speak again, but Methos cut him off with a kiss. When they parted Methos said, "No more talking. Now is not the time for questions." Methos' voice had dropped to a husky growl, sending shivers down Severus' spine. He smirked. No more words were said that night.  
  
Next Day; Dumbledore's office  
  
Our heroes were once again gathered together in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself was standing by the newly emerged Fawkes by the window. He was also talking. Let's see what he had to say, shall we?  
  
"In light of the battle some facts have come to the surface about one of out co-workers. I believe it is time for the whole truth to be told. Adam?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Methos whined.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore simply. Methos sighed.  
  
"I'd rather not, but if you insist." He faced the other teachers. "My name isn't really Adam Pierson, and I'm not exactly a wizard, or really human for that matter. I did go to Beaubaxtons, but as a teacher, not a student. I was a student here, at Hogwarts, hundreds of years ago. I was a close, personal friend of Slazar Slytherin, and was one of his first students." He paused a minute for effect, "I'm a lot older than I appear to be, as you may have figured out. I am Immortal, and my name is Methos." He looked over at Cassandra, who had refrained from commenting, but was looking calmly at him. This surprised him. He saw no malice or ill will on her part. Could she finally be accepting him as a real person? He hoped so. He faintly realized the other teachers were firing questions at him. He held up a hand. "Please, please, I have no problems answering your questions, but not now. Not until I have some beer in me. It's been far too long." Severus blinked.  
  
"Methos, luv, it's only been a few hours."  
  
"18 hours and," he checked his watch, "16 minutes to be exact, but who's counting?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Anything else you wish to share?" Methos shook his head, then nodded.  
  
"Yes. I propose for next year the start of a self-defense program. You, know, hand to hand fighting. The Death Eaters aren't going to settle for simple wand waving. If they get disarmed, they're going to fight with their hands, and I want those children to be prepared." He paused then continued softly, "I wish it could e different, but we no longer have a choice."  
  
"Who do you propose will teach this class?" Asked McGonnagal. Methos smiled Mona Lisa smile.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea. All I have to do is explain the situation and the Boy Scout will be here before you can say Glenmorange."  
  
"Anybody else have something to say?" asked Dumbledore. There was a general negative. "All right then. Go enjoy the rest of the week. Classes are cancelled until Monday. You deserve a rest."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow, another chapter a day later!!!! Cool!!!! The next chapter will be out some time next week. Till then, ta ta  
  
I was, am, and always will be, Immortaljedi 


	41. Chapter 41: In Which The Teachers Have A...

Chapter 41  
  
Ron sat in a chair in the Library, staring blankly at a flickering candle. Hermione had dragged them (well, dragged him. Harry went willingly for a chance to see Draco) to the Library to investigate something. She had been talking to Ginny after she had been sent back to the dorms from the infirmary with "That Look" on her face. When he saw it, he knew he should run.  
  
He wasn't fast enough.  
  
So here he was now, bored out of his mind, while Herm was searching dusty tomes and Harry and Draco snuck off to investigate (cuddle in) the labyrinth of bookshelves. Ron shook his head. Why Harry and Draco didn't just come out to them, and avoid sneaking, was beyond him. Now that he tolerated Draco and, well, almost liked him, there would be no problems. Not from him and certainly not from Hermione. Besides, it's not as if he and Herm didn't already know, they just hadn't been told.  
  
You can't hide much from a seer, after all.  
  
He started when she slammed a dusty tome down on the table in front of him, coughing at the kickback of dust. On the cover was a strange symbol, imbossed in blue on the brown leather cover. It was an oddly shaped "V" surrounded by a circle and stars. He blinked at her and raised an eyebrow. She started talking, answering his unasked question.  
  
"I found this a while back in the mythology section on the restricted section," she held up a piece of paper with a grin, "I happened to glace through it last year and I just remembered. It's an actual immortal chronicle, and it has in it a drawing of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse." She flipped through the pages until she came to a picture, the colors faded with age. She pointed to the one in the middle, tall, and thinner than the rest, his black hair long and shaggy, with blue paint on half his face and dressed in white. "There. Now, who does that look like?" She was pratically vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Pierson." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded then blinked.  
  
"You knew!" She accused. He nodded.  
  
"Ever since my vision. You can't hide much from a seer, 'Mione." He said calmly.  
  
"why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, you never asked." She blinked, then smiled.  
  
"That's very mature of you Ron." His ears turned red. "However, we still don't know what's going on between Methos and Cassandra."  
  
"Call him Pierson, Hermione. It's safer for everybody involved. As to what's between them, that's their business. Let it be." Hermione reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go collect our errant Lovebirds and go outside. It's too nice a day to be stuck indoors."  
  
***  
  
Draco kissed his way down Harry's jaw then neck, sucking at the pulse point and eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend. He froze when he heard a delicate cough behind him.  
  
"If you're going to snog, fine, but do it outside. It's much too stuffy in here." Draco and Harry turned around, a mixture of embarrassment, surprise, and amusement on their faces. It was Ron who had spoken, and Hermione who had coughed. Ron grinned while Herm was turning quite a lovely shade of pink. "We," Ron gestured to himself and Herm, "are going outside. It's so much nicer. You can come with us if you want. We'll guard your backs for you." Herm blinked.  
  
"We will?" Ron looked at her, and the look on her face. His ears turned pink.  
  
"Well, as much as possible." Harry smirked and looked at Draco, who raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Sure we will, Ron." Harry stood and pulled Draco up with him. The 4 then made their way outside to sit under the trees.  
  
***  
  
Percy lay, his back propped up by the tree behind him, with Oliver laying back to chest in front of him. Percy's arms were around Oliver's middle, while Oliver played with a muggle-toy; a rubix-cube. Percy couldn't see it, but he knew that the pink tip of Oliver's tongue was poking through his teeth in concentration. Percy leaned his head back to stare at the leaves and sky above him. His eyes were beginning to droop, despite the root that was starting to dig into his bum.  
  
"Company," Oliver murmered. Percy looked forward and saw Hogwart's famous four headed towards them. Percy smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone. Pull up some dirt, have a seat." Harry and Draco did, saying their greetings as well. Herm and Ron stayed standing.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Ron. Percy looked at his brother through the hair that had fallen into his eyes. His shook his head and shook the hair from his face. Ron was standing behind Hermione, his chin resting in her head and his arms around her upper waist (they wouldn't go any lower, he was too tall.)  
  
"Probably the same thing you are. Relaxing under a tree on a beautiful day with the one you love." His tone was vary airy and romantic and Oliver snorted.  
  
"You read to many of those trashy muggle romance novels." Percy grabbed Oliver's sides and started tickling him.  
  
"You're confusing me with Ginny. You know very well that I don't read that rubbish." Oliver writhed, shaking with laughter.  
  
"No," he gasped out, "You read cheesy science fiction/fantasy novels. They're just as bad without the sex." Percy stopped tickling and harrumphed.  
  
"They teach valuable lessons about the dangers in technology and society as well as being entertaining. Graphic sex would be gratuitous. Besides, what do I need them for? I got you." Oliver laughed again.  
  
"Absolutely right.well, except for the lesson part." Percy made a face then proceeded to tickle Oliver into submission. Oliver finally gave in, flushed and panting, before he leaned up and gently kissed Percy on the lips.  
  
"Awwww!" This came from Hermione as Oliver settled back down into Percy's arms. Ron, with a wicked grin, suddenly tightened his grip on her, holding her tight, and started to nuzzle and kiss her neck. She giggled, turning her head and bit her lip.  
  
"What's this? A Party? And we're not invited? I'm hurt. Truly, I am." Severus snorted at Methos' comment as they walked up to the group hand in hand. Oliver looked at them and grinned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a party, but now that you're here Adam, it's sure to be. Just remember, half of the group is underage." Adam laughed as he sat down at the base of the tree across from Percy and Oliver. Severus remained standing, but leaned on the tree that Methos was sitting aginst.  
  
Now Severus didn't much look like the feared and hated potions master. Maybe it was the different setting, or maybe it was the fact that his sallow skin was now rosy and his dark eyes were sparkling. But the most obvious difference was the fact that Severus Snape was smiling. He didn't talk much, but when he did it was soft and quiet without being biting or sharp, and occasionally one glimpsed white teeth.  
  
"Who wants a butterbeer?" Methos asked suddenly. Ron perked up.  
  
"Butterbeer? Seriously?" Methos nodded.  
  
"Of course. Come on then, we're going to town." He stood, rallying them all to their feet. "Get up, get up. Severus is paying."  
  
"What?!" Methos blew a kiss at his stunned lover and grinned as he lead the group to Hogsmead.  
  
Inside the Three Broomsticks  
  
Remus sat at the bar, Snuffles at his feet, as he sipped at his drink. He didn't turn when the door opened, but he did when he heard his name.  
  
"Remus! My good man!! Come join the party and bring that loveable mutt with you." Remus smiled at Adam's exuberance. He walked over as Adam went on. "you boys go push those tables together. Rosie! My dearest flower, I beseech thee to conjure for us a round of butterbeer." He winked at her, "You know how I like mine." She winked back.  
  
"Right away, Adam." Severus shook his head at his lover.  
  
"You could charm the spots off a cheetah, when u put your mind to it." Methos grinned at him.  
  
"And then some, my dear, and then some." The rather large group settled down at the table. No sooner were they seated than they were brought their drinks. Adam's was slightly smoking.  
  
"Um.Professor?" asked Hermione, "Why is your butterbeer smoking?" Severus' mouth twisted into a lopsided grin, a rather nice look on him, as Methos answered the question.  
  
"Because the Whisky she put in reacts with the butterbeer."  
  
"Perfectly good waste of whiskey and butterbeer."  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion."  
  
"I know. That's why I gave it."  
  
"Insufferable prat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Children!" Remus cut in with his soft amused voice, "Behave. As the responsible adults you must set an example for the younger generation." Simultaneously Methos and Severus stuck out their tongues at Remus, causing general laughter.  
  
"Come now, Lupin. We're on vacation. Relax a bit, unwind," Oliver said, then with a smirk, "you're more tense than Percy was before his N.E.W.T.S." Butterbeer almost came out of Percy's mouth in surprise before he swallowed.  
  
"I was no more tense before the N.E.W.T.S. than you were before the Quidditch Championship." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah.and Oliver was pulling out his hair." They laughed and Remus shook his head.  
  
"But for all their worrying they got what they wanted." Percy nodded.  
  
"That's right. Gryffindor won the Cup, finally, and I passed all my N.E.W.T.S." This time it was Oliver's time to splutter.  
  
"Pass? PASS? I passed the N.E.W.T.S. Percy. You obliterated them. They never knew what hit them." Percy blushed.  
  
"I could have done better."  
  
"Better. Percy, love, you got the highest scores in fifty years, in all except potions, where you tied with Severus, here." Percy was bright red.  
  
"Well.what do you expect? I had two friends, you and Penny. She was in Ravenclaw and you were always on the pitch or with your other friends. I had nothing to do but study."  
  
"And you're a perfectionist." He shrugged.  
  
"I have to stand apart from my brothers somehow."  
  
"So you tried to be perfect?" Asked Ron, calmly, which was surprising. Percy laughed.  
  
"No. I tried to be Bill. Better than Bill, but I couldn't do it. I was missing something. A casualty of the war. Flint didn't help, either."  
  
"What did Flint have to do with it?" asked Draco.  
  
"Percy was in the hospital wing more than his classes for the first two years because of Flint, that's what."  
  
"Olly."  
  
"No Perce. You couldn't tell in school. We're not in school anymore. Let them know."  
  
"Why? It's not going to change anything."  
  
"But it will answer some questions that they have." Percy sighed. Aware that everybody had their eyes on him.  
  
"I still don't understand why I'm doing this, but if it will make you feel better, Olly, I'll tell. But I want to put this behind me, so this is the last I will speak of it." They nodded, and he began his story.  
  
"Charlie had graduated the year before me, so I was to be the only Weasley in Hogwarts for two years. I was both ecstatic and terrified. I'd never been without my family before, but I was glad for a chance to get away from my brothers, away from the noise and to have a chance for privacy.  
  
"I was sorted into Gryffindor with a few girls and Oliver here was the only other boy. Due to the war many who would be in my class had not survived. Now, however, the classes are once again growing. I was quiet at first and small with glasses that were way to big for my face. I was, well, rather pathetic. A bully magnet.  
  
"The first week of school I got lost on the way to Transfiguration and ended up in the dungeons. Before I could make my way back, however, Flint found me. He was alone that first time, and he seemed so huge. He was big for his age and very intimidating. Later I made my way to the infirmary with a black eye, a split lip, broken glasses and a new enemy.  
  
"It continued on that way for the rest of the year. Sometimes he had friends with him who would take shots. Sometimes he was alone. Each time I ended up with Madame Pomfrey. By third year I had discovered almost all the hidden nooks and crannies and secret passages in the school. I also was very fast by then. A self-defense technique.  
  
"But by third year he used his fists less and took a page from my book and started to fight with insults. I could deal them out with the best of them, and ignore those flung at me.except for the ones Marcus used. His always hit a nerve. Third year was also when both he and Oliver got on the quidditch teams, and he focused more on making Oliver's life miserable. He didn't leave me alone, but I wasn't the only one he picked on.  
  
"Now, I new for sure that I was gay since the beginning of fifth year, and that's when Marcus' attacks got more suggestive. He would make comments and gestures and give me looks. I never told anyone, however, until seventh year.  
  
"He found me, alone, in an empty hallway. Pinned me against a wall, tapped into all my insecurities and tried to take what he said I wanted him to take. He kissed me, I shot him with a lightning bolt, though I didn't know it at the time. Olly found me in an abandoned classroom and Penny found us soon after. For the first time in seven years I told somebody what happed to me."  
  
"And now you're telling us." Percy nodded, and Methos placed his drink in front of Percy. Percy smiled and took a big sip before returning. His eyebrows rose.  
  
"Wow. That's good." Methos smirked at Severus.  
  
"Told you." The table laughed, the tension broken. Harry put his hand on Percy's arm from where he sat next to him.  
  
" I know exactly what you feel. Dudley has been beating me up since he could crawl. Uncle Vernon too, when he drinks to much, but not often. He prefers to lock me back up in the cupbord under the stairs with no food until he's no longer angry."  
  
"What?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep. I used to live in that cupboard until my first Hogwarts letter came, when they moved me to the smallest bedroom, scared that somebody would find out about me, their abnormal responsibility. Why else do you think I stay here as much as possible, or go to the Burrow."  
  
"What would get u in the cupboard?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Burned bacon, running when Dudly tired to beat me up, any mention of magic or anything not "normal." Or asking questions. I can't ever ask questions."  
  
"Not even about your parents?" Harry sighed at Severus' question.  
  
"Especially about my parents. I was told they died in a car crash, and I knew nothing about the magical world. Nothing. I didn't even know I was famous until I went to go get my things for Hogwarts, and even then I didn't understand it. It was a nice change to have people do things for me for once, but never wanted to be famous." There was silence for a beat.  
  
"Well.that was unexpected." Everybody turned to look at Adam. "Butter beer is to happy a drink to lament over problems with. Somebody please lighten the mood." There was quiet laughter, before the topics changed and the light playful air of before was returned.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm so sorry that this took so long. I have finished the story, it's just taking forever to type it up. I was going to post sooner, but I had finals, then I was in Canada, than Grandpa died, then I got a job.and here I am already in the middle of Summer, with no summer homework done and typing up stories that should have been finished a long time ago.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - ow!!!!! My heartstrings!!! Ouchies!!!  
  
Annakas - I'll never tell.yeah I will. I'm gonna tell that in a later chapter.  
  
Peace for now  
  
I was, am, and always will be Immortaljedi 


	42. Chapter 42: In Which They Feast

Chapter 42 In Which They Feast  
  
"Quills down everybody and pass your exam parchments forward." Ron placed the final period and dotted his last I before putting his quill down and handing his parchment to Hermione who in turn handed it to Harry and so on. He sighed and grinned at Hermione in relief. Testing was over. Just a few more days and they were home free for the summer.  
  
***  
  
The feast on the last day of school was a grand celebration. The ceiling was alight with fireworks, the food was beyond sublime and there was music. The reason for this celebration? The upcoming wedding of Professor Flitwick and Madame Pince, (Or, as the student body believed, the fact that they would have a DADA professor for more than one year). Also, as everybody was pleased to note, the graduating class was the largest it's been in fifty years, since the first rise of Voldemort.  
  
The usual tables had been moved and were replaced by smaller tables that sat six. For the most part, the tables were house oriented, but not always. There are always a few exceptions.  
  
Ron, being a gentleman for once, pulled out the chair for Hermione. Draco, being Draco, smirked as he pulled out the chair for Harry, bowing. Harry stuck out his tongue at him, but sat anyway. Ginny plopped down next to Hermione with Neville, who was eyeing Draco warily. Draco smiled at him, a real smile, and Neville returned it timidly.  
  
At the table next to theirs Methos and Severus were already sitting, sipping their drinks. A few moments later Percy and Oliver joined them with Remus and his faithful companion. Both Methos and Severus looked up at the same time to see Cassandra standing there, looking nervous.  
  
She was dresses Modestly (for her) in dress robes that looked more like a dress then robes, in a deep crimson, brining a nice color to her skin. Around her neck was a pewter chain and on it was a ruby in a star-shaped setting. Her long dark hair was down and hung in chocolate rings down her back. Severus was the first to notice her white-knuckled grip on her handbag.  
  
"Oh, stop fretting, you silly woman. We're all friends here, even you. Sit down." Methos nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's right. Please sit down before Sprout tries to." Cassandra smiled and sat down. "She is a wonderful woman, bug if she asks me one more question about being gay, I will not be responsible for my actions." Methos growled.  
  
"She got to you too?" Remus asked, stroking Snuffles head. Methos and Severus nodded.  
  
"She corners me at almost every meal," Methos said, "I've considered not going at all, but I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Because the last time I did that, he," he jerked his thumb at Severus, "wouldn't leave me alone until I went." Severus grinned.  
  
"You're too skinny as it is." Methos rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're one to talk.besides, it's not as if it's going to kill me." Severus just sighed and shook his head. Percy looked back and forth between Methos and Cassandra confused.  
  
"Wait a moment. A few days ago you were at each other's throats. What happened?"  
  
"Oh," said Cassandra, "we came to an understanding."  
  
FLASHBACK after the meeting in Dumbledore's office  
  
Cassandra looked around and saw Methos and Severus go off in one direction and followed. She waited until they were in an empty hallway to announce her presence. She opened her mouth to speak-  
  
"Why are you following us Cassandra?" Methos turned to look into Cassandra's startled visage. Severus looked over as well and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well.I need to talk to you.both of you." Methos stared at her, then nodded.  
  
"Come on, then. My rooms are closer."  
  
***  
  
Methos held open the door for the other two as they entered the room. Severus went immediately for the drinks while Cassandra stood, lost in the middle of the room. Methos noticed.  
  
"Don't just sit stand there. Sit down. Relax a bit. You'll come to no harm here. You want a drink?"  
  
"No, thank you." She said, sitting on the plush couch. Severus handed Methos his drink then sat on the arm of Methos' chair across from the witch.  
  
"First and foremost, I want to apologize," Cassandra started. "I went over the line with my comments and I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance." Methos shook his head.  
  
"Don't apologize, Cassandra. It doesn't suit you. I know very well that I'm still atoning for my sins and I most likely deserved every cutting comment and biting remark. Severus on the other hand."  
  
"Accepts the apology, though it's unnecessary."  
  
"See.I told you." Cassandra gave a small (really small) smile at that.  
  
"I still feel terrible."  
  
"Ah, yes. That would be guilt. That's something we Slytherins are immune to." Said Severus. Methos snorted.  
  
"Every Slytherin except for me." Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Methos gave him a wan smile and covered his lover's hand with his own. Methos closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and when he opened them, they contained none of the harsher emotions they held mere moments before. He didn't, however, let go of his lover's hand. Cassandra noticed this. Another human motion to further distance the Methos sitting in front of her with the Horseman he was so long ago.  
  
"I don't expect you to forgive me, anytime soon," he said conversationally, "but I do hope than now we can at least work together without killing each other." Cassandra nodded.  
  
"Yes.I do believe we can." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The mood was lifted higher by a comment from Severus.  
  
"Finally." Methos laughed and Cassandra's smile grew. The focus now shifted to Severus.  
  
"I see you've joined our merry little cult." Severus nodded and Methos smirked.  
  
"So it's a cult now?" She looked over at him.  
  
"What else could it be? A bunch of people blindly following three rules which will ultimately end with out destruction all for some mythical thing which probably doesn't exist." Methos nodded.  
  
"That does make sense. It's a good thing I don't take any part in the game, well, no more than I have to, to survive. I'm not particularly fond of cults."  
  
"I've done the cult thing. I don't really want to do it again." Severus complained.  
  
"Sorry." He sighed.  
  
"Me too." Cassandra looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Have you cast any spells yet?" Severus shook his head.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Well, a wand is a focusing tool. Nothing more and nothing less. The magic you perform comes from an inner power source. By being made immortal, your inner power source has been amplified. The magic you feel you need to put into any spell will be at least double what you actually need. If my theory's correct, you may need to re-learn how to cast spells. It will happen every time you take a quickening, but it gets easier the more you do it. I think this is the biggest adjustment you will have to make."  
  
"You think? You don't know?" Cassandra shook her head.  
  
"No.all the Immortals I know of learned magic after they became Immortal."  
  
"Can all Immortals be wizards?"  
  
"No," Methos answered, "The basic core of the power source has to be magical, just like in mortals. The only difference is that Immortal wizards are neither half-bloods, pure-bloods, nor muggle-born. We are foundlings, and only foundlings, and therefore are above such politics. In fact," he grinned, "we can be any with the right documentation.I have been." Severus smiled, and then frowned.  
  
"My wand will still work for me, though, right? I mean, I'm no longer the same wizard."  
  
"You're personality and power levels have changed, nothing more. The core "magical you" is still the same. But do try a spell. I want to know how much you power is increased." Severus nodded and raised his wand.  
  
"lumos."  
  
Instead of the small flare of bright light, it was as if a sun had gone supernova, and they all hurried to cover their eyes, turning away from the brightness. With a mutter the light went out and they all blinked in the sudden darkness.  
  
"Well." said Methos, "I guess that answers that question."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
All eyes suddenly turned to the front of the hall where Dumbledore had risen and was preparing to make his end of the year speech.  
  
"It is time once again to award the House Cup. Before I do, however, I believe I have some commendations.  
  
"For facing the enemy with bravery and valor and unsurpassed courage above and beyond the call of duty, I present this Medal of Honor to Remus Jonathan Lupin, Adam Pierson, Severus Snape, Percival Alexander Weasley, Oliver Thomas Wood, and of course, our dear Snuffles." Each person stood as their name was called with varying degrees of embarrassment, as a medal appeared on their chests (or, in Snuffle's case, collar).  
  
"For not giving in to her fears and facing them with eventual poise and dignity, I award this Medal of Bravery to our dear Cassandra." She stood, blushing, as the medal appeared in front of her, hovered uncertainly above her breast, and then pinned itself to her collar.  
  
"For the best use I've ever seen of a treacle cake, I present this award to Hagrid. Good show." Hagrid, his face already flushed from his drink, stood as the medal was pinned to him, turning an even deeper shade before sitting again.  
  
"And last, but not least. I congratulate Professor Flitwick and Madame Pince on their upcoming marriage. I wish the best to you both." Everyone then cheered when he finally,  
  
"The House Cup this year goes to Gryffindor." McGonagall smirked at a glaring Severus and Methos laughed.  
  
"Let's Eat!" And the feast began.  
  
TBC.  
  
Almost there.just one more chapter. :_ ( sniff Oh, well.  
  
After this epic novel is completed I will be working on updating some of my other stories. The Chiaroscuros, definitely, but probably not SDHS. I have no place to go with it and I'll probably take it off FF.net. leave it on my homepage. But enough talk here.onto the final chapter!!! 


	43. Chapter 43: In Which It Ends...For Now

Chapter 43: In Which it Ends.For Now  
  
Last Day - Hogwarts Express Platform  
  
Harry hugged Hagrid and realized that for all he grew, he still wasn't much taller than he was at 11, unlike Ron who had grown at least two feet. Behind them stood Draco, Harry, and Hermione, anxious to leave for the summer.  
  
"Goodbye 'Arry. Good luck with those Muggles."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Harry smiled, "I have help."  
  
"Oh?" Hagrid looked at Harry's friends. "I'd say you do." The train whistled. "you'd best be off 'Arry. Don't want you to miss yer train now."  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" They called as they boarded the train.  
  
"Bye!" The train started away. "Nice bunch," Hagrid muttered to himself. "I think they'll turn out ok."  
  
Dungeons  
  
"Robes."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Muggle Clothes."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Basic toiletries."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Basic potions.stuff."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sword."  
  
"Check and double check."  
  
"Pineapple Mango oil."  
  
"."  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
*sigh* "Dress robes."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Beer."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Chess set."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Books."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Kissed incredibly sexy lover passionately."  
  
"Check." Kiss. "And double check." Big KISS. Methos smiled.  
  
"We're all set. We'll bring all this stuff there then come back for the wedding. Here," he handed Severus the Floo powder, "Call 'the Island.' That'll take you there." Severus nodded and, floating half the luggage behind him, disappeared into the emerald flames.  
  
The Wedding  
  
".I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, so mote it be. You may now kiss the bride." There were many cheers as a floating Flitwick kissed the new Madame Flitwick. From their seat somewhere in the middle of the church, Severus and Methos clapped. Methos wiped away a tear, making it look like he was scratching his nose.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Are you crying?" asked Severus quietly. Methos sniffed, knowing the jig was up.  
  
"I always cry at weddings.even my own. Most of my brides didn't like that much." Severus laughed quietly and nodded to the happy couple as they passed. He stood.  
  
"Come on. Let's go fling rice at the newlyweds."  
  
"Oh joy and rapture!"  
  
The reception was a wondrous occasion with flowers and decorations in white and silver and Ravenclaw blue. There was music and food and dancing. Percy and Oliver spent most of the night on the dance floor, surprising most with their supreme dancing ability. Nobody had ever seen them dance before. Remus sat and talked with the other teachers as he soothingly stoked snuffle's head. The partygoers were too out of it later to realize the dog had turned into a handsome man halfway through the night.  
  
It was no surprise that Severs, Methos and Minerva haunted the free bar. In fact, Minerva was well on her way to being completely smashed after only an hour. If their immortal healing weren't a factor, Methos and Severus would be as well.  
  
"I 'ate weddin's," Minerva said to Methos at one point, her brogue strong. "I'm always reminded of my own. Wha' a bad idea that was. Never again."  
  
"What happened?" Methos asked concerned. Minerva snorted into her drink.  
  
"Tha' bastard got drunk, passed out and died of alcohol poisoning tha night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep, tha bum. Dind't really love me anyway. Father found us behind the barn when I was young and wild and forced us to get married. I had it annulled. Kept my last name." Methos smiled and patted Minerva's shoulder.  
  
"What about you? You ever been married?"  
  
"Sure. 68 times to women. 15 to men." She raised her eyebrows at that, her spectacles falling down her nose.  
  
"That makes.um."  
  
"73 times total. 73 times in 5000 years.  
  
"Shite."  
  
"No kidding." Remus said walking over minus his faithful companion.  
  
"Hello Remus. Where's the pooch?"  
  
"Being petted by Dumbledore. Lazy git didn't want to get up."  
  
"I wouldn't," Severus said from his position next to Methos. Remus smiled.  
  
"I'll tell him you said that."  
  
"I don't respond to idle threats." Methos laughed and Remus smiled.  
  
"When did you get so witty?"  
  
"I always was witty. You just never listened before." Remus blushed, embarrassed and chastised, then blushed deeper as Snuffles finally padded over and put his muzzle in Remus' crotch.  
  
"Padfoot! Stop that! You're not a real dog and they know it. Not in public." The last part was a frantic whisper before Snuffles bounded over to Methos.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Methos said calmly to Snuffles mid-bound. He landed and whined. "Because I'm a cat person, that's why." Snuffles looked at Severus. "Him too." He looked at Minerva. "Oh please. Don't even." With a pop Sirius was sitting there on the floor.  
  
"Go ahead. Spoil my fun."  
  
"Alright." Severus rolled his eyes at his lover and the hound and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what're your plans for the summer Minerva?" She swallowed before answering.  
  
"I'm crawling back into my bottle in my summer home in Scottland for a while, then baking on a beech in Bora Bora for a while before coming back to Hogwarts and getting ready for the next school year. I have to do the letters, you know." Methos nodded.  
  
"While you're in Bora Bora go to the tiki bar on the 4th street of the main, I think it's called Beech way, I'm not sure. Tell them Adam sent you. They'll treat you nice." Minerva smiled.  
  
"Thanks Adam. What're your plans?"  
  
"Sev and I are going to a friend of mine's private island for training and relaxing and.did I mention it was a deserted private island?" HE grinned and winked. "What about you Remus?" Remus smiled slowly.  
  
"We're off to Hawaii for a week to find somebody to bond us where his face isn't known. Then we're going back to the states."  
  
"You're getting bonded? Congratulations!" Methos said, "Barkeep, bring me a bottle of your best champagne!" There was a pop and a bottle appeared on the bar with a couple of glasses. Methos pored and they all raised their glasses in victory.  
  
"You know," Methos said after draining his glass, "I could do the ceremony for you before you go. Make Hawaii the Honeymoon. I am certified."  
  
"As Adam Pierson?"  
  
"No, but the names are just names, there is a living person to back them up so all the documents are valid." Remus hesitated.  
  
"That's a kind offer, but we kind of wanted a ceremony."  
  
"I can do ceremony. Any type of Ceremony. You want to be married by a priest? A minister? A rabbi? A ship captain? An Indian Chief? I have been all of them." Remus looked at Sirius who nodded.  
  
"Alright. We accept. Thank you Methos." He shrugged.  
  
"You're friends. I would give everything for any of my friends.just don't tell Mac. I like to mooch off him." Everybody laughed.  
  
A quiet fell on their conversation as they all turned to watch the dance floor. A jazzy swing number was playing and a circle had formed around Percy and Oliver, who were tearing up the dance floor. Remus and Sirius drifted away, promising to owl the details of their bonding to Methos later on. Minerva ordered another drink. Severus settled back into his chair. Methos sighed. The night went on.  
  
The End  
  
(For now)  
  
Whoo hooo!!!! It's done. My god. That took almost 6 months to write. Wow. Before I say my closing statements, I want to thank all of those who reviewed and respond (for the last time in this story) to those who reviewed chapter 41.  
  
Vampire Child - I visited old Quebec City and felt very small when everybody but me was speaking French. It's an intimidating language. I wanna learn!!! Have a good summer yourself!!  
  
Annakas - Don't worry. I plan on updating that story soon. I was re-reading the Fellowship Of The Ring to get that part strait and to think of something else to write. I'm afraid I kind of wrote myself into a little corner there.  
  
WyldeHorse - Yay!!! Presents!!!! um.what's pocky? Is it like taffy?  
  
Lady Cinnibar - You have a beautiful way of turning a phrase. That bit about the storm.truly inspired. Dance Club? I'm not sure I want to know. Your Pooka basks in your praise.  
  
Eren - Yes. I can tell you like threes. The school Years will form a trilogy. I had planned on that, with at least 2 summer stories, probably more. A bunch of side stories.  
  
Tea - Um.probably. Truth is I made those names up off the top of my head at about 2 in the morning or in the middle of Chemistry. I honestly don't remember. You'll see more stuff soon, I promise. I'm glad you like that part. I had so much fun writing some of this stuff. Mel must think I'm nuts all the times I laughed out loud from my own writing.  
  
////I'm still taking artwork!!!!!!! I have one picture. It's lovely, honey, but I want more!!!////  
  
Also, if any of you out there are form England and can help me with my vernacular and slang please let me know. Review. E-mail me. This story will be revised in the near future and, come on, it's 43 chapters long. I'm gonna need all the help I can get.  
  
I'll probably post one more chapter which will be simply answers to reviews and final notes and such.  
  
Also, if any of you noticed any threads that I haven't tied up, please tell me.  
  
I think that's it.  
  
It's over.  
  
Go home now.  
  
Review first.  
  
I was, am, and will always be. Immortaljedi. 


	44. End Credits And Other Such Nonsense

For all you faithful readers and reviewers, I have decided to post this, my planning for writing my stories, so you know what happens and when.  
  
Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal -Completed  
  
Chiaroscuro Major and Minor  
  
My Percy story (as of yet untitled)  
  
Summer vacation stories  
  
My Stargate/Highlander crossover  
  
Harry Potter and the 4 Horsemen  
  
My Star Wars story  
  
Summer vacation set II  
  
My Smallville story  
  
Harry Potter and the Last Battle  
  
SDHS  
  
Any HP/HL backstories that I want to write  
  
Any requests (Yes I do requests) will be done as asked  
  
*****Any seasonal stories will come out (hopefully) with the season*****  
  
Again I ask that if any of you have any artistic talent or know somebody who does and doesn't mind doing requests, please tell me or ask them yourself. I NEED artwork for this story, or any story that I write. Please. I beg of you. **gets down on knees** Pleeeeeeeeeeeese!!!!!!! **grovel, grovel** with sugar on top? **gives cute puppy dog eyes to melt hearts of reviewers and readers.  
  
I have one piece of artwork by sparrow. Thanks again, doll. It's on my webpage, "the Madhouse." Check it out. Sign my guestbook (if it works.it might not. It's been a little bitch lately.)  
  
And now.responses to individual reviewers.  
  
Valerie - I'm doing a few sequels to this story and yes, they have Mac in them. AS for Draco returning home.He doesn't. He arranged it with Dumbledore that he'll go to his maternal aunt's house.but I can't tell you more. You'll have to wait and see!!  
  
Cal - I am too.  
  
CyanideQueen - let's hear it for last minute gags, shall we. That isn't in the hard copy I have, only in the typed version. Pure genius.  
  
Vampire Child - I didn't have French offered until High School. I had to take Spanish for two years and dropped it as soon as I could. The sequel (hopefully) should be started soon.after a few other stories.um.yeah.  
  
Cheddar - I would love for you to Beta read. I'll e-mail you as soon as my e-mail works again.**grumble**damned outlook**grumble**.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I know 42 was a bit rushed, I just don't know why. I wrote the both chapters over a course of two weeks. It shouldn't have been. I can't wait to start writing the sequel, but I can't neglect my other work either. You have a very classical way of turning a phrase in reviews, I've noticed. It's nice.  
  
WyldeHorse - sounds yummy!!!! Where can I get some, for real? The sequel's coming.  
  
StarGazer - I know. I forgot. That'll be explored in more depth in the sequel. It's sole purpose in this story was to give Rona vision and let them know who to trust. Not to mention spill the beans on Methos. That vision and others will be a bigger part of the rest of the series. You're right about those actors.but it's Peter Wingfield, not Paul. That would be an awkward casting for this story, though, as Peter plays both Methos and Remus. Well.everyone has a twin somewhere.  
  
Annakas - thanx  
  
I was, am, and always will be, Immortaljedi. 


	45. NOTICE! please read

NOTICE!!!  
  
If any of you wish to use characters/ideas/etc of mine from this or any one of my stories to play with, you are welcome to use them. HOWEVER! You must tell me first. If I find you have used my stuff and I have NOT been notified I will report you for plagiarism.  
  
IF ANYBODY has FAN ART or would like to create some for me I would be much obliged. I have a fan art page on my site and it only has one picture. I need more and my scanner's broken, so I can't put any of my stuff up yet. PLEASE, I'm begging you. I need drawings/ photo manipulations, anything for the site. You will get much praise from me and public recognition on my site.  
  
Thank you. That is all. 


End file.
